Remnants New Mercenaries
by TF2 Crossover Man
Summary: When teleportation goes wrong in the TF2 world the mercs are sent to Vale and meet up with Team RWBY and JNPR and go with through the many adventures that the Teams go through while adding in their own problems. Can our favorite mercenaries get along with the protectors of Remnant? Not all cannon events will happen, most will be made up. - DISCONTINUED -
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Hello lads, TF2RWBYCrossover here (yes weird ass name) and my first FanFiction. I hope this will be enjoyable for everyone! :)**

 **Streets Of Vale**

The skinny young man walked through the streets of the unknown town, holding a wooden bat and tossing a baseball up and smirking around at his surroundings. Wearing a black baseball cap with an earpiece, dogtags around his neck, wearing a red shirt, a saddlebag slung over his back, and brown pants and black sneakers the man looked very out of place. Though he was smirking at the other people, inside he was freaking out slightly. He didn't know were he was! The last thing he remembered doing before finding himself in this town was fighting a bunch of robots in the middle of the desert with his eight comrades and one of the robots deployed a strange device that sucked him and his fellow comrades inside.

He shook his head slightly and once again inspected his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. The buildings looked like they were from some european town and the people were dressed up in many different types of clothes. He even swore he saw somebody with bull horns but didn't get a good enough look.

On the bright side though, he seemed to have all his weapons with him. When he woke up for the first time in the town, the first thing he checked for was his weapons. He could magically pull out any of the weapons he owned and earned from thin air which was very useful however the catch was that only weapon could be used at a time. To his relief he had been able to pull out his favorite baseball bat called the Sandman and the baseball that came with it. He even had all his cosmetics that he had but decided not to put any on for the time being. However, he was still completely lost and had a sneaking suspicion that had been transported to another world.

These thoughts were cut short as a large black bear like creature with white spike protruding from its back and glowing red eyes suddenly crashed through an alley way and let out a mighty roar. The people on the street screamed and ran for cover. One man yelled, "How did an Ursa get into the city?!"

"I don't know but we must inform some Huntsman!" yelled another man as the Ursa began tearing up the street causing complete mayhem.

The young man looked at the Ursa for a few seconds. He had never seen anything like it, though truth be told he hadn't seen anything besides weapons, his comrades and a blue enemy team for the last five years of his life. The Ursa then noticed him standing still and turned towards him and roared, advancing slowly. The young man grinned a very cocky grin and adjusting his bat he ran straight towards the Ursa yelling, "Play Ball!"

 **Beacon Academy: Ozipn's Office**

A middle aged man stared at the projection on his desk of the Ursa engaging with the unknown man and was shocked to see the man pull out guns from midair and start shooting the large beast while running and jumping around with surprising speed and shouting taunts and insults in a strange accent, that he had never heard before.

There was ding as the elevator arrived, and Ozpin looked up as eight teenagers walked out and approached his desk. He smiled and stood up clearing his throat before saying, "Thank you for coming on such short notice. Now obvoiously it is very strange for a Grimm to have been able to get though the town defenses."

The teens nodded listening to his every word. "However, it seems an unknown man has engaged it in combat and..." he pause for a moment looking back at his desk and to his surprise he saw the Ursa dead and the man standing in front of his head doing a pose and praising himself, "killed it by him self. Now usually it wouldn't be strange for a Huntsman to be able to dispatch of an Ursa on his own but I have a feeling he is no Huntsman. Which brings me to why I called you up." He turned around and to look at the teens once again.

"I would like you to find him and bring him to Beacon, I am interested in who he is and where he comes from. Do you think you can do that?"

 **Streets of Vale**

"Oh man, i'm the best!" the man said as he twirled his baseball bat around in front of the corpse of the Ursa. He was elated! He may not be at his work place and with his comrades but he had still been able to beat the crap out of a weird creature. It hadn't even been hard, just a few shots with his trusty Scattergun and Force-O-Nature and the thing was dead! As he danced around proclaiming how he was the best thing ever, he was interrupted by the arrival of eight teens.

One was smaller than the others with dark red hair with silver eyes. She wore a red hoodie and carried a large metal scythe that had a rifle extension to it. Next to her stood another girl with silver hair and silver combat skirt holding a silver saber with cartridges at the hilt. Then there was girl with black hair, black bow, and wearing all black except for her leggings which were purple. She carried a short sword with a pistol mechanism included and a long rope like ribbon tied around the hilt of the sword. Standing a few feet away from her was a girl with enormous yellow hair and a very revealing combat outfit with and a brown vest and a asymmetrical skirt. On her arms she had yellow gauntlets that were also shotguns.

A few yards away, four other teens stood. One was boy in knight armor and blonde hair, while carrying a sword and shield. Next to him stood a girl in glorious red hair, wearing golden armor that resembled a cross between a Spartan and an Amazon. She held a long spear that was also a rifle and strapped to her other arm was a round shield. Then there was a boy in a green tailcoat and whit pants, black hair except for one purple highlight and two green automatic handguns with blades. Finally there was a girl who had short orange hair, a white sleeveless top with and a pink dress. She held a grenade launcher that could extend into a massive hammer. She was currently bouncing on the balls of her feet in sheer excitement. Of what? Who knows?

The young man stared at the newcomers for a second, then smirking walked towards them.

"Oh what's up? A little late for the show i'm afraid, maybe next time you should tell me that I would have fans coming over and would have gone on for a little more," he said smugly as he stopped in front of the eight teens. "Though you can still get tickets to the gun show," he said flexing his muscles which weren't very impressive.

The teens looked at him with mixed levels of annoyance. Finally the small red haired girl spoke up.

"Well, my name is Ruby Rose. The one in the white is Weiss, the one in black is Blake, and the one with the yellow hair is my half sister Yang. Together we make Team RWBY!" she yelled the last part pumping her fist into the air. There was an awkward silence as the man looked at the teenagers a little surprised to see them carrying weapons. Then he snorted a little and pointed at the other four teens asking, "And who are they then chucklehead?"

Ruby looked a little annoyed at being called a "chucklehead" but answered him all the same, "The blonde boy is Jaune, the girl in red hair is Phyrra, the boy in green is Ren, and the hyperactive girl next to him is Nora. They make Team JNPR!"

Nora waved enthusiastically towards the young man, while the other just gave him nods. He chuckled sightly until Ruby asked him, "What's your name?"

The man turned back to Ruby and then grinned his signature cocky grin and said, "I'm a Force-O-Nature, also known as the Scout."

 **And thats a wrap! I know this is a short chapter but i'm still getting used to this and my chapters may not be that long, but I will try to update as much as I can. So for anyone who is wondering, this takes place a little after initiation for the Teams so around the beginning of Volume I. The other mercenaries will come soon. Special thanks to chief of RAGE for helping me out a bit on how to navigate the site and check out his TF2 RWBY story if haven't already. Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey I know i'm posting on the same day again, but I had fun doing the first chapter I might as well do the next one right away! However i'm gonna do less describing in the future due to that its slightly tedious and if you are reading this story then i'm guessing you know who is who and don't need any description. Now without further a do, lets dive right in!**

 **Streets Of Vale**

Scout and the two teams were walking through Vale, towards Beacon academy. Scout had agreed to follow them due to that he knew nothing about where he was and didn't have a better idea, though of course he didn't admit it. As they walked, Ruby came up next to Scout and began asking him a few questions.

"So, where do you come from?"

"Boston," responded Scout lazily and forgetting about his earlier suspicions about being in a different world.

"Boston? I have never heard of a place like that," said a very confused Ruby. She looked at her teammates and Team JNPR who also looked perplexed.

"How have you never heard of Boston?!" Scout exclaimed surprised and slightly annoyed, "You know the city. Its in the United States."

"United States?" asked Juane with and eyebrow raised.

"The country!" yelled Scout who had really started getting angry, "It's one the most populated country's on Earth!"

"Earth?" the Huntsman in training asked in unison. Scout looked at one to the other looking for someone to say "April Fools!" When no one did, his face drained of color and his usually cocky demeanor was gone. "Where are we right now?" he asked slowly.

The eight teens looked at each other confused until Ren decided to answer, "We are in the city of Vale of the kingdom of Vale in the world of Remnant."

Scout's eyes widened in shock. They had stopped walking and he was now staring ahead looking as if he had been hit in the head with a frying pan. He couldn't believe he was in a different world. It was insane! But Scout knew he needed to focus. His comrades were somewhere around and he needed to find them so they could figure out a plan. These teens were taking him to someone who could help him and though he would never have said it aloud, he needed help.

Straightening up and taking a deep breath, he looked at the two teams who were peering at him with a bit of concern. He grinned and with his usual swagger back he did his default pistol taunt a saying, "Alright, i feel good."

They continued walking and once again Ruby walked up to Scout and asked him another question.

"So if you took down that Ursa, then you must have a weapon right?" she asked with a small glint in her eye. Scout snorted a little and then reached behind him and out of no where produced the default Scattergun. "Yeah I got quite a few, pally." he smirked as Ruby looked at the gun in awe wanting to see what it does but he put behind his back again and this time when he produced the Force-O-Nature. His grin widened as he saw all the others stop and stare at what he was doing and once again reached behind him and this time switched out for the Winger, then the default Bat, then the Atomizer, then the Pretty Boy Pocket Pistol, then the-

"Okay how the hell are you doing that!?" asked Yang who was starting to get really annoyed at the incredibly smug look on Scout's face as he produced the Soda Popper.

"Well back in my world, there was a stupid freakin wizard named Merasmus and when me and some of my friends fought him and defeated him he gave us this gift that any weapon that was made for us could be used at any time. Before him we could only carry a primary, secondary, and melee. Now we can carry our entire armory which rocks! However, the catch is that only one weapon can be used at a time," Scout explained as he put away the Soda Popper and this time did not take anything out, "He even let us carry all our cosmetics around to."

"Cosmetics?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, awesome hats and stuff that we can put on," Scout said happily and to show what he meant he reached behind him and produced an Ol Baker Boy and placed it on his head. He then reached behind again and pulled out a the Hot Dogger he placed it on Ruby's head.

"The stupid catch of only one thing at a time doesn't apply to cosmetics," Scout said as everyone watched Ruby run around giggling with the ridiculous hat on her head. "Maybe sometime I will show you my whole inventory, but weren't you knuckleheads leading me somewhere?"

Weiss looked up at Scout angrily, her patience running thin after his comment, but she just turned away and began to walk again as Scout returned the Ol Baker Boy and Hot Dogger into his inventory much to the dismay of Ruby and Nora who had wanted a turn with a hat.

The rest of the journey was very subdued and they simply led Scout to the large black tower that loomed over the rest of the city. Scout stared up at it's slightly foreboding structure and wondered who the hell would help him there. They made there way over to the entrance of the building and entered and walked headed straight toward an elevator which they all crammed into and began to ascend up.

 **Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office**

Professor Ozipn sat at his desk with Professor Goodwitch who stood behind him waiting for the arrival of the two teams they had sent out to bring the mysterious young man. The elevator dinged and they both looked up to see Team RWBY and Team JNPR stumble out with Scout who looked around at the glass office that pretty much an observatory of the city of Vale.

"Woah...," he whispered for once unable to contain his shock and just looked around.

"Good evening," said Ozpin as he stood up looking at Scout who immediately stopped staring and looked at the man who had addressed him. The two teams stood around the desk with Scout in the middle standing in front of the desk facing Ozpin.

"Oh, whats up," Scout said awkwardly unsure what to say. He couldn't tell if this man was dangerously strong or anything, but he did know that he had a sweet room and anybody with a sweet room must be freakin awesome.

"Please take seat," Ozpin said kindly gesturing to the seat in front of his desk which Scout took as he continued, "I understand that this must be a little strange to be dragged over here with out much notice, but there are some matters I must ask you about, but first allow me to introduce myself and my colleague here. My name is Professor Ozpin and this is Professor Goodwitch. We are both teachers at this prestigious academy for teens who want to become Huntsman, such as the two teams who brought you here." Ozpin took a seat behind his desk again and picked up a mug of hot cocoa and continued, "So let us start with your name and where your from and what you do."

Scout sat silent for a few seconds considering if he should run. Though it wasn't his strong point and usually he was down right cocky and was never really smart, Scout had moments where he used his head. He hadn't directly told the students what he did for a living back on earth for the past five years and he was kinda nervous to say it. Usually he felt proud of how awesome he was when he was killing clowns of himself and his comrades or murderous robots, but now that he was in a different world and had even made a few friends like Ruby and Nora, he was hesitant to tell the truth. Not to mention he needed help to find his comrades and if they thought him to be a threat then he didn't think they would help him. But it was hard to lie when he had already mentioned Merasmus and showed the students his weapons and cosmetics. He sighed looked at Ozpin, his usual ever present smirk gone replaced with a serious expression.

"The name is Scout, and I come from another world called Earth. As for what I do," he pause for a moment before continuing, "Im part of a group of nine mercenaries that were hired by an old man to fight his brother so he could claim the land they fought over. The brother got angry and cloned the nine of us and we were put into battles against each other doing things such as push a payload, or control a point. Every time we died a machine only known as the respawn generator, brought us back to life after around twenty seconds and we would run right back into the fight. We were given new weapons every so often by a company that funded the war called . After so many battles, I came to enjoy it a lot and so did all my comrades which kinda makes us crazy, but we didn't give a crap. After four and a half years, the brothers were killed by their third brother who took over and tried disposing us by using a robot army that were based that were also basically robot versions of ourselves. We were fighting them when a one of them dropped a device like a teleporter and we all got sucked in and thats how I found myself here," he finished looking around him.

There was a few minutes of silence, as Ozpin regarded him with a bit of sympathy and Goodwitch looked like she wanted to throw up. As for the students, each one had a different emotion on his or hers face. Ruby started at Scout, on the verge of tears. She was so sad for him, she knew he said he had begun to enjoy, but to be forced to battle like that against himself was completely heart wrenching to her. Weiss scowled at Scout, but she to was a little sorry for the cocky mercenary. Blake stared at him impassively not sure what to make of the story. Yang looked genuinely surprised and a little scared to have him near her younger half-sister. Jaune stood agape unable to process the fact that the man in front of him had been killed so many times in his life that he most likely brushed off death like it was nothing. Pyhrra looked into Scout's eyes to see the eyes of a man who loved to fight and kill, but also a man with feelings and a good soul. Ren just stood emotionless and wondering who would be able to stand such torment. Nora had lost all her cheerfulness and stared a Scout realizing that he wasn't just some type of joker.

"Well, that is certainly quite a tough life," Ozpin spoke up, breaking the silence his tone steady as always, "I believe every word of what you said. I can't find anyone like you in our records and I would have known if there was someone who fought so well and quickly. And I can tell that you think we are gonna jail you."

Scout whipped his head to look at Ozpin his fingers twitching, fighting the urge to pull out a gun. "However, we will not. Many people soon become to enjoy the battlefield and get fun out of killing. But I don't see any evil or ill intention within you. I feel that you are only so dangerous when fighting an enemy. Which means that we are safe and can let you stay here for the time being as i'm guessing you don't have a place to stay?" he asked taking a sip of hot cocoa.

Scout looked dumbfounded. He was safe! He was accepted. He looked at the students and saw Ruby beam at him whipping the tears away, Weiss look away but with no real hostility, Blake with a small smile, Yang with a relieved look smiled at him, Juane giving him the thumbs up, Phyrra waved to him, Ren nodded politely, and Nora bounced on the balls of her feet, her usual energy returning making Scout's usual cocky nature return a little as well.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," Scout said smiling as we turned back to Ozpin. Then he remembered something and asked, "I may need some help pally um I mean professor."

Ozpin looked at him gesturing for him to go one and Scout continued, "Well if you remember, I said I worked in a group of nine including myself. I need to find my eight fellow comrades, and i'm guessing that they are in the city of Vale as teleporters in our world don't transport us far away from each other. I was hoping you could help in some way."

Ozpin contemplated the fact of letting eight other mercenaries live at Beacon, but decided that they could handle it and they maybe able to help out with there experience in the field of war.

"Alright. But first I need to know what their names are and how they look."

 **And thats a wrap. I'm gonna leave it there and most likely start of with Scout and the two teams begining their search in the city. I hope this chapter was a little better than the first one and more importantly I hope you enjoyed it in general. Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hello everyone, here to post a new chapter to the series. This will introduce the rest of mercenaries in fell swoop, so without further a do, lets get cracking!**

 **Streets Of Vale**

The next day Scout, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR found themselves walking through the city of Vale once again, in search of Scouts fellow mercenaries. The night before, Ozpin agreed to help Scout find the other mercenaries and Team RWBY and Team JNPR were happy to help in the search, so Ozpin assigned them to Scout for the time being.

As they walked, Scout was thinking about what he had told Ozpin regarding his comrades.

 **Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office (The Night Before)**

"Well first we have Soldier, a patriotic maniac who usually wields a freakin Rocket Launcher. He is loud and never shuts up about America, which now reminds me that i'm gonna have to freakin tell the chucklehead that America doesn't exist here. Oh boy. Then there's Pyro. Ummm... yeah, lets just say he loves fire. Moving on we got a dark skinned drunken cyclops by the name of Demoman. He's cool and all by is drunk all the time! It's even scarier that he is a demolition expert to go along with being barely able to walk. He also gets and exception the one weapon out rule because he can use a shield when he's using a sword! Seriously! Freakin unbelievable! Anyways, next we got fat cakes, oh excuse me I mean Heavy, but seriously he freakin massive! Also has fetish for his miniguns, like Sasha. But at least he makes the best freakin sandviches. Man there are yummy. Anyway, then we have our brainiac, Engineer, who also had an exception to the weapon rule because his right hand is a robot hand! But in terms of personality, he's really chill and polite. But don't get him angry or he will build a massive Sentry Gun and mess you up! Then we got our doctor, Medic. Despite being our healer, he's a freakin psycho! He lost his medical degree for doing incredible messed up experiments on living people. Not to mention he did the same to us! But his healing methods are incredible. Able to heal mortal wounds in mere seconds! Then there's Sniper, a man of standards as he says. All about being professional, that sorta crap. Though he can shoot anyone within range of his scoop easily. But he also has a strange strategy of throwing freakin piss at enemies. Finally we got Spy, which is our stealth and can use his knife to backstab people and cloak to become invisible and even do a perfect disguise of someone. He's pretty hard to find. And that's all of them."

There was an awkward silence as the ten Remnant citizens processed the information that they had been told.

Then Ozpin sighed saying, "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything normal."

 **Streets Of Vale (Present Time)**

"So where to first?" asked Ruby, bringing Scout back to the present.

"Well pally, I think the first logical place to look is a bar. Demoman is sure to go somewhere he can drink."

So they set off to the most popular bar in Vale which Ruby said she knew because her uncle always went there when he was in town, which Yang accounted for, saying that he was a bit of an alcoholic but still a great Huntsman.

When they arrived they found it to be empty except for to men sitting at the bar and a bartender behind it wiping a glass with a cloth. One of the two men was wearing a yellow hard hat, overalls and welding goggles covering his eyes. He was drinking a light beer and talking amiably to the bartender, asking about the kingdoms of Remnant. The other man was dark skinned and had grenades on his vest. He wore a black beanie and eyepatch covering one of his eyes. He was slumped over the counter with a large bottle of whisky in one hand.

Scout smiled as he walked over and sat down next to the man in the hard hat and said, "Well looks like we found two of them guys."

The man turned to look next to him and his face broke into a wild smile as he exclaimed, "Scout! There you are. I'm glad it's not just me and Demo. Hey Demo wake up! Look who's here."

He gave the man next to him a hard nudge which almost sent him off the stool. He looked up groggily and looked around mumbling, "Eh what?" Then he caught sight of Scout and launched himself onto him sending him, the man in the hard hat, and Scout to the floor in a pile. "Scout! How are you lad?"

"I'm great Demo, except for the fact that your on top of me! Get off me you drunken cyclops!" Scout yelled trying to wiggle his way out.

They disentangled themselves and stood up, or at least Scout and the man in the hard hat did. They had to help up Demoman cause he was still quite drunk. While this had all been playing out, the two teams had been watching a few feet away silently observing the reunion with mixed states of surprise. Scout finally remembered they were there with him and directed his two companions over to them.

"These are students of a nearby academy that train freakin warriors and stuff," he said introducing each of them and then turning to the teams he said, "And these two are Engineer and Demoman, two of my fellow mercenaries."

Engineer tipped his hat and stuck out his hand saying, "Howdy, the names Dell Conagher, but i'm mostly known simply as Engineer." Ruby lept forward to shake his hand but Nora beat her to it and shook extremely enthusiastically making Engineer chuckle a little.

Demoman also stepped forward, burping a little and said, "Ay hello lads and lassies, it's nice to meet ya all," this was cut off by large belch and he stumbled slightly. Weiss scrunched up her nose in distaste as the drunken man took another swig of whisky. "Is he always drunk?" she asked, unable to resist.

Scout and Engi simply nodded as they headed out with Demoman wobbling slightly as he followed behind the students and his fellow mercenaries. They walked on for a bit more as Scout explained to Engi and Demo what had happened since he woke up and the chance to shelter at the academy and the help from the students to find the rest of their comrades. The two took this very well and were just discussing where the next place to look would be when they heard a very loud voice telling some sort of story.

"They were all around me, their soulless non-American eyes staring me down. I stared back at them and then screamed my allegiance to America and charged straight into the of commies striking one down with my shovel and blowing another with my rocket launcher imbued with the might of American justice. The other backed away realizing that they were facing a true American patriot. I charged again and they ran away screaming like little girls. HAHAHAHA! And that is how beat up a bunch of commies trying to assassinate the President of the United States of AMERICA!"

The group looked over to the city square to see a man in red army clothes with two grenades strapped to his jacket and a helmet on his head concealing his eyes. He was on rock above a group of curious and awed children whose parents were staring at the man as he was insane, which in a way he was. The two teams looked confused and turned to the three mercenaries who all groaned in annoyance.

"I was hoping he wouldn't be telling story's like that to random people," said Engineer as he looked at the man who was acting out a fight scene where he chocked a man to death, "Im surprised he hasn't been locked up yet."

"Well we might as well tell him the truth," said Scout as he walked over to the circle of children with Engi and Demo close behind. The made their way though the gaggle of people and walked up to the man as he was on the ground showing how he had strangled a "commie".

"Oy Soldier!" said Scout loudly, and the man, Soldier, looked up to see three of his fellow mercenaries looking down at him. He smiled and got and pulled them all into a manly hug saying, "Oh there they are! Look who we have here! I knew you would be lured in by my American pride and smell!"

"Um Soldier, we were teleported to another world. A world where America doesn't exist in," Scout chocked out as he was squished between Engie and Demo.

Soldier went very still and released the three men who looked at him slightly fearfully to what he would do. He looked straight ahead, unblinking for a few moments. Just as Scout, Engi, and Demo thought he had blacked out, he began screaming, just continuos screaming into the sky. It went on for five whole minutes. Screaming at the top of his lungs. All the civilians who were listening to his story before were grabbing their children running away from the supposedly crazy man. He finally stopped and stood there panting as the students of Beacon gathered round next to the other three mercenaries who were peering at Soldier to see if he would keep going. After a minute or so, Engi spoke up asking, "You done Soldier?"

Soldier looked up and then straightened up and locked eyes with Engi. "I can't believe that America doesn't exist here. But I will have to continue forth like a true American man would. So where do we go next?"

"Well first before we go let me introduce you to our new friends and allies, students of an academy that trains fighters and have allowed us to live there," said Scout gesturing to the two teams who were standing beside them.

Soldier looked at the students who had there weapons slung over there back and gaped for few seconds until yelling, "Why do those girls have weapons?!"

This took the students completely by surprise. The other mercenaries however just groaned and explained to Soldier that in this world, women were allowed to fight. (In their world, Earth it was the 1970s so women's rights were still a bit wonky) Soldier seemed to accept, if a little reluctantly, and they moved on to find the other five mercenaries. They had been walking for around forty five minutes and many of them had begun to get a little hungry and everyone agreed to have some lunch. They made their way over to café and they found two interesting people sitting outside in one of the tables.

One was very large man with no hair and bullet vest over his red shit. He was sitting across from a man in a white doctors coat, with short black hair and wearing glasses. They were eating sandwiches and drinking tea as they group approached them. They turned as they heard the approaching footsteps and grinned happily as they recognized four of the people.

"Comrades!" shouted the large man as he waved, "Come sit with us. Me and doctor are having tea time."

"Thanks fellas, but we don't have much time, we must find the others first before we relax," said Engi. The large man looked a little crestfallen but got up and ate the rest of his sandwich. The other man followed him taking a last sip of tea and leaving a few coins behind on the table. They noticed the other eight students and the large man asked, "Who are these little boys and girls?"

The students looked a little offended, but Demo reassured them that thats how the man addressed most people and responded, "Ay, these are new friends mate. They come from a school of sorts that teach warriors."

The man looked at them for a second trying to see if Demo was lying and they were just kids. Then he noticed the weapons slung over their backs and he laughed happily and walked towards them and introduced himself. "I am Heavy Weapon's Guy, but you can just call me Heavy. And this our doctor, Medic," he said gesturing to the main in the white coat. Medic looked at each student closely and paused over Blake and looked up at her bow and grinned evilly, but said nothing and bowed to the them.

"Halo fraüliens, I am ze Medic. I hope zat we can great allies," he said in heavy accent. He gave the students the chills. Even if Scout hadn't said anything yesterday about him, he still have a very dangerous air about him and he seemed somehow dangerous. He then noticed a scar on Jaune's arm and produced a strange device known as the Medi-Gun and directed it towards Juane and activated it. Red light flowed into Jaune and his scar healed up in a matter of seconds. He looked up astonished as Medic put away his Medi-Gun grinning at the expression on the students faces.

"H-how did you do that?" stuttered Jaune as he inspected his arm with Phyrra who was very worried about what had happened.

"I used my highly advanced medical device to heal you," said Medic simply, "However why haven't you used your aura to heal it by now?"

This surprised everyone, especially the students since the other mercenaries didn't know what aura was. "How do you know about aura?" asked Phyrra as she inspected Jaune's arm.

Medic suddenly smiled very darkly. "Well, I may have interrogated a random person about ze workings of zis world after I realized zat I wasn't on Earth anymore."

The future Huntsman stared at him in horror as he hummed a small tune and turned to Engi saying, "So Engineer, vhat where do we go next? Do you know where Spy, Sniper, and Pyro are?"

"Not yet doc," answered Engi as they began to stroll down the street once again, "But we are hoping that they will pop out soon enough."

"They better!" exclaimed Weiss suddenly, causing everyone to look at her, "I'm starting to get sick of finding insane people on the street, and I certainly not excited to look for a urine throwing maniac who is-," before Weiss could finish a gunshot fired and a bullet whole appeared at the ground an inch form Weiss's foot. She scrambled back immediately and drew her weapon along with the over students. The mercenaries however remained calm and looked over to the roof of a nearby building to see a man in an outback hat and sunglasses holding the default Sniper Rifle in one hand and waving with the other.

"The next one will be going right between your eyes mate so I suggest that watch what you say sheila!" the man yelled. The teens all looked up to where the man was standing and he slid down the roof and climbed his way down to the ground and walked over to the group, Sniper Rifle slung over his back.

"You could have killed me!" yelled Weiss as the man stopped in front of them tipping his hat slightly at his fellow mercenaries. The man looked down at Weiss through his sunglasses and showed very little emotion. "But I didn't sheila. Besides, you should learn to be more patient or I won't be the only shooting at you," he said calmly and Weiss spluttered angrily as walked over to his comrades and shook hands with them.

"So good to see you Sniper," Scout said as he clapped him on the back and Sniper smiled at him saying, "Have to say same to you Scout. Maybe the first time I missed your loud mouth mate."

"What about mine?" asked Soldier.

"And yours to mate," Sniper added as chuckled slightly then he turned to Scout, "So who are these young mates doing with you, did you try to flirt with them mate," he added to Scout who laughed saying that he hadn't. "I'm twenty one pally, and their all seventeen, except for tiny little Ruby who's fifteen."

"Hey, I'm growing! I drink lots of milk," said an annoyed Ruby, putting an adorable pout. This made Yang and the mercenaries laugh, even Soldier got a good laugh.

"Anyway, guys this is Sniper, and Sniper these are the students of a freakin battle academy!" said Scout introducing his fellow mercenary. Sniper nodded to all them and paused on Weiss who looked at him with very high degree of annoyance. "Well I didn't think Ice Princess here was a bloody fighter," he said finally smirking slightly. Before Weiss could respond, a voice spoke from no where, "Ahem, Gentlemen and Ladies."

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice but didn't see anyone except for a few civilians a few yards away walking casually. Then behind Jaune, a man wearing a balaclava a red suit and smoking a cigarette, materialized and poked Juane in the back causing him to jump in surprise and fall on his bottom. The mercenaries laughed a little at his expense as Phyrra helped him while scowling at the newcomer.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he said to Phyrra as he took a drag from his cigarette, "usually i'm much more polite and professional, but I have been following you guys for so long I needed to appear somehow, and decided to be comedic."

"Yeah comedic," said Jaune coldly as he straightened up and glared at the man, "And who are you exactly?"

"Oh apologies, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Spy, and no need to introduce yourselves, I know exactly who everyone here is and I must thank you for letting me and my colleagues stay at your academy," Spy said smiling at the students as he introduced himself. "Now I understand we are only missing Pyro, correct?" he asked his fellow mercenaries who all nodded. "Well, you are in luck. I know where he, she, it is. Follow me please," he said and turned on his heel and began to walk with the fifteen others in toe.

 **Junior's Nightclub**

Junior, Melanie, Miltia, and the rest of Junior's thugs watched as the mysterious thing in the gas mask and flame retardant suit played with matches and clapped his hands excitedly every time he was able to make a nice fire. They had been watching it cautiously for a good two hours, two nervous to tell it to leave or even talk to it. Despite them being well armed men and women, they had a feeling of dread that they would regret fighting that thing.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the club being thrown open and sixteen people walked in. One of them is very familiar to Junior and he stood up, pointed at Yang and yelled, "Get out, you are not welcome here yellow!"

Yang looked towards Junior and the rest of his gang all huddled up in a corner and laughed, "Whats the matter did I scare yeah."

"I don't think strong blonde girl scared them," said Heavy looking at the thing who was playing with matches, "Pyro scared them."

Engi and Spy walked up to the thing called Pyro and sat on either side of it. Pyro looked and saw them and said something happily, though it wasn't intelligible due to the gas mask covering its entire face. It threw it's arms around Engi who patted it's shoulder awkwardly saying that he was happy to see him to. Then they brought him to the rest of the gang and cleared their throats.

"Team RWBY and Team JNPR, this is our final member, the Pyro," introduced Spy and Pyro clapped its hands together excitedly and shook hands with Ren who looked a little nervous but shook its hand nonetheless.

"Well it seems we are done here," began Spy, "We might as well-"

"HEY!" yelled Junior who had come out of his corner with Melanie and Miltia and bunch of his thugs, "You think you can just walk in and take out you creepy ass friend who has stopped me from getting any costumers for the past two hours! Then you are sorely mistaken."

The mercenaries stared at Junior then grinned. "Children please stay back for this tussle, I think we deserve to have a small fight," said Spy as took out his Revolver.

The students complained but stepped back nonetheless, curious to see the mercenaries in action. Junior charged with his bazooka out and fired three shots at Soldier who laughing dodged them all and took out his Beggars Bazooka and fired three shots back at Junior who was taken by surprise and got hit by all three, sending him into the air. Soldier shot a rocket down at his feet and launched himself up into the air and taking out the Market Gardener shovel he hit Junior over the head sending him crashing back down to the ground unconscious. Soldier landed next to him and jeered, "Take your lumps like a man private twinkle toes."

Scout ran forward and engaged Melanie in close combat, blocking her heel blades with his bat until he found an opening and took out his default Pistol he ran around her shooting her while running to fast for her to counter. He then took out his Force-O-Nature and shot the full clip into her back sending across the room and right into the wall, where she slid down to the floor barely alive. "Haha, nice hustle tons of fun, next time eat a salad!"

A few of Juniors goons ran towards Soldier and Scout but were intercepted by Pyro who laughed within his mask and took out his Flare Gun and shot one who fell to the ground burning, approached another and smashed his face in with the Powerjack. The three others pointed there weapons at Pyro who took out the Phlogistinator ran right at them burning them alive and laughing like a little school girl playing with her doll. "Mmmphh mpphh."

Demoman found a few opponents and immediately took out his Quickie Bomb Launcher and fired a few quick stickies near the thugs and detonated them as soon as they were armed. The thugs were blown to pieces and Demoman laughed drunkenly taking a swig of his favorite whisky... until it was shot out of his hand by another thug. He turned to him with pure rage in his own eye and equipping the Targe an Charge and Eyelander, charged at the thug at sliced his head clean off. "And thats what you get for touching that!"

Engi quickly constructed a Mini-Sentry and took out his Pistol to pick off some of the thugs as they tried to attack the small turret that was also killing them. It had gotten a few of the thugs before one was able slice it up with his katana. However, Engi grinning took out his Frontier Justice which was crackling with revenge crits. He fired it a the man who had destroyed the Mini-Sentry and the thug flew back into the bar. He repeated the same action until he ran out of revenge crits... and people to shoot. "How'd that plan turn out for you dummy?"

Sniper grabbed his Sniper Rifle and scored head shots on unsuspecting thugs who were busy fighting someone else. However he was finally seen and cornered by a bunch of thugs who thought they had gotten him. That is until they were hit with a jar full of piss which spread on all of them. They all looked disgusted but didn't realize that it also allowed for crits. Sniper took out his Bushwaka and sliced at one causing the whole triple damage to cripple the thug deeply. Then he switched to his SMG and shot down the rest of them who were still recovering from being covered in urine. "If your strategy is to build my confidence, it's working."

Spy equipped the Your Eternal Reward and snuck up behind on and backstabbed him. Since he was using the Your Eternal Reward the kill was silent and the moment he killed him he took the thugs form. No one noticed and he walked up to another thug who though he was an ally until he was shot in the head with the Ambassador. Then he disguised as a thug and ran up to one who was going to deploy a radio signal to call for help. Using the Sharp Dresser he killed the man with the concealed knife under his sleeve and placed an Elctro-Sapper which sapped the signal until the device exploded. "Don''t feel bad. You did a fine job tossing your little balls around."

Heavy fought Miltia, his Warriors Sprit out clashing against her claws. They fought for a few moments, seemingly at an impasse until Heavy smiled and took out his favorite Minigun, Sasha. He then called out to Medic who was just dispatching a few thugs with his Übersaw. "Come along now doctor, let us show them what real fear is." Medic looked over and grinned evilly and taking out his Medi-Gun he trained its beam on Heavy. "Charge me Doctor!" yelled Heavy and Medic flipped a switch on the Medi-Gun and both of them were engulfed in a shiny red metallic light. Miltia tried to attack but then gasped when she realized that her attacks were doing nothing. Heavy smiled and then revving up his Minigun he opened fire on her and a bunch of thugs, laughing maniacally. In a matter of seconds the invulnerability ran out but by then every opponent in the run was down. "Who sent all these babies to fight?" "Eins, zwei, drei... Ugh, I do not think ve brought enough body bags."

The club is a complete wreck. While all the mercenaries were all standing completely okay and not even scratched, Junior and his forces were all over the floor, most of them actually dead. Junior, Melanie, Miltia, and a few other thugs were still alive if barely due to their aura. The students of beacon stared completely in shock. They new that these were highly classed fighters, but of this caliber was unimaginable. The mercenaries approached the teens and motioned them to follow them outside.

"I'm hoping we can keep this a little secret okay. We are sorry we were a bit brutal back there, but we needed to let out a bit of our anger for being transported from our world." said Engi as they started making their way back to Beacon. The students nodded, not saying anything, but thinking about how lucky they were that they were on the same side as these people.

 **Holy Crap long chapter here. Now I know the fight scenes were crappy but I wanted to put in some fighting as everything up to here has been basically dialogue and people introducing themselves. Now I am planning to have a bit of Arkos, but it won't be the main point of this story but it will be there. Besides that I hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter. Before we get into this I will say that if you guys are really against Arkos in this crossover story then I will take it into consideration. Over than that I just wanted to thank some of the people who are following this story and favoriting it. Now without further a do, lets get going!**

 **Beacon Academy: Dining Hall**

The next day, the mercenaries found themselves sitting at a table together in the Beacon Dining hall. When they arrived last night, they had been given a small tour and shown their room which was next to the rooms of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, though it was much larger. Since they usually woke up very early everyday on Earth to get ready to battle, they woke up earlier then any of the students and decided to get some breakfast, though Medic took a detour to the library claiming he needed to borrow some books. When he returned he was holding three massive books; one about the history of Remnant, one about aura and its uses, and finally a book on faunus which he took especial interest too, most likely due to their animalistic traits.

By the time Team RWBY and Team JNPR woke up and made their way down, the mercenaries had finished eating and were simply sitting around, some of them cleaning their weapons or playing Rock, Paper, Scissors while others took sips of tea and shared the books that Medic brought. The teens grabbed their food as the Dining Hall began to fill up and took a seat across from the nine fighters.

"Good morning!" said Ruby happily as she plopped down onto a seat and began eating her plate of cookies. The mercenaries gave her nods and mumbled "good morning." The students began to eat expecting that it would be a very quite breakfast, but to their surprise Medic broke the silence. He was still reading the enormous book on faunus and sipping a cup of tea, but addressed them nonetheless.

"So tell me more about ze functions of aura," he said not looking up from his book. Phyrra began to explain that aura was the life energy that everyone human and faunus had in Remnant, though some have not unlocked it. Those who have are stronger, more resistant to mortal attacks and can even heal over time. She explained also that aura was used for a life gauge in tournaments and when someones aura went into the red, they were out. Aura was not unlimited and could be broken if it was hit to many times. She also explained Semblance's, special unique abilities that each Huntsman had, like how hers was Polarity and she could use magnetism, and how Nora's semblance is the ability to harness electricity and so on. Medic and some of the other mercenaries listened intently as she spoke and nodded every once in a while to show they understood. When she finished, Medic lowered the his book and looked at Phyrra with a scientific glint in his eye.

"Is zere away for me to get a sample of zis aura?" he asked innocently but of course, in his mind he was thinking very uncivilized thoughts. Phyrra and the other students cringed slightly and looked at him a little nervously. He laughed shortly, saying that he was kidding but it didn't lesson the tension in the air. They then all heard a distressed voice from another table, "No, please stop!"

They all looked to see a rabbit faunus getting her ears pulled by a large boy while his cronies laughed at the girls distress. "Look at this freak!" said the large boy pulling her ears. The students of Team RWBY and Team JNPR looked at the scene with huge distaste and anger, while the mercenaries looked confused at the sight.

"Cardin Winchester," Yang said with a hard edge in her voice. "He is the leader of Team CRDL. He's a bully and a racist."

"Racist?" asked Engi wondering what she meant.

"Yes," said Blake, "He is racist to faunus thinking that are lesser beings and freaks of nature."

"Well,, can't say we don't have that problem in our world as well," said Engineer sighing as he watched Cardin pulling the girls ears. Medic however seemed more curious about the girls animalistic traits and asked, "So every fuanus has a different animalistic feature?"

"No, some faunus do have the same features, but there many features so usually if someone has the same feature as another, they are probably related," explained Ren as shooed Nora away from his pancakes.

"Hmm so that explains why zis girl has different animalistic traits than," Medic began looking at Blake, and realizing what he was going at, she quickly shook her head, and mouthed, "Don't say anything!" To her absolute relief he nodded understanding the message and continued saying, "than another faunus I saw, who bull horns."

Meanwhile Jaune was watching Cardin with a tint of anger in his eyes also sorrow for the girl. Nora noticed this and she looked at him curiously. Her team leader shook his head and hung his head over his uneaten eggs sighing deeply.

"Cardin's been bullying Jaune," said Phyrra softly as Jaune looked dejectedly into his eggs. The mercenaries stared at him, until Demoman voiced the question they were all wondering, "Why do you take the abuse lad. Your a strong mate that got into this academy. Why does he bully you?"

Jaune looked up and a tear formed in his eye. The question had brought up all the illegal things he had done to get into Beacon. He had forged his transcripts and had somehow gotten in without being found out. But it was obvious that we on a lower tier. He was not a good fighter but had went because he wanted to fulfill his family's legacy. He slammed his fist onto the table surprising everyone and began to sob. Phyrra tried to comfort him but he leaned away.

"I'm a lier! I never deserved to come here! Demoman is right! If I had come here as an actually Huntsman in training I wouldn't be bullied, but instead i'm a fraud!"

"What do you mean?" Phyrra asked gently. Jaune didn't respond and kept on sobbing. All the students felt bad for him, even Weiss who didn't have the best impression of him still felt a bit of sympathy.

"Maybe he is talking about how he forged his transcripts," said Spy quietly as he light a cigarette. The teens all looked up at him in shock, especially Jaune who couldn't believe that Spy knew this. Did Ozpin know as well?

Spy smiled lightly as he gauged the expression on Jaune's face saying, "I am the Spy, I make it my duty to find out things. Now the more important thing is that though you did forge your transcripts, you have no reason to leave." Jaune stared mouth a gape. Spy took a drag from his cigarette and continued, "By what I have found you very impressive leadership skills, and though you aren't mastered with it, you do have a good handle on that sword. Now instead of telling Ozpin, I have a better idea. I have two colleagues who can help you. Soldier can help you if your leadership skills and show you how to read battle maps correctly and good strategies in the middle of a battle. While Demoman can help you sharpen your skills with you sword. Though with I also think one more person would like to help you," he smiled looking at the girl next Jaune. Jaune turned to Phyrra who was blushing brightly but she put her hand on his hand saying, "Jaune I understand what you went through, but I think you can become something fantastic. If you let us help you."

Jaune looked at her then at Soldier and Demoman who both smiled back him ready to help. Jaune wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at them. "Thanks guys. I owe you one. But I can see Demoman helping me but Soldier?"

"Of course I would help," yelled Soldier proudly standing up, "I am always ready to help a rookie become a great man and fighter!"

Everyone chuckled a little and they al resumed their breakfast chatting a little. Jaune was feeling much better about himself and was laughing at a joke that Demo made when a voice behind him yelled, "Hey loser!"

They all stopped talking and turned to Cardin who had left the girl alone and had approached Jaune smiling nastily. "I heard the loser is a real pathetic mess after all. Should have known by how you fight in the arena," he laughed meanly as Jaune shrunk back slightly. Phyrra, Nora, and Ruby made to get up and defend Jaune but Scout stopped them whispering, "I got this."

Scout got up from his seat and walked up to Cardin, all eyes on him. He stopped in front of Cardin smiling smugly. He was a few inches shorter than Cardin and way skinnier but he still seemed to be as cocky as always. "So your Cardin Winchester huh," he asked the bully calmly.

Cardin looked at him looking for sign of weakness, when he couldn't find any he responded, "Yeah thats me. And who the hell are you?"

Scout made a mock gasp and looked around at his fellow mercenaries and the other students as if he was asked a rude question. He looked back at Cardin smiling and began his monologue not giving him time to interrupt once.

"Umm.. do you know who I am? Do you have any idea who your talking to? Basically kinda of a big deal. Oh yeah look at that (Scout flexed his very small muscles). Okay here, grass grows, sun shines, birds fly and brother I hurt people (Scout poked Cardin in the chest)! I'm a force of nature! If you were from where I was from, you would be fucking dead! Wahoo!"

He cheered the last part, puffing out his chest and spread his arms in a smug gesture as if to say, "Come at me bro!" Cardin was frozen with shock and anger of being treated like this by a skinny man who looked like he had never lifted a weight. Cardin advanced but Scout held up his hand tutting slowly and saying, "Now don't be jealous. I get that you don't get with the ladies like I do, but seriously how can I blame them. You think second base is pulling their ears!" he chuckled happily as Cardin looked at the girl who he was harassing earlier who glared at him. He turned back to Scout who had the smuggest expression ever. Cardin raised his fist and tried to punch Scout, but to his surprise he wasn't there. He looked around and found Scout to be standing right behind him yawning loudly while he twirled a steel bat in his hand. "Is that all you got?" taunted Scout mischievously as he kept twirling his bat and looked at Cardin with an evil glare.

Cardin's face got very red and he roared in rage and to another swing at Scout, but Scout sidestepped and brought down his Bat with full force on the Cardin's elbow. It let out a sickening crack and Cardin, screaming in pain, fell to his knees cradling his arm while Scout stood over him laughing hysterically.

"Look at, you look like you ran through traffic!" he jeered as he laughed and was joined by some of the other mercenaries who did like some Scout's antics when it wasn't being performed on them and meant to annoy them. Then Scout straightened up and looked down at the still kneeled figure of Cardin and said with a much more serious tone, "Don't you ever cross me or my buddies again!"

Cardin tried to nod but was in to much pain. Scout spat on the ground next to him and walked back to his seat and sat back down. Cardin was finally taken away to the infirmary by his teammates, who were told by Spy that of they told Ozpin or Goodwitch what happened he would personally make them regret it. After a few minutes the rest of the students in the Dining Hall turned back to their food and began chatting about what had happened.

"And that's how its done!" exclaimed Scout as he put his arms around his head and leaned back. Team RWBY and Team JNPR weren't sure what to say. On one hand, people such as Weiss, Blake, and Ren thought it was in a way incredible barbaric and violent even to someone like Cardin. But on the other hand people like Yang, Nora, and Ruby though it was kinda clever, funny, and awesome how Scout took out Cardin so easily. Phyrra and Jaune were just happy that the crisis was averted and that Jaune was saved the humiliation.

"Um.. thank you Scout for standing up for me." said Jaune turning to the cocky young adult, "I know you may not respect as much anymore but I still am happy you saved me the beating."

Scout looked over at Jaune and laughed a little saying, "No worries pally, anytime. I love doing that to people. Besides, and I dont usually say this, but I agree with the Frenchie, you got talent. You all do," he added looking around at all the students. The students were taken a back not expecting a compliment from Scout. They didn't think he knew how to compliment anyone besides himself.

The Spy scowled slightly but nodded and ignored the jab at him. But Weiss didn't and turned to Spy saying, "What does he mean by 'Frenchie'?"

Spy sighed and explained, "Well in our world we have countries instead of kingdoms. There are thousands of countries. But there are some major ones such as America, France, England, Germany, The Soviet Union (remember 1970s) , and others that I won't mention. I come from France, Scout, Soldier, and Engineer come from America, Heavy comes from the Soviet Union, Sniper comes from New Zealand/Australia, Demoman comes from Scotland, Medic comes from Germany, and Pyro comes from…. well I don't know. The point is that with so many countries there are many nicknames for people that live there. So you may here us saying things that relate to the origin country of someone."

Weiss nodded intrigued and asked if they had a map, which Engi obliged by pulling out a large paper map of Earth and laying it out on the table for Weiss and some of the other students to inspect. While they did Yang who was getting slightly bored took out her scroll and began playing a game on it. Engineer noticed and looked at the device with strong interest.

"Pardon me Yang, but what is that?"

Yang looked up at Engineer, confused until remembering that he wasn't from Remnant and explained the functions of scrolls, how they were like phones, but also games, trackers and other cool stuff. Since the mercenaries lived in the 1970s, smartphones didn't exist do they were completely blown away and discussed in among themselves if they should get a scroll or each of them.

They began to file out of the Dining Hall and back upstairs so the students could get ready to class and they asked what they had. "Well he have Professor Oobleck first for history, then we have Professor Goodwitch for sparing class," said Ruby as they walked to the Dorm building. The mercenaries looked very interested and they told the students that they have decided to attend the classes with them to see what it was like. Or at least Spy, Medic, Engi, Soldier, Heavy, and Demoman did. Scout was complained that it would be boring and Sniper wanted to take a nap. And Pyro… well he didn't say anything. The students nodded and they entered their separate dorm rooms and got ready for class.

 **And thats a wrap! I know that I revealed out Jaune's forgery but ah well I didn't really want that in the way plus in my opinion the way it went out here was smooth. Plus I got right Scout being an awesome smug bastard, but freakin awesome all the same. Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter… BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: Hello everyone! Happy to writing another chapter for you guys! Now I will need responses on somethings such as Arkos and if you want me to keep Phyrra alive. Please write in the reviews what would be more preferable. If not I will have to go with my better judgement which may not be "better." So please tell me what would be better for you guys, but for right now lets dive right in!**

 **Beacon Academy: Team RWBY's Dorm Room**

While everyone got ready for class the two teams began to discuss among themselves their opinions on their new friends. Team JNPR entered Team RWBY's room so they could all talk together about the subject.

"So guys, whatcha think of our new friends?" asked Ruby excitedly as they checked their weapons for the sparing class after history class.

"Well, lets go in order of each mercenary and each of us will say a few words on him," said Weiss thinking logically and she told everyone to gather round her and they began. "But before we begin, we all have to agree that they are extremely violent," added Weiss and everyone nodded.

 **Scout**

Ruby: Funny, and cool, but a little cocky.

Weiss: Narcissistic, rude, but he has his moments.

Blake: Loud, but loyal.

Yang: Awesome! And has sweet moves!

Jaune: Cool, violent, but also supportive in some ways.

Nora: Really funny! And he broke Cardin's arm better than I could have!

Phyrra: Impressively quick, but very smug and thinks to much of himself.

Ren: A good person, if a little misguided.

 **Soldier**

Ruby: Loud, cool, and has great stories, but I don't understand most of them.

Weiss: Loud, and annoying, but he seems smart on the field of battle.

Blake: Too loud.

Yang: He's kinda funny, but I don't understand him.

Jaune: A good man, but a little crazy.

Nora: Has awesome fighting moves! He used his Rocket Launcher to launch himself into the sky!

Phyrra: A good leader, but way to loud.

Ren: Very loyal in what he believes in.

 **Pyro:**

Ruby:...

Weiss...

Blake:...

Yang:...

Jaune:...

Nora: Creepy but funny!

Phyrra:...

Ren:...

 **Demoman**

Ruby: As drunk as my uncle, but he seems to be a nice guy.

Weiss: Drunk and disgusting, but he seems to be an honest man.

Blake: Drunk but it works for him somehow.

Yang: He's drunk as hell, but still makes great jokes!

Jaune: An honest man, who knows what he is.

Nora: He's really funny, and has the best burps!

Phyrra: He is an excellent fighter, especially for someone so drunk.

Ren: I feel that he wouldn't be the same man if he didn't drink, and I prefer the man I see right now.

 **Heavy**

Ruby: Huge, and caring for such a scary looking man.

Weiss: Hard to understand, but he does seem to have a good heart and care for his teammates.

Blake: He has the heart of a man who has a family back on his home planet. I feel a little sad for him.

Yang: Freaking awesome! He is so strong and has the coolest gun ever!

Jaune: He cares a lot for his team, and a very good cook have you guys tried his Sandvich.

Nora: He always makes me laugh when he talks, and his gun is massive! I love it!

Phyrra: A very gentle person for someone so big, though that is unless your his opponent.

Ren: Out of all the mercenaries, he seems to be the most caring and friendly of them all.

 **Engineer**

Ruby: Smart, and has a cool robot arm.

Weiss: Intelligent and polite. I have nothing bad to say about him.

Blake: A good person who cares for people no matter who they are.

Yang: A genius! He can make tiny turret, or a massive one, its amazing!

Jaune: He is a kind man, and always so polite.

Nora: He makes teleporters!

Phyrra: One of the smartest and generous men I have seen. He told me one of his inventions heals and gives ammo to teammates.

Ren: Very polite and friendly for such a smart man who could be rolling in money.

 **Medic**

Ruby: Smart and curious... a little to curious.

Weiss: A very smart man, but incredibly creepy and border line insane.

Blake: For a man so efficient in the medical field, he can really ruin it by reminding you that he wants you to be his next test subject.

Yang: He's got really cool stuff! But yeah he does give me the creeps.

Jaune: He could be really good addition to society, if he didn't make me feel like he was X-raying me.

Nora: He's cool, and that shiny red thing is awesome. But he makes me feel weird every time he looks at me.

Phyrra: He's undeniably a genius in his field, but it's very unsettling when he talks about samples and things like that.

Ren: For a doctor, he is pretty crazy.

 **Sniper**

Ruby: He's so cool, calm, and the best shot I have ever seen!

Weiss: A horrible, uncivilized, beast who almost killed me!

Blake: A man that is all about being professional.

Yang: He has some cool sniper rifles to choose from, he showed me a few. But I just can't behind the jar of piss.

Jaune: He seems to an all around decent guy, besides throwing jars of pee.

Nora: Has the best strategy ever! Throwing urine will make everyone stop in their tracks!

Phyrra: He is always so calm, it's almost unsettling. He also looks at you as if he is thinking of how to kill you.

Ren: I can tell he is a man that will wait for days and even weeks to kill of one person if thats his job.

 **Spy**

Ruby: Sneaky, and clever.

Weiss: Knowledgable and crafty, but a little nosy.

Blake: Too sneaky, I don't know if I can trust him.

Yang: Has some awesome gadgets. His watch makes him freakin invisible!

Jaune: He's smart, but knows to much about everyone.

Nora: He's cool! I wanna be able to disguise into other people like he does!

Phyrra: He knows how to see through someone and calculate what their weakness is.

Ren: To stealthy to be taken lightly.

They all paused for a few moments, staring at each other before all smiling a bit, cause there was one thing they could all agree on. They were their new friends.

 **Beacon Academy: Doctor Oobleck's Classroom**

Ten minutes later, the mercenaries and the two teams found themselves sitting in Doctor Oobleck's classroom. The mercenaries took a seat in the back as they weren't really part of the class and just there to observe. Doctor Oobleck began talking and the mercenaries how fast he spoke and moved, though they had seen faster from Scout, who was currently falling asleep on the desk.

The class went on about the Faunus war and the battle formation that they faunus took against their opponents. As Doctor Oobleck showed a map on the board and explained the different tactics that were used. Most of the students were to slow to keep up and some like Scout couldn't stay awake. Out of Team RWBY only Weiss and Blake were really paying attention, and out of Team JNPR only Phyrra and Ren were. Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora just weren't as interested and instead doodled or took a nap. As for the mercenaries, Sniper had joined Scout and leaned back with his hat over his eyes and had began to take a nap. Engineer, Spy, and Medic were taking notes about the important facts on faunus and locations they should know. Demoman was drinking from his whisky bottle and playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with Pyro. Heavy was eating a Sandvich, but was listening. However it was Soldier that was most interesting. He was staring intently at the battle map and listening to every word that Doctor Oobleck said about the tactics and skirmishes that were fought.

"So can any tell me what was the severe downfall of the faunus army in this skirmish," Doctor Oobleck said taking a sip form his ever present thermos while pointing to a part of the map where the faunus army clashed with the humans. No one answered, either because they didn't know or weren't paying attention or sleeping. Doctor Oobleck was about to say why but was interrupted by Soldier who got up and marched down to the center of the classroom and taking out his Disciplinary Action whip he smacked the board with it. It let out a resounding crack which brought everyones attention to the board and woke anyone who was asleep. His face was deadly serious as he looked around and then began.

"You maggots today need to know what it's like on the battlefield! The reason they failed was because of the right flank," he smacked the Disciplinary Action to where the faunus army's right flank was, "attacked the humans from the south!" He traced the route with his whip and then continued, "If they had attacked from the west and then followed up with an attack on the north with the left flank they would have won in a matter of hours!" He yelled using his whip to show the directions that should have been taken. "The same goes for the battle down here," he said moving his Disciplinary Action down to another battle ground on the map, "They chose to attack head on and try to come up from behind, however it was so predictable that they ended up failing miserably! If they had attacked head on and then retreated slightly, split up and attack the sides they would have been able to win despite them being at a disadvantage," he whipped the map at the appropriate locations that would have resulted in a successful victory, "that is why they lost the war, due to sloppy mistakes such as these! These are important to learn so that history does not repeat itself. IS THAT CLEAR MAGGOTS!" He roared and everyone sat up straight and nodded taking notes. He had scared everyone straight out of the usual stupor that filled the classroom. Doctor Oobleck looked at Soldier impressed unable to say anything. Soldier kept looking around to make sure everyone was taking notes, and then, satisfied with himself he put away the Disciplinary Action and walked back to his seat.

"Incredible, Mister Soldier, simply incredible!" praised Doctor Oobleck, "May I ask that you attend my classes to assist me at times when you are free?" The other mercenaries looked at Soldier astonished that out all of them he had been the first to offered the close to the equivalent of a job. Soldier grinned and saluted, "Yes Sir!"

As class ended and everyone filed out, Team RWBY and Team JNPR walked over to the mercenaries and began to walk together towards the sparring arena. "Wow Soldier you completely blew me away," said Ruby looking up Soldier in awe. The other students agreed impressed with out he took over despite him being the least likely to take over a class. Spy snorted and puffing out some smoke said, "Soldier is not smart in many ways, in fact he is down right stupid usually. But when it comes to the field of war, there is no other person more suited than him."

Soldier, who had been about strangle Spy for the comment about him being stupid, stopped himself and just puffed out his chest saying, "You must learn from the best! I will show you how real Americans fight! Now off to the arena, its time to see your skills in action!" The other mercenaries cheered along with him, eager to see what their Huntsman in training had to offer in terms of fighting.

 **Beacon Academy: Sparring Arena**

The group entered the arena and all took their seats around the arena. They chatted with each other, the mercenaries excited to see the fights that the students would perform. They stopped talking as Professor Goodwitch walked in with a PDA in her hand which she was scrolling through names of students to match them up. She then announced the rules to everyone as always and then she chose the first pair of fighters.

"Phyrra Nikos VS Yang Xiao Long!"

The two got up with encouragement from their respective teammates. The mercenaries sat back in their seats and got ready to inspect to the fight that would unfold. Phyrra and Yang walked down to the arena and readied their weapons. When they were ready they met at the middle and shook hands. "Get ready Nikos!" said Yang grinning a lot like Scout would. "Don't let your guard down Yang," replied Phyrra smiling back. They went to their respective sides and waited for the signal. The large screen on top of the arena showed the two contestants names and their aura levels. Then Professor Goodwitch gave the signal and the fight began.

Yang charged immediately and let out two shots with her gauntlets, Ember Celica, at Phyrra who blocked them with her shield and countered with a shot from her spear, Milo which was also a rifle, and Yang had to roll out of the way to avoid the bullet. They both straightened up and began to circle each other waiting for the opening to strike. Finally Yang charged again, closing the distance first before taking a few swings at Phyrra who blocked a few with her shield and dodged a few others. She swung her spear upward and hit Yang in the gut and causing her to stumble back. Phyrra followed up immediately by throwing her shield like a saw blade which Yang punched away but Phyrra used her Polarity to direct the shield right back at Yang and did over and over as Yang continued punching it away tiring her out and even letting a few hits in. Phyrra advanced and stabbed Milo forward and caught Yang straight into the chest, causing her to fly backward into a wall and her aura to go down into the yellow. Phyrra retrieved her shield and walked forward as Yang got up her semblance kicking in (The more damage she takes the more powerful she gets). She got and her hair crackled with fire, her usual lilac iris turing red, and she propelled herself forward by shooting her gauntlets backward and pulled her fist back as far she could and attempted to smash Phyrra in the face but Phyrra, predicting her anger easily, ducked and stabbed upward catching Yang in the chest once again and dropping her aura to the red. She fell, sliding a little on the ground before resting against the wall. Her hair and eyes had returned to normal and she struggled to give up as Professor Goodwitch walked onto the arena. "Yang Xiao Long's aura is now in the red, Phyrra Nikos is the winner of this match," she turned to Yang as got up and said, "Miss Xiao Long next time you must be less reckless. You were to predictable."

Yang and Phyrra walked up to the stands and met their teammates who complimented both. "You did your best Yang!" said Ruby, hugging her half-sister. Yang smiled and shook hands with Phyrra saying, "Good match Phyrra."

"I agree," said Phyrra smiling as she took a seat next to Jaune. Meanwhile the mercenaries were discussing among themselves. "Well, I don't see much to improve with Miss Nikos," said Spy taking a drag from his cigarette, "But Yang must improve her technique. She seems to be most comfortable with brute strength. Heavy maybe you should help her a little," Spy suggested as Heavy watched Yang converse with her teammates. He had been very impressed with her strength, but there are many things he could improve that would make even better. He nodded smiling. "I will help little blonde girl become the best fighter ever!"

Professor Goodwitch scrolled through her PDA again, looking for another matchup and announced, "Ruby Rose Vs Lie Ren!"

Ruby got up, basically bouncing with excitement, while Ren got up as passive as normal, and they made their way down to the arena. Nora was yelling encouragement to her childhood friend. "Take her out Ren! You can win this easily!"

Yang was about to object, but Weiss beat her to it and stood up and faced Nora bristling. "Oh yeah? I think you should remember that he is dueling against Ruby Rose!" They stared each other down fire in each others eyes. Weiss would never admit it, but she really liked her leader, even though she was immature and younger.

The mercenaries looked down at the arena, watching the to combatants reading their weapons. They were all curious to see how the younger leader fought and the quiet emotionless Ren dealt with it. The two shook hands and got to their position and awaited the signal from Professor Goodwitch. She took a minute to set up the large screen to show the two combatants with their aura levels and then gave the signal.

Ruby shot herself forward with the rifle built into her large scythe, Crescent Rose, and sliced at Ren who ducked expertly and shot upward with his duel automatic handguns, Storm Flower, and scored a few shots on Ruby lowering her aura a little. She landed on her feet behind Ren and swung her scythe in an arc around her catching Ren in the back and swinging him towards the wall. He landed on the wall with his feet and propelled himself off it and used his automatic handguns as swords, with the large blade and the bottom of them, and slashed quickly as to not give Ruby time to block. She took a few hits, but used her semblance, the ability to turn into a torpedo of roses and move at incredible speeds, and backed away and shot a few shots form her rifle while Ren was still swinging. It hit him straight in the head, lowering his aura a considerably, and causing him to retreat and catch his breath. Ruby shot at him but was reckless and sloppy and missed, which gave Ren time to recover slightly. He then ran forward and used his hands to fight Ruby, disarming her and engaging her in hand to hand combat. Ruby, seeing that she had no chance without her weapon, used her semblance and charged right into Ren and launched him into the wall. While Ren got up, Ruby grabbed her scythe and shot her self forward once again with it and slashed downward, hitting Ren in the chest and lowering his aura all the way to the red. She stepped back and wiped her brow as Professor Goodwitch tapped her PDA a few times and then turned to stands. "Lie Ren's aura is now in the red, Ruby Rose is the winner of this match!"

Yang cheered while Blake just said a small "yay". Weiss turned to Nora and smiled smugly, while Nora was looking at Ren with worry. Ren got up, winded and defeated, but as humble as always, and shook hands with Ruby as they walked up to their seats again. As they sat down Nora tried to explain away Ren's lose as a hoax but Weiss just said that Ruby had better skills. Ruby and Ren tried to stop a conflict and thankfully succeed and they sat down as Professor Goodwitch scrolled through her PDA for the third time. Meanwhile, the mercenaries were discussing the pros and cons of the battle. Sniper sat quietly, not adding to the conversation, but he was thinking about Ruby missing her shots. He could tell that she could be a very successful sniper but she would need training. He grinned and laid out a plan.

Professor Goodwitch scrolled through her PDA for the third time and was about to announce the last two fighters when Scout stood up yelling, "Hey, what about we get two of us to fight, huh! I nominate Pyro to fight!" Professor Goodwitch stared at him for a second and was about to object when Soldier also stood up and yelled, "You think your nomination is gonna win! I nominate my best buddy Demoman to take on your fighter!" Scout turned to Soldier and grinned. "Bring it on!" Professor Goodwitch was about object again, when she stopped. "Maybe it would be good for the students to see experienced fighters duel," she reasoned and she beckoned the two nominees to come down.

Demoman and Pyro walked down to the arena and helped her put it 175 health for both of them on the board (Both of them in the game with default load outs have 175 health, and i'm not adding 25 health to Demo when he puts on the Bootlegger or something). The rule was that if the health got to 5 they had to stop as not kill each other. Medic was on the sidelines in case something happened, one of his medi-guns that could heal wounds even quicker than the default medi-gun but could not grant full invunlerablitiy called the Quick-Fix out was out and ready. He did however give both Demo and Pyro special Über canisters which activated the moment the person it was one was about to die. Then it would Über them so they wouldn't die and start giving them some health back so when it ended after ten seconds, the user wouldn't drop dead anyway.

The two mercenaries walked up to each other and instead of shaking hands they gripped one of each others hands and performed the Skullcracker taunt, basically a very powerful headbutt. They both cheered, though Pyro was very muffled, and they both walked to their positions and awaited the signal. Professor Goodwitch hesitated for a second but then gave the signal.

Demoman equipped the Iron Bomber and launched the bouncy grenades towards Pyro who used his default Flamethrower to air blast them away by using the Flamethrower's compression blast. They rolled away from Pyro and exploded in an area where both opponents didn't suffer any damage. Demoman used the distraction to equip the Splendid Screen and the Scotsman Skullcutter and charged at Pyro slicing down at the perfect time to earn the critical hit but was countered Pyro's Scorch Shot which lit him on Demo on fire and pushed him back just enough to only graze Pyro with the large axe. Pyro switched to the Axetinguisher as quickly as it could but the slow switch speed gave Demo enough time to back up and equip his Sticky Jumper and placed the non damaging sticky at his feet and launched himself backward away from Pyro. By the time Pyro swung the Axetinguisher, Demo was across the arena taking slow damage from being set on fire. He laughed slowly saying, "You always were hard to beat, ya bloody mute!" Pyro did his default melee taunt and strummed his Axetinguisher like a guitar, then switched to the Flare Gun and shot a flare at Demo, aiming to get a critical hit since the Flare Gun did crits on burning people. Demoman dodged and taking out his Loose Cannon he blasted a cannon bomb at Pyro who quickly switched to the fast switching Degreaser and air blasted the bomb away. Once again, the bomb detonated to no effect to the fighters. At this point Demo had stopped burning, the health was Demoman: 92 and Pyro: 156. Demo had taken damage from the Scorch Gun's initial damage and a good chunk of health was taken away by the fire damage. The only hit Pyro had taken so far was the graze of the Scotsman Skullcutter. Demo grabbed his Scottish Resistance and placed some on a spot ten feet away from Pyro then launched a few at Pyro itself. It began to move, so as not to waste to much Flamethrower ammo air blasting, and took a bit of damage when it wasn't fast enough to dodge one. It looked up and grabbed a weapon which made Demoman and all the other mercenaries in the stands cringe. The Pholgistinator. It charged forward, flames spewing from the Pholgistinator and Demo, panicking, equipped the default Grenade Launcher and fired grenades toward Pyro, but missed all but once and soon became covered in flames. He retreated, still on fire as Pyro chased him taking off damage as it went. After a while they stopped moving, Demo was at 22 health while Pyro still had 38, and Pyro did the "mmph" taunt with the Pholgistinator, which would give him critical hits if did enough damage, and stared down Demo with dangerous weapon crackling with crits. However, Demo grinned evilly and took out his Scottish Resistance once again, and laughed. Pyro turned its head confused, until it looked down and realized that Demo had led it straight to the spot where he had placed the Scottish Resistance stickies earlier. The ones he had purposely placed ten feet away to make a trap. Is at this moment Pyro realized, it fucked up... Pyro gave out a loud "mmph!" before Demoman detonated the stickies and a massive explosion covered the Pyro.

Students gasped and everyone, besides the mercenaries, though that Pyro had been killed. However,, as the smoke cleared, Pyro was reavealed still alive and completley intact, though it's body was glowing with a shiny red metallic light. The Über cannister had worked! Demoman laughed as Pyro slumped it's shoulders and let out a disappointed "mmph." Demoman walked up to it and said one of his favorite lines, "Ah their gonna have to glue you back together... IN HELL!" Then, Demoman seeing the Pyro drooping, put his arm out and said, "Dosey Doe Time!" Pyro immediately lightened up and hook it's arm through Demo's and they did a square dance, to all the student's disbelief. They finished and did a small dance of their own, until they were healed by Medic and returned to their seats.

Professor Goodwitch, who was incredibly relieaved that no one had died, spoke up saying that class was over and that everyone could make their way to the Dining Hall for lunch and that their would be no afternoon classes. Some the students cheered as they began to file out. Team RWBY and Team JNPR were chatting excitedly about the matches, especially the Demo Vs Pyro match. The nine elite fighters hung back a little and discussed among themselves the improvements they were gonna teach to some of the students in Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

 **And that's a wrap! I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Now I want to do a few more chapters where it's just the mercenaries and Team RWBY/Team JNPR before I add in any villains or real plot. That's all for now. Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: What's up everyone! It's time for another chapter to the series! I'm happy that people are enjoying this story and it really motivates me to update as much as I can! Now I didn't realize till before writing this chapter that I have been spelling Pyrrha's name wrong and spelling it "Phyrra" which I apologize for, that was really bad on my part. If I have time I will go back and fix it but from now it will be spelled correctly. So I won't deprive you any longer from the chapter! Let's Go!**

 **Beacon Academy: Dining Hall**

The group of seventeen entered the Dining Hall, grabbed some food and made their way to a table and sat down. Heavy looked at all the students with distaste at they took food from the buffet and once they sat down he took all their plates and literally through them away. The students all looked stunned and were about to complain when Heavy took out eight Sandvichs and gave one to each student. "Eat this, it will make you strong!" said Heavy as the students stared at snack in front of them. It was a half a sandwich with ham, bologna, swiss cheese, lettuce and tomatoes. It had a toothpick through it topped with an olive. Ruby looked really angry that her cookies had been taken away, but she was tolerant and a little curious of how the Sandvich tasted. Yang had said that Heavy made good food, so now is a better time than any to prove it.

She picked it up and took a tentative bite. Everyone looked at her, watching her chew slowly. Then she froze, and her eyes widened. The students were about to ask her if she was okay, when she devoured the rest of the Sandvich in less than a second. She swallowed, grinning happily, until she reached across the table and grabbing Heavy's hand she literally begged, "MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"

Heavy laughed as he pried her hand off of his and produced another Sandvich. Since he wasn't in combat he was able to produce way more of the treats instead of just one and having to wait thirty seconds for another one to appear. Ruby snatched at it and chowed down on it like a wild animal. The other students watched as they saw their friend go crazy over a simple sandwich. Nora was next to pick up hers and take a bite out of it. Instantly she shot straight up looking at the Sandvich as if it was the Holy Grail. She opened her mouth and engulfed the rest of it one massive bite, and reached for Ren's, who grabbed his and held it away from her while she lay on top of him reaching for the delicious treat. All the other students began trying the Sandvich as well, with a bit more subdued reactions but still praising it immensely. Heavy laughed and smiled as they all forgot about their previous food choices began to ask for more.

"I have dessert for all of you," he said and pulled out eight Dalokohs Bars and handed one to each student. This time, no one hesitated and dug right in and had similar reactions to trying the Sandvich. Heavy had to hand out seconds to everyone and thirds to Ruby and Nora before everyone was satisfied. They all lay back contently as the other mercenaries finished their food as well. Then Scout remembered something from his first day in Vale and asked, "Hey, so what the hell was that thing I thought before I met you guys?"

Ren explained that Scout had though one of the creatures of Grimm, called an Ursa. He told the mercenaries that the Grimm were the biggest enemies to mankind on Remnant, and the reason that Huntsman exist. The reason he and all the other teens in the dining hall were there was to become Huntsman, protectors and fighters against Grimm. They have existed since mankind first originated and their sole purpose was to destroy it as soon as it was born. They have destroyed thousands of small towns and very few settlers were able to survive and become big cities and kingdoms. Ren also explained the main types of Grimm such as Beowolfs, Barbusks, Death Stalker, Nevermores, and King Taijstu's. They all had the same ability to sense negative emotions, mainly fear and distress. The mercenaries listened intrigued. They actually hadn't really asked themselves till then why there was a school to train children wielded lethal weapons.

"So there you have it," finished Ren as the other students nodded and gravely. Many of them had lost family and friends to Grimm, giving them the reason to cone to Beacon. The mercenaries nodded for a minute processing the information. Then Sniper said, "Well mates, let's find some of these bloody Grimm and grab some souvenirs. I always love getting new cosmetics." The students looked up at the mercenaries astonished that that was the first thing that was said. To their even greater horror most of the other mercenaries began to nod grinning and were about get up when Engineer, groaning slightly, yelled, "Fellas! The hell you think your doing! These things kill innocent people!"

That made the other mercenaries pause and though they didn't understand why that mattered. That wasn't totally unnatural since they had been hired to murder for many years. But then, it finally sunk in and they turned to the students who were looking very sad and a little peeved at the mercenaries insensitive response. They all mumbled some apologies and sat back down, though Soldier was mumbling something in annoyance until Demoman nudged him to be quiet. However, these course of actions made the future Huntsman remember a conversation that they had had with Scout the day they met him. Weiss got up and pointed her finger down at the elite fighters and declared, "Alright! You are telling us what this childish obsession with cosmetics! Your mercenaries, not fashion models! EXPLAIN!" She finished by placing a foot on the stable and her other foot on her seat so she stood over everyone. The mercenaries, looked at her and then glanced at the other students who were also looking at them expectantly also wanting answers.

Spy sighed and he nodded to the other mercenaries and they all pulled behind themselves and brought out a large crate. All nine of them pulled the lid of and reached inside and pulled out different cosmetics. (Look these up if you do not know them, they are too awesome to be described by me) For Scout it was the Milkman, Soldier pulled out the Armored Authority, Pyro pulled out the Bolted Birdcage, Demo pulled out the Hustlers Hallmark, Heavy pulled out the Big Chief, Engineer pulled out the Texas Ten Gallon, Medic pulled out the Nunhood, Sniper pulled out the Anger, and Spy pulled out the Fancy Fedora. Each of them equipped the cosmetic they had taken out and turned to show it off. The students had to admit it looked good, but it didn't answer their question. Spy then began to explain, "While we fought in the countless wars, we found crates and when we opened these crates, with a very special key that has been told to have the powers to open the door from death back to the living, we discovered some cosmetics. We continued to get these crates and these keys as prizes and kept opening them, soon to find hairstyles and clothes." To show this he gestured to Soldier, who pulled out the All-Father and the Diplomat which he put on and by the time he had equipped them, with the Armored Authority, he looked like a completely different person. "It was a chance for us to unwind. Made us laugh and have fun. Then it went even further when he found animals to go with them at times," he pointed to Medic who produced a white dove, known as Archimedes, and placed it on his shoulder where it cooed softly. "Then it came to it's peak when we opened a crate and found hats with special magical effects to them. They were extraordinary and unreal. We named the "Unusual's" and they mostly only apply to hats." He motioned to Scout who pulled out an Unusual El Jefe with the Miami Nights effect and replaced the Milkman with it which he placed back into the crate (I used this in particular because I own this unusual). The students gaped in awe at the strange lights that were coming out of the El Jefe and Scout smirked smugly. Spy continued, "These also became items of trade and currency. We would trade cosmetics for weapons that we needed. It became quite a hobby. Which is why we love them so much," he finished, touching his Fancy Fedora fondly.

The students to a minute to digest this, and to continue to gape at Scout's unusual. Scout looked at them all, about to make a cocky comment, when a different idea popped into his head. He took off his Unusual El Jefe, placed it into the crate, and put the crate away and produced eight smaller crates that had chain around it, kept together with a single large lock. He placed one in front of each student and then produced eight golden keys. Mann Co. Keys. The other mercenaries gaped at him. It was one thing to give eight crates and keys out for free but from Scout! Scout was thinking the same thing, but he also knew how it felt, wanting a cosmetics and especially an unusual. He had been the last one to get an unusual when they were discovered and the time when didn't have one was torture for him. He knew that the chance for an unusual in those crates were one in a million but at least the teens would get the satisfaction of opening a crate and getting a cosmetic. He handed a key to each student and walked behind them.

"Alright, since i'm so awesome and nice, you guys get to open one crate of your own and feel out it is to unbox a cosmetic. That cool to everyone here?" The two teams nodded a little shocked that they were being treated to this. "Then lets begin," said Scout excitedly and walked up to Ruby saying, "One at a time, Ruby you first."

Ruby looked a little nervous, but she swallowed her anxiety back and grasped her key and put it into the lock and turned. The moment she turned it ninety degrees, the chains loosened and the lock broke leaving the crate surrounded with chains. She reached with trembling fingers and pulled the lid off. A glowing light shawn out from inside, and floating out was the Dread Hiding Hood. Ruby's eyes were shining as took the cosmetic and held it in her arms. It was kinda dark for her taste.

"Oy, thats one of my cosmetics!" said Sniper smiling as he saw what she was holding. He noticed the somewhat disappointed look, and thought of something. Beckoning to her, he took the Dread Hiding Hood and took out a red paint can dipped the cosmetic inside. To everyone's utter amazement he took it out to be completely red, but not dripping or anything, but as if it was made that way. He handed back to Ruby saying, "Maybe a little bit more of your style, it can work with your hood." Ruby smiled widely as she took back the now red cosmetic and put it on. Even with it on and covering her mouth and nose, only showing her eyes, she still looked very cute. Though the regular black color may have worked with her outfit, she much preferred the red color.

"Well next is Ice Princess here," Scout said walking to Weiss, who scowled at him a little but put her mind back on the crate laying in front of her. She took the key and unlocked the crate. Opening it the glowing revealed a Prince Tavish Crown. She stared at the golden crown, before snatching it greedily and placing it on her head with a very self-satisfied air. Demo smiled saying, "Aye, I didn't think I would see that on anyone but myself." Weiss stood up with a regal air about herself and cackled evilly. "I AM THE QUEEN!" she yelled making people stare. Scout chuckled and said, "Yeah yeah come on. It's a cool cosmetic though." Weiss sat down a little embarrassed but still very please with what she unboxed.

Next was Blake who was unsure if she really wanted to. But after she relented after everyone egged her on. She slowly unlocked the crate and carefully opened the lid. The loot was the Sole Mate. Pyro giggled as Blake stared, mouth agape at the very strange cosmetic. She took and, resisting the urge to eat it, placed it on her head. It was quite a funny site, but for once Blake didn't seem to mind she smiled and sat contently wearing the strange fish hat.

Yang was quick to unlock her crate as soon as Scout walked over to her. She slid the lid open dramatically and unboxed the Danger. She grinned at the glasses that came with the hat and laughed when she noticed the mustache that was part of the cosmetic. Equipping it she laughed and made a few poses that made everyone laugh. She looked like the weirdest female cosplayer of Walter White, except with hair.

Scout moved on to Team JNPR and began with the leader, Jaune. Jaune was terrified. What if he got a really bad hat and everyone thought that was all he was worth! He shook himself. He couldn't think like that. He grabbed his key and before he could change his mind he unlocked the crate. He paused for a moment before pulling of the lid. As soon the lid was off a strange sound came out of no where. It was like an electric guitar cord. The students looked around for the source of the noise but the mercenaries were staring at the crate in disbelief. That noise had only happened every time someone unboxed an unusual. And floating out of the crate was an Unusual Team Captain with a Burning effect. Jaune picked it up, a little nervous since it was on fire, and placed it on his head. He felt no heat from the fire so assumed that it was harmless. The other teens were looking at the unusual in astonishment. The mercenaries had very similar expressions. "Oh me mother," mumbled Demoman. No one spoke for a few minutes until Scout cleared his throat saying, "Okay, that was unexpected, um that is so freakin rare as well, even for an unusual. But I think its time we move on to Nora." Everyone stared for a few more seconds before nodding and turned to face Nora who was eagerly opening her crate. Jaune was still a little spaced out. He knew by the expressions of the mercenaries that this hat was very good. He felt very happy but also asked himself, did he deserve it?

Nora unlocked the crate and threw open the lid to reveal the Pugilists Protector. Heavy laughed happily, recognizing his hat, and watched as Nora took and placed it on her head. She smiled happily and through a few mock punches. It really fit her. Her hair was short so it didn't conflict much with it and it was quite fitting for someone who like to fight (Yes I know Yang should have gotten this and Nora the Danger, but meh I felt it may better this way).

Pyrrha was up next and she used her key, unlocking her crate and removing the lid. She was presented with the Defiant Spartan. Soldier chuckled as Pyrrha looked at the hat with uncharacteristic childlike excitement. She picked it up and place it on her head. It really went well with her spartan like outfit and we weapons. She smiled at Scout thanking him who just grinned and moved on to Ren.

Ren didn't usually take part in these types of activities but he knew he that he couldn't decline. He unlocked his crate and and lifted the lid. A Grimm Hatte floated out and Ren took hold of the hat and looking around saw Medic looking very thoughtful. He put it on and actually kinda liked how it looked. Nora looked very happy to Ren with it on and he smiled a little. "You know zat is called ze Grimm Hatte," Medic said quietly. The students whipped around to look at him and he chuckled. "I don't think it will mean anything, so don't worry and enjoy ze hat." Ren hesitated but his reason caught up to him. It's a hat from another world. It can't have any relation to the Grimm in Remnant.

They all got up and began to walk out and towards the dorm rooms again. Since they had the afternoon off, the students could chill out in their dorms. They arrived to their dorms and separated three ways; Team RWBY to their dorm, Team JNPR to their dorm, and the mercenaries to their room.

 **Beacon Academy: Team JNPR's Dorm**

Jaune collapsed onto his bed while the rest of his team chatted about the hats they had just received. Jaune was also thinking about the hats. More specifically the unusual he had unboxed. Had it been just a coincidence? Or was their a reason that he had received it?

"Jaune?"

Jaune looked over to see Pyrrha looking at him in concern. He put on a smile. "Yeah of course i'm fine. I got a really cool hat!" Pyrrha crossed her arms unconvinced. She was till wearing the Defiant Spartan and looked a little intimidating with it on. "Jaune, you know you can tell us whats wrong," Pyrrha said as Ren and Nora walked over to her side, also looking at Jaune. Jaune hesitated, but knew he couldn't hide it. "I just don't know if I deserve this."

Pyrrha took off her hat, placed it on the table that was in the dorm, and sat down on his bed. She pulled Jaune up a little to face her and said with a very serious tone, "You did deserve it, and I doubt a hat called the "Team Captain" would be given to anyone else." Jaune stared at her and he felt better. He smiled a genuine smile and hugged her, taking her by surprise. She blushed brightly as she hugged him back, grateful that he couldn't see her blush. Jaune pulled back and looked a little nervous all of a sudden. "Um sorry if that was uncomfortable, I didn't mean to-" before he could finish Pyrrha hugged him again, shutting him up saying, "No it wasn't."

Ren and Nora looked at the two happily. They knew that Pyrrha had a massive crush on Jaune, and Jaune was either to oblivious to see it or that he thought she deserved better. The heartfelt moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. The two separated as Ren walked over to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood Demoman and Soldier. "Ay, hello lad. We need Jaune and Pyrrha," said Demoman. Jaune and Pyrrha got up and walked to the door. Demo looked at them and said, "Get your weapons, we are gonna train!"

 **Beacon Academy: Team RWBY's Dorm**

Team RWBY were having a lot of fun, with their afternoon off. They were doing an improve play where they used their new hats as costumes for roles that they played. Weiss was the evil queen with her servant the Fish monster Blake. Ruby was the brave and mysterious hero in the cape and hood, while Yang was the anti villain that was for neither side.

"I shall defeat you!" said Ruby as she played out a scene with her fighting Blake in an arena for Weiss's amusement. Yang was watching from a corner, making herself look dramatic and brooding. "You wish, Miss Rose," said Blake evilly and they began to spar as Weiss laughed. That is until Ruby pinned down Blake. "Surrender now fiend!" "I knew I had to be the person to take you out," said Weiss as she got up and advanced on Ruby, but Yang got in her way. "Not so fast, if there's anyone will be defeating Miss Rose it will be me!"

This dramatic standoff was about to take off when there was a knock on the door. They all stopped and Ruby stood up and opened the door to reveal Sniper, Heavy, Medic, and Spy standing outside.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to take Blake, Heavy needs Yang, Sniper need's Ruby and Medic will stay here with Weiss," said Spy. The girls looked at him confused. "But why?" asked Yang. "Isn't it obvious little blonde girl," said Heavy smiling, "We train and teach you new things."

 **Beacon Academy: Mercenaries Room**

While the others were off to pick up the necessary students for training, Scout, Engineer, and Pyro relaxed in their room. Scout was lying on his bed, reading a magazine about hats while wearing the Earbuds. Engineer and Pyro were playing chess in the corner. They were expecting a very quite evening without any of the other mercenaries, but they should have known by now that any day Beacon was gonna have fun turns at every opportunity. Which was shown when Nora burst through the door followed by Ren who actually walked in like a normal person. "Hi guys!" sang Nora as bounced to Pyro and Engie, who greeted her. Pyro looked up and upon seeing the bouncy being that was Nora, it took out a deflated balloon and began to somehow blow into it. It began to inflate and once it was buoyant enough, Pyro twisted it around until it formed a unicorn and gave it to Nora who squealed happily taking the gift (It's the Party Trick taunt except without the last part where Pyro lights the unicorn on fire).

While that went on, Ren walked over to Scout. There had been a specific reason he had come, Nora only coming along because she didn't want to be alone, and he need Scout to help him. He stood next to Scout and he looked up from his magazine, realizing he had company. He took off the Earbuds and put them away saying, "Oh what's up pally?" Ren swallowed. He was a little nervous about asking a mercenary for a favor, especially one as cocky and flamboyant as Scout but he had no choice. "I need to be faster," he explained getting straight to the point, "You are the fastest person I have seen, and keep running at that speed for long periods of time. Can you teach me how to run like you, I doubt I will be fast but at least faster. I lost to Ruby cause I was to slow. Will you help me?"

Scout considered the request. He wasn't the teaching type and wasn't very patient when it came to waiting for people to get a concept. But Ren was asking him nicely and it shouldn't be to hard. Plus, its Ren he is most likely the most cooperative person out of the eight students. Scout grinned, folded up the magazine, and leapt out of bed. "Alright chucklehead! Let's do it! Follow me." They walked out, leaving Nora who was having fun with Pyro while Engie watched them to make sure nothing got destroyed or burnt.

 **Beacon Academy: Dorm Building Rooftop**

Jaune, Pyrrha, Demoman and Soldier walked on to the rooftop to begin Jaune's training. "Alright lad, here's the plan," said Demoman taking out the Targe an Charge and Eyelander, "your gonna spar me, over and over. At the end of each time we will say what you did right and wrong. Thats how its gonna be. Ya I know its sound lame and stupid, but trust me lad, it will work!"

Jaune gulped but took out his sword, Crocea Mors, and his shield and faced Demo. Pyrrha and Soldier stood to the side silently watching the two. Then, without warning, Demoman let out a war cry and charged towards Jaune knocking him to ground by just shield bashing him. He straightened up and helped Jaune to his feet. Jaune was completely dazed from being knocked down in a matter of seconds and felt incredibly humiliated.

"Well first tip," said Demoman as he dusted off Jaune's armor a bit, "Don't let your guard down."

"And your stance is off," added Pyrrha from the sidelines. Soldier nodded but said nothing.

Jaune nodded and raised his sword and shield up again. Pyrrha directed him to move certain body parts until he was in the proper stance. Demo nodded before he did his stance and waited. There was silence. Then, once again without warning, Demoman charged yelling. This time Jaune rolled out of the way, but didn't look where he was going and ended up a hitting a wall face first as he rolled. Demo went over to help him and once again he gave another tip but this time with a compliment. "Alright lad, great roll but be aware of your surroundings. You can use them to your advantage as well." Jaune nodded and once again fell into stance.

This repeated over and over until the sun had completely set. Jaune was helped up again for the fiftieth time that evening and was panting so hard that he sounded like he had run five marathons. Demoman noted this and put away his weapons. "I think that will do mate. You may feel like you didn't do well, but you kept going. That means you have what it takes." Jaune sheathed his sword and Pyrrha came up to him and helped him walk back down the stairs to their dorm. Soldier and Demo watched the two go silently. "He will be good son real good, maybe even the best," said Soldier confidently. Demoman smiled, agreeing. That Burning Team Captain had definitely found the right person.

 **Beacon Academy: Courtyard**

Sniper led Ruby outside and into a plain of grass where targets were set up in a straight line. He stopped around fifty feet from the targets and Ruby came up next to him curious what type of training this would be.

"You have impressive skills mate," Sniper complimented as he turned to Ruby, "But your aim needs to improve. That sniper rifle on your scythe is big waste if you can't shoot anything with it." Sniper walked a few paces forward, took out some tape and made a white line. "Take out your weapon, stand behind this line and shoot at the target. Aim for a bullseye." Ruby did as she was told and taking out Crescent Rose he walked up to the tape line and looked through her sight and aimed.

BOOM!

She shot immediately and scored a hit on the rim of the target. She looked at Sniper who did not look pleased. "That was rubbish mate. Try again." She obliged and aimed down her sight again and fired after a second. The shot hit a little closer to the center but still a pitiful attempt considering she was using a sniper rifle. Sniper grunted and said, "Do you know what your doing wrong sheila?" Ruby shook her head. "Watch."

Sniper took out his own Sniper Rifle and aimed down the sight after five seconds he fired and scored a perfect bullseye. He lowered his weapon and turned to Ruby who was staring impressed at how easily he did it. "What did I do?" Ruby was puzzled. She didn't get what he was getting at. He had shot the gun like she had. She shrugged her shoulders, confused.

"I waited."

The answer took Ruby by surprise. Sniper looked at her continuing, "Since I do this for a living, I can pull of shots as quickly as you were doing successfully. However you are only beginning to learn how to use the rifle at its fullest extent. Which means you must wait and concentrate before you shoot. Understand?" Ruby nodded and he gestured for her to try again. She raised her weapon and looked through the sight and this time she made sure the center of the crosshair was where the bullseye was. After around ten seconds she fired and scored a bullseye. She cheered happily and turned to Sniper but he wasn't smiling. "That's just the beginning mate. You are gonna need to practice a lot more often and be given different situations. Then when you have that mastered you can cheer.

Ruby deflated slightly, until Sniper chuckled slightly and said, "Let's move on mate. Ain't no fun just standing there." She looked up again and grinned her signature cute grin and followed Sniper to the next exercise.

 **Beacon Academy: Team RWBY's Dorm**

While the rest of her teammates left, Weiss stayed with Medic in her dorm. He was currently setting something on a table, that to Weiss, looked suspiciously like a dissecting table or surgery table. He made sure to cover up whatever he was doing so she couldn't see anything. Though Weiss was nervous to be alone in a room with possibly the most psychopathic of the mercenaries, she was intrigued about what the Medic wanted to teach her. After another five minutes, Medic straightened up turned around and announced, "Alright fraülien you can come over, please put on ze gloves though before you come here."

Weiss took the gloves that were laying on the table and slipped them on as she approached the table. What she saw almost made her vomit. Engineer was lying on the table with all his clothes on, but his whole bid section was cut open cleanly so it gave a show of his organs in that area such as the heart, lungs, liver, digestive system, and many others. She gagged again when she saw Engie look up, completely conscious despite being cut open like a fish that is about to be scaled. "Now, don't panic Miss Schnee," said Medic as he noticed her expression. "Don't panic?!" Weiss screamed, "His intestines are showing, your killing him!"

Medic laughed before saying, "Nein fraülien, he is totally safe and doesn't feel any harm. My Quick-Fix is healing him so fast zat it feels normal. I just have it so it doesn't heal him enough so zat cut closes." Weiss stared at him in horror. "WHY?" Medic looked at Weiss as if the answer was obvious. "Why because zis is your lesson." Weiss stared at Medic with absolute disbelief. "LESSON?!"

"That's right, today we are learning ze necessary parts of ze body zat need to be healed first. Your team needs a healer and you are ze most qualified. If we get through zis, it will be much simpler in ze next few times we meet. I also have something to give you after we finish here. But enough chit chat, lets practice medicine," he said evilly adjusting his glasses. Before Weiss could object again, Engie spoke up. "Weiss, he has a point. Don't worry you will be fine." Weiss gulped and then looked at Medic defiantly. "Fine. What do we do."

Medic began showing Weiss the different organs and bones that were exposed and explaining their uses and which ones came before other. Weiss, though still incredibly horrified, listened intently and took in all the information that she was being given. After five hours of going through Engineer's midsection, Medic finally pulled his Quick-Fix closer and increased it's healing rate so the cut closed, and Engie got up whipping his front clean. "May never get used to that," he muttered before returning to his room to check on Nora and Pyro. Weiss breathed a sigh of relief that every thing ended well. Medic began to pack up and was about to leave when he remembered something.

"I almost forget, I need to give you zis," and he pulled out a cartridge that was used to contain Dust (the energy used by Huntsman to give their weapons cool abilities) but instead had a strange red liquid inside. He gestured for Weiss to give him her saber, Myrtenaster which had a few Dust cartridges at the hilt and placed the strange cartridge inside one of them. "Zis is the healing juice I use to heal my teammates," Medic explained giving Weiss her weapon back, "It can heal almost any wound in a matter of seconds. Ze cartridge I put inside is basically a smaller version of my medi-pack," get gestured to the strange pack that was strapped to his back and was connected to his medi-gun. "You can now heal your teammates to full heath whenever you want by switch it to ze main slot of your weapon. Ze liquid is recycleable in terms of zat the more you heal ze more liquid goes in and out. Fascinating isn't it?"

Weiss stared at the cartridge in disbelief and looked up to see Medic smiling. "I will teach you how to use it properly, but for now, get some rest."

 **Beacon Academy: Classroom**

Spy and Blake entered a dark empty classroom and walked to the center of it. "So I see that your animalistic trait, coincides with your way of fighting." Blake looked up in shock, though in the back of her head, she knew he knew. She sighed and nodded slightly. "Well for this you will need to take off your bow for full effectiveness," continued Spy as lit a cigarette. Blake would have usually complained, but here she knew that he would win the argument. She reached up and took off her black bow revealing her true heritage. Two fluffy black cat ears, twitched slightly at being exposed after so long. Spy smiled and began to pace while speaking. "As you can see, I am a master of stealth. And you are becoming one. I am here to help you in the finer points of this delicate art."

Blake watched him closely, alert. She still didn't completely trust this man, even if she had taken off her bow. She had done it because he knew and she knew that Medic also which could mean all the mercenaries could know. But this man always seemed to have a catch with him. He was the literal definition of a snake.

"So let us start with creeping," Spy said and he looked at Blake piercingly making sure she was paying attention. "You are going to outside this classroom and sneak in and get behind me without me noticing. Is that clear?" She nodded and left the classroom and stood outside for a few minutes. Until she quietly and slowly slid the door open a jar and squeezed through, closing the door as quietly and slowly as she opened it. She ducked behind the seats and made her way stealthy around. Spy stood in the middle of the classroom, still smoking his cigarette. Then, as Blake began to really get close, he whipped out his default Revolver and shot a bullet right in front of Blake. "Too loud, try again," he said calmly, taking a drag from his cigarette. Blake got up and left again and did the same procedure as before, trying to be extra quiet. This time she got a little farther and was at the last row of seats when she accidentally hit her nail on the ground. The noise was basically inaudible, but the moment it hit the floor a shot rang out and a bullet hole appeared a centimeter from Blake's finger. "Try again," said Spy twirling his Revolver. She was about to leave, when Spy added, "Use your abilities. Stealth doesn't mean everything needs to be quiet."

Blake walked outside, contemplating what the assassin had told her. When she got an idea she entered the room as stealthy as the two times before and continued the same route. Halfway to Spy, she picked up a paperclip gently as not to make a sound and threw it across the room. It let out a very small noise as it hit the floor and Spy turned his head shooting at the spot where the paperclip landed, however this time, he didn't say "try again." Blake continued and then though of another thing Spy said. "Use your abilities." She jumped out from under the desk she was below and Spy shot straight at her, except the bullet went through the clone that Blake left behind has she quickly hid behind another table. Blake's semblance was the ability to leave a shadow clone behind which could be used to dodge attacks, confuse and distract enemies, or feign death. Blake crouched, very still and began moving again until she was finally behind Spy.

She leapt towards him tackling him to the ground and his head hit the floor with a sickening crunch and began to bleed. His eye went milky white. Blake's eyes widened in shock and began to weld up in tears. She clutched Spy's body sobbing. "No... No," she croaked as she thought of how horrible it was. He was trying to help her and she had killed him. She kept crying... that is until she heard a strange sound behind her. Turning around, she saw to utter shock and relief, Spy standing there calm as ever, putting away a golden pocket watch. "Excellent work, but as you can see, don't judge that someone is dead right away," he said smiling. Blake hugged him tightly and he patted her on the back awkwardly. "Now, now i'm alright," Spy comforted. "How did you?" asked Blake shakily. In response, Spy pulled out the pocket watch. "This is called the Dead Ringer. I can use this to feign my death. A lot like you do," he explained. Then he turned to the faunus with a serious expression. "But enough chit chat. We have a lot to do. Are you ready?" Blake wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

 **Beacon Academy: Training Arena**

Heavy and Yang were located at the training arena for their training. "This is what we do," explained Heavy, as he pulled out the Killing Gloves of Boxing, "We box!" He punched his fists together and held them in front of him, clearly ending the discussion and wanting to get straight to it. Yang took out her gauntlets, keeping the safety on, and readied herself. They stood mere feet away from each other, watching.

Heavy made the first move and swung his right fist forward towards Yang's side. Yang grinned and attempted to block it, but her block was broken through easily and she felt the punch slam into her side. She stumbled, but kept her footing and countered with and uppercut. Heavy raised his left fist and stopped it cold before it reached him and punched Yang in the stomach with his free hand. Yang buckled but got up quickly and this time jumped up and tried to deliver a powerful punch from above. Heavy formed an X with his arms and blocked the punch which sent a small shockwave through the arena. They stayed like that for half a second, until gravity took over and Yang fell back to the floor, landing on her feet, but unprepared and payed for it by receiving a massive blow to the cheek. She fell to the ground and skid a couple of feet, her aura barely able to sustain her. She could feel herself fading, and she cursed herself for being so weak. She began to close her eyes...

A Sandvich on a plate dropped in front of her and with her last remaining ounce of strength, reached for it and took a bite. Instantly she was rejuvenated and she sprung back up finishing the treat with healing properties. Heavy smiled a little as he watched her swallow the last morsel. Then he spoke, "Little blonde girl is powerful, but needs to learn to focus and be smart when fighting. Otherwise, fight is over before starting." Yang looked at Heavy who readied his fists again saying, "Put up fists." Yang grinned and raised her fists again.

 **Beacon Academy: Dining Hall**

The large doors to the dining hall opened, revealing Scout and Ren as they walked in. "So why exactly are we here?" asked Ren confused. Even though Scout had agreed to help, he wasn't sure what he meant by taking him to the dining hall. True, it was empty but still, why not outside? Scout just smiled and said, "Cause we need these freakin tables and obstacles. Now," he turned to Ren. "Your fast already pally, but you don't know how to be fast and fight at the same time. So your gonna run on these tables and every time I shoot my Pistol, you have to jump to the next row of tables. Since there are five rows of tables going the same way, it shouldn't be to hard. Got it?" Ren nodded and jumped on to a table. Scout pulled his default Pistol and nodded for Ren to start.

Ren began running and realized that Scout had been correct, he was very fast when he wasn't under stress. No where near as fast as Scout, but still very fast. Scout shot the Pistol and Ren jumped over the gap between the next him and the next row tables and stumbled a little as he landed on the tables. Immediately his speed decreased substantially. He tired to regain it but before he was able to completely, Scout shot the Pistol again and Ren jumped to the next row barely able to keep his balance this time. He kept running until Scout shot again and he jumped again but this tim completely lost his footing and fell to the floor. Scout walked up to him and helped him saying, "Well, that didn't work completely as planned pally. Try it once more."

Ren nodded and jumped back onto the nodded and he began running again. After a few seconds, Scout shot the pistol and Ren changed rows, this time making sure his feet landed on the table, and succeeded. This went on for twenty minuted before Scout yelled, "Alright pally, bring it in."

Ren walked over and Scout took out his default Bat. "Now we are gonna do something different," he explained, twirling his bat. "Your gonna keep running on the tables but i'm gonna run alongside you every once in a while, i'm gonna use this bat to make you work harder." Ren raised his eyebro, confused to what Scout meant. "Okay look, if I swing the bat in front of you, you jump over. If I swing the bat behind you, you jump over to the side i'm at. And if you I swing the bat from the the front towards you, you jump to the row on the other side. Understand pally?" Ren nodded and got ready and waited for Scout to tell him to go. Right before he started he though, "I'm not gonna fail."

 **Beacon Academy: Mercenaries Room**

 **1 Month Later**

After a full month of hard training every single day, the students had improved immensely. Jaune's sword skills were top notch, and he was able to keep up a sword fight with Demoman. Ruby had beaten every challenge that Sniper gave her and could now quick scope successfully. Weiss had learned all the vital parts of the human body to watch out for, and had mastered using her weapon as a healing tool along with being a saber. Blake had been able to think of new creative ways to sneak through an get behind Spy. On the last day, she actually startled Spy, who had lost her for real. Yang had improved her technique very much and was able to make full use of each punch she threw. Heavy had been very pleased with her performance. Ren had mastered dodging Scout's attacks and was able to jump from table to table with his eyes closed and maintain the same speed. And even Pyrrha and Nora got ahead in some aspects. Nora had become best buddies with Pyro, and they were always together playing fun games. While Pyrrha had been able to get closer to Jaune over the last month, and though she hadn't said anything, she was becoming a little reckless and obvious. Luckily Jaune was to oblivious to notice. Which brings us to the mercenaries room where Soldier and Jaune were looking over battle maps while everybody else were celebrating a successful months of grueling training in Team RWBY's room. Though some people complained that the mercenaries room was larger, Soldier insisted and also needed it to be private, so Pyrrha left a little dejected. For a four time tournament champion, she wasn't great with asking a boy out.

"SO WHAT IS NEEDED TO BE DONE HERE TO WIN THIS BATTLE," yelled Soldier as they approached the final part of the final lesson. Jaune, wearing his unusual Team Captain, stared at the map for only a few seconds before beginning, "The right flank must go around in a wide arc as not to be detected but not to be to far, while the left flank would attack from the left and push the enemy into the right flank, who would then ambush the enemy and with the left flank be able to take out the enemy while keep a few men on the look out for enemy reinforcements," he finished looking at Soldier hopefully. Soldier stood silent for a minute before his broke into a grin."Now that's what I want to see. Good job soldier you passed. Jaune smiled excitedly and they were about to leave and join the party when noticed something on Soldiers bedside table.

It was a picture of Soldier next to tall men with a long beard, old wizard like clothes, and a wizards hat. He seemed to be floating slightly and held a large staff. "Um Soldier," asked Jaune cautiously as he was talking to Soldier, "Who's that in the picture?"

Soldier turned to look at Jaune was indicating at and frowned slightly. "That's my old roommate Merasmus." Jaune knew he had heard that name somewhere but where? Then he remembered the day he met Scout. "A freakin wizard named Merasmus," Scout had said as we was explaining about his weapon switch. He stared at Soldier in surprise. "You were roommates with a wizard?"

Soldier grunted. "A damn stupid and crappy one who didn't care about America. Argh if I he was here I would-" he was interrupted by a flash of light and creepy music playing all of the sudden and a voice spoke out of no where. It was an old voice and spoke with much defiance.

"Merasmus the Wizard, has come!"

 **And there you go folks. That was a way larger chapter then I thought it would be, but I think it works out nicely. Now I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible like I have been doing but there maybe a day in between new chapters and maybe even two days. I have school and many after school activities, plus I need to make time play Team Fortress 2! But I won't forget about this don't worry. Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Hello everyone! I'm happy to bring you another chapter today. I have been thinking of having Ruby have a crush on Jaune as well and it becomes a competition between her and Pyrrha. But right now, we have a certain wizard to deal with. Let's dive in!**

 **Beacon Academy: Mercenaries Room**

"MERASMUS!" Soldier yelled, pulling out his Direct Hit and aiming straight at the wizards head. Merasmus laughed and pointed his staff at the weapon and it became a rubber duck. "HAHA, Soldier! Who are still as stupid when I last saw." Soldier growled and threw the rubber duck and Merasmus, which hit him in the chest and bounced off letting out a small squeak. Before either Soldier, Jaune, or Merasmus could do anything else, the door the room swung open and the rest of the group ran in. The mercenaries gaped at the wizard and took out their weapons, while the other students just stared at the old floating man in confusion.

"HAHAH, WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM, FO-" Merasmus cackled but Ruby interrupted him. "Umm, who are you?" This is made Merasmus pause and stare at the girl in disbelief. "Wait, wait, wait what?" he asked making sure he had heard her correctly. "Who are you?" repeated Ruby, raising her eyebrow, "Are you some sort of clown, cause if you are your not funny."

Merasmus gapped, his eyes twitching slightly as the mercenaries began roaring with laughter. Then he straightened up and pointed his staff at Ruby and her head transformed into the Alien Cranium. She screamed and her friends looked at her in terror and tried to help her. Yang turned to Merasmus, her anger levels so high, her hair was up Super Sayian style and literal fire was circling around her, "TURN HER BACK!" she roared at Merasmus, who just regarded her curiously and then turned to the mercenaries. "Why are you with super powered children," he asked. The mercenaries explained how they were transported onto another world and how these children were warriors in training. "Wait, how the hell did you get here?" asked Scout narrowing his eyes. Merasmus took a moment to think then said simply, "I just heard Soldier yelling things about me and came. I can go back to Earth when I want. But you nine have a strange energy keeping you here." The mercenaries stared at him and were about to question him further when Merasmus spread his arms, "Enough! I am here to put you through the usual trials!"

The students looked at the mercenaries as they groaned in annoyance. "Trials?" asked Pyrrha. "Every time Merasmus comes he makes us play ridiculous games and fight each other for his amusement," explained Engineer as he cocked his default Shotgun. The two teams stared at the mercenaries and then looked over at Merasmus, angry at the wizard for doing things to their friends in the past. Merasmus just laughed and the students flared up, especially Yang since Ruby was still wearing the Alien Cranium. Things would have spiraled off into mayhem, if Spy suddenly had an idea. He approached Merasmus and whispered something into the wizards ear. The wizard nodded and then smiled yelling, "Deal!"

He got up and said, "Its time to play Bumper Cars Soccer!" and he twirled his staff and a warp hole and everyone in the room fell through it. They all landed in a strange looking floating soccer field. The mercenaries were on one side and the students were on the other and they were all sitting in small bumper cars. The Alien Cranium had been from Ruby's head, to her relief, and she looked around. Merasmus appeared above them and spoke loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Here's the deal. We are playing two games today. Bumper Car Soccer and Hightower Payload Race. Afterward I will leave. The re-spawn generator has been added so if you die in either games, you will come back to life after fifteen seconds. Is everybody ready?" Jaune looked up at the crazy wizard and voiced the question that all the other students were wondering. "But why are we against the mercenaries?" "Because the deal was that in both games, they will testing you on how much you advanced by facing you in a silly game and then a serious game where you will be forced to kill each other!" said Merasmus gleefully. The students gaped and looked over to the mercenaries who just nodded and a few of them smiled in anticipation. Then Jaune looked up defiantly and yelled across the field, "Well if this is our final test, and that we everyone will be alive after this is over because of that generator, then your on! Who's with me!" the other students cheered and Ruby looked over at him blushing brightly. He really was becoming something. Especially while wearing the Unusual Burning Team Captain, he looked like a real man and war hero. Pyrrha noticed this and frowned slightly. It seems she had competition.

Merasmus spawned a large yellow ball that was twice as large as the bumper cars and dropped it onto the field and the two teams drove straight towards it. Scout was the first one to hit the ball and it bounced of his cart towards the students goal. Nora turned around and hit the ball sideways so it would miss the goal and it bounced off the wall and towards the waiting people who began to smack into each other and push the opponents away from the ball. Demoman was able to hit the ball towards the students goal once again and the students drove over as quickly as they could and kept the ball out once again, but they were being trapped against their own goal. "Pyrrha, Ren, Yang go right and keep Demoman, Scout, Pyro, and Sniper away. Nora go for the ball while Ruby and Blake flank you to make sure you don't get attacked. Weiss, your with me we keep away any stragglers!" Jaune commanded a in a voice that the others had never heard. He sounded like an actual leader. Everyone nodded and did as they were told. The plan worked for a while and Nora was able to hit the ball to the mercenaries side and even followed with Ruby and Blake close behind. But then Scout was able to break away from Yang and crashed into Blake, sending her off the floating field and into the abyss that lay around it. "NO!" Ruby yelled as she watched her friend soar away. Her concentration wavered and didn't notice Heavy come up behind her and bump her off course. She spun around wildly and fell back, leaving Nora to fend off Scout and Heavy alone as she drove after the large bouncy ball. She tried to bump Scout away by turning her car sharply, but Scout was able to veer away and around her and caught up to the ball and expertly turned it back around and launched back to the students side, where the rest began to break apart from their little skirmish and all drove towards where the ball was landing. Weiss went up to meet it but Heavy barreled out of no where and launched her off the field like Blake, just as Blake re-spawned. Sniper was able to smack the ball over the other students and to their dismay it bounced straight into their goal.

"GOAL FOR THE MERCENARIES!" yelled Merasmus as he spawned the ball back over the center of the field and let it fall. "We are playing to three by the way. Did I mention that?"

Weiss re-spawned and joined the rest of her team in the scramble for the ball. Bumper cars smashed into each other and flew back across the field, only to return and rejoin the scuffle. The ball bounced from here to there with no real purpose as it randomly hit a bumper car. Finally Jaune was able to get passed Spy and smacked the ball before Scout could and scored the ball sailed straight into the mercenaries goal. However Scout didn't stop moving and instead of hitting the ball he hit Jaune straight out of the field and his flew into the abyss. "JAUNE!" yelled Pyrrha and Ruby and they turned staring at Scout with fire in their eye. Scout looked over and smiled nervously but soon sped away as he was followed by to very angry girls.

"GOAL FOR REMNANT!" Merasmus announced, once again spawning the ball over the center of the field and the ball was immediately engulfed by sixteen cars. Jaune re-spawned and sped towards the scuffle, yelling to Nora and Blake to cover him and he crashed through Medic who flew right out of the arena and smacked the ball once again towards the goal. But this time Engineer laughed and saved the shot and hit it towards Soldier who sped his cart straight into the ball, power driving it through the students goal.

"GOAL FOR THE MERCENARIES!" Merasmus said over the groans of the students and let the ball fall back into play. This time Pyro went for it but was double teamed by both and Yang and Ren. Pyro tried to keep control but Weiss came up from behind and smashed him out of the arena. Yang hit the ball forward and got it past Engineer who tried to block it but was stopped by Jaune.

"GOAL FOR REMNANT!" Merasmus screamed excitedly as it went down to the tie breaker. The ball fell and Pyrrha took it forward followed by Nora and Ren. They were able to get past most the mercenaries but Scout came hurtling from the side and smashed Ren into Pyrrha causing both of them veer off course. He laughed as he passed the ball back to the students side of the field, avoiding Nora. It flew towards Weiss and Sniper who crashed into each other trying to push one another away. Weiss tried to trick Sniper and flip around and smack him in the side but Sniper smiled and turned his cart three hundred sixty degree's and spun around Weiss who sped past and crashed into the wall of the arena. Sniper hit the ball towards Medic who was near the goal and he bumped the ball in for the goal as Ruby, Yang, and Blake tried to ram into him.

"GOAL FOR THE MERCENARIES! THEY WIN!" yelled Merasmus ecstatically as the mercenaries cheered and the students groaned. Jaune looked especially miserable. He thought he had failed. Pyrrha drove up to him and patted him on the back and comforted him. Ruby watched from a distance with annoyance.

Suddenly, the world around them shifted and the students found themselves in a small room with a white medical cupboard against the wall and an opening leading to a gate that led outside. They walked out and stared around in astonishment. The place was a a large building shaped in a semi-circle. In the middle stood on tower another tower stood further away with a a bit sand and rocks in between. The tower stood over a cliff drop and the students so no way out of this battlefield. There were two railroad tracks, one leading from the side they were on and the other leading from the other side. They crossed each other in the midsection and then went to the opposite ends of the map and went up a ramp and then traveled the inner parts of the semi-circle where a platform stood which would raise when the thing that rode the railway got there. The objects that did ride the railways were two large bombs, one on each railroad.

"Welcome to Hightower!" said Merasmus's voice from no where, "The objective is simple, push the payload too the end of the tracks and stay with it on the platform till it reaches the top. If you are killed while on the platform and it hasn't reached the top, it falls back to the bottom. All weapons and weird funny abilities are allowed. Is that clear?" The students nodded and noticed the mercenaries on the other side nodding as well. "Then get inside your spawn rooms and wait for the countdown."

The students returned to the spawn room and found their weapons scatter around the room, along with some hats. Some of them hadn't been wearing them when they got sucked into the warp hole. Everyone grabbed their respective weapons and hats and waited silently. After a minute Merasmus's vocie sounded again. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1... GO!"

The students ran out of the spawn room and out into the battle field. Ruby turned to a battlement that was attached to the spawn room and went to it and aimed down her scope. The rest of the team jumped to the payload and began pushing it. It was lighter than it seemed and they felt it giving health to them as they pushed it. However they didn't realize they had made a huge mistake. They had all clumped together in one spot. From above, Soldier appeared in the sky, staying airborne by using the B.A.S.E Jumper parachute. He aimed his Beggars Bazooka and loaded three rockets before letting the weapon fire. The rockets flew right down on the seven students pushing the cart and blew up five of them. Nora and Pyrrha were the only ones left and they had barely survived the hit. They scattered and took cover as Soldier landed the beside the now abandoned cart chuckling as he switched his Beggar Bazooka for a Black Box and yelled out, "Go, Go, Go, charge!" Soon the other payload began to move with Scout, Medic and Heavy pushing it. By the time everyone had re-spawned, the mercenaries payload ha reached the crossing point and had begun to approach the opposite side.

Heavy, Medic, and Scout were calmly pushing the cart when Medic's head was pierced with a sniper bullet and fell down dead. Ruby reloaded, chocking back a gag. She still hated doing that, but she didn't have a choice. She aimed again fired at Heavy who also fell dead from the headshot. Scout hid behind the payload and kept pulling it along but barely got a foot before Nora jumped from the rock she was hiding from and slammed him into the ground with her hammer/grenade, Magnhild. She grinned happily that is until a knife sank into her back and she fell. Spy looked over to Ruby who quickly aimed at him but was interrupted when a bullet went through her head and killed her. Sniper waved at her corpse from the other battlement.

Demoman and Pyro approached the cart just as the students who had been blown up Soldier got back to their cart, though this time they separated. Weiss healed Yang as she tried to hit Demoman as he shot his Lock n Load at them. If Yang hadn't been healed by Weiss, should have been dead in seconds. As it turns out she was able to get through the explosives and punch Demo across the map and off the cliff. She cheered triumphantly but when she looked behind she saw Weiss locked in combat with Pyro. It was using the Degreaser and it air blasted Weiss up and using the Degreasers fast switch speed, it quickly took out the Reserve Shooter and shot Weiss out of the air. Yang charged at Pyro but was stopped by Sniper, who shot her head clean off with the Hitman's Heatmaker. He chuckled happily but was then kicked off the battlement from behind by Blake who had been able to sneak up on him. He fell to the ground head first and broke his neck.

Meanwhile Pyrrha had finally come out of hiding and joined Jaune as he went for Soldier who was rocket jumping around the map using the Liberty Launcher. "What's the plan," she asked. Jaune thought for a moment and then answered, "We need Yang to protect the cart as Ren pushes it with Nora. Ruby will be our support from afar. Weiss will keep the people near the carts healed. Blake will try to stay behind the enemy and get as many sneak kills as she can. And you and are gonna be the offense. Or at least you will, I will be the guy that thinks he's doing something but actually isn't and-" he was cut off by Pyrrha leaning and kissing him on the lips. He was in so much shock that when she pulled away he didn't act really cool about. He spluttered and she giggled. Jaune, just do what you did in training," said Pyrrha and then pecking him on the cheek she leapt off to fight Scout who was running over to the cart. Jaune stood still for a second before shaking himself out of the trance and following Soldier.

Ruby had re-spawned and had exited the spawn room just in time to witness the event with Juane and Pyrrha. Her shoulders slumped and she looked at the new couple in dismay. At that moment she wanted to hurt Pyrrha and take Jaune for herself, but the moment that thought came to her head, she smacked herself for thinking like that. "I was late to like him anyway, plus I just realized it when we were playing the Bumper Cars Soccer, Pyrrha has for a lot longer." She sighed but she decided to let it go. She wasn't gonna get in the way. She saw Jaune run off after Soldier, and smiled. "He is a lucky man." Her thought was cut off when she heard a de-cloaking sound behind her and turning she was just able to block the backstab from Spy with her scythe. Realizing that he had been discovered and had a huge disadvangte in one on one, Spy tried to escape but Ruby sliced at him a few times and finally was able to shoot his back as he stumbled away. Happy with her success she turned back to the battlefield.

Ren had been able to push the payload up to the ramp with the protection of Yang and Nora, but when they arrived to the ramp, all three were slaughtered by a level three sentry built by Engineer, sitting beside the ramp. He laughed as he hit the sentry gun with his Southern Hospitality and refilled hit's ammo storage. Behind him, Blake was hiding behind a wall and trying to see how she could take him out with the sentry gun. She held her small sword/pistol, Gambol Shroud in one hand and the sheath for it in the other. She was thinking about waiting for Ren, Yang, and Nora to come again so she could strike when Engie was distracted but then was spotted by Demoman and before she could run, he charged with his Targe an Charge shield equipped and sliced her off with the Persian Persuader.

Pyrrha was having a hard time of her own. She was trying to keep Scout away from the mercenaries payload, but was having little success as she couldn't hit him. He was too fast, weaving around her rifle shots and he got close, spear stabs. Not to mention he taunted her the entire time.

"I'm a freakin blur here."

"Can't hit what ain't there."

"Missed me!"

"Say goodbye to your kneecaps chucklehead!"

As he said this last taunt he lunged with his Boston Basher out and hit her knees. The spikes on the wooden club, not to mention the force that swung with, made her collapse to the ground her he took out his Baby's Face Blaster and finished her off with a shot to the back. This also gave him a small speed boost since the weapon gave him a boost every time he damaged someone with it. He ran off cackling and pushed the payload up the ramp and was close to the platform when Yang came out of the spawn room and slammed him away with a wickedly powerful punch. She had replaced Ruby as guard of the spawn room and stood protectively next to the payload staying out of view of the newly re-spawned Sniper who was scanning the students spawn room for any movement.

Jaune had finally been able to catch up to Soldier on top of the center tower, where he stood tall and held the Direct Hit. "So boy, it's come to you and me," Soldier said gruffly and with out another moment hesitation he fired the Direct Hit. Jaune somehow got his shield up before the incredibly fast rocket blew him up. He staggered slightly as it hit his shield with a lot of force, but held his ground. He advanced from the side and dodged the next rocket. He was an inch away when he finally raised his sword and sliced at Soldier and cut him severly and sent him falling off the tower. He smiled victoriously as he watched him fall, though he was a little guilty. But right before he hit the ground Soldier fired one last rocket and Jaune, who wasn't paying attention got gibbed into a million pieces.

Heavy and Medic were approaching the payload where Yang stood and smiling evilly, Heavy opened fire with the Brass Beast, using the extra damage to quickly pick off Yang. They made their way to the cart and pushed it onto the platform. But before it could start rising, Blake jumped form the battlement landed behind them and stabbed Heavy through the chest, and before the medi-gun that was healing could take complete effect she shot him in the head with the pistol that was part of her sword. He fell to the ground and Blake turned to face Medic, but then felt the Übersaw pierce right through her chest and out the back. Medic had used the Übersaw taunt, instantly killing Blake and fully charging his Übercharge meter. He laughed sadistically and then ran off to Pyro who had just burned Ruby to a crisp with the Pholgistinator and was cornered by Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Weiss. He took out the default medi-gun and training the healing beam on Pyro he flipped the Über switch causing him and Pyro to go invulnerable. Pyro also took this convenient time to utilize the "mmph" bar that the Pholgistinator had and gained fully fledged crits to bestow on the poor students who began to run but all of them were burned to ashes, except Pyrrha was able to get away in time but then met her fate by Demoman who was escorting Engie while he moved his buildings.

Every student had been killed and were still waiting to re-spawn. The mercenaries ran to the cart and the platform began to raise as they piled on except for Engie who deployed his Sentry right outside the student's spawn room. The students all re-spawned and charged towards the mercenaries, only for all of them to be gunned down by the sentry gun. Weiss tried to heal everyone but she was to slow and not to mention also being torn to shreds by the bullets of the sentry gun. The payload finally reached the top and the bomb let out a massive explosion killing everyone still alive.

When everyone re-spawned, they found themselves back at Beacon in the mercenaries dorm room. Merasmus appeared in front of them and chucked a little. "That was fun, mortals," he said, "I wish we could do more. But a promise is a promise. I shall leave. But never forget that Merasmus is always-"

"JUST GO!" yelled everyone and in a puff of smoke he vanished.

There was a moment of silence as everyone recollected themselves. Then Scout broke the silence saying, "Well, at least that month of training wasn't for nothing."

The students stared. They felt they had done terribly. They had lost both times, and they didn't feel like they even put up a fight against the mercenaries in the battle at Hightower. Spy read their expressions and said calmly, "Do not think you did badly. You did very well for people doing it for the first time. Im surprised you were able to kill so easily as well. I thought you would be hesitant to kill us." This made the students think. It was true, when they fought they had barely been paying attention.

"Most likely the adrenaline," reasoned Weiss. Spy nodded and they all lapsed into silence once more. This time it lasted a few minutes before Scout interrupted it again and looked over at Jaune evilly cackling, "And it seem's the unusual wearing knight as found a princess!" He laughed loudly as Jaune and Pyrrha blushed brightly. But when they looked at each other they smiled. Jaune reached for Pyrrha's hand and she took it happily. The student's let out "Awwwss." The mercenaries clapped for them happily, except for Scout who was still rolling on the floor laughing. That is until he was approached by Yang. "Something funny skinny stuff," she said threateningly. She had really begun to like Jaune and Pyrrha as good friends and didn't take someone laughing at them lightly. Especially if it wasn't her making the joke. Scout did the Boston Breakdance and straightened up after showing off his flashing moves shrugging. "Hey it's a laugh. Come on! But for real pally's that was a rush, you know?"

The others nodded and he smiled, "See no lets see the lovebirds kiss! I gotta get that on-" he never finished as Heavy locked Scout in a nelson hold. "Anyone want to punch puny boy," he said grinning and Yang smiled as she raised her fists. "NO, NO, NO! AHHHH" Scout screamed as he was punched by Yang. The mercenaries laughed at him. He looked up and scowled slightly before something came to mind. He shouted, "WAIT" and Yang stopped before she could punch him again. "Now I know I have said some things, but what about we forget about this and you know, party?" He half expected it not to work, but to his amazement, Heavy let him go and Weiss healed him with her new cartridge.

They all just stood their. "Umm," said Ruby. Scout rolled his eyes. "Are we still groggy from the fight or something?" Everyone else nodded and he face palmed before saying, "Fine let me start this party for you! Party Theme: Group Dances!" he shouted and began to Conga. Mexican music started to play out of no where and he said happily, "Latin Rhythms? I love Latin rhythms!" The other mercenaries also shook themselves from their stress of the battle and joined him. "S'no problem. I do dis all the time. I could do dis for money, I don't, but I could!" The students at the nine elite fighters doing a conga line. Then Nora and Ruby laughed and ran in, joining the line and having the time of their life. The others eventually joined as well and they were all having a blast. After ten minutes of doing the Conga, Heavy decided to change it up and started doing the Kazotsky Kick. All the mercenaries cheered and joined Heavy in the classic European dance, most notably done by Russians in the Soviet Union. The music also changed to the Kazotsky Kick theme always played when people did the kick. The students tried to do it but it's much harder then it seems, as to do it properly, the person must kick their feet forward while in standing in a sitting position without leaning forward or back. Most of the students fell over. The only ones able to keep balance the whole time was Blake, since she was a cat faunus, and Jaune who had taken many dancing lessons from her seven sisters. Finally they ended of the night with the Mannrobics dance, a very electronic hip hop music played while the mercenaries did awesome dance moves. The students didn't even try to replicate the moves, and just did their own thing while enjoying the party. By the time it was over, it was midnight, and by the time everyone had gotten into bed and fallen asleep, they had forgotten about the adrenaline that had set in they were killing each other.

 **And thats the chapter. Yes I know the Ruby thing lasted half the chapter but I just wanted to add it in for a bit to show mostly how much Jaune has changed. Now though they lost to the mercenaries, the mercenaries aren't leagues ahead of them. Next chapter, plot and villains from the RWBY series will start to come into play. Until then Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: Welcome back to another addition to the story. Now i'm finally gonna introduce some of the villains from RWBY to the story, but the plot leading up to the Battle of Beacon will be a bit different then in RWBY. Some stuff will be kept in and I will add in Team SSSN soon. But right it's time to put met our villains number one! QUE THE MUSIC ROBBIE ROTEEN! *We are Number One Starts playing* Lets dive in!**

 **Beacon Academy: Mercenaries Room**

It had been a week since the Merasmus incident, the students and mercenaries were getting along even better than before. The training from the mercenaries had ended for now, as they all were tired from the battle of Hightower and also because they had been training for a month straight before that. Jaune and Pyrrha were officially a couple and even though Jaune thought he wasn't good enough for her, he was quickly shut up by other Pyrrha or anyone else. The others had begun to see him in a new light. His fighting abilities still weren't completely up to par with the rest of them, but his leadership skills had become so prominent that he was basically the leader of both Team JNPR and Team RWBY.

It was the weekend and the mercenaries were hosting a type of indoor barbecue for the students. Heavy was in the kitchen teaching Ren how to cook Sandvich's correctly, while Pyro stood outside keeping out Nora and Ruby. Scout and Yang were playing a fighting game on one of the TV's and were in a hot competition. Yang had thought it would be easy, as she was pro at the game but Scout had been able to learn very quickly and it soon became quite the struggle. Engineer was on a makeshift mechanical beach chair with an umbrella over his head and at his side a small table with beer (The Rancho Relaxo). Weiss was doing homework in the corner, and for once she was having a lot of trouble with the material but Medic came to the rescue and offered to help and she accepted, a little surprised, but grateful all the same and he pulled up a chair and began to help her out. Soldier and Demoman were sitting together and talking about the old times when they we would go outside together as best friends and have fun. They roared at laughter at the hilarious things they would do and cursed out the Administrator for making them stop, though she did move Soldier from the BLU team and onto the RED team as compromise. Sniper was laying on his bed, reading a book about the forms of Grimm and thinking about when he could go out pop a few of their heads off. Blake, Spy, Jaune, and Pyrrha were sitting on the couch and watching the other TV that Scout and Yang weren't using and watching the news. Jaune held Pyrrha's hand as leaned her head on his shoulder. Since the Scout teasing, no one had teased them. On the contrary, everyone had supported it, except maybe for Soldier who said it would distract Jaune from the battle, but he was ignored. Blake just sat watching the TV with no real interest and was engrossed in her own thoughts. Spy, who was watching because he wanted to learn more about the world of Remnant, turned to her and asked, "Something on your mind Miss Belladonna?"

She turned to over at Spy who was smiling gently while as always, smoking a cigarette. She was about to answer, when the TV suddenly caught everyone's attention. "Breaking News! Another Dust Shop in the city of Vale has been robbed! Like all the other incidents, no money was taken but instead all the Dust was taken instead. Authorities are still trying to figure out who the culprit is, but a large suspect is wanted criminal Roman Torchwick. Also that if it is him, then we believe he is working with others to pull of multiple of these heist successfully. We are trying to link him to any criminal organization and are so far investigating the terrorist group, the White Fang."

Blake shut off the TV. She couldn't watch this. It just reminded her of her past and how she is doing nothing to stop her former- "Well of course it's him, we know that from Ruby, since she fought him after he robbed a Dust shop and was accepted to Beacon a few hours later. And of course its those filthy degenerates the White Fang!" said Weiss shaking her head like it was the obvious answer. Blake turned to her, anger rising. "Degenerates?" Weiss looked over to her and said snobbishly, "Yes, the White Fang are radical faunus that just want cause mayhem and ruin peoples lives. They keep attacking the Dusts shops to my family's company! The Schnee Dust Company has been falling since these robberies. If it was me these filthy excuses for living beings would be locked up!"

Blake stood up and her face was contorted in rage, but she somehow kept her voice level, "The White Fang may be a little misguided and-" "Misguided!" shouted Weiss getting up as well and walking up Blake, also fuming, "They are nothing but filth. You cannot excuse their actions!"

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE SHIT!" roared Blake.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone stared at Blake. She realized what she had said and stepped back a little and put her hand over her mouth. "Us?" asked Weiss, dangerously calm. Blake looked to the door and was about to make a run but Weiss locked the door and said still in the same dangerous voice, "What did you mean by 'us'" Blake was frozen. Her worst fear had been realized. She had not just let slip that she was a faunus but also part of her past. Weiss advanced slowly, her eyes icy, but before she could yell again, Scout got up and stood between her and Blake. "Woah woah woah! Hold up! So what? Are you telling me you haven't known."

"Known what," Weiss asked looking up at Scout angrily. He just stared right back and said, "That's she's a cat thing or whatever you call it." Leave it to Scout to break a tense moment. But the point was still obvious. All the students stared at Blake who was trembling. She looked for help and her eyes fell on Spy. Spy just nodded and mouthed, "Tell the truth."

Blake sighed and reached up and took off her black bow and revealed her cat ears. The students gasped and stared at the faunus. The mercenaries however didn't react, they had known all along. Even Scout had noticed the twitching every once in a while. "I was part of the White Fang ever since I was small child. My father used to be the leader and whenever we had our non-violent protests I would always be there. Then my father stepped down and a new leader emerged. Adam Taurus. He thought differently from my father and instead of doing friendly protest, he changed the organization from a peaceful protest group to a violent terrorist group that caused mayhem and ruined everyone's lives. Even other faunus were effected as some that did not agree with their methods were considered traitors. But it put us faunus in a new light of fear. We were never equal to humans but now we are treated better because of fear. Adam had... let's just say a thing for me and wanted me to become his queen in his organization. I would have stayed and even agreed, but I didn't want this violence and terrible crimes to what I did. So I left to become a Huntsman, to become good to the whole world and try to make the White Fang see a better light and return to it's old peaceful self. But if necessary I will take them down. And this Roman Torchwick has something to do with them."

She looked around nervous. She was expecting the students to shun her and hate her. Then Ruby walked up to Blake and hugged her. Blake stiffened but then realized that Ruby was crying to her shoulder and she hugged her back. Blake looked over her shoulder and saw Weiss, looking sad and very guilty. "I'm... Sorry Blake," said Weiss. Blake nodded. She understood why Weiss had been effected more than the others. Here dad owned the Dust shops that were being stolen and it must have been told to her from her father about how these faunus were filth. Yang also walked over and hugged Blake. "I'm sorry to Blake," sobbed Ruby, "I didn't know." "Don't apologize Ruby," consoled Blake as she patted the little reapers shoulder, "It was my fault. I was too scared to tell anyone. But I forgot what amazing friends I have." She looked over at Tam JNPR, who were smiling at her. Then she turned to Spy who regarded her with something akin to pride.

"Alright! Hug time is over!" Soldier yelled, and everyone jumped at the sudden loud noise. He stood up and walked up to Blake as she, Ruby and Yang untangled themselves. "If you want to look for these people, then lets start!"

Ruby also brightened up. "Yes! Let's hatch a plan!"

 **City Of Vale: Secret White Fang Base**

In large warehouse, near the outskirts of of the city, large crates of Dust were being stored. The White Fang members, in their usual white clothes and Grimm masks, were moving the overseeing the storage and keeping an eye out for intruders. At the center of the warehouse stood a man in a white suit and a black bowler if a red feather tucked into the red band on it. With his long bright orange, almost reddish, hair that covered one eye and his over eye lined with black eyeliner, the man looked very similar to Alex from Clockwork Orange. But this wasn't Alex, but Roman Torchwick himself. He leaned on a desk and was inspecting a large red dust crystal when four people came up to him. One was a teenage girl in a white jacket and a black corset under it. With her hair brown on one side and pink with small white stripes on the other, she looked like a human version of neapolitan ice cream. Even her eyes shifted colors as she walked and she seemed to always have a slightly seductive smile present. Next to her stood a teenage boy wearing a black and grey jacket, and wore armored arms. He wore long black pants and shoes to cover up his prosthetic legs. His hair was gray and slightly slicked back and he walked as if he owned the place. On his other side stood a teenage girl with short mint-green hair. She wore a white top with a green undershirt underneath and white shorts with a brown belt over it. In front of the three stood a beautiful woman with a red minidress that seemed to glow with yellow light. Her hair was long and black, while her eyes were bright amber and seemed to gleam magically.

Roman straightened up and pocketed the red dust crystal as the people approached and said, "Well, look who's here. I think you will be very pleased with what I have come up with." The neapolitan looking girl walked over to Roman and hugged him not saying anything. "Ah hello Neo, there you are I hope you stayed out of trouble." The girl called Neo looked up at him and nodded. The boy in grey hair scoffed. "You really are just a thief. I mean, your basically completely useless to us," the boy said snobbishly. Before Roman could respond, the women in red turned to the boy sharply saying, "That's enough Mercury." Mercury didn't say anything but backed away al little. The mint-haired girl next to giggled at him for being so stupid and he turned to angrily stare at her but she pointed at the women in front and Mercury stopped. The women in red turned back to Roman smiling, "Thank you Roman. However, we have no need for this Dust anymore. Find a place to hid it. Use the White Fang members that Adam has provided us with to help you. Neo will stay with you in case anything happens." Roman nodded a little as Neo stood next to him happily. "And what after that?" he asked. The women turned away and looked out into space imagining the destruction of Beacon. "Well, me Mercury and Emerald are gonna become "transfer students" at Beacon academy," she said calmly as Roman gaped at her. "Your sneaking into Beacon?" he asked incredulously, "But that's incredibly dangerous to do so right-" "Enough!" the women ordered, turning back to him, her amber eyes glowing angrily. "What I do is my choice Roman. Your just do what you are told, understood?"

Roman nodded, terrified of the women in front of her. "Good," she smiled again and then gestured to Mercury and Emerald and they left the warehouse leaving Roman with Neo and the White Fang members alone to deal with the tonnes of Dust that needed to be hidden.

 **Beacon Academy: Mercenaries Room**

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sniper, Medic, Heavy, Demoman, and Soldier were getting ready to leave for the White Fang base. The plan had been simple. Spy had been able to get some records on the city of Vale and after close inspection, was able to conclude that the White Fang and Torchwick were hiding in an abandoned warehouse in a less populated part of town. The two teams, Sniper, Medic, Heavy, Demoman, and Soldier were to infiltrate the base and find Roman Torchwick and bring him into custody and expose the White Fang. To make the mission team not to large Spy reasoned that he Scout, Engineer, and Pyro should stay.

"But why you?" asked Blake confused why the master of stealth would be sitting out for an infiltration mission. "Because I need to stay and direct you to the location. And I'm the only who can because I know how to get there with all the shortcuts so as not to get noticed," explained Spy simply. It didn't seem like a very logical explanation but the teams decided to just roll with it. Scout though was not very happy. "Why the hell am I not going?" he asked Spy with great annoyance. "Because your loud and I need you here as the speedy reinforcement if something goes wrong," said Spy patiently. "You know these aren't the greatest explanations pally," said Scout as he moved around impatiently. Spy shrugged and just said, "Maybe, but could be vital."

"Aww is Scout mad cause he can't get his name in the headlines when we catch Torchwick and stop the White Fang," teased Yang evilly as she put on her coat. Scout's face went beat red as everyone roared with laughter. "Yeah, well at least I don't need to wear anything revealing to get people to notice me," retorted Scout pointing at Yang's chest which never really was covered and exposed part of her large cleavage. People stared at the two as they stared off. Then they both suddenly fell to the floor laughing. Confused even more the rest stared at the two writhing body's trying to figure out why Yang hadn't exploded and tried to beat Scout up. Finally they both sat up chucking slightly wiping tears of mirth away from their eyes.

"Ah, that was funny," said Yang and she high five'd Scout who obliged, but then was pulled into hard grip as Yang stared at him dangerously, "But be careful what you say about me, ok?" Scout nodded and she smiled and, to everyones utter disbelief, pecked him on the cheek. "Man your cute. You have the best sense of humor, unlike most guys." She nodded to everyone else and the group doing the infiltration were about to leave when Scout called out, "Wait Yang!"

Yang turned around to look and Scout suddenly looked very nervous. "Ummm... tomorrow, wanna go on a date?" he asked. Everyone stared at him. It wasn't the age cause he was only twenty one and Yang was almost eighteen so in that respect, there really wasn't any problem. But to just Yang out, the bombshell of the academy was quite big. Yang however just smiled and teased, "I would be honored to go with the "Force-Of-Nature." Scout looked up and smiled his cocky smile. Inside he was incredibly happy. He had scored a date with the hottest girl ever, and it was legal!

The group left and Scout lay on his bed happily while Spy and Engineer stood over the map of Vale and set up the two way walkie talkies that were connected to ear pieces that each person out on the mission had on. Pyro just sat down and began to look through his cosmetics. Spy began to say instructions into the walkie-talkie and Engineer went over to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. All seemed well until there was a knock on their door. Holding a beer, Engie went over and opened it to reveal three people, two girls and a boy. They were wearing Beacon uniforms. "Sorry to intrude but we are the new transfer student's and we need some help to find out room," said the girl in the middle who had black colored hair. She held out a piece of a paper and Engie took it and read the room number. Then he laughed a little as he handed it back and said jovially, "Well you right next to us, Team RWBY and Team JNPR! Come let me show you the way. Pyro! Scout! Could you both come as well." he yelled back into the room and was shortly joined by the two mercenaries. They walked out and led the three newcomers to the room that was very close by and opened the door for them.

"Thank you kindly," said the black haired women, "And if I may ask, what are your names." Engie took off his hard hat to reveal no hair and said politely, "Name's Engineer. And these are my two buddies; Scout and Pyro." Scout waved grinning his usual grin while Pyro just stared. Stared into the eyes of the three people and making them very uncomfortable. Then made a gasp within his gas mask and tugged at Engineer's sleeve and began to talk urgently. Or he was trying to but all that came out was, "mmph, mph, mmph!"

Engineer looked at him for a second though. Unlike most people he and Medic could understand him, barely but just enough to make out what it said, and still didn't get an answer about its gender. Then he turned back to the three "students" and put his hat back on and said kindly, "Sorry about that, it's just a little nervous. No need to panic," he said and then asked, "What are your fellas names?"

"I am Cinder Fall," said the tall girl smiling, "and this is Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai." She gestured at the other two who nodded at the three mercenaries. There was an awkward pause before Cinder continued, "well, thank you for showing us where to go. Have a goodnight." The three of them went inside their room and closed the door.

"Those three were weird," said Mercury as he crashed on his bed, "especially that one in the mask." Emerald nodded saying, "Yeah, it's like it knew something and plus its stare was just down right disturbing. At least we should have information on them in the records."

"We dont't."

Mercury and Emerald both turned to look at Cinder in surprise. She was looking out the window, thinking hard. There had been no records of these three people. And she had a feeling they were some of those fighters that she had been told had trashed Junior's club. If so, her plans had just become way more complicated.

 **And we will call that a chapter! Don't worry I may add another chapter later today or early tomorrow morning but I wanted to make two separate chapters between the meeting with Cinder and the infiltration. I added Yang and Scout thing because it sounded good to me and I do like romance. If there are any strong objections, I will take them into count. But for now Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Hello everyone! Last time we finally met our RWBY villains and now we have an infiltration mission! I won't keep you guys any longer and lets dive right in!**

 **City of Vale: White Fang Hideout**

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sniper, Medic, Heavy, Demoman, and Soldier were all peeking over a ledge, looking at the warehouse that Spy had led them too. He had said that from their on it would be up to them and that to contact him when it was over. Then he went quiet, leaving the group to figure out a way in. They had made a few plans, but now it seemed that a straight up plan would be easier.

"Alright maggots, listen up!" Soldier said a little quieter than usual, but still a over a whisper. He looked over his fellow mercenaries and students who had decided to wear their hats. They all looked quite nice, though Yang left the mustache part of the Danger back at Beacon, opting for just the hat and glasses. "We are going to charge and kill every single one of those weird looking people. Then we go inside and beat the crap out of the Torchwick guy and go home! Got it?"

He waited for everyone to agree but instead just got stares. "Yeah... I don't think we should do that," said Yang quietly. "Say's the one who's going on a date with Scout!" retorted Soldier. The two were staring at each other angrily but Jaune cut in saying, "Come on, focus guys! We need to get in their, and though Soldier's idea could work since we have most of the mercenaries with us, it still isn't the best idea and-" he stopped and realized Soldier was gone. Everyone looked around, searching for the crazy patriot before they heard someone yelling from the warehouse, "SCREAMING EAGLES!"

Somehow Soldier had been able to sneak away and had equipped his Beggar's Bazooka and B.A.S.E Jumper and rocket jumped over the warehouse and began to fire at the unaware White Fang soldiers. The White Fang members looked up and the last thing they saw were three rockets flying down towards them from a crazy helmeted man. Then they all blew up. As Soldier landed triumphantly in the middle of the remains of the faunus he ha just killed, all the other White Fang members that were stationed at the warehouse ran over blaster weapons drawn.

The students and other mercenaries groaned in annoyance at Soldier's reckless behavior. "Alright then," said Jaune slowly as he stared at the White Fang members surrounding Soldier, "I guess we will do his plan."

Everyone nodded and jumped out from their hiding place and ran to Soldier. Sniper was the only one who stayed behind and equipped the default Sniper Rifle an, aiming down the site, he popped the head off of one faunus who was advancing towards Soldier. The other White Fang members all looked around as they saw their friend get sniped and spotted the charging group of people and turned to them. Before they could start shooting, Ruby used her semblance to get to quickly get right up to them and sliced one away with her scythe. Before they had left, the students had agreed not to kill unless absolute necessary. They had only done it at Hightower because the re-spawn generator and even then they felt bad every time they had killed one of the mercenaries.

The mercenaries had no such qualms however and dove straight into battle opening fire on their enemies. Heavy was using the Natasha, so when he fired the bullets slowed down anyone that they hit, which made fleeing completely pointless. He laughed as White Fang members tried to run and shoot him, with little effect due to Medic running around and healing everyone with his Quick-Fix as healing speed was the priority when their were many people to heal. Demoman had equipped his Tide Turner shield and charged at the enemy with his Eyelander sword out and sliced off the head of one, then taking out his default Sticky Launcher and firing a few stickies into a group of advancing faunus. They stared at the strange spiked explosives and looked up at Demoman smiling think that since the explosives hadn't exploded that it hadn't worked. Demoman grinned devilishly and detonated the stickies sending body part flying. Sniper was picking off people from afar, especially ones that tried to sneak attack his teammates. And Soldier did what he does best… charge into the enemy like a jackass and kill blow everything up in the name of America.

The students were also holding up very well. Ruby swung her scythe in a circle around her, making it impossible for anyone to approach her with out being sliced in half. While doing so, she shot the rifle part of her scythe and picked up members that circled around her trying to find a way through. Weiss had dropped the healing approach for the moment, and used her other Dust cartridges such as the Fire and Ice kinds to burn or freeze her enemies in place to make them easier to hit. She also used her semblance, strange glyphs that could be uses to speed people up or even summon avatars, to help her friends dodge attacks from behind. Blake used her sword and sheath to slice through the enemy lines and then sneaking away until the perfect moment to attack and sliced from behind. Yang launched herself at the enemy line and blasted White Fang members away with her shotgun punches. She covered Medic's back especially as he soon became a main target since he was the healer. Though in all actuality he didn't really need protecting. One faunus was able to get past Yang and tried to take out Medic, but was then found himself on the ground covered in syringes as Medic reloaded his Blutsauger syringe gun before returning to healing the others.

Team JNPR were also keeping up without much trouble. Jaune was showing his improving skills by striking one faunus down with his sword while blocking a blaster shot with his shield from another, before advancing on him and delivering a mean stab to the chest with his sword. Nora was in her element, launching grenades from her weapon in grenade launcher form to blast away enemies before switching her weapon to hammer form and smashing enemies into the ground with so much force that their bodies were almost completely submerged by the ground, only leaving their heads sticking out. Pyrrha used her semblance to control her round shield with magnetism and then wiling it go around the enemy lines like a flying buzzsaw and fly into faunus and making them fall down in a daze. She used her spear to ward off any enemy that tried to get near her and was basically untouchable as no one even tried to approach he because of her flying shield trap. Finally Ren was using Scout's speed lessons to run around the enemy, to quickly for them to hit him, and picked them off with his automatic handguns.

Everything was going very well for our heroes until the White Fang decided to use their trump card. The remaining White Fang foot soldiers retreated into the warehouse. The group watched in confusion and were about to conclude that they had won the battle before three massive mechs stomped out of the warehouse. They were large bipedal robots piloted by a single White Fang member in each one. They armed with machine guns and rockets that could level a town in a matter of minutes.

Weiss gasped. "Those are supposed to be Atlas's (One of Remnants Kingdoms that had the best army and technology then the others) new creations. How did the White Fang get their hands on them?!"

"It doesn't matter right now," said Jaune staring at the impending threat, "Team RWBY, take one of them, mercenaries take another, and my team will take on the last one." Everyone nodded at the solid plan and charged at their assigned mech.

Ruby and her team met their enemy and immediately scattered around the mech. The mech fired rockets at the students but couldn't hit them. "Weiss freeze it's legs!" shouted Ruby as she shot at the back of the mech with little effect. Weiss obliged and used her ice Dust cartridge and fired a spiral of ice at the mech's feet from her saber and successfully froze it in place. "Quick, Yang, Blake, initiate Bumblebee!" Ruby ordered. Blake extended her ribbon that was attached to her sword and gave the end of it to Yang who then ran toward the Mech and punched it's legs making them slowly buckle while spinning around it causing the ribbon she was holding to tie itself around the mech. She finally let go and shot a shotgun shot from her gauntlet and broke the ice that had held the mech in place the whole time. It tried to move but the very strong ribbon held by Blake made it trip forward and the cockpit it the ground first, causing it to explode, easily killing the White Fang member inside. Team RWBY cheered at their victory and went over to help the other two groups, but found out that they really didn't need help.

The mech that was paired up with the mercenaries lost even quicker then the one with Team RWBY. Sniper shot it's legs at the joints causing it to freeze up and stop moving giving the other mercenaries the chance to launch a frontal assault on it. Demo and Soldier fired grenades and rockets at the mechs arms, causing them explode and destroying the rockets and machine guns it had. Medic equipped another of his mddi-guns called the Kritzkreig, which when Übercharged gave the healing target critical hits till it ran out, and with Heavy who equipped the already high damaging Brass Beast and finished off the job easily, tearing the metal giant apart and leaving a heap of scrap metal behind.

The last mech tried it's best to get rid of at least one of Team JNPR's members, but it might as well have stood still. Jaune and Pyrrha used their shields to block the barrage of bullets and rockets it sent while Ren ran around it distracting it. Nora took care of the rest with her hammer and leaped up and brought it down straight onto the mech's cockpit and brought the whole machine down the ground with a large BOOM! As Jaune and Pyrrha lowered their shields and Ren slowed down, Nora stood over the destroyed mech pouting slightly. "Aww, I broke it," she whined.

The three groups, including Sniper, met up in front of the warehouse and were about to enter when a girl with brown and pink hair stepped out carrying a lace umbrella and smiling maliciously. The group readied their weapons as she stopped a few yards in front of them. Then from behind her a orange haired man in a white suit and black bowler hat walked from the warehouse, slowly clapping.

"Well, well." drawled Roman Torchwick as stood beside Neo and smiled mockingly at the heroes who tightened their grips on their weapons. "I'm very impressed with your skills. Even you red, much better then the last time I saw," he continued looking over at Ruby who grimaced at him pointing her scythe at him.

"Give it up Torchwick," she said calmly, but with a very hard edge to her voice, "We have you surrounded." He laughed coldly and replied in the same drawling voice, "Why yes, you do. But that doesn't matter to me." He took out a small remote with large red device in the center and pushed it. The warehouse behind him exploded, destroying all the Dust crystals that were inside and even remaining White Fang members. He laughed at the student's horrified faces. Weiss collapsed to her knees staring at the smoking debris of her fathers products, now a smoldering pile of ashes. The mercenaries however weren't as frozen in shock and they all raised their weapons and opened fire at Roman. He grinned and looked toward Neo who stepped in front of him and opened her lace umbrella as the bullets, grenades, rockets, and syringes approached. The moment they hit she and Torchwick exploded into glass shards and completely vanished.

"HA!" Soldier yelled happily as he thought they were defeated. But the students shook their heads. "They aren't dead Soldier," said Pyrrha quietly. The mercenaries looked over at the students. Ruby and Yang were trying comfort Weiss, who was still staring at the remains of the warehouse in shock. Nora and Ren were looking around to see if the two hadn't teleported far. Blake was also staring at the warehouse with sorrow, thinking of all the White Fang members that had still be in their when it had blown up. Jaune and Pyrrha walked up to the mercenaries.

"What do you mean their not dead?" asked Demo confused. "She used a very complicated technique that where she teleported, leaving glass Dust behind. I have only read about it, but I know that was it," explained Pyrrha as the rest of the students joined them. "Well, we might as well leave zis place," said Medic looking around at the smoldering wreckage as sirens began to wail in the distance, "I am in no mood to talk with ze police." Under usual circumstances, the students would have preferred to tell the police what had happened, but they saw the mercenaries unwillingness to converse with the authorities and agreed to head straight back to Beacon, contacting Spy on the way and reporting on the result of the mission.

When they returned, the four other mercenaries that had stayed behind, greeted them and let them come into their room for a bit. They sat around the room, Yang actually going up to Scout and leaning on his shoulder, while they recounted the events that had occurred that night. Spy, Scout, Engineer, and Pyro listened closely to the story and when it was finished, Spy sighed pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Well, we should have known it wouldn't be that easy. But you all did a good job."

"Yeah," agreed Scout and he patted Yang on the head, "Besides I think you guys showed them who their dealing. Those knuckleheads ain't going to be so brave next time they see you guys!" Everyone lightened up at his encouraging words and Yang hugged him a little. "Woah," Scout said, "We are not even dating, and your already very physical."

"Is that a problem," she asked seductively and Scout shut up.

"Okay, I have to ask. Why do you all of a sudden like Scout? You were punching him last week!" asked Jaune as he sat next to Pyrrha. The rest nodded and looked at Yang, curious to hear her explanation. She sat up a little and began to explain.

"Well you see, though I actually didn't like him at all at first and thought him dangerous when he revealed who he was, I saw a lot me in him. Not to mention he always laughed at my terrible puns and we always joked about the same things and people. We even teased each other similarly. Last week, I was a little high strung from the fight which is why I punched him. But over the last few days I have really come to like him. And though he's twenty one and i'm seventeen, I think it will work out. Plus I will be eighteen soon.'

She finished smiling at everyone, who stared at her a little surprised that she would develop feelings for someone this easily. Scout then smiled a genuine smile and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well it seems I have scored the jackpot," he said happily and Yang laughed a little as she leaned into his chest and traced a finger down his chest. "I am still way physically stronger then you, by the way, so you better watch out," she said mischievously as she got up and began to leave with her teammates and Team JNPR. "And don't forget our date tomorrow. I want all those things I said to be true," she added before winking at him and leaving, closing the door behind her.

The mercenaries looked at Scout who looked at them with a very smug expression. "Yeah thats right," he gloated, "I got a women!"

"I thought you liked Miss Pauling," asked Spy referring to the assistant that oversees their fights back on Earth. Scout shrugged, "Meh, I gave up on her. Besides Yang's much better, and I don't mean just by body wise but personality wise." This comment made Spy look up in surprise then smile. "You have grown up," he said and the other nodded agreeing. "Yeah, well thats what happens when your a genius," Scout remarked as he lay in bed.

"Then again maybe not Spy," muttered Engineer as they all got into bed and in a matter of minutes fell asleep.

 **Team JNPR's Dorm**

Pyrrha was getting into bed when Jaune walked up to the side of her bed and sat next to her. "Hey, I just want to ask you something," he said.

Pyrrha nodded for him to go on and he continued, "Well you know how Yang and Scout are going on a date tomorrow? Well I was thinking that..." he began to trail off and turn a little red and scratched the back of his head nervously. Pyrrha realized what he was trying to say and smiled, leaning in and kissing him. "Yes Jaune, I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow," she said before laying down. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before going to his own bed and laying down. Ren and Nora soon followed and after five minutes the only sound was the soft breathing of the sleeping students.

 **Well this may have been a little shorter than my last few, it's the second chapter I wrote in a single day and I could have combined it with the one I posted earlier today but I wanted to separate them into two different chapters. Now there will be no more ships. Arkos and Yang X Scout are all i'm doing since I don't want this to be a romance story. But I added these two because the really felt right. Anyway I won't be focusing on them too much except in the next chapter where it will be the two dates. Till then, Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter… BYE BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Hello everyone and welcome back to another addition to the series. Now I just wanna give a shout out to buzzsaw935 as he did PM me and asked about some more variety in Soldier, cause if some of you guys have noticed, I have been having him use the Beggars Bazooka a little too much. I'm shouting this out because if people do want to voice concerns and suggestions and want me especially to read them, then PM me and I will be happy to read them. Now besides that it's time for DATE NIGHT!**

 **Beacon Academy: Dining Hall**

The day after the infiltration mission, the group were at the Dining Hall, eating breakfast and chatting happily. However two of people at the table were a little subdued. Jaune and Scout were a little quite which, especially for Scout, was quite surprising.

"What's wrong fellas," asked a concerned Engineer as he took bite out off his bacon, "Your both very not vocal today. Jaune I get sometimes, but Scout? A non talkative Scout is unheard of!"

Jaune and Scout sighed and looked at each other. For once, they were both worried about the same thing. Spy then smiled and said, "Ah, I think I know what it is. It's the dates they have this evening with Miss Nikos and Miss Xiao Long." Both Jaune and Scout looked up and gave Spy scathing looks, but she just ignored them.

"Ah, so what this is all about," said Yang as she curled her arm around Scout, "Well I can't blame him. He is going on a date with me and I tend to like them good." This made Scout's face turn visibly green as his anxiety went up even higher. Heavy laughed, "I think little Scout may be having new problems. He doesn't even have much money."

Everyone laughed a little but stopped when they realized Scout had begun to laugh to. He laughed for a good long while before looking over at Heavy and grinning, "Joke's on you fatso, I was able to grab some money from that club we trashed and had enough to get reserved seats in one of the best restaurants in the city!" Everyone stared at him, and Yang's jaws was so far down that a whole turkey could have walked inside.

"Then why are you so nervous mate?" asked Sniper curiously bringing the rest back to reality and they all nodded. Scout once again slumped a little and mumbled something quietly that no one could catch. "Umm, I didn't quite catch that," said Nora as they all leaned in a little. He looked up and said sadly as if his family had been killed, "I don't know which cosmetics to put on for the date."

There was a moment of silence as the everyone just stared. Then the students deadpanned and just laughed. But the other mercenaries eyes went wide and they all looked at Scout with sympathy. "Well," said Medic quietly, "Zat is a problem zat we must solve."

The students just shook their heads in annoyance about being so mislead and turned to Jaune. "I'm guessing you have a better reason for being so nervous," said Weiss pointedly. Jaune looked up and turned to Pyrrha, who was next to him regarding him with a worried expression. "Well, I have something different in mind then a restaurant since I actually don't have the money. And I do have the clothes for the date. It's just, i'm worried I will screw up. I mean i'm going out with the Pyrrha Nikos, four time Mistral (Kingdom of Remnant) champion. And i'm just me," he finished looking down sadly.

Both future Huntsman and mercenaries looked at him, realizing the pressure but also thinking that though Jaune had gotten much better since the training, his self confidence is still at an all time low. Pyrrha however turned his head towards her and forced him to look at her.

"Look at me Jaune Arc. If I was just some four time Mistral champion, I would be falunting around and getting guys from everywhere. But i'm not. I want the right guy who is caring, sweet, and smart. You fit all those traits and your even handsome to go with it. Don't ever let people say otherwise." She kissed him on the cheek. "To be honest, i'm also very nervous. I have never been on a date, and I still have to go shopping with Yang and the rest of the girls to get something so your not the only one. But I have a feeling that this will be great day for all of us."

Jaune smiled and hugged her. The others watched this tender moment in peaceful silence, until Soldier got up and yelled, "Yes that's all fun and all but we have a serious crisis here. Scout needs a right cosmetic loadout! MEN! TO THE WARDROBE!" And grabbing Scout he rushed up stairs with uncharacteristic speed. The other mercenaries soon followed, wishing the others good luck as they rushed upstairs to help out in the serious business of cosmetics.

The students stared after them for a moment, not quite sure what to make of it. Then Yang got up and said, "Well, there is no time to waste! Girls! It's time to go shopping!" and she along with all the female members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR marched out towards Vale, Pyrrha giving Jaune one last kiss before leaving him with Ren. "Well," said Ren as they both sat their alone, "What were you going to do before the date if it wasn't shopping for clothes?" he asked Jaune.

Jaune turned and smiled at Ren. "Well, actually instead of the restaurant presenting us with food, i'm the only presenting the food."

 **Beacon Academy: Mercenaries Room**

The door of the room burst open and Soldier practically threw Scout inside and bringing a chair to the middle of the room, he forced Scout to sit down and wait for the others to arrive. They didn't have to wait long as the other mercenaries rushed into the room breathless and ready to begin.

"Alright men!" yelled Soldier as he paced in front of them, "We need to look through all of Scout's cosmetics and find the right combination! Are we ready?" he yelled and the other mercenaries, minus Scout who was still recovering from being thrown forcefully into a room, yelled yes back and the costume party began!

They took out Scout's cosmetic crate and began to rummage through it, pulling out crazy and hilarious hats, clothes, and hair. Demoman grabbed a hat that came along with a scaramouche mask know as the Mountebank's Masque and offered it up, but it was shot down as too stupid for a date (Like they know what is appropriate for a date). Next was an army hat with the words "Born to Run" written on it called the Fortunate Son that Soldier held up and said that it was perfect but eventually put it away after the others yelled at him that this wasn't A FUCKING WAR! Heavy then to out a very slicked back hair cosmetic called the Greased Lightning and said that it looked cool but Spy put out that it wasn't a band show but a sophisticated restaurant. Finally Pyro actually brought out a pair of tan leather dress shoes that came to diamond patterned socks dubbed the Argyle Ace. The others actually all agreed that it looked nice and professional and the theme would be a bit of an old school professional outfit. They all decided to start going from the down up since they already had the shoes and began to look through the shirt cosmetics.

First up was the Thrilling Tracksuit, a red shirt with a wide front flap and large black buttons. It also had long sleeves with black cuffs and it came with a blood stained scarf. This was turned down since it first didn't compliment the Argyle Ace and it also would be strange to have a bloodstained scarf on a date. Soldier tried to bring the army style back in with a grey army vest and a bandoleer of rifle rounds on the strap called the Flak Jack, but once again was yelled at for trying to make Scout look like an army general and not a person going on a date. Sniper brought up a buttoned up motorcycle jacket with a folded tip revealing a grey shirt underneath called the Flapjack. It was considered but then Spy grabbed another shirt cosmetic that everyone rushed to and put on Scout. It was a red waistcoat with a frilly white undershirt that was topped off with a red bow tie called the Frenchman's Formals. They all clapped at Spy's quick thinking who bowed until Scout yelled that they were still trying to get him ready for a date and they scrambled around once more picking out cosmetics.

Next was Scout's face. Engineer brought up a pair of red goggles with lighter red fire designs known as the Planeswalker Goggles. But no one agreed, saying that it looked to flashy with the clothes that Scout already wore. Scout tried to appeal to the Bonk Boy but the others shut him up saying it was also too flashy. Pyro brought out the Cader Visor, a space like glass visor that covered the eyes, but it was shot down for being to technological for the outfit they were going for. They finally agreed to not add anything to Scout's face and move on to the most important part. The Hat.

The hat had to be chosen especially carefully, because it was usually the most noticeable part of the outfit and it would be an unusual for max effect. First up was the Milkman, but was immediately shut down because a lot the mercenaries thought it looked stupid though that may just be because they had been hit with the Holy Mackerel to manny times while Scout wore the Milkman. Next up was the Troublemaker's Tossle Cap, a slightly baggy beanie, and got a few positive comments but not something that should be worn on a date. Then there was the Fed-Fightin' Fedora, a brown fedora with bullet holes in it. But this was also put away so Scout wouldn't like he was in a mafia movie. It ultimately came down to the Ye Olde Baker Boy, a brown newsboy cap with a button on the top, and the Flipped Trilby, a trilby hat that was worn backwards. In the end the Flipped Trilby won out because the Ye Olde Baker Boy looked more of what a little kid would wear than a twenty one year old going on a date. This left one last thing. Choosing the unusual effect... except Scout only had one effect for the Flipped Trilby which was Sunbeams. Though when he put it on, it seemed to work and they decided that thats how Scout was going. The Argyle Ace, Frenchmen's Formals, and an Unusual Flipped Trilby with a Sunbeams effect.

Scout looked around at his fellow mercenaries in his new attire and they all smiled at him clapping and marveling at his awesome cosmetics.

"Now that is what I wanna see!" said Soldier clapping Scout on the back.

"Mmph mmph!" mmphed Pyro clapping excitedly.

"We did it mate!" said Demoman joyously as he took out a bottle of whisky and began to drink.

"You are credit to team!" said Heavy pulling Scout into a bone crushing hug.

"Now I've seen everything!" said Engineer looking over Scout with pride.

"Amazing comrade!" complimented Medic.

"Good on ya mate!" said Sniper tipping his hat to Scout.

"Well, it seems you have some fashion sense," said Spy smiling as Scout scowled at him slightly, "Now all we do is wait. Jaune and Ren will come over soon to wait with us while the girls get dressed in their own dorms when they get back from shopping. Speaking of which I wonder how their doing."

 **City Of Vale: Clothes Store**

"No not that one," said Weiss as Yang came out of the changing room wearing a blue strapless dress that ended at her heels. Yang groaned and went back inside. Then out of the other changing room, Pyrrha came out in a pink minidress. Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and Nora all shook their heads and Pyrrha walked back into the changing room.

This had been going on now for around two hours. They had left Beacon and gone to Vale to pick out clothes for the date. Weiss knew a great clothes story with almost every type of dress and they all agreed on it, mostly because they didn't know any other stores to choose from. They had entered the large shop and had immediately gaped around at all the different types of clothes, from suits to dresses. From shirts to underwear (NOPE! JonTron help me!). They all went straight to the dresses section and began to select many varieties of styles and colors. After picking a nice selection they had sent Yang and Pyrrha into the changing rooms and the mini runway began.

Yang came back out this time wearing a bright yellow sequined lace dress and the other girls gasped and looked over at Weiss, who was like the main judge, and nodded excitedly. Weiss thought for a moment. It did show off Yangs impressive strength and nice legs and complimented her wild yellow hair well. She nodded as well and said to take it. Yang smiled, happy that it was finally over. Weiss noticed this and said, "We are not done Yang, we still need to get shoes."

Before Yang could shout in annoyance, Pyrrha came out of the changing room and the girls mouths fell open. She was wearing a point d'esprit lace tie-neck blouse with red velvet tuxedo flares. It made her look sophisticated but at the same time incredibly powerful and beautiful. Weiss even clapped and nodded and she smiled happily and they moved on to shoes.

Surprisingly, they very quickly found a good match for Pyrrha. It was a red claire suede sandal and though the velvet tuxedo flares dd kinda cover it, it still looked nice and Pyrrha really like it so they decided to stick with it. Unfortunately for Yang, finding her shoes was a little harder. For someone who basically only wore knee high platform boots she really didn't like dress shoes. "Come on," said Ruby as Yang complained about how long it was taking, "I thought you liked this type of stuff."

"I do, but not when it takes four hours!" yelled Yang in annoyance but then spotted something that made her mouth water. On a pedestal stood a pair of Coraline leather over-the-knee boots. She rushed over to them and held them lovingly. "THIS!" she exclaimed excitedly and held it out so the others could see it. Blake and Nora looked quite happy with the decision, Ruby was beaming with pride at her sisters choice. Weiss looked over the leather boots for a few moments, thinking then she finally sighed nodding knowing if she said no that she most likely would be punched out a window.

They went to the cashier and handed over the items for purchase and once all the items had been scanned the register read; 1,615 Lien. Everyone stared at the price in horror and were about to freak out, but Weiss just smiled at them and took out her credit card and paid for it easily with her fathers fortune of selling Dust. The clothes were packed into bags and the girls took them back to Beacon.

Once they came back they went into Team RWBY's dorm room they put their bags on the floor and Yang collapsed onto her bed, but Weiss looked at her annoyed and said, "Get up Yang. We need to get you ready for the date." Yang groaned. This was gonna be a long afternoon before the date.

 **Beacon Academy: Mercenaries Room**

There was a knock on the door and when Heavy opened the door, it revealed Jaune and Ren who were carrying cooking pots and ingredients. Heavy smiled and let them in and led them to the kitchen, pulling them away from staring at Scout who was wearing his outfit while reading a magazine. They entered the kitchen where Pyro was also getting ready, clearing away the countertops and checking the ovens. He was wearing a floppy chef's toque called the Connoisseur's Cap and clapped happily when he spotted the two students and stepped out of the way as Heavy brought them forward. Ren stood to the side, wanting to see the master at work and Jaune try to keep up. To explain why they were cooking before the date, it was because Jaune's idea was to have a picnic date on the Beacon grounds, which meant he had to cook himself.

The foods that would be cooked were Sandvichs, Dalakohs Bars, Potato and Pasta salads, and finally some freshly made lemonade. They began with Heavy showing Jaune how to set up the cookers and cut the potatoes but Jaune waved him away and began to cut up the potatoes expertly and took some lettuce that he began shred up and put into a bowl. He cooked up some pasta while he mixed the lettuce with the potatoes and added some dressing. Once the pasta was done he did the same set both salads into separate containers and closed them. He then took some lemons (Suck a lemon! If you get the reference kudos to you!) and put them in the blender before moving onto the slices of bread and toasted them to the perfect amount and began laying tomatoes, ham, bologna, cheese, and lettuce on them and then sticking a toothpick with an olive in it. But not with all of them. He took some mayonnaise, beef, tuna, onions and eggs and put them in appropriate combinations to make many different types of sandwiches. Once the blender was ready he poured out the lemonade into a large pitcher and closed the lid. Then he took some Dalakoh's Bars from the fridge and put them all in a classic picnic basket and took a woolen blanket and put it over the basket to cover it from any damage. He turned to find Heavy and Ren staring at him him shock.

"How?" Ren asked him still looking like he had seen the birth of Jesus, "How did you know how to cook all of that so well?"

Jaune blushed a little and replied, "Well, living with seven sisters means that dancing and cooking comes quite naturally after a while. I must say it really comes useful in the future."

They walked out of the kitchen and joined the rest of the mercenaries, waiting for the time of the date. They made idle chat, but Jaune and Scout stayed unusually quite like they had been this morning. In what seemed like five minutes, the time had come. Jaune dressed into a simple tuxedo, blake pants, and a bow tie that was given to him by Spy called the Dr. Whoa. He also put on his Unusual Burning Team Captain. Then picking up the picnic basket, he and Scout walked out of the door and separated.

Jaune went up to Team JNPR's dorm room door (Pyrrha and Nora returned to their room after everything had been done while Team RWBY stayed in their room) and knocked, rocking back and forth on his toes. The door was opened Pyrrha and she was in her newly bought outfit. Jaune stared at Pyrrha in awe as he took in her beauty. She smiled sweetly and walked out and kissed him on the nose, tearing him away from his thoughts. "You look very handsome Jaune," she said and Jaune blushed brightly to her amusement.

"And you look... I mean just wow," Jaune spluttered and thought, "Oh great, nice introduction. Lets try to speak english." But Pyrrha just giggled and looped her arm through his and began to lead him to the dorm buildings elevator. "So, judging by the picnic basket, we are going on a picnic," she said smiling at him and he nodded. "Yep. I cooked all the foods myself." She stared and asked, "You did?"

Jaune nervously nodded and Pyrrha leaned onto his shoulder saying, "You really do care. I am so lucky." Jaune couldn't respond as they made their way down and towards the Beacon grounds.

 **Beacon Academy: Team RWBY's Dorm**

Scout stood outside Team RWBY's dorm room door and nervously thought if this would be a good experience. "Yes it will, i'm going out with a freaking hottie! I must make this work!" He knocked on the door and barely a second pass before Yang opened the door and they both gaped at each others beauty. Scout could barely think as he stared at Yang's bright yellow sequined lace dress and her fantastic body. Yang was also staring at his very old school professional style and topping it off with a flipped over hat that had sun rays beaming out.

"Wow..." they both said quietly before snapping out of it. Scout held his arm out with his signature grin. "Well, shall we get going hottie?" he asked winking. Yang grinned and looped her arm through his and they made their way outside and towards Vale.

"So," began Yang smiling at her date as they entered the airship that drove them to the city, "It seems you did a great job choosing cosmetics." Scout grinned happily as they sat down on two vacant airship seats and answered, "Well I had some help from my buddies, but yes I chose them." Yang laughed softly and leaned into him. "Always giving yourself the most credit. Most people would find that unflattering, but I find it adorable."

Scout blushed brightly at her light teasing and they made idle chatter as the airship traveled to the city. Once it arrived they got out and Scout led his date to the center of town where the restaurant was located. As they made their way over, some guys on the side of the road wolf whistled at Yang. "Hey sexy, ditch the weird bright dude and join us," said one of them. Before Yang could yell at him, Scout took out his Sandman and hit the baseball it came with and smacked straight into the guys head causing him to fall on his back unconscious. The other guys looked up fearfully at Scout and ran away. Scout looked at Yang a little apologetically, but found her laughing. "That was hilarious," she choked out before they continued down the road.

They made it to the restaurant without any further incident. It was a very posh place where only very rich people would be able to got but it wasn't like it was where snobbish rich people would dine at but mature and respectable people. Table with linen cloth covering and a candle in the center, and high backed comfy leather chairs. Scout said his name to the woman at the reception who nodded and led them to their seats. They sat down and they picked up the menu's that lay on the table and began through the choices. A waiter came over and they both ordered a grilled steak with mashed potatoes on the side. Once the waiter left with their orders they stared across the table each other.

"How you liking it so far," said Scout smugly and Yang smiled just as smugly back at him and rubbed his knee under the table. "Well so far, i'm having to much watching your embarrassed face. Scout spluttered and he answered back, "Hey! No fair." Yang laughed and took her hand from under the table and instead took his in both of hers and leaned in a little over the table. "Well then, Scout, my real opinion is that for a first date, you really tried your best to make the best one. And I love that."

She leaned in and kissed him for the first time on the lips. Scout was taken aback for a second before kissing back. It felt so natural and nice to both of them. It didn't matter what they were in terms of what they had done, it just was the present that mattered. While this occurred, they didn't notice three people watching them from a café across the street.

"Seems to be doing quite well so far," said Spy taking a sip of wine (What café serves wine?). Engineer and Sniper nodded in agreement. They had decided that it would be a good idea to watch how Scout did since on his last date with Miss Pauling, a bread monster attack though it wasn't entirely his fault.

A man with black hair and short beard and a green parrot perched on his shoulder, walked up to them and brought Sniper and Engineer some coffee. He looked across the street to see what they were looking at and smiled. "Oh my god! You guys got great seats." Spy laughed a little and nodded. "Especially when it's a Huntsman in training and a mercenary." "WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK!" (Write in the reviews if you know who this man is and I will give a shoutout to you)

Back to Scout and Yang they pulled away and smiled at each other, but the moment was interrupted by the waiter bring them their food. They ate while talking about the other mercenaries and students. They laughed as they talked jokes about them and finished their dinner. The check came and Scout pulled out the money he had take and put it all down on the table. "Isn't that a little too much," asked Yang confused. Scout smiled as he stood up and helped her up and they began to walk out. "Needed to leave a tip," he said and Yang looked at him with surprise that Scout would do that, but extremely happy. that he wasn't a heartless person that kept as much money as he could.

Yang expected them to go back to Beacon, but Scout said he wanted to take her something else quickly before they returned. He led her to a shop that sold motorcycles and he told his name to the man behind the cashier who nodded and went into the back. He leaned against the counter as Yang stared around. She loved motorcycles and had always wanted one. She stared at a nice red one at the front and was caressing it until she saw the man behind the counter roll out a bright yellow and black motorcycle. She walked up to it and couldn't resist touching it before remembering that this wasn't hers and she backed away. "Sorry," she apologized, "couldn't resist."

Scout smiled at her and said the last thing she expected. "No need to apologize pally, cause its yours. My treat. I had so much money and I don't know what to get here so I asked Ruby what you wanted the most and she said motorcycles so I got one that matched your color. I'm sorry if you don't like it I just didn't want to ask you because I wanted it to be surprise and-" before he could finish Yang walked up to him, grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She pulled away for a second and whispered, "I love you," before pulling her new boyfriend back into the kiss. For them, the date couldn't have been better.

 **Beacon Academy: Courtyard**

Jaune and Pyrrha walked over to a small patch of grass in the Beacon courtyard and laid out the blanket and sat down. Jaune took the sandwiches, salads, and pitcher of lemonade and grabbed two plats and glasses with them. Pyrrha stared at the tasty food and once he handed her a plate, she took sandwich with beef, mayonnaise, and cheese and took a bite. Jaune watched nervously as she chewed. Her face grew bright with delight and she took another bite. He smiled and took a sandwich for himself and took a spoon full of potato salad as well. They ate in pleasant silence for a few minutes before Jaune spoke up.

"So how is the food so far. I tried my best to make quite a few healthy options since I know you prefer them much more than anything else." She smiled at him and said, "I haven't eaten anything as good. Even Heavy's Sandvichs can compare and that's saying something, cause those are also really good."

Jaune nodded as he took another bite of his potato salad and asked, "So how do you like it here in Vale. Since you come from Mistral, it must feel a little different." Pyrrha looked out at the setting sun and began, "Well, to be honest, it isn't much different. Its Beacon that really surprised me. It's a place that surprised me with its acceptance of any person and how anyone could feel equal here, especially since Cardin has become way more quite after being beat up by Scout. But the best thing here are the people. Back in Mistral I was a celebrity but I had very few friends. Here though I am on a team with three amazing people. The quite but happy Ren, the funny and hyperactive Nora, and you my gentle caring knight." She beamed at Jaune who blushed a little. "But of course I can't forget Team RWBY. Cute and silly Ruby, sophisticated but smart Weiss, bookish and quite Blake, and the seductive and strong Yang." Jaune laughed a little and then added, "Well I think all our lives have also drastically changed since the mercenaries appeared into our lives."

Pyrrha nodded. Jaune continued, "I thought they would be a problem when Scout first said who he was and described the others for the first time, but now... I think it's the best thing that could have happened to us. They have trained us to the best of their abilities. They even gave us freaking hats for free, which I for them is a huge deal." Pyrrha was looking at Jaune strangely and Jaune looked back at her in concern. "Pyrrha?" he asked nervously.

She stared at him and then said, "I say this so many times but I must say it again. You are the most caring person I have ever met." She scooted over to him and hugged him tightly. "Jaune, you may say you aren't worth anything, but in reality, you are the best man a girl could ask for." She let go of him and before he could he could say anything she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him happily. He paused for a second, but then hugged her closer and kissed back as the sun set behind them. Two future Huntsman against the sun.

 **There's the chapter! Not much action but I do like some romance and if I am shipping people I need to make a chapter like this. I actually had to go on the Michael Kors website and look up clothes for the girls cause I don't know crap about female clothing. To be frank I don't even know much about male clothes either even as a guy. The only other thing I have to say is to remind you guys that if you know the person who was with Spy, Engineer, and Sniper during Scouts and Yangs date then put it in the review and you will get a shoutout. Besides that Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Hello everyone! I did take a day off to enjoy some rest because I have been writing non-stop this week and this is only my first week on the site! But I'm happy to jump right back in after watching a whole marathon of the special extended editions of Lord Of The Rings! Also shout outs to Guest users; Madlice in Pyrol and Time for guessing the man with the parrot correctly. It was my favorite YouTuber JonTron! And to answer Time's question of how he became a waiter in Remnant, well, it's very simple. He was reviewing RWBY: Grimm Eclipse when he was sucked in with his parrot Jacques and they had to find a way to survive. So far he has become a waiter, but I may have him appear a few more times as a minor character. But I think thats enough chatter, lets get right into it!**

 **City Of Vale**

It was Monday. A day that school began once more and all the students had to break away from our favorite mercenaries to attend their classes. But not today!

Nora had somehow convinced Professor Ozpin to let her and all her friends go to a new movie that was showing about pirates. She said she had been waiting for this movie for six years, as it had been canceled over and over again. But not it was finally here and she had already bought tickets for herself and all her friends, including the mercenaries. She looked at Ozpin with pleading eyes, but to her surprise, he just laughed and said it was okay and that he had actually been waiting for this for a while too. Nora skipped her way back to the dorm room and burst into her teams room, causing the rest of her team to jump back in surprise, since they had just woken up and were getting ready for a school day.

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!" she yelled so loudly that Team RWBY and the mercenaries, who were still i their respective rooms, could here her too. "NO NEED TO PACK FOR SCHOOL, BECAUSE I GOT US TICKETS TO THE NEW PIRATES OF THE REMNANT (Yeah I know, terrible name)!" she yelled and her teammates stared at her.

"But, its a school day," said Jaune as he tried to calm down the hyperactive girl. "NOT ANYMORE," she yelled smiling, "I GOT US AND TEAM RWBY OUT OF SCHOOL FOR TODAY! I WENT TO TALK TO PROFESSOR OZPIN AND HE SAID IT WAS FINE! THE MERCENARIES ARE ALSO COIMG ALONG"

They all stared at her and then Ren smiled a little. "Well, we might as well go. Not to mention I know how much Nora has wanted to see this."

Jaune and Pyrrha also nodded smiling, "Yeah I will go tell the others," said Jaune as he left the room. "I don't think you really need to," said Ren as he watched Jaune walk out, "I think everyone in the building heard her clearly.

Twenty minutes later the gang were all outside and ready to set off to Vale once more. Ruby had joined Nora and was bouncing in excitement at the prospect of the movie. Weiss was a little peeved that they were missing classes, but she finally let in and went along with it. Blake stood quietly and read a book that, to her surprise, Soldier had lent her called "The history of men." It was surprisingly interesting, and it told the about the men of earth and all their success and flaws. Yang was just happy to spend more time with Scout. As for the mercenaries themselves, they didn't mind going to a movie saying that it would be nice to see something that wasn't black and white and shown on a projector for them to understand a war field.

They set off and got onto a airship and made their way to Vale, talking happily and trying keep Nora from destroying the airship with her excitement. When they landed they all had to speed walk to keep up with Nora who was running so fast that only Scout could have caught up to her. Ren stared after her with a content smile as he say how happy his childhood friend was. Jaune and Pyrrha, who were holding hands as they walked, smiled at him. "You really are happy for her aren't you," said Jaune. Ren didn't say anything but just kept on smiling.

They made it to the theater where the movie was showing and found Scout holding Nora back from diving right into the theatre. "Could use some help chuckleheads!" said Scout as he held on to Nora while digging his feet into the ground so he wouldn't be dragged in as well. The others assisted him and when they judged that Nora had calmed down a bit they went up to the ticket man, where Nora handed the tickets with trembling fingers. The ticket man looked at the tickets and his face went a little shallow.

"Um, I'm very sorry but this movie has been canceled, they announced today that he movie would not be released and that they wouldn't try remaking it. I'm truly sorry." He handed back the tickets to Nora who just stood very still. She just stared ahead glassy eyed until Ren finally put his hand on her shoulder and said gently, "Come on, let me get you some ice cream." He steered her away and the others followed in dejected silence. It wasn't as much that the movie had been cancelled, but how sorry they felt for Nora.

They went to a nearby ice cream shop and Ren bought Nora a large three scoop ice cream and gave it to her and he with the other students sat down around her and comforted her. The mercenaries sat down outside and waited, also feeling quite sad for Nora. Especially Pyro and Demoman. Pyro because it had bonding closely with Nora and couldn't stand seeing her so sad. Demoman because he had been very excited for a movie about pirates, which he always loved and had been very excited to see Nora so happy, cause he also like the girl for her perky nature and how she used a grenade launcher. He looked over to the movie theatre and saw the movie poster of the pirates being taken down. His fists tightened. He wasn't going to let Nora's day be ruined. If the movie theatre and the stupid directors of the movie wouldn't give it to her then it would him and the mercenaries that would!

He stood up suddenly and the other mercenaries looked up at him. "Aye, come on lads, I have a plan! I'm not letting this day go to waste! Especially for out lassie Nora," and he marched off with the others following him. The students all came out soon and noticed that they were gone. They called out but didn't get any answer. They concluded that they must have gone back to the academy cause they had been taking to long in the ice cream shop, though that seemed strange for them to just abandon the students.

They returned to Beacon and checked the mercenaries room to find no one. This confused the students immensely but Team JNPR couldn't dwell on it much since that had a heartbroken Nora to contend to and they retired inside their dorm to comfort the usually hyperactive ball of fun. Team RWBY also decided to return to their dorms and work on extra homework and try to pass the free day by.

It was around midday, and Team JNPR were still feeling as depressed as they had been in the morning. Nora was curled into a tight ball and lay on her bed, unmoving while Ren rubbed her back, whispering words of comfort. Jaune and Pyrrha watched this sadly and wondered if this would pass soon. Then they received a loud knock on their door. Jaune looked over, a little surprised, but went over an opened it. Instantly, a large black sack went over his head and captured him. Pyrrha and Ren stood up straight and grabbed their weapons, but before they could try to save their leader, Pyrrha was captured from behind by and invisible figure, and Ren was wrestled in by another figure who ran in. Then one other person gently placed the still petrified Nora and placed her into another black sack and tied it. Then the four people grabbed the sacks and hoisted them over their backs with three of them struggling widely and yelling, and the last one quite.

 **Port Of Vale: Ocean Of Remnant**

Team JNPR were finally dropped on the ground after a whole half an hour and the sacks were untied and they scrambled out, going for the weapons before remembering they didn't have any. They faced their captors, but were surprised to find Demoman, Spy, Engineer, and Pyro standing in front of them smiling, well in the first three's case cause Pyro just kinda tilted it's head and muffled a friendly hello. They were all wearing a very fancy assortment of cosmetics.

Demoman had a gold-trimmed bicorne with a skull and crossbones on the front. It had a couple of feathers sticking out the top and was called the Buccaneer's Bicorne. He also wore a waist high red cape with a strange golden pin on the right shoulder. This was the King of Scotland Cape. He finally wore a pirate jacket that stitched the sleeves that was over ruffle-cuffle undershirt, called the Mann of the Seven Sees.

Spy was wearing a gray hood and a scarf draped over his head and shoulders. He resembled an old assassin from Remnant folklore that was a master in stealth named Ezio Audtidore. This hood was called the Dashin' Hashshashin. He wore a waistcoat with gold trimmed lapels and a Mandarin collar called the Distinguished Rogue. He actually wore nothing else but under his sleeve was his hidden knife the Sharp Dresser.

Engineer was wearing nothing different in terms of main cosmetics and hats, but he had a leather tube with blueprints rolled up and stuck inside called the Idea Tube. He also had some blueprints rolled up in his hip pouch that was called the Builder's Blueprints.

Pyro wore a funny little shark hat on his head with black buttons for eyes, called the Cranial Caracharodon. He also wore a buttoned up firefighter jacket with a puffed up collar around the sleeves. This was the Trickster's Turnout Gear. (It had been hard to find good stuff for this in the Pyro's and Engineers line of cosmetics)

Team JNPR stared at the weirdly themed mercenaries, then looked around and realized they were at the Vale Ports where the ocean lay. The ocean cut through the islands of Remnant and was one of the main ways people traveled from one kingdom to another. "Why did you drag us here?" asked Jaune confused a little annoyed that he had been carried in sack. "And if you wanted us to meet you here you could have just told us."

Demoman laughed. "Aye lad, if we did, it wouldn't be in the spirit of what we are doing today!" He pointed towards a wooden pirate ship with two masts and a one downstairs chamber. It wasn't a huge ship but it could easily fit the eight of them. Nora stared at the ship and the usual color that hadn't been present since this morning began to return.

"We are taking you on a pirate adventure!" announced Demoman, unsheathing his Eyelander and thrusting it into the air. The other mercenaries nodded and Pyro clapped happily. The students stared in awe at the mercenaries, not believing that this was happening. Demo lowered his sword and looked down at the shocked students.

"Now heres the deal lads," he said, "We are going out on an adventure to a small island where we have hidden treasure! However, your friends from Team RWBY are another ship with the other mercenaries and are going to go for that treasure as well! We must get to it before them! But there is a catch for us mercenaries, we can only use medieval like weapons, so no guns for us"

Nora stood up, all her energy back and yelled, "OVER MY COLD DEAD BODY DEMO! LETS GET OUT THERE AND GET THAT TREASURE!" She was about to speed off to the ship when Demoman stopped her. "I think you will be need ing this," he said and handed her Magnihild. Spy also took out the weapons for the others and handed them out. The others took them gratefully and happily followed Nora as she jumped onto the boat and yelled to set sail.

Demoman went up to the stern of the ship where the wheel was and stood behind it. Spy went up the first mast and looked out on the crows nest. Engineer went down to the lower level and readied the actual cannons on the ship. Pyro climbed the masts and readied the sails of ship for when they get ready to sail. Nora stood at the bow of the ship and looked out on the water ahead. Jaune and Pyrrha stood on the deck reading their weapons while looking around at the impressive ship, wondering how the mercenaries had been able to get this all set up on such short notice. Ren went up next to Demo and held a compass to help Demo navigate the oceans to the small island they were heading for.

"Are we all ready?" asked Demo from the wheel and the rest of the crew answered back, "YES!" He commanded Pyro to raise the sails and Pyro obliged and the ship began to set sail, off into the ocean. It was beautiful day and the water were a clear blue. The ship cut through the water like knife through warm butter.

The island wasn't actually that far from Vale, and with a modern but that the people of Remnant usually used would have gotten them their in less than thirty minutes. However since they were on an old ship, as Demoman said while he told Ren how he had acquired this ship which had involved a waiter from a café with black hair and a parrot who had many ways of getting stuff somehow, it would take around two and a half hours to get there. But the students didn't mind. In fact, they preferred that it took longer as they got to enjoy the ocean's majesty a little and have fun with the mercenaries.

"You know," said Jaune as he looked out at the ocean while his girlfriend stood next to him, "We should do this for our next date. What do you think?" he asked turning to Pyrrha. She stared out and said, "That would be fun. But I have a question. Don't you get motion sickness?" Jaune smiled. "As long as i'm on something is on something and not in midair, I don't usually mind. Also this is much more calming then like a motor boat." They laughed a little and Pyrrha took his hand in hers and leaned against him. "I love you Jaune," she said quietly. Before Jaune could respond, there was a yell from above. Everyone looked up at the crow's nest to see Spy pointing at something on the port side of the ship. "It's seems our enemies are taking the same route."

Jaune, Pyrrha, Engineer, Pyro, and Nora went over to the port side of the ship and stared out. In the distance, another pirate ship was sailing, and even from quite a distance they could hear Soldier's loud voice commanding the crew. Demoman looked over from the wheel and scowled. "Well, I knew we were gonna bump into those bloody mates," he said, "Alright everyone, I doubt we can get away from the fight. BATTLE STATIONS!" he yelled and everyone on the ship scrambled around.

Engineer headed down to the cannons and manned while Spy climbed down the mast and checked his concealed knife to if it was working properly. Pyro grabbed his Sharpened Volcano Fragment, a fiery axe that looked like it had been ripped straight from a volcano and could light people on fire, while the students also grabbed their weapons and checked their ammunition. Finally Demoman equipped the Tide Turner shield for maximum movability and took out his favorite sword, the Eyelander.

"Alright lads! Lets go give em a hell of a fight!" said Demoman and he turned the ship towards the enemy ship. He turned so the sides still kinda faced the enemy so the cannons could still hit them. As they approached, the other ship began to turn as well. They had obviously noticed the advancing ship and had, like Demoman, prepared for battle. The tension was high as they got closer and close, until they turned parallel to each other around twenty feet from each other. They both lowered their sails and the ships came to a stand still, floating parallel to each other and waiting for one side to make a move.

Then Soldier climbed up on to the starboard deck of his ship and leaned on one knee chuckling slowly. He was wearing a pirates captain hat with a gold trim on the top. He also now had long flowing hair with a long mustache and goatee. This assortment was called the Caribbean Conqueror and along with it he wore an old pirate frock coat with gold decorations, white neckwear, and bandolier called the Brawling Buccaneer. He even wore a pair of black leather clogs with a gold colored buckle called the Colonial Clogs.

"So, we meet again Captain Demoman," he said quietly as he stared into the eyes of Demo who stared right back. "Do you think your ship of maggots can defeat my ship of purebred warriors," continued Soldier gesturing behind him. Scout, Sniper, Heavy, Medic, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all stepped up behind him. Team RWBY looked the same as always but the other mercenaries also had different assortments of cosmetics.

Scout wore a bicorne like Demoman, but it had no feathers and only had a skull on the front and giving him a golden earring in one ear. It was the B'aaarrgh-n-Bicorne. He also wore a gold trimmed vest over his usual shirt with golden stripes on his shirt. It also gave him an additional strap over his duffel bag strap. This was the Little Drummer Mann. Finally he wore a pair of yellow sandals... that's it really, called the Flip-Flops.

Sniper wore a wide brimmed hat with a chin strap and corks dangling on strings at the edge of the brim of the hat. This strange hat was called the Swagman's Swatter. The only other cosmetic he wore was a gold trimmed version of his usual jacket with black buttons and a pair of epaulettes called the Golden Garment.

Heavy had a white barrister's wig that formed a pony tail at the back that was tied with a small ribbon. This wig was called the Pounding Father. Along with it he wore a double-breasted generals coat, adorned with epaulettes and armbands. It came with a dress shirt underneath and it was called the Commissar's Coat. In addition, he had a small bowie knife hanging on the back of his belt called the Samson Skewer (A reference to the bowie knife used by Brock Samson from the Adult Swim show; The Venture Brothers).

Finally Medic wore a powdered wig with a tricorne on top of it called the Powdered Practitioner. He also wore a short robe with golden straps called the Medical Monarch.

Demoman scanned the other fighters before laughing, "Aye, all I see are bunch o' wee lasses!" Soldiers side looked highly affronted and Scout was about to try and double jump over the twenty foot distance, but Soldier put an arm out while keeping his eyes on Demoman. "Well let me give you some advice son... BOO!"

"LOT OF GOOD THAT SOLDIER TRAINING DID YA!"

"SCOTLAND IS NOT A REAL COUNTRY, YOU ARE AN ENGLISH MAN WITH A DRESS!"

"I'LL NOTIFY YOUR NEXT O' KIN... THAT YA SUCKED!"

"YOU'RE LIKE THE CYCLOPS OF GREEK MYTHOLOGY, EXCEPT YOU ARE SCOTTISH, AND I HATE YOU!"

The two went on like this, shouting jeers at each other and getting each other riled up, while the others just stared. Finally Sniper got annoyed of this and taking out his Huntsman Bow he fired an arrow straight at Jaune, who was barely able to drop down to the deck and the arrow flew right over his head and stuck itself in the mast behind him. Soldiers team laughed as Jaune was helped up and Sniper jeered, "Thanks for standing still, wanker!"

Demoman looked out with anger and yelled, "Well if you want fight mate, then we will give you a fight! FIRE!" and below them unbeknownst to opposite team Engineer was still below deck and a few cannons, causing them to fire actual cannonballs and they smashed into the other ship and created splintered holes in the hull, luckily above the water so the ship wouldn't sink...yet.

Soldier's team staggered a little before Soldier looked over at Demomans grinning face and grinned as well. "So, your brought cannons! Well I brought hooks!" And from the hull of his ship, large grappling hooks launched out and hooked onto Demomans ship and began to pull in. Demoman eyes widened in horror and he shouted towards his crew, "Get ready lads, we are going to have to fight man to man!"

Everyone drew their weapons and within a few minutes the enemy ship was right alongside and everyone from their ship, minus Heavy who had to keep the grappling hooks secure, jumped onto Demomans ship and the battle for the ship began!

Pyrrha went straight toward Sniper, angry because he humiliated Jaune, and struck at him with her spear. He dodged and taking out his Shahanshah he slashed back at Pyrrha who blocked with her shield and shot her rifle part of the spear and hit Sniper in side. He grunted in pain but was able to slash downward and hit Pyrrha in the head. She stumbled slightly, and Sniper took this time to sling an arrow in his Huntsman and fired straight at Pyrrha's arm pinning her arm to the mast. She let her weapons go in pain. Sniper grinned and taking the arrow out of Pyrrha's arm he took a small piece of rope and tied her hands.

Jaune engaged Soldier in combat. Soldier had equipped the Equalizer and they thought sword against pickaxe. They clashed multiple times and Jaune seemed to be getting the upper hand and started to land his on Soldier, making him grunt. However, Jaune didn't realize that Soldier had begun to take damage purposely. One of the abilities of the Equalizer is that the more damage the user takes, the more damage it dishes out. Soldier grinned as he suffered another slash from Jaune's blade and began to bleed. He raised his pickaxe and he slammed a mean uppercut towards Jaune. Jaune raised his shield but the pickaxe went right through and sent it flying. The Equalizer kept going until it hit Jaune's chin and his aura broke instantly from force and power that was behind it. Jaune fell and before he could recover, Soldier tied his hands together just as Sniper had done with Pyrrha.

While everyone was fighting above deck, Engineer was trying to man one of the cannons and blast the other ship away from theirs. It could cause quite a bit of self-damage but it was worth it. He was reading the cannon and was about light it when the trapdoor that led to the lower level swung open and heiress jumped down with her saber out and yelled to the Texan, "Freeze and I will not harm you, Engie!" Engineer however just smiled devilishly and turned around to face Weiss. He reached with his left hand and pulled off the glove he always wore on his right hand, revealing a robotic hand that also a weapon called the Gunslinger. "Well don't we just get along before someone gets hurt," he said and lunged, swinging the Gunslinger towards Weiss who blocked it with her weapons just in time before it caved her face in. They traded blows, saber vs robotic hand, and Weiss was being backed up into a corner when she remembered her Dust cartridges. She flipped her her cartridges to fire dust and pushing back Engie she fired a column of fire at him. This was a mistake. He sidestepped and gave her an evil grin as the fire reached the cannons he had been arming and set it off. There was a massive explosion as the cannon fired and Soldiers ship began to catch on fire and sink as water began to poor in through the new hole. Up above, Heavy felt the explosion from down below since he was still on Soldiers ship and leaped of the ship and joined the battle on Demo's. Engineer laughed but then was interrupted by Weiss, who charged him again and fought with all her might. She slashed quickly and Engineer, who had been caught off guard, couldn't block them all. He fell to the ground and was held at saber point. He put up his hands in surrender.

Back above, Yang and Pyro were in a fiery battle. Yang blasted Pyro with shots from her shotgun gauntlets while Pyro hit her with the Sharpened Volcano Fragment, causing her to catch on fire. However, Pyro hadn't anticipated the fact that Yang was partially resistant to fire, as it was part of her semblance, and began to see it was in a losing battle. But it tried it's best to keep the fight alive and kept her on her toes with large dangerous swings from it's axe. Yang was able to side step them all and finally found an opening and smashed a fist straight into Pyro's gut and sending it into the deck. She grinned as she approached Pyro and grabbing some rope she tied it's hands together.

Ren had the unlucky coincidence of facing off against Medic. Medic laughed evilly as he produced his Amputator saw and advanced on Ren menacingly. However, Ren was quick and circled around Medic, taking out his two automatic handguns and firing quick shots before back away so he wouldn't get hit with the saw. He continued this dance for a while, slowly wearing Medic down, and would have easily won, if it hadn't been for Medic changing his weapon. He switched to the Crusaders Crossbow, a crossbow that could heal allies and damage foes, and fired a well aimed crossbow bolt at Ren's foot, hitting him in the ankle. Ren fell in agony his aura trying to absorb the pain, but even with the aura blocking out most of it, Medic had hit him in a very tender spot. Medic walked up to him grinning, his health regeneration causing Ren's previous attacks to be pointless. And tied Ren's hands together before he could use his aura to completely recover.

Nearby, Nora and Scout were duking it out. Nora had her weapon in hammer form and was trying to smash the quick Scout, who had his Three Rune Sword out. He dodged her powerful strikes and got up close, but every time he tried to hit her she was able to repel him back with a dangerous strike. This kept on going for a little bit until Scout misjudged his dodge and Nora capitalized with a mean smash in his back and sent him straight through the captains cabin. She smiled and cheered thinking she had won, but a noise of a soda can being opened made her look back where she had hit Scout. From the broken wood, Scout stood up bleeding and bruised in many areas but grinning. He held up his Three Rune Sword which was now glowing with Mini-Crits (Double damage instead of triple) and charged forward at Nora and sliced her hard in the gut. Her aura absorbed most of the blow and she just stumbled back, but Scout had gotten the desire effect. If the Three Rune Sword hit someone it would cause bleeding for a few seconds that would damage the target. Since he had drunk his Crit-a-Cola and gained mini-crits, the bleeding was also mini-crit boosted. Nora tried to straighten up but found the double bleeding damage weighing her down. Scout didn't give her anytime to recover and ran forward once more and sliced at her again, this time going through the rest of her aura and bringing her to the ground. He smiled triumphantly and tied her hands together in victory.

Ruby had been scurrying around, trying to find a good opponent but they were all taken very quickly. She sighed until he heard a creak behind her and slashed behind her with her scythe and just barely avoided being backstabbed by Spy's hidden blade the Sharp Dresser. They backed away from each other and stared each other down. Then Spy smiled and took out his Ambassador revolver and fired a shot at Ruby who rolled avoiding it but was had a more pressing thing on her mind. "Wait! They said no guns! And not to mention how are you using that with your hidden knife thing? Isn't their that rule about multi-weapon use?" Spy's mouth curled into an evil grin. "Well, to start, this type of gun was invented in old pirating times and even some medieval periods. And as for the multi-weapon use, this is an exception as I have the Sharp Dresser on me almost all the time." He fired another shot, signaling that the discussion was over and the fight continued. Though Spy did have his Ambassador and Sharp Dresser at the same time, it didn't help the fact that in one on one with a quick scythe wielding girl, he was screwed. He tried to keep her away but was finally taken down with a few well aimed shots from the rifle part of the scythe and a slash across the midriff causing him to fall to the ground. Before he could get up and resume, he felt his arms being tied up and sighed in defeat.

Finally Demoman and Blake fought, sword against sword. It had been an even battle up to a certain point. Demoman smiled and slashed to Blake's right and then to her left and then backed up and charged with his Tide Turner. Blake dodged this easily and ran up behind him to try to hit in the back but Demo anticipated this and swung backwards to block the strike. The he spun around and did a complicated disarming move that caught Blake off guard and consequently made her drop her weapon. She tried to reach for it and shoot Demo with the pistol part but he kicked it out of her hands before she could pull the trigger. He stood over her, grinning and raised his sword to incapacitate (Not decapitate!) but before he could do so, he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and received a punch to the face from Heavy, sending him flying into the mast and before he could get up Blake grabbed her weapon and smacked the Eyelander out of Demo's hand. He looked up and then around to see his whole team defeated, even Engie was being dragged up from the lower level, tied up. Demo's hands were forcefully pulled up and he also got tied up and was thrown next to his defeated crew.

"Well boys and girls," said Soldier happily as he paced in front of the tied up crew, "It seems this boat is ours now!" His crew cheered but then winced as an explosion occurred behind them. Turning around they witnessed their ship go down into the depths slowly and finally get swallowed up. "Ya know," said Demoman turning to Engie, "That man with the black hair and parrot is gonna be really pissed off." Engie just shrugged. "He said he didn't use them."

"SILENCE MAGGOTS!" yelled Soldier and they shut up. "Now that we have commandeered this ship we are going to sail to the island which is," he looked out over the bow of the boat and smiled, "right there."

Everyone looked in the direction he was looking too and saw a tiny island with a few palm trees and barely any grass since it was mostly beaches. The boat lay anchor nearby and they lowered a long gangplank that reached the edge of the island. Soldier's team walked off the ship and towards the center of the tiny island. It was so tiny that if the Demoman's crew was also on it, would have become cramped.

Soldier's team came to the center of the island and Soldier, taking out his default shovel, began to dig into the sand. After a few minutes of digging, his shovel hit something hard and after a few more minutes, he had dug around a small treasure chest. With the help of Heavy, they lifted it our of the ground and placed it on the ground, while the others cheered. "WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY FOUND THE TREASURE!" said Soldier happily, even though technically the mercenaries had put it there before dragging the students out.

While Soldier's team celebrated and decided on how best to open the crate, one of their members was unusually quite. Scout was at the back and he had a very quite air about him. Not a sad or angry type of quite, but a scheming type of quite. He looked back towards the ship and his eye caught the eye's of Spy. He nodded. Spy grinned and then focused to his hands, which were tied behind his back and began to loosen the Sharp Dresser out a little until it was out far enough to cut the rope. In a matter of seconds, Spy was free and massaged his wrists where the rope had dug into his skin. His fellow crew mates looked up amazed. "Great job lad!" said Demo quietly, "Now release us and we will shows those yellow belly's what pain means!" However Spy just looked down at Demoman and chuckled a little before sneaking down the gangplank and ignoring Team JNPR's plea for help. He quietly stepped onto the island, the only person on the other team noticing him was Scout, and sneaked up behind a certain heiress that was too busy debating with Ruby about what was inside the chest.

Quickly, in one swift motion, Spy hooked his arm with the Sharp Dresser around Weiss's neck and taking out his Ambassador he pointed it at the others who had been about to aid Weiss but were stopped in their tracks. He smiled at his success of getting one at the mercy of a knife and the others at gun point. Then there was a slow clapping and Scout finally walked into the spotlight and grinned at the others mockingly. "Well done Spy," he said in strange voice and sharing a glance with Spy they both chuckled a little, "He seems to have all you knuckleheads in a stalemate."

"What is the meaning of this?" cried Ruby as she tried to figure out a way to get Weiss out of harms way. Scout just laughed. An evil piercing laugh that made everyone turn to him with angry eyes. "Well, lets just say me and Spy have been working in tandem to get the treasure for our selves," he said cruelly as he patted the chest behind him. "YOU TRAITOR!" roared Soldier and he advanced on Scout but fell to the ground in pain as Spy shot him in the knee, immobilizing him. Medic took out his crossbow to heal his comrade but Scout unsheathed his Three Rune Sword and disarmed Medic sighing, "Doctor, doctor, doctor..." He forced Medic to his knees and taking out a ball of rope he tied Medic's hands together. Ruby, Blake, Yang, Heavy, and Sniper tried to move forward but Spy kept them back with his Ambassador out and his arm around Weiss tightening causing the blade of the Sharp Dresser to begin to layer of aura around Weiss.

"So this is how it's gonna be chuckleheads," said Scout as he paced around at the other crew members, "We are going to take this treasure and leave you this island. If any of you even try to attack us... heh well, I don't think that needs to be explained. Now get down on your knees so I can tie your hands up. Everyone that is except for Weiss. You stay up pally." And smiling evilly he went to each individual and tied their hands up. When he got to Yang he whispered in her ear, "I would do something soon pally or this fun thing we set up will end with only two people winning," he left to tie up Soldier before Yang could respond.

Once everyone was secure, Spy let go of Weiss and at gun point tied her hands up as well. Then the two hoisted the treasure chest up and climbed the gangplank back onto the ship where they found the still tied up members of Demomans crew laying there. They laughed hollowly and they grabbed each person and threw them onto the island.

Scout and Spy looked out onto the island, where fifteen people had their hands tied up and were staring daggers at them. They smirked a little and began to get ready to leave.

Back on the island, Yang was having a huge turmoil of emotion. She knew this was a play and fun scenario that the mercenaries had made, though as violent as always, but the point was for everyone to succeed. And the last person she wanted to beat her was her snarky and cocky boyfriend, Scout. She looked up at him and her iris's went red and flames began to lick her body. They started to burn the ropes that tied her arms and with all her might she pulled free. Even when burnt, it was impressive as the ropes were of the highest caliber. Scout and Spy turned around to see Yang free, but before they could react, another person also broke free. Everyone turned to see Nora also free from her bonds and had grabbed her weapon. Her reasons for her strength were slightly different then Yangs.

"GIVE ME MY TREASURE!" she yelled and using her grenade launcher as blasting jump, she launched into the air and, changing her weapon back to hammer form, headed straight for Spy.

"Oh, merde," were the only things Spy could say before she smacked him right in the stomach and sent him flying into the ocean, screaming. Scout backed away and equipped his Three Rune Sword, preparing to fight. But Yang didn't give him the chance. Propelling herself forward with her shotgun gauntlet's she flew straight towards Scout and punched him the gut. There was moment where he just stared in shock, then he flew right of the ship and followed Spy into the water.

Nora and Yang panted slightly as the adrenaline wore off. Then they cheered and ran down the gangplank to untie the others who were cheering along with them. "Great job ladies," complimented Soldier as he got up and smiled while Medic healed him. The others gave them similar remarks and they headed back onto the ship where the treasure now lay.

"Well lads," said Demoman as they all gathered around it, "Here it is! We unite in the end to open this chest together and-"

"Woah, woah, hold up! What about us!" said a familiar voice from below and everyone looked over the deck to see Scout and Spy treading water next to the ship. "We gave you guys a nice challenge, don't we get some credit?" asked Scout. Demoman laughed. "I'm so sorry lad! I almost forgot! Here grab this ladder and haul your wet arse's over here!" Demo dropped a small wooden ladder which Scout and Spy climbed and joined the group. Yang went up to Scout snickering. Scout tried to defend himself, saying that she got lucky and caught him off guard, but she shut him up with a quick kiss and put an arm around him and gave him a towel to dry himself off with. Jaune and Pyrrha watched this romantic exchange and they looked at each other and smiled, giving each other a light kiss before Demoman brought back everyone's attention.

"Alright lads, kisses and hugs for later. Now it is time to open this chest! And the person to do so will be Nora Valkyrie!" he yelled pointing at Nora who bounced over excitedly. Demoman broke the lock on the chest with his sword and stepped back so Nora could open it. Without hesitation, Nora bounded towards the chest and threw the lid open to reveal...

... a Ghastly Gibus.

It was a simple black gibus hat with the top nearly detached. The students stared at the unappealing hat while the mercenaries fell on the floor laughing. Many of the students turned to the mercenaries with annoyed glares. They had been expecting something much more impressive, considering what the mercenaries had offered so far. But before the students could berate them, one student grabbed the hat happily and placed it upon her head and squealed in delight.

Nora didn't seem to mind and begged the mercenaries to keep it and the mercenaries, shocked to see someone actually like it, nodded.

They began to travel back to Vale and by the time they arrived, the sun was setting and the students were tired from the long and hard day, but fun at the same time. They all had appreciated what the mercenaries had done to make their experience fun and make up for the movie incident.

They went back to Beacon Academy and the students went right into their dorms and bed. Most of the mercenaries followed suit, except for Spy who decided to take a short stroll before calling the night.

He walked around, smoking his ever present cigarette and thinking about what had transpired since they had been transported to this world. Granted, they had been shocked and very high strung when they first arrived, but now it seemed that they were getting used to it. They had made friends for the first time in a long time and Scout was even dating one of them, which surprised Spy more than any of the others. He sighed. This world had a lot to offer and he couldn't deny that he was starting to prefer it here.

He was so deep in his thoughts, that he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up bumping to someone. "Apologies," he said politely, turning to face the person he accidently hit. His narrowed. He had bumped into Cinder Fall.

"Oh no need," she said, "It was my fault."

"Oh please," he countered, "I wasn't looking."

They scanned each other until Cinder smiled, "Well my name is Cinder Fall, and you are?" she asked. There was no real kindness in her voice, only the want to know who this man was and Spy picked up on this and answered just as coldly, "I am the Spy."

"Well, Spy, it has certainly been a good talk but I must retire to my dorm," Cinder said smiling but her amber eyes were cold and dangerous. Spy simply nodded and they parted ways.

Spy entered his room and found Engineer strumming a guitar on his bed. "Do you know of this Cinder Fall?" Spy asked as walked over to his bedside table and put out his cigarette in the ash tray. Engineer looked up. "Yeah, she and her fellow companions are new transfer students. Why?"

"I just bumped into her in the corridor," said Spy and sat down on his bed, "I don't know what but something feels off about her. I'm going to keep my eye out on her." He lay down and was about to fall asleep when Engineer suddenly spoke up once more.

"By the way, I got a message from Professor Ozpin. It seems we all are gonna be security guards for the school dance in two days."

 **And we will call that a chapter! This one took me around four hours in total to complete but it was worth it. This time I don't have much to say and I will just go straight to the usual farewell. Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Welcome everyone to another chapter to the series! I don't have much new things to put out but I did have a review saying Scout is 23 and not 21. I will answer to say that Scout's age had always been very hard to judge and I went for the 21 so he would be able to relate with the Huntsman of RWBY better. Not to mention, he could date Yang without much awkwardness. So let's dive right in!**

 **Beacon Academy: Library**

It was the weekend once more and the day before the school dance. The whole school had been in total excitement with people asking each other out and getting clothes for the dance. Our group of heroes were hanging out at the library, studying in the students case or learning more about Remnant in the mercenaries case. When the students had heard about the mercenaries being assigned to be the security at the ball, they all had been incredibly sad and in Yang's case, outraged.

"I'M GOING UP TO OZPIN RIGHT NOW AND TELLING TO HIRE SOMEONE ELSE!" she yelled and was about to storm out the Dining Hall when they were having breakfast earlier. But before she could get anywhere, Scout pulled her down. "Look pally. I am a mercenary. We all are. So i'm guessing good old Ozzy thinks it's right to have experienced guards for this event." Yang was about to object but Scout cut her off, "Plus we will be nearby, so you will see us."

Back at the Library, Ruby, Yang, and Nora had kinda gotten bored of studying and had begun to play a fun bored game, which involved each person being a kingdom of Remnant and trying to take over everyone else. Weiss was writing a letter to someone, but she wouldn't elaborate when people asked who. Blake had finished Soldier's book, "The History of Men" and had asked if he had any others about the Earth, in which he lent her a book called "The History and Achievements of America" and Blake had happily begun to read. Jaune and Pyrrha were studying together for a test that was upcoming after the ball, which Ruby, Yang, and Nora should have been doing but, instead decided to waster their time (Can't say i'm much better. I just end up playing TF2 or watching JonTron or both at the same time). Ren was also studying for the test, but at the same time he was keeping his eye on Nora to make sure she didn't get hyperactive in the library.

The mercenaries weren't that active either. Scout had gotten bored quickly and had decided to take a nap while putting on his Earbuds. Soldier was looking over old Remnant battles and seeing which one was the best and most like an American battle. Pyro was sitting crosslegged, watching Ruby, Yang, and Nora play the bored game. Demoman was taking heavy swigs of whisky, which he had somehow snuck into the library, and was trying to find a book on Remnant liquor. Heavy, who didn't think much of books, decided to take this time and take his favorite and massive mini-gun, Sasha (Or the default Mini-Gun) and polish it. Engineer was laying on a mechanical pool chair, complete with an umbrella and a stand to one side where he kept some beer, and was reading a book on the technology in Remnant while taking sips of beer. Medic was still reading up on faunus and was constructing plans for future experiments he could perform. Sniper had found a book on the many forms of Grimm and had decided to look into the, in case he wanted to hunt some down. Finally Spy was reading an erotic romance novel that Blake had secretly lent him called, "Ninja's of Love".

They had been doing these separate activities for about an hour when three people approached them. One was a teenage boy with yellow hair, a white unbuttoned shirt that showed of his chest and six-pack. He wore jeans and white sneakers and poking out of his jeans was a long yellow tail. Next to him stood another teenage boy with blue hair, goggles on his forehead and a very handsome face. He wore a red jacket with a dress shirt underneath and jeans. And a little to the side was an older man in his twenties with black hair and a small black beard. He wore a plaid shirt and dark jeans and on his shoulder perched a green parrot with strange red eyes.

The mercenaries looked up and recognized one of the three people as they came to stand next to the group. "Ah, mister JonTron!" said Spy as he looked at the man with the parrot on his shoulder. The man smiled and said, "I ain't here for long, just needed to drop in for the payment of the lost boat from yesterday." Spy nodded and took out a wad of money and handed it to JonTron he took it happily and said, "Great! Now i'm off. It was good for the kids it was good for the adults!" and he left.

The other two strangers stood awkwardly for a second before Blake, who hadn't looked up from her book, asked, "And who are you two?" This brought the two back too reality and they looked over at Blake. Then the boy yellow hair grinned. "Well we were are part of a Mistral team called SSSN, but our SS part are still in Mistral. Me and Neptune here came to Vale a few months before the Vytal Festival and of course Vytal Tournament. We asked Ozpin who to go to and he said find the two teams that hung around nine men. And i'm assuming it's you guys." The group nodded slowly. "Great! By the way, why do you wear that bow?" the boy asked Blake which tore her eyes away from the book instantly. "How-"

"Come on! I'm a faunus too. Of course i'm gonna see," said the boy and he walked over to Blake and put his hand around her shoulder, "Look, i'm just saying that their is no need to hide it." Blake was about to push him off and angrily say that it did matter but Spy interjected. "Hmm, very wise. And who might you be?"

The boy straightened up, letting go of Blake. "Oh, sorry I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name is Sun Wukong. As you can see i'm a monkey faunus," he said this while twirling his tail a little. The students all introduced themselves, though Weiss seemed to be a bit more interested in the other boy, Neptune. The mercenaries did likewise and all was normal until it came to Medic, who stood up with a sinister glint in his eye. "So, mister Wukong may I ask for a-" before he could even ask Engineer grabbed Medic by the back of his lab coat and pulled him right back down. Medic grumbled irritably, but didn't try to get up again.

Then Neptune stepped forward. "Hey guys, the name is Neptune! How you doing?" he added sleazily to Weiss who actually blushed. Ruby, Yang, and Nora giggled while some of the mercenaries stared at Weiss in shock with Sniper saying, "I didn't know the Ice Princess had feelings." Weiss glared at him but stood up and curtseyed to Neptune. "The name is Weiss Schnee." Neptune's eyes widened. "Oh crap! Did I just try to hit on a Schnee? I'm so sorry m'lady I didn't mean too," he stuttered but to everyones surprise Weiss just smiled. "No it's fine. Usually I would be angry, but you have peaked my interest and not just because you are incredibly handsome." At this everyone was staring agape at the heiress as she smiled at Neptune who was also staring agape. Then Scout broke the silence.

"Woah, wait up Weiss. I know a type of guy by just looking at them and this guy will hit on every freakin hot lady he sees. Trust me."

This made everyone turn to Neptune who had turned red. "Umm, well..." he mumbled but knew he was screwed when Sun began to laugh. "You are totally right! That is Neptune for you."

Weiss looked over at Neptune, but still felt something was different about him and that she had felt something for him. "Well hopefully he won't went he accompanies me to the dance. I'm guessing you would be honored to do so with a Schnee such as myself," she said looked at Neptune who nodded immediately. Scout just face palmed and then got up and said angrily, "Okay what? Weiss since when do you just ask out guys randomly, especially ones you just met. And you of all people!"

Weiss faced him and responded just as angrily, "Well I felt something! I don't know what but I just have a feeling and when a Schnee has a feeling, they usually act on it." Scout just stared back until he just waved his hand, "Whatever." Weiss turned back to Neptune and said then seriously, "I am not saying this is a romantic interest either! I just have a feeling you are someone I can talk to. Besides my sister," she added a little embarrassed. Ruby then got up. "What about me?" she asked innocently. Weiss sighed. "I can talk to all of you but I need someone outside of the main group to talk too and Neptune seems like someone I can relate too. I know it's incredibly stupid but I'm gonna trust my instincts." The others looked at her, but decided to drop it and returned to what they were doing.

Sun sidled up to Blake. "Hey, so um, I know we just met, but do you wanna go to the ball with me. We can connect and not in a romantic way, just connect." Blake looked at him sharply and he wilted slightly. "I'm not going to this stupid ball. I'm going to find a way to go after Torchwick and the White Fang." This surprised everyone. Since the infiltration mission, Torchwick and the White Fang hadn't been mentioned. But then again they did know about Blake's past with the White Fang and they were all wondering why they were working with a human such as Roman Torchwick.

"But it doesn't mean little cat can't go to the dance," said Heavy as he kept polishing his gun. Blake glared at him. "It means I need to be ready! And I can't waste time on a stupid dance. Ughh, I'm leaving." She grabbed her school bag and left without another word. Everyone watched her go silently until Demoman burped loudly and remarked, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Yang was watching her friend leave with narrowed eyes. Oh she will be going to the dance. She will just a bit of persuading. She got up and kissed Scout on the forehead, then tapped Soldier's shoulder and told him to follow her. He nodded and they left, along with Sun and Neptune since they had to head back to their apartment and get ready for the dance the next day. "Try to change her mind okay? I know I just met her, but it's a lot like your friend Weiss had with Neptune. I just have a feeling she's special," said Sun to Yang as they parted ways. Yang nodded and said in a determined voice, "Don't worry Sun, I will."

Once Sun and Neptune left, Yang led Soldier to a classroom where some students went for a quite space. There they only found one student reading a book. Blake. They entered the room quietly but Soldier, being the klutz he is, closed the door loudly behind them causing Blake to look up and spot them. She scowled slightly. "What do you want?" she asked.

Soldier was about to say something stupid to try to pretend they were just wondering but Yang got straight to the point. She grabbed Blake by the hand and dragged her the middle of the classroom. "Listen Blake! We don't have much time for this since I still need to set up the Dining Hall for the dance tomorrow. But you are going. I understand, you want to get Torchwick."

"You don't understand," Blake began but Yang interrupted her, "Oh yes I do! When my mom left me as I child, I always wanted to know where she went. One day when I was around seven and Ruby was five, I ventured out into the wild with Ruby curled up in a small wheel barrel I carried along. We traveled for a few hours in the wild into the direction of a place I though I had seen on a map that pointed to where my mother lived. We finally made it to a small shed, but instead of finding my mother it was full of Grimm. Me and Ruby would have died then if it hadn't been for our uncle Crow. The point is, since then I have not given up the search for my mom, but I have not let it control me! The other's may have not noticed, but since the mission you have been even more quite. Even yesterday on the pirate adventure you didn't speak a word! Not to mention you were the only person unable to stand a chance against an opponent without being helped out. You need to relax, cause right now your too weak to even fight off me!" Yang finished a tear rolling down her cheek and she stepped back and let go off Blake, who she had grabbed midway though the lecture. Blake was frozen with shock and even a tinge of sorrow.

Then Soldier walked up as well with his hands behind his back. "Blake," he said in a strangely serious and levelheaded voice, "In the books I have given you, have the men in them only fought in wars?" Blake thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No they partied with each other and spent time with their wives and friends before going into harsh battles," she answered. Soldier nodded. "Exactly, which is why you need to do the same at times." He didn't say anything else but in a way he didn't need to.

Blake sighed and then said, "Alright I will go." Yang smiled widely. "Great! Who will you go with? I mean you don't have too. Me and Ruby aren't since Scout is on security business and Ruby doesn't like to dance." Blake was about to say that she would join them, but then her mind wondered to the yellow haired boy from earlier. He was a little excitably for her taste and seemed to really like her a little too much for someone he had just met, but he was a faunus and had tried to connect with her and though she wouldn't say it out loud, he was a bit cute. Blake smiled a little. "I think I have someone in mind."

 **Beacon Academy: Dorm Rooms (The Next Day)**

It was the next day and half an hour before the dance. Between the day before in the library to the present, the only significant things that had happened was that Yang and Weiss had decorated the Dining Hall for the dance and that Sun had come over to check on Blake to see if she was doing any better, to find that her apologizing for her behavior and agreeing to go to the dance with him.

Now it, half an hour before the dance, the two teams were scrambling around to get ready in their respective dorms. The mercenaries had already left to inspect the perimeter of the Dining Hall to get an idea of where they were patrolling. Sun and Neptune were gonna meet the group at the dance.

They came out after twenty minutes all in simple dresses or minidresses and tuxedoes. They rushed into the elevator and waited impatiently for it go down. When it did they all ran to the Dining hall as quickly as they could and when they got there they were out of breath. They walked in still panting, and everyone besides Yang and Weiss, looked around in awe at the newly decorated Dining Hall. All the tables had been pushed to the side to make a large dance floor for everyone while on the sides, small round tables had been placed with lace tablecloths. On the ceiling balloons hung and streamers criss crossed the top of the room. Their was a large stage at the back of the hall where a DJ was standing and they recognized the man from earlier, JonTron, standing behind it and letting out some sick tunes.

Sun and Neptune walked over to them, which interrupted their moment of awe. Sun was wearing his usual clothes, except he now wore a tie, which he kept fidgeting with. Neptune wore a simple tuxedo, but had removed his goggles and his face looked like it had been sculpted.

"Gahh stupid thing," complained Sun until Blake walked up and adjusted it for him. "You look better with it on," she said quietly before she looped her arm into his and they went to the dance floor. Neptune and Weiss followed, but they went straight to a round table to talk. Jaune and Pyrrha left to dance together and Ren and Nora did likewise, leaving Yang and Ruby to watch their friends with content.

Sun and Blake slow danced quietly, enjoying each others company before Sun decided to begin a conversation. "So, tell me about yourself Blake," he said as they danced across the dance floor. Blake hesitated, but Sun had been nice to her this whole time and he was also a faunus. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to open up to him.

"Well, I come from Managerie (A small kingdom of Remnant that was given to Faunus after the great war to kinda shut them up) and my father used to be the leader of the White Fang, before it became violent. I was part of it and I supported it's ideas. Then my father stepped down and another man took man his place. Adam Taurus. He had been a family friend for sometime and I used to be good friends with him. It almost went up to a romantic interest between each other. However his ideas about changing the White Fang made me think again. He turned it into the violent organization we both know today and cause people to fear the name of the White Fang. He is ruthless and will do anything to see faunus rule," Blake finished bitterly.

Sun didn't say anything for a few minutes before asking, "Why did your father step down?" Blake sighed, "He was tired, he wanted to care for his island as well, so he became chieftain of Managerie. Even if he hadn't stepped down, the White Fang were already to begin to stir and I have a feeling Adam had something to do with it." She looked up at the ceiling, thinking about her childhood friend. Sun's next words brought her back to reality instantly though. "I remember meeting that guy."

Blake stared at Sun. "Where?" she asked a little vigorously. Sun just frowned a little and said, "Well, he came to Mistral Academy to lecture about the equality of faunus, but even as a faunus myself I could see he was spewing lies. He didn't care about equality. He only cared for the faunus to rule and even though I am a faunus, I do like some humans."Blake looked up at Sun and saw him in a new light. He wasn't a stupid, and she could tell he was caring. She smiled and just said, "Yeah."

Meanwhile, Weiss and Neptune had decide grabbed some juice from the punch bowl and had sat down to discuss each others lives like Sun and Blake had. "So what's your family like Neptune?" asked Weiss as she took a sip from her punch. Neptune paused for a bit thinking before responding, "Well, we aren't the richest of family's but we are able to make due, especially in Mistral where prices are never usually that high. My parents used to be Huntsman and were on the same team growing up and finally falling in love in their final year. Now my mom is still the Huntress in the family but my dad became a diplomat to help the Mistral society and government. This left me too choose which one to become and I of course, preferring the wild side, chose to be a Huntsman."

Weiss listened intently as he talked and when he had finished said, "That's really interesting. Not many family's actually begin from school, though many people think so." Neptune nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised when they told me how they met. But what's even stranger is that my father was the team leader. But now he's a diplomat while my mom continues to be a Huntress."

Weiss nodded, also intrigued by this notion. But before she could press on Neptune asked, "So, tell me more about yourself. I mean, I know your a Schnee and all that and i'm incredibly lucky to go to the dance with one, but what is your family like besides being rich?"

Weiss pondered that question for a second before answering, "Well, my father and mother are quite straight forward. My dad is the owner of the Schnee Dust Company and mostly only cares for the money. He will do anything in his power to make sure the company is successful. My mother doesn't do much but drink in the garden, but in reality she is a very kind woman. Then I have two siblings; a younger brother and older sister. My brother is back at home, studying to become a scholar. He is nice and all, but a little smug for my taste. My sister though, well she went to Atlas Academy instead of Beacon and soon became a lieutenant in the army. She is still as well spoken and well mannered though. She in fact is right hand lieutenant of General Ironwood! As for myself, I want to become a Huntress like her, but not in the army, more of a free Huntress that will spread the good name of Schnee in a light that is other than a rich family."

Weiss finished and looked at Neptune who was trying to digest all the information. Then he finally said, "Wow. The life of a Schnee is even more complicated then I ever thought." Weiss laughed a little and they continued to talk happily as the night went on.

Back on the dance floor, Jaune and Pyrrha were doing a tango while nearby Nora and Ren do a very funny but impressive dance. Pyrrha was incredibly impressed by how Jaune danced. He danced fluently and as if he had been a dancer all his life and twirled her around like it had been his duty. "How are you so good?" she asked as he spun her around and tipped her back before coming back upright. "I grew up with seven sisters," explained Jaune, "Cooking and dancing became kind of natural. My parents were out of the house a lot since they were Huntsman and they left me and some of my older sisters in charge. However, I would be the one cooking and doing all the chores. I didn't mind though, because I loved to see my sisters having fun."

Pyrrha stared at Jaune, wondering how a boy so talented and caring could think so little of himself. She went under his arm and said, "Jaune, you must introduce me to your family sometime." June blanched a little as she said that and stumbled, "What? No, no you wouldn't like them." Pyrrha glanced at Jaune, then smiled. "Are you embarrassed about what they will say about you?" Jaune just stared at her for a second, wondering how she had guessed so easily before nodding. She laughed and twirling around she faced him, nose to nose. "Nothing they would say would make me stop loving you." She kissed him and they continued to dance in happy silence.

Ruby and Yang watched their friends dance from the sidelines drinking punch. Ruby hadn't come with anyone so she didn't really mind just watching but Yang was watching a little sadly. She had really been counting on going to this dance with Scout, but he was stuck outside on guard. She looked around and saw Professor Oobleck and another teacher called Professor Port talking to each other amiably. Professor Ozpin asked Professor Goodwitch, which she accepted politely. The teachers were all busy. She looked at the entrance and began to make her way over. Ruby noticed and followed her half-sister outside.

"Yang! What are you doing?" she asked quietly as they walked outside to the beautiful night sky. "Just wanna see how the guys are doing," Yang responded and circled around the outside of the Dining Hall, leaving Ruby to stand there. Ruby sighed and looked up at the night sky, hearing Yang loudly say hello to who she assumed was Scout or one of the other mercenaries. As she stared up she thought of her mother, not Yang's, but hers. She had died soon after giving birth to Ruby. Ruby had barely known her, but back at her home she always had visited her gravestone and told her what had been happening in her life recently. A tear began to trickle from her eye as she remembered these times.

"Is everything alright Miss Rose?" said a voice behind her and she spun around to see Spy, Engineer, and Sniper walk over. "Umm, it's nothing," she said quickly wiping the tears from her eye. Spy and Engineer sat down next to her and motioned her to join them. "Ruby, we maybe mercenaries, but we do know a thing or two about emotions," said Engineer kindly as they regarded her with concern. Ruby looked up again and thought for a moment before saying, "I was just thinking about my mother."

There was a short silence before Spy asked, "Was she a Huntress?" Ruby nodded and smiled a little, "She went to Beacon and was on a team with my father who was the leader, Taiyang, Yang's mother, Raven, and her brother, Crow. They were one of the best teams that Beacon had ever seen. My dad fell in love with Raven and even though, as far as I know she cared more for the tribe she was part of, she still married him and they had Yang. However a year later she left him to lead her tribe. My mom, Summer Rose, came to comfort my dad and they ended up falling in love as well. They ended up having me and they were happy but in it ended too quickly. My mother went on a mission and was killed by a horde of Grimm. He gave her a gravestone near our house, on a beautiful hilltop. When I was old enough to walk and talk properly, I would visit the grave all the time to talk to her and say what was going on in my life." She sighed and looked over at the three mercenaries that were listening quietly. Sniper raised his eyebrows slightly. "Wait, so your father slept with both females on his team?"

Spy and Engineer both groaned and looked at Sniper with annoyed glares, but Ruby actually giggled. "Yeah, I know. Me and Yang always tried to get that out of him." Then her face grew a little serious again. "What about you guys? How were your family's?"

The three mercenaries tensed up. They didn't say anything. Then Engineer let out a deep sigh and said, "She told us her about her family and about her mother, we owe her the same." He looked at his two companions who didn't respond and he continued, "Well for me, I came from a state in the United States called Texas and my family were smart folk. My grandparents had both been famous inventors. I had decided to do the same and studied engineering heavily and then began to find ways to construct and rebuild buildings by just simple means off hitting hit with a wrench. I earned eleven PHD's for my achievements and while in college I fell in love with a women call Irene. We got married, but after a few years, I was called in for the offer of the war that was between the two old men. I was about to leave, when Irene divorced me and used this chance to take most of the money I had made for my buildings. It was an evil thing to do, but I was hurt more by the betrayal of her love. After that I gladly left for the mercenary war." He finished and Ruby was staring at the brilliant man with sadness. Before she could console him, Sniper spoke up.

"My story is a little more simple. I was a child of parents from a hidden underwater city named Atlantis, but I was sent out in a rocket ship as an attempt to get out into space. It failed and I landed on the nearby continent Australia where two nice old people found me and raised me. The man was a hunter and taught me how to shoot a sniper rifle. I had a gift for it and was soon known as the "Australian Dead Eye." Then I got hired for the mercenary war and that ends my family story."

Sniper finished casually and turned to Spy, "Now it's your turn mate. Tell us your story." Spy grimaced. "All you need to know about me is that I was used in the second World War to sneak into Nazi bases and find out secrets. My parents were killed in the one of the many bombings that happened during the war. I barely survived the war myself, and finally had some relief. But my skills in the area had gotten around and I was soon hired as well." He said shortly and looked at there three others, challenging them to ask him more. They didn't. Ruby then smiled at the three. "I feel so much closer to you guys. It also makes me feel much better about you guys." she looked up at the sky and the three mercenaries joined her and also had small grins on their faces.

Around the Dining Hall, Yang had told the other mercenaries the story she had told Blake and the story that Ruby had told Spy, Engineer, and Spy. "And that's my family history," she concluded as she stroked Scout's hair. She had pulled him down and placed his head on her lap which he didn't really mind at all. The mercenaries nodded and exchanged words of sympathy. Then Yang asked, "So what about you guys? I'm guessing you guys had family's back in your world. Or did you sprout out of eggs." She looked around for a laugh but none came. The mercenaries had become quite still and glanced at each other.

Then Soldier stood up and said, "I will share my story! I was a young pure american boy, my parents were all army professionals and I would aim to be the same. So I trained my ass off until I was able to master every single military school nearby! However, my real american born fury didn't come in until...," he faltered and his swagger faded. "Until my family died in World War II... I immediately drafted for the army and to join the war. But the army rejected me. They said I was too violent and would get everyone on my side killed along with myself." He then looked up and grinned once more. "BUT THAT DIDN'T STOP ME! I WENT THERE MYSELF AND KILLED EVERY SINGLE NON-AMERICAN PIECE OF CRAP THAT CROSSED MY PATH!" He shouted this and taking out his Freedom Staff, a wooden staff that had a golden eagle on the top, and thrust it into the air. "After the war, I just trained and killed stupid non-americans. Then I was hired to the war where I met these boys! And that is my glorious tale!" He finished dramatically. There was a moment of silence. Yang looked around at the other mercenaries to see if they would say that Soldier was lying but none them did so. Then Heavy got up.

"Well, it seems Heavy must share his story. I lived in the Siberian desert with my mama and sisters. I was the big brother and once I was old enough to walk, I went out to kill bears for food. When Heavy turned ten, I was put into a work farm so I could make money for our family. It was brutal. The babies their treated us with whips and yelled at us to work more then we could. While at work, Heavy learned to design heavy guns. One day, Heavy was clearing snow when mean lieutenant came to me and beat me. I got angry and snapped and I punched little baby man into the ground. I took my gun, Sasha, and ran away from the place. I returned to my mama and sisters and for another few months, I killed more bear for them and went into the town that was miles away to make money. Then one day, I was in town and a woman came to Heavy and asked Heavy to join fight for lots of money. I accepted for my family."

Heavy finished and the others regarded him with deep respect. For a man so gentle, his past was one of abuse. Demoman then coughed and got everyone's attention. "Well lads, I might as well tell ya about my life as well too, though we all know each others story, our lassie here doesn't." Demoman smiled at Yang and then began, "I was born into a small family of just me, me mum, and me father. The Degroot family were famous for taking on many jobs at once. From twenty to forty jobs. As a young lad, I went looking for jobs and I wondered into a large castle that belonged to a wizard that we all know. Merasmus. He told me that he had a job for me and I said yes. He told me to clean his castle for him and he would pay lots. Right before I began, he told me, "DO NOT TOCUH THE BOMBNOMICON!" I didn't know exactly what he meant so I just began cleaning. I was doing well until I entered a large room, with a book in the center. Since I was a small lad, I approached the thing in curiosity and it was funny looking book with eyes and a mouth at the center with a bomb lodged into it. In curiosity, I opened it, and the some bloody energy came out of it and went straight towards my eye. Merasmus ran into the room and closed the book, but the damage had been done. It had taken me eye!" Yang gasped before he continued, "Anyway, I went home afterward and for many years afterward I studied the creation of explosives. By the time I was around the age I am now, I had become an expert with it and had killed a legendary monster in a lake called the Loch Ness monster. However, me pap had died and me mother was annoyed that I only carried two jobs at that time. Then a woman came to our house and offered me a job in America and me mom accepted before even I could. Thats how I ended up in the mercenary war with me lads!" Demoman finished and bowed to the others who clapping at his nice performance.

Then Heavy turned to Medic and said, "It is your turn doctor." Medic instantly began to look around at the others and shared a few scared looks with the others. "My früiend," said Medic gently to Heavy, "I don't think it is appropriate for Yang."

"Tell the story."

Everyone looked to towards Yang who was looking at Medic with a threatening glare. "I am not a child Medic, tell the story," she growled quietly, still stroking Scout's hair but a little harder then she intended and Scout yelped a little. She looked down and apologized before turning back to Medic. Medic sighed and then took the center.

"I come from ze country of Germany and my parents were normal folk. At first, I was a normal person. I went to school and did my studies, but there vas one big problem. I could never make friends because of my strange and dangerous personality. As I grew vup, my interest in ze vorks of ze human body increased and I began to study medicine. I quickly got a degree and vas sent to a hospital to work on patients. However, my obsession with ze human body, made me take some patients with me and secretly dissect them for my own knowledge. I did zis for many years until I vas finally caught transferring out a human skeleton and my medical license was taken away. But by zat time, I knew enough to construct a device out of pure health, urine, and food to create a certain healing beam zat I know use in my Medi-Gun. Right after I invented this, I was called in by a someone and told zat I was needed for a job in America and I accepted to escape my bloody past in Germany."

Medic stopped talking and sat back down next to Heavy, who patted his friend on the back. Yang stared at Medic for a little, not sure weather to console him or throw up but decided to just turn to the next mercenary. "Pyro...?" she asked uncertainty. Pyro just looked at her and began to mumble something that Yang could not understand. When it finished, it looked up at the rest in expectation but no one said anything.

"Umm, anyway that leaves us with you babe," said Yang turning to look down at her boyfriend who was beginning to fall asleep in her lap. He opened his eyes and asked, "Do I have to get up?" The mercenaries laughed at him, but Yang just smiled kindly and shook her head. Scout sighed and then he turned his head sideways to look at his comrades and they stopped laughing so he could tell his story.

"I started off with my ma and seven older brothers in Boston. At that time, the city was all about street gangs. You couldn't go down a block without seeing a couple of men huddled together, ready to fight another gang. My brothers were a gang of their own and I wanted to join the knuckleheads, but ma said I was to young and she wanted me to grow up and maybe become smart. I ignored her and followed my brothers outside and joined them on their fights. But my brothers were one of the strongest freakin gangs in the city and by the time I arrived on the fight, it would be over! So I decided to run faster. So I ran. And ran, and ran until I was so freakin fast I would be at the fight not just first but it would be over before my brothers came since I carried a steel bat because I wasn't that strong. Anyway, my freakin awesome speed soon got around and then one day, my ma told me I had gotten a job offer and I accepted. Which landed me with my pally's here," he finished.

There was a content silence, as everyone remembered their own pasts and the good parts of it. Yang leaned down and kissed Scout and was happy that, though he was a mercenary, her boyfriend had spirit.

Back inside the Dinning Hall, a gray haired boy and mint haired girl were dancing slowly. Mercury and Emerald were smiling to make sure that they looked liked they were genuinely having fun. But in their hair were earpieces that connected to another one, worn by a woman in a black stealth suit and a black mask. This woman was standing on the roof of a nearby building and she was staring at a large tower that wasn't to far away. Cinder smiled and put her finger on the earpiece. "I'm about to start the operation. Keep an eye on the professors and tell me if they leave. Understood?"

Mercury and Emerald both replied, "Yes." Cinder took her finger off and then leapt from the roof she was on and landed on another one. She jumped from house to house towards the tower. However, she was unaware that she had been spotted already. But not by a professor.

Ruby, Spy, Engineer, and Spy were stargazing and telling story's about constellations, when Ruby noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She saw a dark figure jumping from roof to roof. She stood up and stared after her, but she lost her in the dark night time. She turned to tell the mercenaries next to her but found them all standing up and staring at the same spot she had been a few seconds ago.

"It seems we have a suspicious somebody near the school," said Spy slowly. He then took out his small revolver, the Enforcer, and motioned to both Sniper and Engineer and they nodded and they began to walk in the direction of the woman. Before they could go far, Ruby sprinted after them as best she could in her dance heels and said, "Wait! I'm coming with you!" Spy looked back and smirked, "You don't even have your weapon.

Ruby just grinned and took out her scroll. She tapped on the smartphone like device and then stood their. Just as the mercenaries thought she was messing around, a strange whistling sound was heard and they looked up just in time to see a rocket propelled locker fall to the ground upright. It opened and revealed Ruby's scythe, Crescent Rose, inside. Ruby grabbed it and turned around to see the mercenaries staring at the locker in shock. She giggled a little before saying, "I will explain later. Let's chase that person!" The mercenaries nodded and they began to make their way to the tower that the figure was headed too.

Cinder made it to the tower without incident. The tower was called the CCT and was the main communications center of Vale. She needed to infiltrate the tower and get some codes and data before getting out without being discovered. She hid behind a small bush and scanned the entrance. Two guards were standing in front of the doors, keeping an eye out for anybody unwanted. She snuck around one and brought her hands around his neck in a choke hold while covering his mouth with one hand. He struggled for a little before passing out. She hid him behind a bush and then snuck around the other guard and did the same thing. Once she had hidden the second guard as well she entered the tower to find one man patrolling the ground floor. He turned and saw her and yelled, "Hey! Who are-" Before he could finish, Cinder sprinted forward and kicked his gun out of his hand and then performed a knife chop at the man's neck, knocking him out. She kept going and reached the elevators and pushed the button to call one of them. After a minute, there was a ding and the doors opened to reveal two guards chatting. They stopped and stared at the woman for a second before reaching for their guns, but Cinder took them out with a combo gut punch and a kick to the shins, sending the guards to the floor. She pushed a button that would send the elevator to the main communications floor which was at the very top of the tower and the doors shut before the elevator headed up.

Ruby, Spy, Engineer, and Sniper ran over to the CCT Tower and began to scan the area. They had been pretty sure this is where the figure had run off too. After a few minutes, Spy found the two unconscious guards in front of the building and gestured for the others to follow him. Quietly, he pushed open the doors and they entered, immediately noticing the other unconscious guard inside. Engineer inspected the guard as the others approached the second elevator and pushed the button to call it. The elevator came down and Engineer joined the others and they got began to go up. "Who do you think this is?" asked Ruby, and the other three shrugged. "Whoever it is," said Spy seriously, "Be ready to fight."

Cinder made it to the top floor which was a large room with rows and rows of computers that were used to talk to people across Remnant. She went behind the main desk and took out her scroll. She found a small slot where scroll's could be inserted for money purposes or information. She put it in and activated a hacker program and the scroll began to go through the many files and codes, until it found one specific one. When it did it beeped and Cinder, grinning triumphantly, took it out and began to make her way back to the elevator. However, before she even got close, there was a ding and the other elevator opened to reveal Ruby and the three mercenaries.

"Um, excuse me," said Ruby politely as they walked out, "I don't think you can-" before she could finish Cinder conjured up glass like Dust crystals and fired them towards the newcomers. Her suit had lit up has she did so and her eyes had glowed slightly. The four dodged the attack and ducked behind a row of computers. Spy poked his head out from about a computer and fired his Enforcer on her, but she either dodged or deflected the bullets using her strange glass Dust ability. Sniper tried to throw Jarate (urine in a jar) at her, but she was able to get out off the way and it crashed onto the floor behind her with the splash not being close enough to effect her. Engineer took out his Lugermorph pistol and like Spy tried to hit her with quick bullets but with the same result. Ruby charged at her and sliced her scythe, but Cinder made a glass staff and blocked the strike. However, though it seemed that Cinder was able to keep the four at bay, she was getting outnumbered. A few bullets from Engineer and Spy hit her, causing her aura to go down a little and then Sniper peeked out again, this time equipped with the Sydney Sleeper, a gun that could basically shoot out Jarate darts, and scored a nice shot to her side, causing her to be dowsed in the gross liquid. Cinder knew she had to get out, and blocking another strike from Ruby she used the glass Dust shards that were in her staff and she fired it at her opponents. The four fighters had to duck behind computers as the dangerously sharp Dust crystal soared over them. When it was safe, they all looked over again but the person they were fighting was gone.

Cinder landed in a fountain from her controlled jump and got out of it quickly. It hadn't just served as a safer landing but also was able to get the nasty stuff on her. She ran back to the dorm building and changed into a nice purple minidress. As she did she took off the mask she was wearing with the suit and smiled. The people she had fought didn't have an idea it was her. But as she left to go to the dance and inform Mercury and Emerald and act casual, she made another mental note. Keep and eye on those nine mysterious people.

Later that night, a few hours after the dance had ended. Ruby found herself in Professor Ozpin's office. Her other friends had gone to sleep by now, but she, Spy, Engineer, and Sniper had been called up after being discovered at the tower a few minutes after the mysterious woman got away. Ozpin was sitting behind his desk drinking his usual cup of hot cocoa, while Professor Goodwitch stood behind him quietly. The huntress in training and three mercenaries stood in front of the desk quietly. They had been told that they were waiting for someone. The elevator in Ozpin's office tower chimed and opened to reveal a strong man in his forties with short flat grey hair, lighter gray side burns and a face that was so professional, it looked liked it had been chiseled from stone. He wore a white jacket with army badges pinned on it and long white pants. He walked up to Ozpin's desk and greeted him cordially.

"Well Ozpin, it has been a while," said the man smiling as he shook Ozpin's hand and then turned to Professor Goodwitch, "And Glynda, it is nice to see you once more." Professor Goodwitch just nodded curtly to him. He finally turned to the four others and his face became serious. "So, you are the people that were at the tower." They nodded. "Well, for those of you who don't know, I am General Ironwood. I command the Atlas military that has been stationed here for the upcoming Vytal festival. I was in town when I heard of the incident and insisted on being here for the meeting." His tone was level and there was no hint of hostility or anger. But it was the voice of a man who had had his share with criminals.

He looked at Ruby and said, "I'm assuming your a Huntress in training." Ruby nodded and Ironwood walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and leaned down a little. "I want you to know, that what you did today was exactly what a Huntsman or Huntress would have done. You should be very proud of yourself." Ruby blushed a little and couldn't respond. Ironwood straightened up and turned to the three mercenaries. "And you are three of these mercenaries that Ozpin has told me about, am I correct?" They nodded. Ironwood then regarded all four of them and asked, "Do you know who it was?"

"No mister," said Engineer politely, "She was wearing a black mask that covered part of her face. Ironwood looked at the two professors behind him before turning back and continuing, "Is there anything unusual that is worth mentioning?"

"Well, she used some bloody telekinesis to control these glass shards and fire them at us," said Sniper. Ironwood once again turned to look at the professors. Ozpin stayed silent but Goodwitch, reading Ironwood's expression said, "Many powerful Huntsman and Huntresses can manipulate glass like Dust crystals."

Ironwood sighed and turned back to the four. "That is all." Ozpin dismissed Ruby and the three mercenaries followed her back to the dorm building to get some sleep.

General Ironwood turned to Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. "Do you think, this is the person we are looking for?" Ozpin pondered the question for a few seconds before saying calmly, "I don't know. But whatever the case, we must be on our toes. And I also have a feeling that these mercenaries are going to play a large role soon."

 **Author Note: Whew, that took a while but I got it all done. Chapters may take a little longer to post now, not much longer but longer, but don't worry I won't stop. Now with the backstories of the mercenaries, I altered some of them but not much. And I know Weiss and Blake wouldn't be so open to Neptune and Sun, but I'm changing it up a little. Their still them though so don't worry. Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Welcome back everyone to another chapter! I actually really don't have anything to announce right now so lets just jump right in!**

 **Beacon Academy: Mercenaries Room**

It had been a few days since the dance, and two teams were hanging out with the mercenaries in their room. They were doing this not just because they now enjoyed the company of the mercenaries all the time, but because in an hour, the teams would be called down to the Dining Hall with all the other first years for an assembly which involved the teams shadowing a real Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. The students had packed their bags already with some essential items and had decided to go and be with the mercenaries a little before they had to leave. The mercenaries would be staying back after all.

Surprisingly, the room wasn't to chaotic. Yang and Scout were, to the disgust of some of the others, making out in the corner. Yang had insisted as it would be a few days before they saw each other again and Scout was not gonna turn down an offer so good. Weiss tried to convince Yang that is not gonna be that long and she is being strangely hysterical, but Yang then said, "We haven't made out before, this might as well be the best time." The other couple, Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting together as they always do, watching Demoman and Soldier juggle explosives for the entertainment of Nora and Pyro. Ren watched from the corner, slightly worried that one of the explosives would be dropped and kill them all. Weiss was texting on her scroll to Neptune, who was back in Mistral with Sun for a small festival that was taken place there. As for Blake, she for once wasn't reading a book and was actually trying to catch Ruby who, at Spy's request, told her to take Blake's Sole Mate to see if she cared for it. Engineer was placing down a Dispenser for Heavy who was just kinda asking for it (Pootis!). Sniper was sipping a cup of coffee and looking at Weiss's scroll from behind her back and was reading what see was texting to Neptune while grinning. Finally Medic was checking the students packed bags to make sure they all got everything they needed.

"So what are you guys gonna be doing while we are out," asked Jaune as he looked around at the mercenaries. They looked at Spy, who blew some smoke and said, "Some simple investigating." Jaune and Pyrrha looked at him with confusion, but he just shook his head. What he had meant by "investigating" is that he would be going back to the warehouse where Torchwick had been and search the wreckage. The police hadn't done so since they had figured nothing would be salvageable.

Jaune and Pyrrha would have pressed for answers but at that moment, Blake had leapt across the room and caught Ruby, and they rolled straight into Nora and Pyro which then bumped into Demo and Soldier, who all dropped their explosives. Ren lunged forward and caught them call before all tumbling to the floor to join the heap of people on the ground. There was few minutes of laughter as the people disentangled themselves and got up, Blake glowering at Ruby as she delicately put away the Sole Mate in her bag that she was taking with her.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, Professor Goodwitch's voice echoed throughout the dorm building. "Attention students. Please make your way to the Dining Hall for the mission assembly. Please take your small traveling bag and fill it with the necessary items. Do not forget a sleeping bag as well." The students groaned a little. They began to grab their bags and the mercenaries stood up to see them off. Just was they were about to leave, Ruby then exclaimed and rummaged through her bag and took out a camera. "Wait! Lets take a group picture!" she said excitedly. Everyone nodded and they all gathered into a group in the center of the room. Ruby ran over and placed the camera on a desk, facing them and clicked the timer option. She then ran back and smiled saying, "Say 'Huntsman!'" The camera flashed and everyone smiled widely as the picture was taken. Ruby rushed back to the camera and looked over the photo and smiled happily. "Great picture guys! I will get a copy for everyone here."

They began to congregate around the door once more and the they started to say goodbye. Scout had to pry off Yang as she would not let him go. They finally left and they made their way down to the Dining Hall. The mercenaries looked out of the window they had in their room that looked over the academy courtyard and saw the two teams jogging to the Dining Hall where many other first year teams were gathering and entering. They were smiling contently. They didn't have any qualms about the students going out. They were ready.

The students headed inside the Dining Hall. They were all unusually quite as they took their seats at the table they always sat at. They were a little sad to know that they wouldn't be able to see the mercenaries for a few days. Not to mention, the teams were going to have to separate as they couldn't go on the same mission. Their troubles were put on hold as Professor Ozpin stood on at the front of the Dining Hall where the buffet table usually sat. He was given a microphone and spook into it.

"Good day first years. As you most likely know, today is the day you will be able to go on your first official mission as future Huntsman and Huntresses. However, you will not be going on your own. You will be traveling with a fully grown Huntsman to shadow and learn about the parts of going onto a mission. In a few minutes, projectors will rise up on the walls and you and your team will choose a location and type of mission to go on. But before you do so, I have one last thing to tell you. Please be careful on these missions. These are not drills. These are real missions, which could include fighting Grimm or even outlaws. Choose wisely."

With that he stepped back and the projectors on the walls light up. The first one up was Blake and she went straight to a projector with missions in the north. The reason for this is that right after the dance, she had made at least her team promise that they would try to find Torchwick and the White Fang and bring them to justice. The last place that the White Fang were rumored to be was in the north near the abandoned ruins know as Mountain Glenn.

The others followed her and found her scanning the projector. "Jeez Blake," said Yang staring at usually calm and quite faunus shaking slightly as she scanned every mission that was available in the north. Blake ignored Yang and kept looking. Suddenly she stiffened and slammed her finger on a certain mission. It opened to read, "Mountain Glenn, kill and destroy Grimm mission."

"This is it!" said Blake excitedly and Ruby stepped up next to her and smiled, happy for her friend. "Well, what are we waiting for? Put it in our team name and sign us up!" Blake let out a small grin and typed in 'Team RWBY' into the small message box under the mission briefing. However, when she pressed enter, the box went red and a small message appeared saying, "Not eligible team for mission.'

Blake sank to the ground in despair. "No..," she whispered sadly. Ruby leaned down to comfort her and the others looked at her sympathetically. "Is everything alright here?" said a voice behind them an they all turned around to Professor Ozpin sipping his usual cup of hot cocoa. Blake tried to talk but still hadn't recovered and just let her head rest on her chest. Jaune decided to explain the situation for her. "Well, Blake really wants to go to Mountain Glenn since she has heard that the White Fang and Roman Torchwick were there."

The group stared at him like in horror. "JAUNE!" they all yelled and he stared at the them until realizing he had just told the headmaster of Beacon that they had been planning to go after a criminal organization. He covered his mouth and stared at Ozpin who just smiled and took a sip of cocoa. Before Jaune could try to cover it up, Blake stood up and walked up to Jaune, seething with anger. "Oh great. Look what you did. Now we have no chance to go and-"

"Miss Belladonna, please calm down," said Ozpin, making Blake stop and stare at the man. "I already knew of this. I have been let known by your new friends, the mercenaries, that you have all been trained a little more and all your skills have improved quite a lot. I also know that you were the ones that infiltrated that warehouse and flushed out Torchwick out of Vale. I must say I am very impressed. Which brings me to this." He took out a small PDA and tapped on it a few times and then looked over to the wall projector. The two teams followed his gaze and their mouths fell open. On the projector it now read, "Mountain Glenn mission, assigned to Team RWBY and Team JNPR."

They looked back at the headmaster, who just smiled. "I understand that you would rather go together and since this is a harder mission then some of the others, I will permit it. However you will still be accompanied by one Huntsman and I expect you to follow his or hers instructions carefully." The students nodded and he sipped his cocoa. "Now, I suggest you eight go to the airship docks await your Huntsman as the mission is supposed to be started today. I will send someone shorty to the docks and your mission will begin. Good luck." And with that he left them to stare at his retreating back in shock.

After a few minutes they recovered and began to walk to the docks. Jaune hung back a little, guilt for letting out personal information to the headmaster off all people. Pyrrha noticed this and was about to go and comfort him when Blake put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let me. I was the one that yelled at him and treated him harshly." She slowed down so Jaune could catch up to her and then said, "I'm sorry Jaune for yelling at you. I was still a little distressed after the thought of us not going to Mountain Glenn that I took it out on you."

Jaune looked up, but his face was still the one of a very guilt person. "Why do you apologize though. I told him information that could have gotten us expelled." Blake sighed and looked ahead as they reached the docks. "You were being honest Jaune, and I knew that your saying it for the right intention." She looked towards Jaune again and gave him a small smile. "I see why Pyrrha likes you so much."

They joined the others and began to idly chat as they waited for the Huntsman that would be taking them to come. After around ten minutes though, they had begun to get a little impatient. Especially Yang who, a lot like her boyfriend, hated to stay still. "Where is this Huntsman!?" she yelled irritably as the other were also wondering the same thing. They were just discussing about returning to the dining hall and find Ozpin, when a familiar voice resounded from a small distance away.

"Halo fraüliens!"

They turned around to see Medic jogging over grinning. He was wearing a traditional alpine hiking hat with a beige braid wrapped around the rim called the German Gonzila. He also wore a dark brown satchel with a medical symbol at the center of it called the Medicine Manpurse. Finally on his shoulder was resting a white dove with blood stains splattered on it called Archimedes.

He jogged up to the students who were looking at him with confusion. "Umm, Medic? What are you doing here?" asked Ruby in confusion. Medic laughed a little before responding, "Well isn't it obvious? Herr Ozpin asked me to accompany you on your mission." The students stared at him. "But weren't we supposed to get a Huntsman or Huntress," asked Ren. Medic nodded, "Ja, but he decided to send me instead, since I can keep a good eye on you and heal you in tight situations."

The students took a moment to process that. Medic then frowned slightly. "If you do not want me to come, I can inform Herr Ozpin about-" Ruby launched herself onto Medic and clung to his lab coat. "Wait! Don't go. We were just curious thats all." Medic looked down at the young girl and then at the others, who nodded in agreement. Then he grinned devilishly and said, "Well zen. Vat are we waiting for? Let's go practice medicine." And with that ominous statement, he and the two teams boarded the airship that would take them to Mountain Glenn.

 **Beacon Academy: Mercenaries Room**

Spy watched the group leave on the airship from his window, smoking a cigarette as he did so. Behind him, the other mercenaries were lounging about doing their own thing. Scout was listening to music while reading a magazine. Soldier was playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with Demoman. Pyro was sitting cross legged in a small inflatable tub full of oil and playing with a rubber duck. Heavy was cleaning his favorite gun Sasha. Engineer was strumming a few cords on his guitar and Sniper had his hat pulled down over his head and was taking a nap.

Spy sighed and turned away from the window and looked around at his comrades. He was planning to leave for the warehouse late at night, but he need to choose someone to go with him. Though usually he preferred to work alone, he knew he could use the support in case their was a trap or an ambush waiting for him.

He scanned the room and his eyes fell on the gas masked thing playing with a rubber duck. He was reluctant to ask Pyro for help since it was Pyro, but it hadn't been out and about for while. Plus, it was a nice way to put fear in the enemy lines.

Spy sighed and walked over to the thing, on the way putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on his bedside table so he wouldn't accidently drop it in Pyro's oil bath and blow up the room, and tapped it lightly on the shoulder. It looked up and let out a, "Mmmph?"

"Would you be willing to join me on the stealth mission tonight to the warehouse?" asked Spy politely and Pyro nodded immediately and clapped it's hands together in excitement. Spy smiled a little. At least Pyro was always happy to do something for it's team.

 **Airship**

The two teams and Medic sat in the carrier airship waiting quietly for the hour long ride to be over. Jaune, who had a massive case of air sickness, was green in the face and was trying to contain his breakfast. Pyrrha was next to him, rubbing small circles in his back and whispering comforting things to him. Ren was taking a nap while next to him Nora was making funny faces to make Ruby laugh. Weiss was checking her Dust cartridges and Blake and Yang sat quietly on either side of Medic, who was rubbing his bird making it cooe softly.

"Why the bird?" asked Yang, wanting to break the silence somewhat and to at least make this airship ride a little interesting. Medic glanced over at her and answered, "Well, first off, Archimedes is such an intelligent little thing and can always warn us of danger and can fly around to search ze area. Also, I have him, in case I need to report back to the others. Hopefully though, zat will not be necessary."

Yang nodded and looked ahead again, trying to think of another topic to light on, but Medic spoke up. He turned to Blake and asked, "Pardon me, but I still don't know much of zis world. I have heard of zis Mountain Glenn, however. Vat is the significance of it?"

Blake looked up, a little surprised to be asked this question but decided to tell the mercenary about the history of the location they were heading too.

"Mountain Glenn was a small city colonized by people long ago. At first, it was very successful and was expected to be one of the largest communities in Remnant. However, as with all towns and settlements with people, Grimm attacked. At first the town held them off, but the attacks were large and frequent. Finally the towns people agreed to do something very hard and dangerous. They began to build downwards into the ground and make tunnel systems under the surface, in turn making an underground city. One tunnel they made, branched off from the city and went all the way to the city of Vale. It was used as a railway for supplies, and a large train would go back and forth, carrying in these supplies. But it didn't stop the Grimm and they found their way underground and attacked the city once again. The residents tried to fight them off, but they were to great. The last thing they did before the Grimm killed them all, was to close off the tunnel that went to Vale so the Grimm wouldn't use the passage as an entry way into the city."

By the time Blake finished, everyone had stopped what they were doing before and were listening to the tale. Their was small pause, where the other students shivered slightly. Medic, however, looked more intrigued then ever and lapsed into thoughtful silence as the airship headed for the place that had been abandoned for so long.

 **And thats a wrap! Yes I know, short chapter, but I want to separate the Mountain Glenn part and the train part all in the next chapter. In fact, next chapter will the be the rest of Volume 2 in terms of RWBY. But till then, reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter! As I said in the last one, this will be the chapter that sums up volume 2 of RWBY. Also, I know I forgot Penny, but I will have her appear in a different way. Anyway lets jump right in!**

 **Mountain Glenn**

The airship flew down towards the ruined city, ready to deposit the nine passengers on board. The teams and Medic looked outside to see the destroyed buildings and streets of the once great city. It was hard to imagine it bustling with people at one point, since now it's only residents were tumble weed and Grimm.

The airship touched down and they all got off. The polite called out to them from the cockpit saying that he would meet them at the designated rendezvous point outside the city. Then the airship took off once more, leaving the nine of them alone in the ruined city.

Despite the desolate location, the students were happy to be off the airship. It was cramped in their and incredibly boring. Jaune especially was thankful that they were off finally and his face was returning to it's normal color. Medic looked around and adjusted his hat slightly. He then turned to the students with small grin on his face.

"Alright! We are finally here! Now it is time to carry out ze mission. By what I was told, we must clear out the area as best we can of Grimm. They are supposed to only Beowolfs here so zis should be an overnight mission, but it shouldn't be hard."

He then turned to Blake and his expression grew a little serious. "Now I know you want to go find Torchwick and ze White Fang but that is second to ze mission. If we run into zem or something along those lines, then by all means we shall take them. But do not slack of. Is zat understood fraülien?"

Blake nodded and Medic smiled once more. "Excellent! Now, who's ready to take a nice stroll through zis nice town?" And with that he began to casually walk down ruined street with the students following him. For a few minutes, nothing eventful happened at all and the students just followed Medic as he hummed a small tune.

Then, as they rounded a corner, he abruptly stopped and stood up against a building wall and the students joined him. He put his finger to his lips before leaning his head out to peek around the corner. After a second he turned back to the students and his face was sporting a wild grin that made the students scared of what he was about to say.

"There are a copy of Grimm around ze corner. I think they are ze Beowolfs by what I have read about. If we attack zem, it will attract a lot of ze Grimm in ze area and we could get a part of zis mission over with before night fall."

He looked at each student excitedly, but none of them looked as excited back at him. Even Nora was a little reluctant to dive into a group of Grimm and attract for of them on purpose. Jaune rose a tentative hand and whispered hopefully, "So we are going to sneak around them, or stealth kill them so we don't attract others, right?"

In response Medic's grin grew wider and he took out his Crusaders Crossbow and peaked around the corner once more. Before the students realized what he was doing, he aimed at one Beowolf who was sniffing at the ground and fired the crossbow. The bolt hit the Beowolf straight in the head and fell to the ground dead. The other Beowolfs around it jumped back in surprise and looked at their fallen brother before raising their heads to the sky and howling a dreadful call.

The students faces were masked with horror as Medic looked back at them and said simply, "Does zat answer you question Jaune?" And then before they could respond he said, "Well, no point hiding now, let us go out there and fight!" He leapt out from behind a corner and fired another bolt from his Crusaders Crossbow while Archimedes, cooed loudly from his shoulder.

The students stood frozen for a few more seconds as they watched the crazy mercenary laugh as he took out another Grimm, before taking out their own weapons and joining him. The Beowolfs had begun to charge at the group and barred their fangs menacingly. Their were about fifteen of them, and that is discounting the many that are on their way. The students readied their weapons and charged forward to meet their adversaries.

Ruby was first to clash with an opponent. She ran up to a Beowolf and sliced her scythe in an arc to slice off the Grimm's head. The lithe creature dodged and lunged towards Ruby, but she butted it away with the shaft of her scythe and knocked it to the ground. Before it could get up she leapt up and sliced her scythe down onto the evil creatures head and killing it instantly. She pulled her scythe out of the ground just as another Beowolf charged at her from behind but she just smiled and, aiming he scythe behind her, she shot it through the head with the rifle extension of her weapon.

Weiss was running forward with her teammates, when to Beowolfs tried to ambush her at the same time. She rolled out of the way of their lunges and got up to face her to foes, who had recovered from planting their faces into the ground and were now snarling at her. She moved into a fighting stance, pointing her saber at her enemies from around her ear, while conjuring a small glyph under her feet. The Beowolfs steadily moved forward, growling at her continuously. Suddenly, she sprung forward with incredible speed and skewered one right through the chest. It gave a small gurgling cry before she swiped her saber to the side and it slid of the blade. The other one leapt at the heiress, thinking that she was now vulnerable to attack, but she simply side stepped and stabbed this one in the side and it fell to the ground to join it's dead comrade.

Blake jumped up onto a ruined wall of one building to another and then finally came down and, unsheathing her machete like sword, she sliced the head off of one Beowolf in the back. As she stood up, another one lunged for her and for second it though it had caught her. However when it made contact, it simply went through her. The fake clone Blake disappeared as the Grimm went through it and the real one charged and shot the creature with a few rounds of her pistol, causing it to collapse onto the ground and let out one final yelp before she killed it with a sliced to the chest.

Yang went for five Beowolfs at once and grinned smugly as the creatures turned to face her and snarled and began to charge at her as well. She kept running toward them until she was a few feet away before she stopped in her tracks and pulled back her fist. The first Beowolf reached her and lunged to maul her face but instead was sent flying back into a ruined building by Yang and made the other Beowolfs pause for a bit and cautiously circle the girl. Yang, however, didn't wait. She went straight for another one and this time used the shotgun part of her gauntlets to maximize the damage of her punch and literally obliterate the unfortunate creature. The other three charged at her back but before they could reach her, one was sawed in half by Medic's Übersaw while the other two were caught by Yang as she backflipped towards them and, grabbing their snouts, she smashed them into the ground.

Unlike the others, Jaune had decided to hang back and be the support. He watched as his the others charged into the fray and took down Grimm easily. He was just thinking how great it would be if he didn't have to fight, when a stray Beowolf came charging out and leapt at Jaune who was just able to raise his shield up to block the creature before it clawed his face out. He stumbled back a little as the Beowolf glanced off his shield and landed on the ground and charged again. Jaune tried to raise his shield again, but it was a weak block and the Beowolf slashed it out of his hands. It advanced on him and Jaune raised his sword. He thought back to all the training with Demoman. "Keep an eye on the target lad and swing with power and momentum," Demo had said. Jaune concentrated and before the Beowolf could lunge for the third time, Jaune struck forward and sliced diagonally and cut a deep gash into the creatures snout. It howled in pain and Jaune took the chance to get right up to it and sick his sword right through the Beowolf's chest, killing it.

Nora charged her opponents and let out a loud battle cry that made the Beowolfs she was aiming for stutter to a halt and try to scatter around her. Two of the three were successful and got were able to scurry to either side. The last one wasn't so lucky. It began to turn back, but Nora leapt into the air and using her weapon in hammer form, she brought it down on the creatures head, squashing it completely. The other two Beowolfs charged at Nora's sides, but Nora just swung her weapon in an arc and smacked them both out of the air.

Pyrrha had engaged a rather larger Beowolf and blocking its fierce strikes with her shield while trying to jab it in the chest with her spear. For a few minutes it went on with no real advantage to either side. Then, Pyrrha getting a little tired of this charade, pushed the creature back with her shield and scored a nice hit if with her spear into the gut of the Grimm. It howled in pain and swiped at her but she just ducked and dug the spear deeper until the creature stopped moving and slumped the ground.

Ren had run past all the charging Grimm with his impressive speed, thanks to Scout, and encountered one of the back up Beowolf that was staying at the rear. It snarled and charged at Ren who, taking out his automatic handguns, rapidly fired at the creature. It took a few hits before retreating behind a small crumbling wall. Ren ran forward and rounded the corner and was instantly jumped on by the Beowolf and sent to the ground with it on top of him. However, de didm't panic and simply slashed at the stomach of the creature with the blades at the end of his guns. It let out one last snarl before falling limp on him. He threw it off him and ran back to the others who finished dealing with their own opponents as well.

"Well," said Jaune as they regrouped in the middle of the street, "That was easier than I expected." The others nodded, except for Medic who was looking out towards the far end of the street and said, "I think you spoke to soon Jaune."

The students looked to where he was looking and gaped in horror at what they saw. A horde of Beowolfs were running towards them. A cacophony of snarling and growling reached their ears, sending shivers down the students spines. Weiss glared at Jaune.

"You had to say something didn't you?" she said in annoyance as they all readied their weapons once more as the horde closed in on them. However Medic just laughed maniacally and he took out his Krtizkreig medi-gun and aimed it's beam on Nora. Since he had been killing Beowolfs with the Übersaw, his Übercharge meter had been maxed and he was able to pop and Übercharge with one of his medi-guns. He grinned at Nora and yelled over the noise of the incoming horde, "Use the grenade launcher portion of your weapons. I will Krtiz you!"

Nora complied and changed her weapons into grenade launcher form and Medic flipped the switch on his Krtizkreig and the triple powered energy poured into Nora. She flinched for a second as the flow of pure power went through her aura and into her weapon. She grinned and fired a couple of grenades into the horde. The crackling projectiles soared into the horde and on contact with an enemy, they exploded and took out any opponent near it. Within a few seconds the horde had been literally blown to bits. The charge ran out, but by then the massive horde that had been charging at them had been vanquished and around them any stray Grimm had boogied out, not wanting to join the piles of their dead allies.

Medic straightened up and smiled at the students happily. "Another successful procedure," he said triumphantly, "with zat, I think we won't be disturbed for ze rest of ze day. We might as well find a nice place to sleep."

They set off once more, though the students were still slightly irked at the fact that Medic had purposely attracted a horde for the sole purpose of having some fun. They walked around for half an hour searching for a nice place to rest, all the while keeping an eye out for any Grimm that got the courage to attack once more. However, none did and they soon found a nice small spot in a ruined store and set out their sleeping bags. Ruby went out to get some wood, which their was a lot of in the ruined city, and soon they had a nice fire crackling merrily. They all sat around it in their respective sleeping bags, except for Medic who hadn't brought one and was looking out on the horizon.

The students chatted a little and joked around, relaying the events of the day as well. Jaune had also snuck snacks from the buffet somehow and everyone immediately took something. He even brought cookies and pancakes for Ruby and Nora and Pyrrha had to fight them off so they wouldn't literally start hugging and kissing him. They had been very sad when they would be deprived of their favorite foods for a day and Jaune and just saved them. After they calmed down a little and Pyrrha let them at least hug Jaune, but her face did show a little jealousy as the two girls gripped Jaune tightly. As they let go off him and began to devour the tasty treats, Jaune looked over at Pyrrha and hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him and let her lean on him. She did happily and any jealousy that had been there disappeared.

"It's strange to see you flustered," remarked Jaune as the two watched the others tuck into their food, "Your usually so calm, polite, and collective." Pyrrha giggled a little and leaned even deeper into his side and said quietly, "Because I don't want to lose you Jaune. Your the best thing thats happened to me. Not to mention," her eyes sparkled mischievously as she looked up at him, "I doubt you would want me to not give you any attention."

Jaune laughed a little, but he did hold her a little tighter making Pyrrha smile, knowing her teasing was working. But in reality, she would not do anything to jeopardize her relationship with Jaune.

Ruby had been devouring cookies, when she noticed Medic standing away from the group. "Hey Medic! Is everything okay?" she asked smiling a little with cookie dust on her chin. He turned around to look at the young Huntress to-be and smiled a little. "Ja, fraülien. Everything is fine. Do not worry about me," he turned to look at the horizon once more and sighed, "I am just wondering vat my comrades are doing right now. Especially Spy."

 **City of Vale: Secret White Fang Remains**

At this time, as Medic wondered about his french master of espionage, Spy and Pyro were peeking over a wall at the ruined warehouse. They had their usual outfits on with no cosmetics. The only thing different was that Spy had a small earpiece that was connected to another one that Engineer had. They had agreed to have some sort of communication, in case their was an emergency of some sort.

Spy was staring at the wreckage, scanning for an threats as Pyro watched his back for anyone. However, it was clear and Spy nodded to Pyro and they began to sneak closer. It was soon apparent though that the place was deserted. Spy and Pyro entered the real rubble of the warehouse and began to search the rubble for any secrets or clues to what Torchwhick or the White Fang were doing.

Pyro got very excited at one point when it found a loose fire Dust crystal that had somehow survived the explosion. Pyro somehow knew that it had something to with fire and was happily skipping around with it, possibly it was something amazing in his own world known as Pyroland. A place that he saw as the real world, but it was covered in candy, babies, and unicorns. In this world, his flamethrower was a device that spewed out rainbows and happiness for everyone. His axe was a large lollipop, and his flare guns were bubble blowers in his mind. However, when he thought he was spreading happiness to people who need it such as enemies, he was actually burning them alive.

Spy took the crystal from him and wrapped it into a small cloth, and pocketed it before they kept searching. Besides finding a few more surviving Dust crystals that Spy pocketed, they didn't really find anything of use.

After a few hours of searching, the horizon was lightening a little as dawn approached, and a very tired Spy was about to give up and return to the academy, when Pyro grabbed a large piece of rubble and pushed it to the side and let out a surprised, "Mmmph!"

"Pyro, if that is another Dust crystal, we are leaving," said a very irritated Spy. He had been hoping to find something of substance here, but it seemed to him that the explosives had been made to destroy not just all the Dust, but all the evidence. Pyro let out muffled yells, prompting Spy to come over to where it was. Spy walked over to see what his fellow mercenary was so eager for him to see. He came to stand next to Pyro and looked down and his eyes widened a little. There, stuck under the rubble, was a large charred piece of paper with the map of the city of Vale and pencil marks everywhere to label out locations, making it look like schematics.

Spy stooped down and, carefully and slowly, extracted the piece of paper from under the rubble. When he finally got it out he and Pyro walked off a small way to a more flat piece of ground where he spread it out. As he had thought, it was a map of Vale, but it also had extra smaller locations on the edges with arrows pointing form many directions. He looked at it carefully, trying to figure out the plans that were being laid out, and soon started to find a pattern. Every Dust store in Vale was marked with a small 'X' and a specific time and date was written next to each one. However, the more important discovery was the extra addition of a map of a place called "Mountain Glenn."

"Mountain Glenn?" said Spy, he recognized that name from somewhere. He gave it some thought before it hit him. When Medic was leaving to go to the students at the airship docks to lead them on their mission, he had something about going to place in the north called Mountain Glenn. Spy stared back at the map and started to focus on anything that was related to the location. Arrows pointed from Mountain Glenn and then led through a part of the kingdom of Vale. Spy read a label next to the arrows saying, "Railroad." He followed the arrows and they led to... the center of the city of Vale.

He looked up at Pyro, his eyes revealing shock and confusion. What did it all mean? Before he could do anything else, his earpiece went off and Engineer's voice crackled loudly through.

"SPY! We have a problem! No time to explain, but Medic sent us a letter. We must go to the center plaza of Vale! Me and the others are going there now along with some of the professors. Meet us there quickly!"

His voice cut out, leaving Spy and Pyro standing there silently. Then Spy snapped out off his shock and he gathered the map up and, with a look to Pyro, they began to run over to the center of Vale.

 **Mountain Glenn**

While Spy and Pyro were still searching the wreckage of the warehouse, the students at Mountain Glenn had fallen asleep. Medic had leaned on to a broken pillar and also fell asleep with Archimedes dozing on his shoulder as well. Everyone was fast asleep... that is except for Blake. She was waiting for all the others to be completely asleep before she would get up and search for clues of the White Fang.

She stared at Medic specifically, as he was the last one to go to sleep. She watched his breathing steady and go into the type of breathing that people have when they are sleeping. Then she silently got up and grabbed her weapon, thanking every god out there for making her a cat faunus so she could sneak easily. She left the small place they had set up camp and walked quietly along the streets of the ruined city. She knew that the others would not be happy if she did this, but she couldn't sit by and not look out for her own because, in her opinion, they would complete the mission and then leave without doing anything. And she wouldn't let this happen without trying to find something.

She kept walking around, trying to find something. However, since her senses were all concentrated on searching around for the White Fang, she didn't notice the white dove flying up above following her.

Blake walked slowly, careful not to miss anything. For an hour she wondered around the streets of the abandoned city. Just when she was about to conclude that the rumors of the White Fang being in the north were false and she was turning around to return to the camp site and maybe get a few more hours of sleep, when she heard voices and ducked behind a wall and perked her cat ears, that were still hidden under her bow, and listened carefully.

"What do you think scared off all those Grimm?"

"I got no idea. Maybe it was all our work underground."

"Nah, it can't of been. We have been working down their for a while and they haven't cleared up till now. I think their is someone else here that scared them off."

Blake peeked around the corner and saw to White Fang members walking slowly, holding blasters and apparently patrolling. Blake frowned, thinking hard. "So they are here. But where are the others?"

She waited for a few minutes for the two faunus's to walk away and then walked out and inspected the area that had been patrolling. It seemed like a normal plain street with crumbling buildings on either side. However, Blake had a feeling that there was something more here then meets the eye. She walked around slowly and quietly as not to attract the attention of the White Fang members that were just here. She inspected each building on either side, but couldn't find anything of substance or any secret base. Then she recalled something they had said. "Maybe it was all our work underground." She looked down at the street ground below her and remembered the tale she had told Medic on the airship. She had told him that the people of Mountain Glenn tried to build downward in an attempt to escape the Grimm.

She silently went down on her hands and knees and put her ear to the ground. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a whistling sound. Wind. Under her feet was a hollow cavern of sorts. She got back up and turned back to the camp site and was planning to tell the others her discovery. But, before she could take more than two steps, she heard a growling behind her and spun around just in time to see a Beowolf leap at her from the building next to her. She tried to unsheathe her weapon but the Grimm tackled her to the ground and the weapon clattered out of her hand. The creature snarled, and she tried to push it off, keeping it's mouth away from her.

Suddenly there was a rumbling underneath her. Blake and the Beowolf looked down to see spiderweb crack begin to appear on the ground underneath them. Before either of them could get up, the ground below them collapsed and sent them down into the cavern below.

Blake fell for almost thirty feet before she hit sold ground once more and yelled in pain as her aura took all the damage and was disabled for a while. If her aura hadn't protected her, she would have broken her spine. The Beowolf that had been on her also fell, but it fell farther down to a ten foot deeper part of the cavern and broke its neck, killing it on impact.

Blake lay their for a few minutes, unable to get up. It was until she remembered where she was when she finally got up, struggling to keep her balance. Though she was technically unharmed, getting all of your aura knocked out is a very unpleasant experience and though it would regenerate soon enough, she was vulnerable for the time being. She finally stood up and began to search for her weapon. She looked down a ledge that led down to the cavern floor where the Beowolf had fallen and saw her weapon laying their as well.

As she was thinking up of a way to get down their with out causing more damage to herself, she noticed her surroundings and gasped. The cavern was enormous. It was forty feet high and the width of it was around the same size as the ruined city above it. Large rectangular structures connected the cavern floor to the ceiling in a grid like pattern which made the spaces in between them look like streets. Thats when it struck Blake. They were streets. Those pillars weren't pillars. They were underground buildings. When the story's she had heard elders and told Medic, that the people built downward, they literally meant it. The structures were on either side of a large train which sat on a railroad that led into the cavern wall. However, the cavern wall seemed to be broken slightly where the train would be heading as if someone was deconstructing that part of the wall to let the train through. The train was long, with eight train cars and a front car that controlled the train. Next to the train, White Fang members were checking it to see if everything was in order. Or they were until the collapse of the wall above them and were now looking up.

Blake paled. She tried to back away from the edge of the ledge, but she was then suddenly grabbed from behind and turning around, she saw it was the two patrolling people from earlier. They must have went the safe way down after they heard the floor collapse under her. She tried struggling but they strong armed her, and began to take her. She then used her cloning semblance to get out of the grips of the faunus and succeed. She got up, but then realized she had no idea where to go. The other member then pushed her off the ledge and she fell down once more. When she hit the ground, she barely stayed conscious. She thankfully hadn't broken anything but she was now wheezing in pain. She tried to roll over and grab her weapon and found it next to her. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and lifted it... or tried to. There seemed to be a heavy wait pressed on to it. She looked at it and then noticed the well polished boot pressed down on the blade of her weapon. She looked up to see a man in a white suit and bowler hat while twirling a walking cane in his hand.

Roman Torchwick looked down and smiled evilly. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

* * *

Back at the camp, Medic had woken up feeling the usual spot where Archimedes rested was empty. He stood up straight and looked at the sleeping students, counting each one. His eyes widened. Blake was missing. He was wondering on what to do, when he heard a small rumbling and looked over to a part of town and saw some dust rise into the air a few blocks away.

The students that were still with him all jolted up and looked around and reached for their weapons before realizing there was no real threat. They were about to go back to sleep, when they noticed Medic standing up with his gloved hands tightened into fists.

"Medic what's-" Yang began but she was interrupted by a white dove flying in from the city and soaring straight to Medic and perching on his shoulder. It cooed into his ear and he stood still listening. Then his face turned into a very scary grimace.

"It seems that fraülien Blake has found ze White Fang."

After that it was a spur of motion. He told all of them to pack up as quickly as they can and arm themselves with their weapons. Then, Archimedes flew off Medic's shoulder and began to lead the to where he saw Blake fall with the group running after him. They made it to the place where Blake was and saw the giant whole that lead down to the cavern. The students looked over the edge.

"Umm..." said an unsure Jaune, "How do we get down there?" Everyone was silent for a second, but their answer was given to them once more by the helpful Archimedes who flew to a building a block away and cooed to them to follow him. They did so and he lead them inside the crumbling and decrepit building and then flew down to a small tile on the floor and cooed loudly. The students looked at the white dove in confusion, but Medic leaned down and put his fingers under the tile and pulled upward. The tile rose and he grabbed the edges and threw it the side. Under the tile, there was a small ladder, which led down far to the cavern below. Medic looked behind him at the students and his expression was one of upmost seriousness.

"Are we ready fraüliens?"

* * *

Blake clutched her stomach on the ground as Torchwick laughed and kicked her in the side once more.

"You really are hard to avoid, aren't you?" he taunted as he watched Blake recoil in pain once more. He looked over at a few of the White Fang members. "It may be best to scout around the area. I have a feeling that she didn't come alone." The faunus nodded and marched off. He turned back to Blake who was trying to get up once more. Torchwick smiled and hit her with his cane this time and she slumped back to the ground grunting with pain. He was about to turn away and leave her with some White Fang members, when she spoke.

"Who are you? Why are the White Fang working with you?"

Torchwick turned back once more and he looked at members of the terrorist group and chuckled slightly. "Lets just say I have been hired by someone who had convinced the White Fang to help them in a common goal. But i'm done talking to you. I will leave you with my associates here. Please get along nicely." He laughed loudly as the White Fang members grabbed Blake from under her arms.

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them and turning around Torchwick looked over to see a bunch of faunus being blasted out of the way and from the smoke appeared seven teenagers and a fully grown man in a lab coat. They stared each other down for a minute. Then one of the teenagers in a red hood saw Blake behind Torchwick in a terrible condition, her face contorted in rage.

"GET AWAY FROM MY TEAMMATE!" she yelled, and using her speed semblance she appeared behind Torchwick and used her scythe to knockout the White Fang members. She turned to help up Blake but Torchwick aimed the end of his cane at her and it opened up and fired a small flare like projectile at Ruby. It her in gut and she stumbled back in pain, her aura absorbing most of the damage. The other students also rushed Torchwick, but seeing he was outmatched he ran to the first train cart and locked the door behind him before any of them could get inside.

The students panted a little as they stared at the train, trying to figure out how to get in. Medic ran over to Blake and Ruby and took out his Quick-Fix and healed both them and refilled their aura reserves as well. The two got up and thanked Medic. Blake then realized she was missing her weapon. Panicking she searched around frantically. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turning around Medic held out her weapon smiling genuinely. When the group had been blasting their way through the members of the White Fang, Medic had found one holding her weapon and taken it with him.

Blake took it gratefully. The other students met up with them. Yang ran over and pulled Blake into a bone crushing hug. "Thank god your safe!" she said happily. Blake tried to say she needed air and Yang released her but she made her look at her. Yang's face had become angry. "Why did you go off on your own!?"

Blake looked at the others. They were all happy to see her safe but, like Yang, they wanted to know why she had left on her own. Blake sighed and resigned to tell the truth. "I wanted to make sure if there was any White Fang activity and I didn't trust that after we had finished the mission that you guys would stay for a little and search." She looked up at her fellow students. They were a little surprised, but Ruby came up to her and to Blake's surprise hugged her tightly.

"We would do anything to make you feel better," said Ruby and hugged Blake a little tighter. Blake looked around at the others and they all nodded in agreement. She smiled a little and hugged Ruby back a little. This comforting moment was interrupted by a loud screeching noise and they all turned to see the train shake a little. Then the wheels started to move forward, towards the broken part of the cavern wall.

"Get on the train!" Blake yelled and she leapt on to the last cart. The other students and Medic nodded and also ran up to the slowly speeding up train and leapt on as well. Medic looked forward to see the train mere seconds away from hitting the cavern wall. "Brace for impact!"

The group held on to the back of the cart as the train crashed into the cavern wall and lurched forward. It kept moving and kept gathering speed until it was moving incredibly fast. The group climbed onto the top of the train to try to see what was going on. However, when they reached the top of the cart, they didn't notice anything different. They were just on a getaway train and they had to get to the front cart. They began to run forward, when suddenly the cart below them disconnected from the rest of the train. They all stared until Medic yelled, "JUMP!" The group leapt from the disconnected train cart and jumped onto the next one. They all looked behind them to see the single train cart loosing speed and falling behind. Before any of them could say anything, the train cart blew up, and opened a hole in the tunnel behind them. They could see trees and sky peeking out from the new hole in the tunnel, growing steadily farther away. But they saw black specs crawling onto the train tracks and begin to chase the train.

"Grimm," said Ren quietly as they watched the evil creatures chase the train. They turned and spotted a trapdoor that was on every train cart. Medic put up his hand and then opened the trapdoor and looked inside. He looked for a second before shutting it quickly and he began running to the next one yelling behind him, "There is a bomb in zat one as well!" The students ran forward and followed Medic onto the next train car, just as the one they were standing one disconnected like the other one and after a few seconds, it also blew up and created another hole in the tunnel, letting in more Grimm.

Medic checked the next trapdoor and shut it as well. "Another bomb," he said and they ran forward. They jumped onto the next cart again and the same thing happened with the cart that they had just been on. The next one also had a bomb and they did the same once more. As they got onto the next cart, Jaune looked at Medic, his face showing a huge amount of confusion. "Why are they disconnecting them first, instead of just blowing them up immediatally on us?" Medic turned back around and answered. "Because, if they did zat, they blow up ze rest of ze train as well. And also to," he paused and his eyes widened. He suddenly took out a piece of paper and wrote something quickly and then rolling up the paper he reached to Archimedes and gave the dove the paper to hold. Then he took out a small syringe and injected it straight in to the bird. The dove's eyes widened and became bloodshot. Medic whispered something quietly in it's ear and then let him go. The bird soared with surprising speed and exited out of one of the openings in the tunnel made by the bombs.

"What was that about?" asked Weiss. Medic looked at the students and his face was very serious. "They are going to lead ze Grimm to ze city of Vale!" Blake's eyes widened. "This is the railroad to Vale that the people of Mountain Glenn used to use for trading supplies with Vale," she exclaimed. Medic nodded and then turned to open the trapdoor of the cart they were on. However this time he yelled out, "Zis one doesn't have a bomb!"

They were about to drop down inside, when the trapdoor's of the three other carts in front of the one they were one and White Fang members climbed out and advanced on the group. Medic stood up and took out his Crusaders Crossbow and fired a few bolts, hitting a few of them and sending them off the train. "Team JNPR! Stay with me and help me take out these dummkopfs! Team RWBY! Go down and move forward through ze train carts! Understood?"

The students nodded and Team RWBY climped down the trapdoor and dropped down into the empty cart and were about to move forward when the door that lead to the next cart opened and a few White Fang members entered. They stopped and readied their weapons, but then Ruby remembered they were on a time crunch and she yelled to her team, "Go! I will hold them off. You guys need to get to the front!" The other three nodded and ran past the faunus and entered the next train cart while Ruby got ready to take on her opponents.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang forward in the next cart and were about to enter the next one, when it opened and revealed Neo smiling her usual grin and holding her laze parasol. Yang stopped and growled to her teammates, "Go on! I will take this one." The other two nodded and ran past the short Neapolitan looking girl. She let them pass and just walked up too Yang and looked up at the taller student, with the same cocky smile.

Weiss and Blake ran into the next the cart and this time were immediately met with a large hulking White Fang member, holding a large chainsaw and growling menacingly. He revved up his chainsaw and swiped at the two students who back up. Weiss then looked at Blake and nodded. "You go on ahead, I will take on this brute." Blake hesitated for a second, but she nodded back and ran forward. The large faunus tried to hit Blake as she ran past but Weiss blocked the strike with her saber and let Blake run into the next cart.

Blake entered the final train cart before the control cart and she looked across the room. Roman Torchwick was standing in front of the final door and smiling evilly. "Well, it seems its just you and I," he said and twirling his cane he aimed it at her.

Two carts behind, Yang and Neo were fighting. Yang was trying to punch Neo and had added power to her wings by adding the shotgun mechanic in her gauntlets. However, Neo used extremely acrobatic moves to dodge the swings and even the shots that came out of gauntlets and land small hits on Yang, slowly weakening her. Yang growled in irritation and lunged at Neo once more but Neo just flipped backwards and took a seat on a box at one end of the train cart and crossed her legs and held her parasol in her hand calmly and stared at Yang with that same seductive smile. Yang roared in outrage and ran straight toward Neo and pulled back her fist as far as she could and let out a deadly blow. Neo simply flipped over Yang and kicked Yang into the box that she had been sitting on and then swiped the butt of her parasol into Yangs head, breaking Yang's aura and almost knocking her out. She tried to get up, but she was way to weak, and watched helplessly as Neo approached her. Neo pressed a button on her parasol and an needle point extended at the end and she raised it over Yang. Yang closed her eyes, memories of times with Ruby, her father, Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR, the mercenaries, Scout. She shed a tear as she waited for the fatal blow.

Then a red light appeared next to them and a strange women, wearing a white Grimm mask and dark blood red suit walked out of what looked like a red portal. Neo stepped back and for once her usually cocky smile was gone and she stepped back a little, fear in her eyes. The mysterious woman advanced slightly and Neo put her parasol in front of her and shattered into glass, teleporting out of there. The woman looked down to see Yang on the floor but didn't say anything. Then it turned around and went inside the red portal it had come out off and disappeared with the portal, leaving Yang weak and disorientated from the whole experience. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door the cart opened and Ruby ran in and kneeled down next to her half-sister.

"Yang! Are you alright? What happened?" Ruby asked in a rush as she tried to help Yang up. Yang rose up to her knees and smiled slightly. "You talk to much, little sis." Ruby smiled and helped Yang and they walked towards the next cart, with Ruby supporting Yang.

In the next cart, Weiss was fighting the chainsaw from freaking The Evil Within... nah she wasn't but she was fighting a giant member of the White Fang armed with a chainsaw and with the full intent of shredding her to pieces. He roared and swung the chainsaw down towards the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, but she dodged and slashed with her saber. It cut into his skin, showing he had no aura, but it didn't do much just anger the large brute. He growled and swung once again with the chainsaw with surprising speed for such a large man with such a heavy weapon. Weiss dodged once again, but this barely doing so and she let herself become open to attack. The man reached and grabbed Weiss by the throat and threw her the ground. She grunted and her aura sparked in protest, not out completely but beginning to give way. Before she could get up, the large faunus kicked away her weapon and the held her down with one hand. He laughed menacingly.

"I finally get to kill a Schnee," he rumbled and then raised his chainsaw. Then from behind him a german voice yelled, "I WILL SAW THROUGH YOUR BONES!" The brute didn't have time to look behind him when a strange type of saw suddenly protruded through his chest from his back. He dropped the chainsaw and tried to struggle out but an evil maniacal face looked at him from over his shoulder and said in a taunting voice, "Can't you feel ze schadenfreude!" The large faunus tried to say something but only gurgled out blood. Medic grinned and took out his Übersaw from the brutes chest. The White Fang member fell to the ground, dying in a pool of his own blood.

Weiss's face was pale with terror at the site she had just witnessed. Though she had literally been showed each organ of the body by the same man that had just saved her, something about this just seemed incredibly more unsettling. Before she could figure out why, Medic took out his Quick-Fix and healed her up as Team JNPR jumped down to join them from the trapdoor above them. Just then, the door to the cart opened and Ruby and Yang entered. The newcomers looked at the bloody corpse with disgust and a few of them like Jaune and Ruby could barely contain themselves from vomiting.

Medic turned to Yang and noticed her being held up by Ruby, and trained the Quick-Fix's beam on her and healed her up. Yang thanked Medic and then walked towards the cart that Blake was in, but was stopped by Medic. She turned to him angrily, but he just looked at everyone else and asked, "Are we all ready?" The others nodded and he turned back to Yang let her go.

Blake and Torchwick were in the midst of a raging battle. Raging, because they were both fighting each other with excessive hate for each other. Blake was holding her sword in one hand and the sheath in the other and was attempting to slash her opponent while he blocked her strikes with his cane and occasionally fired a shot from it when he got the chance. All the while they exchanged angry conversation.

"You just couldn't keep your dirty freakish ass out of our business," growled Torchwick as he shot another shot at Blake who used her semblance to avoid it and leap at him again.

"Maybe, it's because a sorry excuse for a human is somehow in charge with part of the White Fang!" yelled Blake as she tried to shoot Torchwick in the gut with the pistol in her sword. Torchwick blocked a few of the bullets, but some got through and were absorbed by his aura. He growled and advanced and tried to hit Blake with his cane.

"And why do you care so much?" he asked angrily, "It's not like you are part of the White Fang!"

"I was!"

With this Blake kicked Torchwick's cane out of his hand and slashed in side and he fell to the ground, his aura running out and before he could recover, Blake stepped on his chest and held him down. Her eyes were full of rage. Torchwick coughed a little before smiling up at her.

"So this is how it's gonna be," he said, "Well then. What are you waiting for? Do it."

Blake's foot pressed down harder and he chocked slightly, but his evil smile remained. She tried to strike him with her weapon and deal the final blow, but she couldn't. She wasn't a killer. Thats why she left the White Fang after Adam took over. Then behind her the door opened and the rest filed in. Torchwick looked from the ground and laughed. "Ah look, it seems the back up is here." Blake looked at him again and she smacked his head with the butt of her sheathe and he was knocked out. She stood up and turned to her friends. "We need him for questioning."

Medic nodded and then walked past her and opened the door to the control cart. It was empty, but their was a window at the front and to his horror he saw the wall in the distance. He sprinted out of the control cart and yelled to Nora, "Blow a hole in the side of ze cart!" Nora nodded and launched a grenade into the wall of the train cart. The cart shook with the explosion but it allowed for a small hole that a person could fit through. Medic picked up the unconscious figure of Torchwick and yelled for the second time that day, "JUMP!"

The group of heroes jumped of the fast moving train and rolled painfully onto the ground, but their aura protected them from most harm. As for Medic, he was used to much worse and was able to shrug off tumble easily. They looked up from the ground just in time to see the train hit the wall. There was a massive crash as the train smashed into the wall and it collapsed onto the train stopping it in it's tracks and creating a large hole.

The two teams and the mercenary climbed to their feet and staggered over to the hole in the wall, still a little winded from jumping out of a high speed train. They walked out through the hole to find themselves in the center plaza of the city of Vale. Before they could say or do anything there was a loud roar behind them and Medic was grabbed by large claw and raised into the air, dropping Torchwick in the process. They turned around to see a Death Stalker holing in one of it's large claws. The large scorpion like Grimm roared at the students and waved the mercenary around. Medic screamed for help and the students all raised their weapons but then they heard a loud familiar voice behind them.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DOCTOR YOU BIG BABY!"

They turned to see Heavy revving up his Huo Long Heater, a mini-gun with a dragons head which could spew out fire while firing. He roared and let the gun rip on the Death Stalker. The Grimm tried to escape, but as Boromir would say "One does not simply take Heavy's doctor." The bullets ripped through the Death Stalker and it howled in pain, dropping Medic who scrambled to it's feet and took out his Blutsauger syringe gun and fired forty syringes into the creatures head, finally killing it. He panted and then turned to his Soviet comrade. "Danke," he thanked and did a thumbs up. Then from behind him the ground rumbled and a wave of Grimm poured out and charged at them. However, the Grimm were given the shock of their life when the rest of the mercenaries, Professor Goodwitch, Professor Oobleck, Professor Port, and a third year Beacon Academy team charged out from hiding and a full fledged slaughter fest followed.

Scout ran out, Force-O-Nature out and charged straight into a pack of Beowolfs, killing two with the Force-O-Nature clip before taking out his Winger and using the extra damage to pick off a few others. Then, grinning, he took out his Sandman and stunned one with a baseball and then quickly switched to his Flying Guillotine and completely screwed over the stunned Grimm by throwing the cleaver at it's head. He switched back to his Sandman and ran up to an absent minded Grimm and smiled at it before calling his shot like Babe Ruth and then swinging his Sandman with all his strength and sending the Grimm out of the atmosphere. "HOME RUN!"

Soldier equipped the Air Strike and the B.A.S.E Jumper and rocket jumped into the air and fired down five rockets in quick succession and bringing down an reign of pain from the sky. A huge group of Grimm looked up to see a bunch of rockets before being obliterated. Soldier landed and laughed, until a massive Ursa roared at his direction and charged him. Soldier smirked and took off his two grenades on his jacket. "Come here cupcake!" he yelled. The Ursa sped up and swiped at the patriotic man, but Soldier jumped onto it's large arm and climbed up to its face and, forcing it's mouth open, he shoved the two grenades into the creatures mouth and jumped. Right when Soldier landed back on the ground, the Grimm's face exploded, leaving a headless bear like body that fell to the ground. "IF GOD HAD WANTED YOU TO LIVE THEN HE WOULD NOT HAVE CREATED ME!"

Pyro pulled out his Degreaser and charged at a small pack of Beowolfs harassing a couple of civilians. It air blasted one up into the air and, using the quick switch speed that came with the Degreaser, switched to the Reserve Shooter and shot the Beowolfs airborne body, using the special shotgun that could mini-crit on airborn targets for maximum damage. The other Beowolfs growled at it and charged at Pyro, who just took out his Homewrecker sledgehammer and smashed ones face in and smacked another into a building. The last one leapt at it, thinking it had found a weakness, but Pyro simply changed to the Scorch Shot and standing up straight it aimed the Scorch Shot straight at the Grimm's face and fired the flare right into it's face and burned it's face off. It yelped for a few seconds as it tried to rub off the fire. Pyro walked to it and equipping the Axetinguisher, it stood over it. In it's mind, it saw an evil doggie that need to be shown happiness. The Beowolf looked up too see the masked demon standing over it, barbed wire axe in it's hand and yelped, trying to get away. Pyro raised the Axetinguisher and smashed it into the face of the poor creature. Then it took out its default Flamethrower and raised it over it's head and mmmphed, "MMPH MMMPH!"

Demoman equipped his default Grenade Launcher and ran into the fray and immediately fired four grenades into a pack of Grimm, blowing them up completely. He laughed happily as he reloaded his Grenade Launcher, until a large King Taijitu slithered out and faced the black scotsman. It was a large snake like Grimm with two half's, a black one and white one, that met at the center. It roared at Demo, showing off it's mouth full of fangs. Demoman, however, just laughed and equipped his default Sticky Bomb Launcher and began to fire stickies at the mouth of the black half and then switched to the Scotsman Skullcutter and Splendid Screen shield and charged at the white half and sliced it's head right off. The black half roared and swooped in from the back but Demoman, not turning around, took out his default Sticky Bomb Launcher out once more and detonated the stickies that he fired into it's mouth earlier. The black half exploded, sending Grimm flesh into the air and falling out of the sky. "HAHAHA, THEY WILL FIND YOU IN THE ALLEY, WITH CATS LICKING AT YA!"

Engineer had set up a level three Sentry before the Grimm had arrived and was calmly hitting his sentry with his chosen wrench, the Southern Hospitality and laughing as Grimm after Grimm fell to the bullets and rockets tearing through their skins. It became so easy, even Ursa, Death Stalkers, and King Taijitu's got gunned down before they could get close. Engineer sighed and set up a mechanical lounge chair and lay down, taking a sip of beer while doing so. "Ain't that a cute little gun!"

Sniper had stayed back as usual and took out his Machina, a rail gun in the design of a futuristic sniper rifle, and took pot shots from afar. He used the Machina because it had the ability to shoot through for than one target easily and in a crowd of enemies shooting through many enemies is much easier. He grinned, that was until a few Beowolfs came up behind him and leapt onto him. However, he heard them and was able to equip his Razorback shield that he usually wore on his back to block spy backstabs. Now he used it as a way to block the Grimm that had tried to maul his face off. However the momentum till pushed him and the grim sprawling onto the floor. He got up and took out his Tribalman's Shiv, a sharp and rustic looking machete and dug the blade into each of the Beowolfs that had attacked him, killing them. Then he took out his Hitman's Heatmaker and quick scoped a Beowolf that had gotten close to him, causing it's head to blow up. "EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR NECK IS GONNA BE A FINE RED MIST!"

Spy had cloaked with his Invis Watch and snuck behind the enemy team, and sticking to his Sharp Dresser as he didn't want to dirty any of his other blades with the blood of these disgusting creatures. He found a corner where he could backstab a couple of them and uncloaked just in time for a few Beowolfs to turn the same corner. He jumped out of the corner and thrust the hidden blade into the back of the first one, took out his default Revolver and shot another in the side and then circled the third one and trick stabbed it. He then approached the one that he had shot with his Revolver who had tried to get up and leaned down and looked at the evil creature. The Beowolf looked up and tried snap at the frenchmen but Spy just stood up once more and aimed his Revolver once again and finished it off. "You got blood on my suit."

Heavy and Medic came together as always, being one of the best duo's ever, and began to bulldoze their way through the waves of Grimm coming out of the whole. They were joined by the three Professors and the third year team. The third year team was led a by a fashionista in black glasses wearing a brown shirt and a dark brown clincher. She also wore black pants, held up by a belt adorned with bullets. Her weapon was a handbag that changed into a Mini-Gun similar to Heavy's but much smaller. Her name was Coco Adel. With her was also a dark skinned boy with red hair and a red zipped up shirt. He used a pair of blades attached to his arms and his name was Fox Alistair. With them was the faunus that Cardin had been bullying on the mercenaries first day at Beacon. She had tall rabbit years and wore a brown tight attire with golden highlights and black leggings. She had a box on her hip which contained a camera that she used to take pictures of other people's weapons and then use their holographs in battle for a short time. Her name was Velvet Scarlatina. Finally their was a tanned skinned boy with short black hair. He wore a green robe and a green five layered sode on his shoulder and brown pants. He carried a large bronze sword with him which he wielded with skill. His name was Yatsuhashi Daichi. These four made team CFVY.

The nine of these fighters thought against the main wave of Grimm. Heavy tore through them with his default Mini-Gun, Professor Goodwitch used her riding crop to manipulate her magic to throw Grimm out of the air, Professor Oobleck used his thermos to fire highly caffeinated fire balls and incinerating the Grimm, Professor Port use cannon axe to slash through the lines of Grimm, and Team CFVY took care of any stragglers. Medic was going to each fighter and healing each one with his default Medi-Gun and building up his Übercharge. They were starting to be pushed back, when Medic got an Übercharge and smiled towards Heavy. However, Heavy who had noticed Coco's choice of weapon turned his head to look at Medic and yelled, "Charge little fashion girl! She has as good weapon as me!" Coco looked surprised but when Medic came to her she nodded and said, "Alright doctor, charge me or something." Medic grinned and flipped the switch. Coca flinched for a second as the pure power of invulnerability poured into her. She laughed and fired her mini-gun to the crowds of advancing Grimm and the fighters began to push forward once more and regained control of the battle.

The battle went on for a few more minutes afterwards before the rest of the Grimm began to retreat back into the hole that they had crawled out off and Professor Goodwitch used her impressive magic to reconstruct the hole to the hill face it was before the train crashed into it. After that their was an eerie silence. Team RWBY and Team JNPR had been told to stand back and keep an eye on the unconscious Torchwick. They had done their share of fighting as well, but compared to the others it wasn't much. But they had been tired from going through all the trials earlier. They came out and held a struggling Torchwick who had just woken up. The authorities had come with a bunch of Atlas army troops, only to find that the battle was finished before they came. They took Torchwick in and the two teams met the mercenary's and Team CFVY outside the town plaza.

Yang ran to Scout and pulled him into a bone crushing hug and snuggled him close to her, causing his head to fit right between her cleavage. His head was incredibly red, but he didn't try to struggle and hugged her back. The others watched this scene with content sighs before turning to each other and chatting until the professors came over and said it was time to return to the academy. When the students heard this, they sighed happily. The one thing they wanted the most was sleep.

As they left to the academy with the mercenaries and professors, Cinder watched them from a nearby rooftop with Mercury and Emerald behind her. Her face was calculating and she hadn't said much since the plan had been put into action. Most of it had been a success, but the mercenaries once again had stopped the Grimm from doing to much damage. Torchwick had been jailed, though that wasn't as big of a problem for now.

Then Mercury spoke up, "This was all good and all, but so many White Fang members were killed. Do you really think they will follow us anymore?" Cinder's fists clenched. That was what she had been pondering. The mercenary that had been with those kids had not hesitated in killing every White Fang member, even though he was supposed to be a doctor! She was about to respond when a male voice sounded from behind them.

"No, but they will follow me."

They all turned to see a young man walk up to them. He had spiky red hair and small red horns sticking out off his forehead. He wore a Grimm masked over his eyes with a red flame symbol on it. He wore a black trench coat with a red shirt underneath and black pants. On his hip was a long sheathe where his long sword was held. He stopped and looked Cinder and she smiled. The plan was still on.

 **HOLY CRAP! THAT LITERALLY TOOK ME ALL DAY! I DID NOTHING BUT TYPE! AND IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT! Umm... Sorry about that but yes that did take me a while. I'm sorry but I did want to go on my word from last time and finish Volume 2 in RWBY. Now I will try to post more chapters over the holidays, but more importantly my birthday, which is two days after Christmas so I may be a little distracted. But I will see what I can do. Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Hello everyone! I am back from celebrating my birthday and ready to continue the series. This chapter is going to be like holiday chapter in between the end of Volume 2 and the beginning of Volume 3 and the Vital Festival. Now before we begin I do want to address something that has been mentioned more than once. I understand that my paragraphs are quite long and even have dialogue in them and I will try to make them a little shorter, but this is how I write and how I'm comfortable writing. But once again I will try to make them a little shorter. And now, without further ado, lets jump right in.**

 **Streets Of Vale**

"I don't think this is necessary," said Juane as he, Pyrrha, Spy, Engineer, and Demoman stood inside a liquor store, the three adults browsing the shelves in search for a good wine.

"Of course it is necessary mister Arc," replied Spy as he read the labels of different elaborate wines, "We are going to be guests at your residence. We must bring something to show our appreciation and wine is always a good way."

Jaune sighed and thought to the that morning. He had woken up as usual and done his morning duties, such as showering and brushing his teeth, when his scroll buzzed. He had picked it up to find an message from his parents. Since coming to Beacon, Jaune had been messaging his family about the events that have transpired, such as the mercenaries arrival and his getting together with Mistral Champion, Pyrrha Nikos.

The message read,

Dear our lovely son Jaune

Hello Son! How are you this week? We heard about the commotion in Vale and the White Fang coming in from Mountain Glenn and were dead terrified for you, until we found out your directly involved with helping stop the evil doers! We are so proud of you! As you know, you have a one week break before the Vytal Festival begins and more importantly, the Vytal Tournament. In the week that you have off, we are proposing that you, your team, Team RWBY, and even the new other world friends come and spend the week at our place. As you know, we have enough room. Its no mansion, but its certainly a large place since we had to accommodate you and your seven sisters. Some may have to sleep in the living room, but we can make it comfy. Ask them if they are willing and message us back as soon as you can to tell us what the verdict was. Your sisters really miss you and for once are all at the house together as Huntsman missions have been put off for the week.

With lots of love, THE ARCS!

Jaune had stared agape at the message for a few minutes, rereading it to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Before he could do anything though, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find his girlfriend looking at him with concern.

"Jaune? Is everything alright?" asked Pyrrha as she looked into his shocked face. He tried to respond but her eyes moved to the scroll in his and, gently taking it from him, she read the message on it. There was a short silence before she broke into a wide smile.

"Jaune this is amazing!" she said joyously, throwing her arms around Jaune's neck, "everyone will be so happy to go! Nora has wanted to go on a vacation and Team RWBY have agreed with her. It isn't even that far. Just a few hour airship ride to the south of Vale. And I bet the mercenaries would not find the break as well."

She stopped to catch her breath. She was not usually this excited and loud but she couldn't help it. She looked up into Jaune's eyes and her she calmed down a little. "That is unless you don't want to go."

Jaune looked at her for a minute before asking, "Aren't you nervous about meeting my family?"

Pyrrha let that sink in, but then smiled a warm and gentle smile. "I am, but at the same time I am excited. My family were always secluded from others due to our famous nature of being legendary warriors. I have always dreamed of meeting a different family. And which one would be better than yours," she finished and kissed him on the nose softly before asking, "So what do you say?"

Jaune looked into her eyes and couldn't help agreeing. Not to mention, he missed his parents and his sisters a lot and wanted to seem them once more. He smiled and kissed her on the lips saying, "Sure."

After that they had gone around asking their friends if they would be willing to come. Ren and Nora agreed, with Nora basically bouncing off the walls in excitement. Team RWBY were all for it. Even the mercenaries looked genuinely excited. Besides Medic, they hadn't outside the city of Vale and to see another part of the kingdom would be fun and interesting for them. So with that, Jaune messaged his parents that they would over to them that day and they all got to packing their things for the week long visit.

Once they had all packed, which had taken a surprisingly short time, they had left to the airship docks at the other side of Vale. However, Spy insisted that they stop by a liquor store and bring over some wine as a gift. Which is where Jaune found himself in now, wondering if this was a good idea.

He glanced outside to see everyone else waiting in front of the store. Most them were chatting, except for Scout who was showing Yang and Ruby a complicated trick he could do with his bat where he twirled around at high speeds in front of him and them bounced on the tip of his finger a few times while yawing (The Battin a Thousand Taunt). Yang and Ruby were clapping and Ruby asked if she could try. Scout gave her the bat and she tried twirling it only to have it hit her in the chin and fall to the ground. Medic healed her why Scout said he was sorry, but Yang angrily stormed up to Ruby and berated her for being so foolish.

Jaune sighed. It was going to be a long week. He felt his hand be interlocked with another and turned to see Pyrrha smiling at him while holding his hand. "Everything will be alright," she said and his worries disappeared. She really was something.

"Ah here we go," said Spy grabbing a bottle and taking it to the counter, "Gentlemen, I have found a good one."

Engineer came out and inspected the chosen bottle before nodding approvingly. Demoman, however, came out holding four bottles of strong whisky. The four others stared at him with shocked looks.

"Demo!" yelled Engie a little angrily, "the hell you think your doing boy!"

Demoman looked at his fellow mercenary and grinned. "Aye, who said whisky was bad as a gift. Besides, some of these are for me self."

Engineer and Spy looked at him annoyed, but didn't argue and purchased the whole batch along with the wine. Then the five people walked out onto the street and met up with the rest of the group.

"What's with the large bag mates?" asked Sniper as he eyed the large shopping bag that held the five boxes, each with one bottle of alcohol inside.

"Demo decided to get some for himself," replied Spy. Sniper nodded, understanding the situation and the group began to head off to the airship docks.

"So Jaune," began Weiss as they walked, "tell us more about your family."

"Well my parents are two Huntsman that trained at Beacon academy and were on the same team. They fell in love with each other in their final year and got married two years later. They got a large wood house in a small town south of the city of Vale and they both went on with their jobs as Huntsman and Huntress. While doing so, they gave birth to eight children. Lara, Cortana, Kidman, Me, Ripley, Leia, Chell, and Alyx."

"Lara is twenty one and the oldest of us all. She immediately took the instincts of our parents and aspired to become a Huntress. But she also loved to explore new places as well. She went to Beacon and was top of her year. She left and continued her career as a Huntress, seldom coming home due too her long missions that involved exploring. Besides that she's a really upbeat sort of person, though a little serious at times. Its rare to see her at home. You guys will like her."

"Cortana is the second oldest at twenty. Unlike Lara, Cortana was more of the brainy type and took on the realm of science and technology. She delves into how technology works and is even inventing new improvements to the scroll such as a voice that speaks back to you when you ask the scroll to do something for you such as calling someone. She went to one of the most prestigious schools in Vale and got a job at Atlas for her extremely impressive credentials. As for her personality, she's really kind and helpful to anyone who needs it. She too is rarely home however."

"Kidman is eighteen years old and the third child. She didn't want to be a Huntress, but she did want to do something to help society. In the end she decided to become a detective and went to law school and got a high degree. Here reason for becoming a detective besides helping society was because she was really good at investigating things. She is able to discover things about people really quickly, which both annoyed and was helpful to the rest of us. She enrolled into the Vale police department and rose up the ranks. So far she is still only a junior detective and as been paired up with the two famous Vale detectives Sebastian Castellanos and Joseph Oda. In terms of personality, she isn't the most fun loving person, but she's caring in her own way and appreciates a bit of chaos. She is the only other person that isn't at home most of the time."

"Then there was a twist where my parents gave birth to twins. One of them was me. The other was Ripley. Obviously like me she is seventeen but unlike me she didn't have dreams of becoming a Huntsman or a protector. She wanted to become and engineer due to her great skill of crafting complex items with little more than scrap metal and other items. Once, when she was ten, she crafted a pipe bomb out of some scrap metal, ethanol, two blasting caps, a sensor, and an SCJ injector. I remember our parents freaking out and throwing away the pipe bomb into the forest and it exploded. After that she promised not to craft dangerous items at home but still crafted stuff such as medkits, smoke bombs, noisemakers, flash bangs, Molotovs, and even an EMP Mine. Needless to say she was a reckless person at times. While I went to Beacon she went to an engineering school. She has a strong will and even sarcastic at times but when there is a task at hand she will not stop till it is completed. She, like me is coming home for the week."

"After me and Ripley, the ages of the rest of my siblings become a lot younger. Next is Leia at twelve. She is by far the most mannered of us all. She is always very polite and never gets angry. She loves stories about kings, queens, princes, and especially princesses. Her dream is to become a princess or at least a royal diplomat at Atlas. Its quite cute actually. She would always be the voice of reason when we all had arguments and once she set up a court case for the trial of Lara taking the last biscuit, we love biscuits, and being accused by Cortana and her lawyer Ripley. I was Lara's lawyer. Kidman was the witness of the crime while my parents, Chell, and Alyx were the jury. Now, she's in charge of the house while everyone is gone which is basically everyday."

"Next is eight year old Chell and six year old Alyx. Its best to describe them both at the same time since they spend always spend time together. Its not just because they are the youngest though. When Chell was born, a strange medical mishap happened and the doctors discovered that she was a mute. At first, it was really hard to raise her since we didn't get what she wanted. She didn't cry so we couldn't figure out if she wanted to sleep, eat, or poop. Then our youngest child came along. Alyx was a talkative and excitable young girl. However, the biggest charm with her is that she somehow understood Chell completely and made taking care of her so much easier. Especially when they became five and seven. Then it became a breeze. So far, we really don't know what they want to do when they grow up. Alyx once mentioned that she wanted to become a Huntress but thats about it so far."

Jaune finished his descriptions and looked towards the others, who were pondering these sisters, wondering they would get along with his very different sisters. Their thoughts were interrupted when Ruby bumped into a girl and they she and the girl fell to the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry," stammered Ruby as she got up and went to help up the other girl. She was a teenager, maybe around seventeen, with short curly orange hair with a pink bow on the back of her head. She had bright green eyes and freckles on her face. She wore an old fashioned blouse with feminine overalls and matching stockings. She looked up at Ruby and smiled a very wide smile, especially for someone who had just fallen to the ground.

"Oh it is quite alright," she said in a cheerful voice. Behind Ruby, the others looked at each other in surprise. She was really strange. Engineer was scanning the girl closely and behind his goggles, his eyes went wide.

"Um, would want to get up," asked Ruby holding out a hand. The girl looked around her as if just noticing that she had fallen. "Why yes, I would."

She took Ruby's hand and with surprising strength pulled herself easily to her feet. She then smiled around at the group who were still regarding her with confused gazes.

"My name is Penny," she said and then looked at the group, "Whats yours?"

Everyone hesitated for a second, except for Ruby who introduced them all before they could stop her. Penny shook hands with each person as they were introduced and everyone noted how powerful her grip was. The last person she shook hands with was Engineer and shook his Gunslinger hand. Engineer shook her hand back more willingly then the others and as Penny tried to release his hand, he gripped it tightly.

"Umm Engineer?" asked Ruby as they all stared as held Penny in place. There was an awkward pause before Engineer laughed a little and released Penny's hand. "Sorry, I just wanted to confirm something," he said smiling.

"What?" asked Ruby as Penny continued to smile a little creepily. Engineer grin grew a little wider. "That she is an android."

Once again an awkward pause followed as they looked at Penny who's smiled faded slightly as she stared at Engie. Her cheerful demeanor faltered and she looked at his Gunslinger hand, which was still covered with a his working glove.

"Your an android too," she said slowly. Engineer laughed a little and removed his glove to reveal his robotic hand. "Nah missy, just have a synthetic arm. But you are a extremely well designed android. You even have your own aura."

Everyone was staring at the two with silent curiosity and surprise. Penny nodded and responded, "Yes. Atlas made me to be the first non living being to have an aura. This is actually super secret but, my signs say that you would be able to figure it out anyway. Its sad though. I would like to have friends like a regular girl." She looked down dejectedly. There was a third silence, this time though it was a sad silence. Then Ruby went up to Penny and took her hand in hers.

"I'm your friend, Penny," she said smiling up at the robot girl. Penny looked at Ruby and she smiled once more and pulled Ruby into a bone crushing hug. Ruby squeaked a little and looked at the others for aid. Heavy obliged and helped her out of the vice grip of Penny. Once free Ruby looked over at Penny and was about to say something when Spy interrupted.

"Pardon me ladies, but our airship leaves soon we do not have time to chat for now," said Spy. Penny nodded and turned to Ruby and Engineer. "I hope to meet you guys again," she said happily and then walked off. They all stared after her before Spy coughed and they all snapped out the trance and continued to make their way the the airship docks.

They made it to the docks and boarded the airship that was heading to the docks in the south of Vale that is nearest to the town that Jaune came from. For the whole journey they stayed mostly quite as they sat in the comfy seat that commercial airships had. Despite that, Jaune still was very queasy and only survived with Pyrrha doing small circles on his back and whispering comforting things.

After two hours they arrived at the docks and walked outside to a snowy covered landscape. It was mostly forests around the docks and for someone who didn't know their way around, it would have been very easy to get lost. But Jaune knew where to go and lead the group through a path way in the forest. It was quiet as they trudged through the snow. After another hour walking, the forest opened out to a small village with wooden houses.

The group walked into the town and followed Jaune as he lead them through the town and they took the time to look around as they walked. It was a cozy little town that looked liked it had been taken straight out of a fairy tail. The people they saw wore large fur coats to protect themselves from the cold and every house had a chimney that had smoke coming out. The smell of freshly made foods such as bread and meat wafted out of some of the stores they passed and their mouths watered a little, but they continued on. Jaune was just telling them that they were almost there, when a loud obnoxious voice rang out.

"I don't believe it! Its little Jauney!"

Jaune groaned and they turned to see three twenty year old boys lounging on a bench and leering at Jaune. The one how had spoken was in the middle of the other two and was a little larger. He was grinning in a very mean way as he got up and approached the blonde knight.

"So it's true. You did go to Beacon," he said, "Well no wonder your back already! They must have realized how much of a loser you are." He laughed a little and behind him, his other two cronies guffawed behind him as well. Jaune kept his cool and responded evenly.

"I'm just here for the week Biff. So if you don't mind we will be on our way now."

Jaune made to walk on, but Biff stopped him and asked in a sneering voice, "And who are these people and especially these lovely ladies." He eyed Nora, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang hungrily. The girls in question shot him angry looks and Pyrrha was about to step up and get him off her boyfriend, when Demoman came up to Biff, his one eye showing a look of rage.

"Lad, I think ya better leave us, before I have your head as a trophy for me shield," the Scottish cyclops said as he took out his Eyelander, and brandished it in front of the bully. Biff looked at the sword in fear and backed up as Demoman advanced slowly. Before Demo could say anything else Biff ran turned on his heel and ran towards his cronies and together the three of them sprinted away in fear. Demoman put away his sword laughing.

"AHAHAHA, All yah dandies prancing about with ya heads full of eyeballs!" he jeered, making a few passing civilians look at him in fright and speed walk away. The other mercenaries just face palmed and pulled Demoman along as they continued to walk.

"Sorry about that," said Jaune apologetically, "Biff and his cronies have bullied me since I was six. I thought maybe he would become more mature but it seems not."

"Its fine," said Pyrrha, taking his hand and saying, "Now where is your place."

Jaune smiled a little as they turned a corner and the rest gasped in awe. In front of them was a massive wooden house with three stories, a large front yard and back yard, and a gate surrounding it.

"I thought you said it wasn't a mansion," said Weiss staring at the house. It wasn't nearly as big as hers back in Atlas, but still very impressive. Jaune shrugged. "I still said it was large. Plus how did you expect for all of you to fit in one of those tiny house back there. Anyway lets go inside."

He opened the gate and led the group up to the front door and knocked the large wooden door hard. Then he turned to the others. "If you guys have any questions please don't be afraid to-"

He was cut off as the door flew open and two small bodies launched out and tackled Jaune to the snowy ground. She followed by a few other larger blurs as they piled onto the poor teenager, hugging him. The group looked at the site with mixed states of happiness and slight concern for the health of Jaune. Then a mature voice sounded from the doorway.

"I think we should let him up girls."

In the doorway stood a young girl in white clothes that looked more like royal robes. Her hair was short and on both sides curled into vertical buns. Her face was serene for a twelve year old and her voice was mature for one as well. Next to her stood an older girl in a dress shirt that was rolled up at the elbows and long blue jeans. She had a serious yet kind face. They were both smiling as they watched the other five girls extract themselves from Jaune and stand up.

The oldest one wore a brown tank top, shorts, and combat boots. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her face had sense of adventure and her clothes seemed like they had been through many adventures as well. Next to her stood a slightly younger woman with full blue atlas attire. She had long blue shoulder length hair that was cut short at the back. She expressed a smart nature about her but at the same time her face was caring. Then there was a girl at Jaune's age. Despite being twins, they didn't look that similar. She had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a communication headset on her head, complete with microphone and ear piece. Her face was hard and strong. She wore a sort of flight suit with zip pockets over a vest and tank top. Then there were two smaller girls, the youngest of the bunch. The older one of the two also had brown hair that tied up into a ponytail. She wore a orange jumpsuit, except the upper part was tied up at the waist. She wore a white tank top with a strange symbol on it. Her face was passive and emotionless. The other one was the opposite. She had brown hair with a headband on her forehead. She wore a leather jacket and brown jeans. Her face was excitable and kind.

Jaune got up and smiled happily at his siblings. Then he turned to the others behind him.

"Everyone I give you the Arcs!"

He pointed to each one individually and introduced them one by one.

"This is Lara," he said pointing to the oldest one with the brown tank top, "Cortana," he gestured to the women in Atlas clothes, "Kidman," he pointed to the girl with the dress shirt and long blue jeans, "Ripley," he gestured to the girl in the flight suit, "Leia" he pointed to the mature looking girl, "and Chell and Alyx!" He gestured towards the two youngest ones. They all smiled and waved at the newcomers. Before anyone from the group could talk, Alyx spoke up.

"And you don't have to say who you are, Jaune has told us enough. Let me guess!" She looked around at the group her hand on her chin in a very adorable fashion. The group laughed as her face turned into a pout and then she lowered her head. "Ok I forgot."

The group introduced themselves one by one and the sisters acknowledged each one. Alyx went up to each, dragging Chell along with her, and shook hands with each one, kinda like Penny did. Once all the introductions were done, Leia spoke up.

"You guys must be dreadfully cold out there. Why are we all standing out here. Come on in."

She and Kidman stood to the side and allowed everyone to walk inside the cozy entrance hall and she shut the door behind them, causing the cold to disappear and the warmth of the house fill the hearts of the guests. They took off their coats and shoes and were led to a large living room that contained a sofa and many arm chairs as well as a TV. There was a kitchen alongside it that looked out on the living room as well. Everyone found a spot to sit down, with Chell, Alyx, and Ruby sitting on the floor and began to socialize.

After around an hour of talking, and making fun of Jaune. There was a knock on their door and they Leia went to open it. It revealed two middle aged adults who joyously walked and found their only son. They hugged him tightly and released him to look round at the guests.

"Thank you so much for coming," said Jaune's mom, who's name was Ellen. She was a tall woman with curly brown hair and a face most similar to Ripley's. "We have wanted to meet Jaune's friends for a really long time now."

Spy got up and produced the wine bottle they had gotten and gracefully gave it to the women. "Oh my," she said a little flustered as she took the bottle and she led Spy to the kitchen to discuss matters. Jaune's father, a strong burly man with a wild beard by the name of Barbossa scoffed.

"Psshh! Wine! I need some whisky or something."

Demoman jumped up and took out the whisky's he had bought earlier. "Aye would ya like to drink with me lad?" Barbossa's eyes light up and he cheered leading Demoman away to drink and discuss alcohol and other things.

The sisters laughed a little at their crazy and hilarious parents. Then Ripley walked to Engineer and engaged him in a conversation of engineering. Engie gladly talked with her and they were soon talking like old friends.

Lara began to talk with Soldier about battle aliments and adventures. She had heard about his love for war, and wanted to see if she could get some tips out of him.

Kidman was talking with Blake about faunus rights. Blake had been very interested in what a junior detective that had gone through the ranks of law enforcement thought about the rights of faunus.

Cortana was having fun with Yang, Scout and Chell who were playing a racing game on the TV. Apparently Cortana, despite being a highly intelligent technology person, she loved gaming a lot.

Leia was conversing with Weiss about Atlas politics. Weiss was surprised to find a girl so young know as much about the ways of Atlas and other kingdoms as even herself and soon has having an actual blast talking with her.

Finally Alyx was entertaining Pyro, Heavy, Medic, Sniper, Nora, and Ren by hosting a poker tournament. Some how, when she had found a deck of playing cards, she had found out about poker and became a master of it. She herself wasn't playing at the moment but judging the game and looking out for any cheaters.

While this all went, Jaune and Pyrrha sat next to each other. Before going off to drink alcohol, Jaune's parents had introduced themselves to Pyrrha specifically and had told her that they were happy to accept her as Jaune's new girlfriend and that she could always ask them for help if need be. She lay her head on Jaune's shoulder and asked, "So, is this a good break?"

Jaune looked around the room to see his family mingling with his friends and smiled.

"Yes."

 **Author Note: And we will call that a chapter. Yes a little shorter than usual, but this was more of a holiday special, which is why I didn't drag it on to long as any events here would not pertain to the next upcoming chapters. Speaking of them, I may not post another chapter till around January 2nd or 3rd. I know I already took a break, but writing chapters everyday for two weeks straight has drained me a lot and I also want to play Team Fortress 2 some more. Now before I go, this chapter was also a fun way bringing in a TON of references from many different movie and game franchises. If I'm correct ten characters in this chapter all references different movies and games. Type in the reviews the ones you can figure out or if you can recognize all of them. Anyway next chapter will be the beginning of Volume 3 and my usual long winded writing will return instead of the quick writing in this chapter. Other than that, Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE! P.S. Has anyone noticed that the way I end a Author Note at the end of each chapter is a reference to a certain YouTuber? Type in the review if you know it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Whats cracking everyone and welcome back to another chapter of the series. Since the holidays are coming to a close, I will be returning to my usual quick update times... hopefully. But do not fear, if you are a fan of this story I will not stop writing. Now without further a do, lets jump in!**

 **City Of Vale: Vytal Tournament Stadium**

The week of vacation had gone by quickly with fun times for everyone at the arcs residence. However, all good things must come to an end at some point and they left the arcs on the eve of the Vytal Festival.

The Vytal Festival is a time of year that all the kingdoms come together to celebrate peace and unity. Each year a different kingdom hosts the festival. This year it was Vale that would be hosting this well known gathering. However, this was no holiday for the Huntsman and Huntresses in training. The Vytal Festival had one big perk to it. The Vytal Tournament.

The Vytal Tournament was a battle tournament that was held at each festival for the students of each of the kingdoms academies. Teams from each school would compete for their kingdom to try to get first place and allow their kingdom to win the Vytal Cup.

The system went as follows. There are three rounds in the tournament, the first being a 4 on 4 team round. The winners of the team round may select two of their team to fight in the 2 on 2 doubles round, the victors of which may choose one representative to fight in the final 1 on 1 round. The remaining combatants will fight through a final round to prove a victor. There are no specific brackets for age or schooling; the only thing that is put to the test in the tournament is skill.

The fighting itself takes place in a large octagonal arena. The arena is capable of changing its environment into several different "biomes", including grasslands, forest, fire and ice, geyser fields, stormy mountains, desert, an ocean and beach with a wooden ship, and a few others. The arena also has artificial weather effects, such as thunderstorms and an artificial sun. The central part remains the same regardless of the biome. There appears to be a force field protecting the spectators from stray shots.

This brings us to the floating stadium above the city of Vale, where the matches were being held. Inside, Team RWBY was up against a team from Mistral know as team ABRN. The biomes were set at Ice and Lava, however that was hardly the most interesting thing there. The crowd cheered loudly as they watched the two fierce teams clash against each other, using beautifully executed techniques to try and take out their opponents.

Team JNPR and the mercenaries were in the stands as well. Team JNPR was cheering loudly as their friends began to show the upper hand in the fight and took out one of team ABRN's members. The mercenaries mostly stayed silent. They had trained the two teams a little more before the upcoming tournament, and now their hard work would be tested. Even Scout, who was cheering for his girlfriend, was a little quieter than usual and only occasionally yelled out encouragement.

Team ABRN was now down to three members and charged forward at RWBY, but Ruby just smiled and nodded to Blake and Yang, who nodded back and rushed at the incoming Team ABRN. Meanwhile Weiss, summoned a glyph under Ruby's feet and maximized it's power. As the three members of Team ABRN began to out number Blake and Yang, Ruby shot forward if incredible speed and power due to the glyph and caught Team ABRN in the inside of her scythe and through them all off the arena and out of the match. There was deafening roar as the crowd cheered wildly, especially the Vale side and the match was called, pronouncing Team RWBY as the winner.

Ruby cheered excitedly as she rushed to the rest of her team and they shared a group hug and bounced around excitedly. Even Weiss and Blake couldn't help but be incredibly happy. They had passed the first round.

They exited the arena as the announcer called a short intermission before the next match, and headed outside of the stadium where airships were docked for people who needed to head back to the surface. There they met up with the rest of the group.

"You guys did it!" yelled a jubilant Nora as she rushed over and exchanged a hit with Ruby. The rest of Team JNPR also joined in and congratulated the team. The mercenaries followed behind, smiling a little as they approached the two teams.

"Nice going there pally's!" said Scout happily as Yang went to him and hugged him tightly, "You guys were on fire down there!"

"That was an amazing killing spree... BY YOUR TEAM!" Soldier yelled, letting the sentence hang for second before completing it. He would have usually said "BY THE OTHER TEAM" but as that was not the case, he adjusted it slightly.

"Mmph mmmphm mmhm," said Pyro happily going up to the team and handing each of them four boxes. They looked confused but opened them to find a hat for each of them. For Ruby it was a yellow and red striped beanie with a propeller on top called the Pyro's Beanie. Weiss got a hood with fur lining fringes and a small fluffy ball at the top called the Head Warmer. Blake received a flower-decked tea hat with roses and a ribbon called the Madame Dixie. Finally, Yang unwrapped a wide-brimmed flamenco hat with tiny red skulls hanging on strings from the brim of the hat.

The four accepted the gifts gratefully and put on their hats. Ruby was having to much fun playing with the propeller on her head. Weiss was saying that the Head Warmer was surprisingly comfortable. Blake was secretly happy since she could now drink tea without looking out of place. Yang was commenting on the funny red skulls that hung from the brim of the hat and laughing as Pyro clapped in delight.

"Aye, you guys were bloody monsters out there," said a slurred Demoman as he tipped from side to side. He had been drinking his favorite whisky, Scrumpy, as they were watching proclaiming that he need something to ingest while watching a fight.

"Heavy is happy for team," Heavy said as he walked over to the team and produced a few Sandvichs. "You deserve good snack," he said and offered the tasty treats to the team, who all took them and munched on them happily.

"Fellas, I don't know what to say but a good job," said Engineer genuinely as he steadied Demo.

"Amazing, comrades," said Medic grinning at the group.

They all turned to Sniper and Spy, who hadn't said anything. They looked at the team before, Sniper spoke. "Well, it was certainly a successful performance mates, but not the best I have seen."

Spy didn't remark at all, but he nodded and took a drag from his cigarette. To be truthful, his mind was somewhere else. Ever since the attack, he had been wondering about how it was all organized. There must have been someone on the inside that had helped the criminals out. But who?

Weiss looked affronted at Sniper's remark and marched up to him, though the attempt at intimidation was slightly ruined by the fact she was still wearing the Head Warmer.

"Well I am sorry that we weren't able to bring up the best for a mangy old man that does nothing but sit in one spot and shoot peoples heads off," she said angrily.

Sniper didn't react. He just sighed and began to walk to the airships that led to the surface. "Whatever mate. Look, lets just get some food. We don't have much time before Team JNPR's match."

Weiss looked like she was going to interject, but Spy put a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore him miss Schnee. He is hard to impress. However, he seems to have a point in terms of food. I presume everyone is hungry," he turned to get nods from the rest, even Team RWBY who had just eaten a Sandwich each.

The group followed Sniper to airships and boarded them and they were taken down to a small park in the center of Vale, where the Vytal Festival itself was being held. They got out to see tents and pavilions set up with food for the visitors and people who were enjoying the festivities.

The group walked about, looking for a nice place to eat all the while chatting. Scout was holding hands with Yang and telling a funny story about how he and Sniper carried their team to victory by taking out the whole enemy team themselves. Sniper actually chuckled a little and added a few details as Yang and Ruby listened in excitedly. Demoman was laughing drunkenly with Nora as she recounted how she had taken out the grim with her grenade launcher at Mountain Glenn. Pyro was making a unicorn out of balloons and humming an unknown tune and gave it to Pyrrha, who smiled and accepted it. Blake and Medic were engrossed in a conversation about the history of faunus. Heavy was talking to Ren about cooking and how to make divine dishes. Jaune was being coached by Soldier about tactics for the upcoming match, though his main idea of a tactic was, "CHARGE IN AN KILL EVERY MAGGOT!" It was strange to see him sometimes incredibly studious in terms of fighting and sometimes a complete moron. Engineer was asking Weiss about the qualities of Dust and how they were used in weapons. Spy walked with them silently and kept pondering the question from earlier in his head.

They were all engrossed in their separate conversations when a voice brought them back to reality.

"Hey there."

They all turned to see Emerald walk up to them. She was putting on a fake smile for them and trying to act friendly.

"I saw your fight. Really good job guys," she said to Team RWBY who thanked her smiling, Weiss shooting Sniper a snobbish look but he just turned away grunting. "Have you guys decided the two that are going to be in the next round?" continued Emerald.

"Yep!" said Ruby happily. They had put it too a vote amongst themselves on the airship from the stadium. "I my infinite wisdom as leader, I chose Weiss and Yang!"

"We did a vote," corrected Blake in a monotone voice, making Ruby give a sheepish look around before something came to her mind and she looked up again. "Who are you guys choosing for your team?"

Emerald paused for a second. Her team, or more accurately Cinder's team, had easily gotten passed the first round. The evil doers were competing in the Vytal Tournament for a master plan that Cinder was planning out. Emerald wasn't sure if she should say, but decided there was no harm in letting them know. Besides, it would look awkward if she refused to say.

"Its going to be me and Mercury," she responded in a cheerful voice. She looked behind her to see the gray haired boy in question checking out some boots. She sighed a little and turned back to the group smiling once more. "So, I know your team is coming up soon," she said to Team JNPR who nodded.

Then she turned to the nine mercenaries and her smile faltered. Cinder had been very cautious around these men since their identity was found out after the attack of Mountain Glenn. And even though Emerald was a cold blooded assassin and had faced many dangers, she was a little disconcerted when she faced these men. There was something not right about them. They were fighting for the good side other side, but they were as opposite to them as can be. She didn't need to be told that they were merciless killers and would kill anything if it stood in their way.

"And what about you guys?" she asked trying to compose herself and put back on her façade.

The mercenaries looked at each other and there was a short pause before they erupted into roars of laughter. The two teams, Emerald, and even Mercury all jumped back in surprise at the sudden outburst and stared as the nine elite fighters barely contained themselves. Even Spy had momentarily forgotten his troubles and was snorting loudly with the rest of his colleagues. After a few minutes they finally calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes and turned to face Emerald once more.

"I don't think zat would be very safe and fair if we were allowed to compete as well, fraülien," said Medic still slightly hunched over after laughing so hard. The other mercenaries nodded in agreement. However, the two teams next to them looked a little annoyed.

"Hey! We can take you guys on!" said Ruby defensively and she was backed with a few "Yeahs!" from the others. The mercenaries turned to them and chuckled slightly.

"First off, nien you wouldn't be able to. Though you did vell in ze Merasmus trials, you were still easily beaten by us. Second, it wouldn't be safe," explained Medic kindly. The students tilted their heads slightly in confusion.

"Not safe?" asked Jaune puzzled. Medic rolled his eyes.

"Ja, not safe. We are mercenaries. Killers. If we fought in ze tournament, we could accidentally kill someone. Not to mention we don't vork on aura anyway so it would be hard to do ze whole judging thing. And if you say zat we were able to do it at the school zat one time. well it was a small sparring match and not a commercial fight and international tournament."

Medic concluded this with a sort of finality and the students fell silent and did not question it. Not to mention, he did have a very valid point. Emerald however, had gone white. Her suspicions had not only been confirmed but they were also not afraid to say it out loud. Mercury came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, its been real nice talking to you guys, but we need to get going. Good luck on your match!" and with that he steered Emerald away and disappeared into the crowd.

Emerald was still a little white as he led her to a small tent where Cinder was sitting with a slightly dejected Neo. Once they were in the tent Emerald shrugged off Mercury's hand angrily and stood straight in front of Cinder.

"Well?" Cinder asked calmly. Emerald sighed and said, "Team RWBY have chose Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long for the doubles round."

Cinder nodded and took out her scroll to note that along with her plans. She then looked up to noticed Emerald still a little white and shaky. "What happened to you?"

Mercury spoke for Emerald. "We ran into those mercenaries and-"

"Shut Up!" Emerald hissed at Mercury, but Cinder put up a hand and they both lapsed into silence before they could start arguing. She then turned to look at Emerald. "Tell me what happened."

Emerald told Cinder of how she had asked the mercenaries about the tournament and their reaction and response. Cinder didn't interrupt as she talked and once she was done their was deep silence as she processed the information. There wasn't much to it other than that they now knew that these men were dangerous to anyone. Though, Cinder though, that should have been obvious after they basically closed up the Grimm attack from Mountain Glenn on their own.

She looked up again to see Emerald and Mercury staring at her intently, waiting for a response or an order. She sighed and looked next to her at slouched over Neo. Ever since Roman Torchwick had been in prisoned, Neo had been very sad. Cinder had assured her that freeing Torchwick was part of the plan, but it didn't seem to lighten her spirits that much.

"Well, for now there isn't much we can do about them," she said, startling Emerald and Mercury out of the quiet stupor that had begun to set in, "Just keep your eye on them and if you can learn more about each individual a bit more."

Emerald and Mercury nodded and began to leave but Cinder called them back for a second and added one more thing.

"Watch out especially for that suited one, the Spy. There is something about him that makes my skin crawl. Not to mention, I think he suspects us."

* * *

The group sat down at a ramen tent, taking up the whole tent with just them. The man serving looked a little surprised but didn't complain and began to take orders. Everyone order a regular portion, except for Blake who just nodded towards the man and he rushed behind the counter and brought a bowl of fish.

The group tucked into their delicious meals, not talking much. They watched the television as it showed a current match that was going on while they were eating. It involved a team from Mistral against a team from Atlas that included the android they had met a week before, Penny. They watched in awe as she single handily took out the team by using her swords that came out of a small pack on her bag and she controlled somehow with tight strings.

"I hope we don't have to face her," said Yang quietly as they were pronounced winner of the match, "she seems like she can take out fully grown Huntsman." Some of the others nodded. They turned to look at the mercenaries and gauge their opinion.

They weren't as impressed. They turned to see the expectant faces of the students and Spy scoffed and brought out and box like device with electro connections to it.

"Oh please, I could just use this," he said gesturing to it. The students looked and saw a name on the device. "Electro Sapper."

They had seen him use it only once and that was the day they met him. He had used it on a radio electronic in Junior's club when one of his lackeys was trying to call for help.

"I never really explained the concept of this device before actually. If it is placed onto a electronic device of any kind, it will sap its electricity, slowly destroying it until it falls to pieces, unable to function whatsoever. It takes short time, but is almost impossible to tear off and can only be taken off it it is hit hard with a blunt object, most effectively a wrench."

The students nodded in understanding. Ren then put up his hand and asked, "Why would this be useful to you when you were your world battling the other mercenaries?"

Before Spy could answer, Engineer let out an annoyed grunt and pushed away his empty bowl.

"So he could sap my buildings. Or more accurately, the enemy Spy would," he said bitterly. Spy nodded also pushing away his bowl and took out his disguise kit, which also was a cigarette case, and took out another cigarette.

The students could see that this was a touchy subject for Engie and let it go. They finished their meals and the man that had been serving them their food cleaned up the bowls and placed down a check on the table. The bill was quite large, but Weiss just smiled and took out her Schnee credit card and handed it to the man.

"To our victory," she said gracefully. She was smiling happily until the credit card flew back to her and planted it self on the tabletop in front of her. The food man pointed to his register with an annoyed glare, showing that it said, "Transaction Declined."

Weiss stared at the register in disbelief. "DECLINED!?" she yelled in shock.

Before she could make a scene, Spy sighed and took out a wad of lien and threw it down on the table. "Keep the change," he said before getting up and lighting his cigarette. The rest of the group followed him, all the while Weiss was having a tantrum.

"How could it be declined!? I didn't spend nearly enough to use up all the lien that was in this card. Ugh, I will find out what the meaning of this is!" she grumbled as they walked back towards the airships that would take them back to the stadium.

As they walked a speaker system sounded. "Attention! May Team JNPR of Vale and Team BRNZ of Vacuo please make their way to the arena immediately."

The group sped up a little and took the next airship up to the stadium. Once there they bid good luck to Team JNPR as they entered the locker room, and the rest of the group made their way up to the stands. Once they took their seats, as if one cue, the commentators began to announce the fighters. Funnily enough the commentators were Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port.

The two teams walked up enormous applause. Especially for Team JNPR as it consisted of the famous Mistral champion Pyrrha Nikos who everyone wanted to see in action. The two teams readied themselves as the biomes were randomly chosen and revealed as Woods and Mountains. There was a short pause and then a loud gong sounded and the fight began.

One of Team BRNZ's members immediately went backward towards to woods and climbed onto one of the trees and took out her weapon which happened to be a sniper rifle. The other three members charged at Team JNPR who readied them selves and began to fight a defensive battle. The whole time the sniper from the other team kept them form getting to aggressive with dangerous shots that they had to avoid so as not to take a lot of damage.

Jaune clashed with the team leader of the BRNZ while Nora and Pyrrha took care of the other two. Ren tried to get near the sniper or shot her off with his own shots, but he was forced to back off every time.

"Aw come on pally," Scout moaned a little as he watched Ren back for the fifth time, "use that speed knucklehead!"

"It's funny too since that sniper is bloody terrible," added Sniper snickering slightly as he watched the Vacuo sniper try to get a hit.

Back on the battlefield, Jaune and the others were pushed back and he turned to them. "Retreat!" he yelled and they ran back and jumped behind a large rock on the mountain side of the arena.

"Okay we need a plan," said Pyrrha as a few sniper shots rang out near their hiding place. Jaune thought for a second. Then he looked up at the mountain behind them which, at the peak, had clouds surrounding it. He smiled.

"Alright. Nora I need you to go up high. Ren I need you to distract the Sniper and get up close it. Me and Pyrrha will take care of the-"

He was interrupted by a loud, annoyed, crude, and familiar voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU MAGGOTS DOING?! GET OUT OF THEIR AND FIGHT LIKE SOLDIERS!"

Team JNPR and even Team BRNZ looked up stunned to see the Soldier standing up on his seat and somehow yelling so loud that they could all hear him clearly. The rest of the stadium also fell into the silence as eyes turned to look at the patriotic man. He didn't seem to care though.

"DID I TRAIN YOU TO HIDE LIKE A BUNCH OF COMMIES? OR DID I TRAIN YOU TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EVERYTHING IN YOUR WAY!?"

Sniper then also stood up and yelled, "OY MATES, STOP LOBBYING AROUND AND BEAT THESE BLOODY PIKERS! ALSO THAT SNIPER IS BLOODY TERRIBLE! THE BULLETS COME OUT OF THE SLIM END!"

He said this last part to the sniper on team BRNZ who looked a little shocked and scared. Spy got up as well, but his face was turned to his two companions.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! THEY ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MATCH YOU SIMPLETONS!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A SIMPLETON, FRENCIE!?"

Soldier leapt out of his seat and tackled Spy to the ground and there was a large scuffle as Sniper, Demoman, and Scout also got involved and it turned into free for all brawl. The students tried to help, but Heavy, who had enough of this, stormed into the middle of the fight and grabbed each mercenary and threw them into their respective seats.

"WE ARE WATCHING FIGHT! NOT FIGHTING OURSELVES!"

He looked at each of them, his face showing a terrifying scowl. The mercenaries that had been fighting quieted down and nodded. When Heavy is angry, you don't disobey him. He nodded and then turned to the crowd and spoke loudly but kindly.

"Heavy is sorry for interruption. Please forgive my colleagues. You may continue fight."

The crowd murmured a little but settled down and even yelled a few "thank you's" to Heavy.

Back down in the arena, the two teams snapped out of the shock and faced the current task at hand once more. Jaune nodded to his team and he and Pyrrha jumped out and engaged the three BRNZ members that they had been fighting. Ren jumped out a second later and used all his speed to run up to the sniper in the trees without being hit. Nora began to jump up the mountain and towards the clouds at the top.

The sniper in the trees tried to hit Ren before he got to close, but she wasn't able to and he forced her to jump off and join her other teammates on the ground. Pyrrha was able to push back two of the other teammates and leave them vulnerable while Jaune fought the leader, using all his lessons from Soldier and Demoman to keep himself on level terms with his opponent. Still he was pushed down and the leader was about to finish him off, when Jaune suddenly yelled, "NOW!"

Team BRNZ pause a little confused and the heard a crackling sound from above and looked up to see Nora at the top the mountain absorbing the electricity that was being stored in the clouds circling the peak. She smiled widely as her body began to spark and she blasted herself of the peak with her hammer and then morphed it into the grenade launcher form and fired the whole clip into the enemy team and sending them all flying of the arena in a heart shaped explosion.

The stadium boomed with the cheers as the Team JNPR celebrated happily and the announcer pronounced them the winner of the match. Team RWBY were cheering loudly, along with the mercenaries.

The stadium began to calm down as the wining team left the arena and the announced said to stay put for the next match that would include Mistrals Team SSSN, which was the team that Sun and Neptune were part off, and Vacuos Team NDGO. However, as they were settling back in their seats and the group was rejoined by the elated Team JNPR, a fancy aircraft flew over the stadium and headed for Beacon Academy. A few people looked up and pointed but it was Weiss who was most interested. Her eyes suddenly shone and she stood bolt upright and began to head for the exit. The group watched her go confused. Ruby got up to and followed her. Spy looked at his fellow comrades and felt that it would be right for a few of them to go with the two teenagers.

"Demoman, Sniper and Medic," Spy said addressing the three mercenaries, "Could you please follow them."

The three nodded and they exited the stands as well. They walked out to find Weiss and Ruby waiting for an airship and deep in discussion.

"Why did you go?" asked Ruby. Weiss didn't even look at her as she bounced on the balls of her feet, anxiously waiting for the next airship.

"My sister," Weiss said shortly.

"Your sister? What about her?" asked Ruby puzzled. Weiss looked down at her leader exasperated.

"My sister is here. That was her ship that flew by!"

Ruby's face shone with realization and then she grabbed Weiss's arm.

"Can I please come with you? Please?" She gave Weiss a puppy dog stare with her large adorable silver eyes and Weiss couldn't say no. Then she heard a cough behind her and turned to see Demoman, Sniper and Medic standing behind them.

"Then you won't mind if we tag along right sheila" said Sniper.

Weiss scowled. "Ugh, I would rather not bring you along. And Demo seems to be drunk. But Medic is fine."

Demoman looked up at her. "Aye lass, I will be fine."

Weiss sighed, but before she could try to convince them to go back, an airship arrived and she didn't have time to argue and just went with it. They all boarded it and Weiss asked the driver to take them to Beacon and they were off.

Weiss sat down in the small compartment where Ruby, Demoman, Sniper, and Medic were also sitting. She was incredibly excited to see her sister, but why would she be here?

Sniper saw her expression and decided to learn more about the sister. "So Weiss, what does your sister of yours do? I assume she's older if thats her ship."

Weiss nodded. "She's a Huntress that graduated from the Atlesian Academy in Atlas and was drafted into the Atlas military. She quickly rose up the ranks and now si the lieutenant of General Ironwood. For someone so young, this is a huge honor and she is one of the most prestigious people to ever work in the military."

Sniper nodded. The other three were also listening intently. Even Demoman seemed to have sobered up a little and had decided to skip out on another bottle for the time being.

Weiss stared back at the interested faces and then somethings struck her and her face became very serious once more. She pointed at each one individually and spoke in a very stern voice.

"Which means no awkward conversations or picking of the nose Ruby, no alcoholic talk to usage Demo, no rude or offensive comments Sniper, and no talk about medicine or bodies Medic when he meet her. Got it?"

They nodded and she sighed as they began to descend towards Beacon. They landed and they were the first ones of the airship, jogging to keep up with Weiss who was running to another platform which had the ship from earlier parked on it. It was open and a few feet away walking by were a few Atlesian soldiers and a tall women in white lieutenant army fatigues, a sheathed saber at her hip and her white hair was tied up in a bun. Her resemblance to Weiss was easily noticeable in how she walked and her white hair.

Weiss ran forward and a few guards readied their weapons but the women, nothing who it was, held up a hand and the soldiers let Weiss approach.

"Sister," said Weiss breathlessly as she stopped in front of the older women. She looked up and straightened up and curtsied. "Its been so long."

The women didn't smile but regarded Weiss with a cold expression. "Yes it has been, Weiss. Tell me, why are you not up at the tournament colosseum watching the matches?"

This took Weiss by surprise and she paused for a moment. The women then smiled a small smile and said, "Was it to greet your older sister."

Weiss smiled widely and curtsied once more. "Yes."

The older woman then noticed four other people approach and stand behind Weiss. She looked them over carefully for a second before turning back towards Weiss. "I assume from your letters that the small girl is Ruby. The dark skinned man is Demoman. The man in the hat and shades is Sniper. And the man in the lab coat is Medic."

Weiss nodded, a little surprised to see that her sister could recognize them just by looked at them and from the descriptions in her letters. The four behind her also nodded. Ruby tried to curtsy but failed miserably and fell to the floor. Demoman waved cheerily. Sniper tipped his hat forward a little. Medic bowed formally.

"Well, my name is Winter Schnee. Lieutenant of General Ironwood," said the women in a strong voice. Ruby looked up in awe at the strong and beautiful women that was Weiss's sister while the mercenaries didn't react. Winter turned to Weiss once more and asked, "How have you been?"

Weiss straightened up once more and responded in a polite but slightly snobbish tone, "I am happy to say I am top of all my classes and my fighting skills have-"

Winter smacked her on the head hard and a small bump appears on the top of Weiss's head. She faltered stunned.

"I didn't mean your studies. I meant how are you eating? Are you making friends?" said Winter as Weiss tried to collect herself.

"Well, I am eating fine and I have quite a few friends such as Ruby here." Weiss gestured to Ruby who was grinning sheepishly and pressed down on the bump on Weiss's head until it disappeared much to the discomfort of Weiss.

Winter regarded Ruby once more. "I see, well in terms of why I am here," she paused for a second before responding, "it is classified. I am making my way up to the school however and I wouldn't mind if you and your friends here joined me."

Weiss looked up happily and nodded and they fell in line next to Winter Schnee and headed up towards the school. They were unaware of someone following them.

"So, you are mercenaries from another world?" asked Winter who had been notified by Weiss about this, but did not fully believe it. The three mercenaries present nodded.

"Aye, we are and bloody good ones mind you," said Demoman which earned him a glare from Weiss. Winter noticed this and turned to Weiss. "Is something the matter sister?"

Weiss turned and tried to explain but Winter just turned away. "You are being to harsh on your friends sister. I do not find any offense in how Demoman just spoke to me. I can tell that is how he speaks usually and do not fault him for anything."

Weiss once again lapsed into silence. Demoman nodded his head towards Winter. "Aye, cheers lass. I know I am not the most polite of mates."

Winter smiled a little and responded, "I do not mind. Everyone is taught differently and each family is different."

Demoman smiled and was about respond when there was a grunting from behind them. They all turned to see the two Atlesian guards on the ground unconscious and above stood a tall man.

He had dark red hair, red eyes, and a necklace with a cross on it. He wore a tattered cloak over a white dress shirt with longs tails, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Slung over his back was a longsword that had a strange assortment of gears at the cross guard area. He held a small flask in his hand. He was smiling a little and it was obvious that he was drunk.

"Yeah all families are different. Especially yours," he said in a slurred tone staring at Winter. "You would know wouldn't you. Being raised in a family like the Schnee family totally makes you consider others," he continued rudely taking a swig from his flask.

Weiss look at the man and scowled and began to approach him. "Excuse me, but do you know who you are talking too? That is Winter Schnee-"

The man just grumbled a little and pushed Weiss to the side. "Yes I know who I am talking to," he said irritably. Winter narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want Qrow?"

When she said this name Ruby looked around and smiled widely, "UNCLE QROW!"

Everyone looked at her and she felt silent blushing a little. The man, named Qrow, chuckled a little. "Hello munchkin. I will be there in a sec. I first want to have a little chat with your friends sister here."

Winter scowled. "I am not interested in what you need to say Qrow."

Qrow just smiled and took another swig from his flask. "Oh but we haven't talked in a while. Why are you here?"

"Classified," said Winter curtly.

Qrow threw back his head and laughed. "Classified eh? Well considering that Vale is being swarmed with Atlas military, classified is kinda irrelevant."

He gestured to the sky towards Vale, where around the Vytal Tournament Colosseum there were Atlas army airships patrolling. However the sheer quantity of airships over Vale was slightly unnerving and strange. Winter gritted her teeth.

"If you will hold your tongue, I will slice it off," she said angrily and unsheathed her thin saber and pointed at Qrow who just grinned and began to unsling his longsword on his back. However, before they could engage, Demoman walked up and put both of his hands up.

"Hey, hey, hey wait up a second. Is there any reason for ya to be fightin? Can't we settle this over a pint?" He said raising a bottle of whisky. The Huntsman and Huntress stared at his smiling face. He looked between the two for a second before lowering his bottle.

"No? Alright then! I want in on this!"

That made everyone stare at him.

"Excuse me?" asked Winter, genuinely confused if she had heard him correctly.

Demoman smiled and equipped his Targe n Charge shield and unsheathed his Eyelander from behind him. "Aye, I like sword fights and plus it could be fun. Wha da say?"

Demoman raised his Eyelander and readied himself. Winter was about to object but Qrow spoke up. "Well, you must be one of the mercenaries that has been with my niece. Fine then lets make this a triple battle."

Winter looked between the two but knew she couldn't say much. She sighed and readied herself as the three combatants stared each other, gauging who would go first.

Winter was first to strike and she lunged forward towards Qrow who raised his longsword and blocked the strike. Demo joined in and slashed in a horizontal slice aiming for both of the other fighters who broke apart to dodge the slice. Winter then countered with stab towards Demo who raised his shield, blocking the strike and raised his sword over his head and struck down on the Schnee. However, it was blocked by Qrow who brought his longsword in an arc and kicked Winter away. She stumbled a little and then growled and rejoined the fight. Qrow and Demo were clashing blades at high speeds and seemed to be at an impasse but Qrow was faster and was able to score a hit on Demo and send him back. Before he could follow up however, Winter came in and he had to block slash to his side. Demo rolled away and them looked at the two Huntsman fighting fiercely. He grinned and took out his bottle of whisky and downed the whole bottle in one large gulp. The two Huntsman looked over at him as he wiped his mouth dry and then took out his Eyelander once more muttering incoherently. Before either of the Huntsman could do anything, the Scottish explosive expert suddenly charged at them with surprising speed and sliced downward with his blade and hit Qrow square in the chest and sending him flying back and breaking a bit of his aura. He then sliced to the side and Winter had to use all her might to block the strike from the drunken man. Demo burped and slashed once more and this time broke through Winter's block and sent her tumbling back as well. He laughed a little before he was sliced in the gut by a scythe. Qrow's longsword had extended and curled inward to form a scythe a bit like Ruby's and had used the inside part smash it into Demoman. Demo grunted as he was sent backward barely alive. Qrow straightened up and faced Winter who had also stood up. She coached and from behind her a glyph appeared. It was similar to the one Weiss could conjure up as well and had the same design. From the glyph a flock of white birds shot towards Qrow and obstructed his vision. She smiled and charged at him but she heard a loud yelling and looked to her side just in time to see Demoman ram his shield into her and send her flying. Qrow sliced his weapon around and was able to disperse the birds. He then looked up to see the other two combatants panting a little. Winter looked at Qrow and she lunged once more. Qrow however, just sheathed his weapon. Demoman charged to intercept her and the two were on a collision course that ended at Qrow when-

"ENOUGH!"

A loud, commanding voice pierced the air and Winter skidded to a halt. Demoman however didn't and kept charging straight for Qrow. Before Qrow could move out of the way, Sniper took out his default Sniper Rifle and shot Demo in the foot causing him to trip and fall the ground. Medic just groaned and took out his Quick-Fix and healed Demoman up and then pointed the beam of his gun at the other two that had been fighting and healed them as well, restoring their aura to full.

General Ironwood stepped up to Winter who stood to attention and saluted to him. He gave her a stern look.

"What is the meaning of this Lieutenant Schnee?"

"I am sorry sir! It was Qrow. He was saying compromising things about our military and-"

General Ironwood held up a hand and Winter fell silent. He turned his attention to Qrow who had once again taken out his flask and was taking a swig of whatever alcohol was inside. Then from behind Ironwood, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stepped up.

"Kids we would appreciate it you allow us to steal Winter and Qrow for a meeting back at the academy," said Ozpin holding his ever present mug of hot cocoa. Then he turned to the mercenaries that were there. "I trust that you would escort them back to the Vytal Festival."

Medic nodded and he, Sniper began to walk back towards the airships. Weiss however approached her sister and they exchanged a few words and Winter promised that they would meet once more before she departed. Ruby also went up to her uncle and they also exchanged some words and they giggled a little before Ruby joined Weiss and followed Medic and Sniper. Demoman paused and then held out his hand to Qrow and Winter.

"Aye may we shake hands for a good battle," asked Demoman. Qrow immediately obliged and shook his hand saying, "Your a good fighter. I am happy my niece met you."

Winter paused for a second and looked back at her General not sure if she should. But Ironwood actually smiled a little and said, "Go one Lieutenant. It is a polite gesture and though it was uncalled for on many levels, it was and impressive fight."

Winter nodded and shook hands with the mercenary and couldn't help smiling a little. Demoman then bid them all good day and stumbled a little as he caught up with the others, still a little tipsy from downing a whole bottle of whisky.

 **Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office**

"Those mercenaries are really something aren't they," said Professor Goodwitch after Winter had recounted what had happened with Qrow interrupting quite a few times and adding in his side of the story. However, the end result was a genuine interest in Demoman's performance and the other mercenaries in general. They had all known that they were incredible skilled and capable fighters, but for one to be able and fight against two fully trained Huntsman and from what Ozpin knew, not even use his main weapon of choice was astounding.\

"In any case," said Ironwood looking at Winter and Qrow, "That was totally unnecessary. And from what I can tell, Demoman only joined in after it was obvious that these two would fight so he is not at fault here."

Winter bowed her head a little while Qrow just took a swig from his flask. Ironwood turned to Winter. "We need to talk privately if you do not mind Lieutenant. Please go spend sometime with your sister."

Winter looked up and nodded and turned on her heal and walked to the elevator, giving Qrow one last scowl before she left. Once she had gone the four Huntsman looked at each other. Then Qrow burped a little and looked at Ozpin and gestured towards Ironwood.

"Why is he here exactly?"

Ozpin sighed as Ironwood shot Qrow an annoyed look. "Because he is the general of the strongest military in Remnant and had been my friend for many years."

Qrow snorted. "Yes. I can see that he his the strongest military in Remnant. You just have to look outside and you will see his military." He turned to Ironwood, "Was it really necessary to bring your whole battalion here?"

"People want protection and after the incident concerning Mountain Glenn, I understand why and will give it to them," responded Ironwood calmly. Ozpin shook his head.

"Yes Ironwood, but it also gives the people the thought that we are expecting a massive attack. Having a battalion of airships patrolling the skies is most likely very concerning to the citizens of Vale."

General Ironwood just scowled but calmed himself a little and changed the subject. "Anyways, thats not why we are here. We are here to talk about _her_." He emphasized the last word.

Ozpin nodded and stood up from his desk and looked out at Vale. Professor Goodwitch looked at Ironwood and said, "We do not know if she is here. We have people searching and guards keeping an eye out but she doesn't seem to be in the area."

Ironwood looked like he was going to object but Qrow cut him off. "She's right. Besides I think its more important that we discuss about our decision about our new Fall Maiden."

He let that hang in the air for a second. Both Ironwood and Goodwitch said nothing. Ozpin however, just sighed and turned to look at a certain monitor on his screen. It showed a teenage girl with bright red hair golden spartan like armor on some parts of her body and she was resting on the shoulder of a blonde haired boy. His face was grave as he stared at the happy couple before looking up at his colleagues.

"I think I have found our new Maiden."

 **And thats the chapter! I know its been a few days but its nice and long and full of content. I will be splitting the Vytal Tournament into three chapters before the battle in another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next one out as soon as I can. Before I go, no one guessed the people from last chapter that I referenced and I will give it till next chapter for people to put it in the reviews on who the sisters were based on and the parents and even the bully. If you do I will give a shout out in next chapter. You do not need to guess all of them if you can't. Anyway till then, Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: Welcome back everyone to another addition to the series. Before we get into it, I do want to give a shout out to RandomManGaming who guessed two of the references correctly in the Holiday chapter. He was able to get Cortana from the Halo series and Biff from Back To The Future! The other references were as follows; Lara was Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, Kidman was Juli Kidman from The Evil Within, Ripley was Amanda Ripley from Alien Isolation, Leia was Princess Leia from Star Wars, Chell was Chell from Portal 2 (Not Portal 1, I used the design from Portal 2), Alyx was Alyx Vance from Half-Life 2, Ellen was Ellen Ripley from the Alien franchise, and finally Barbosa was Captain Barbosa from Pirates of the Caribbean. Now that we have that taken care of, lets jump right in!  
**

 **City Of Vale: Airship (LOL)**

The next day, the group were once again in an airship and traveling back to the Vytal Tournament Colosseum for doubles round. They had already missed the doubles battle of Sun and Neptune, but had watched them scratch a win against their opponents.

Pyrrha and Nora had also battled already but since it had been very early, they had been able to return to Beacon to chill before returning to the arena. Their battle had been very boring and quick as Pyrrha and Nora completely annihilated their opponents.

Now, they were all sitting in the ship with a very jubilant Yang. She had heard that their opponents were from Atlas and really good. They hadn't seen their first match but it was buzzing around. She was sitting next to Scout, her arm around him, and she was chatting happily with him about how screwed the other team was. The two had become closer in the last few days and Yang never really lived being without Scout, which is surprising since Yang wasn't usually that clingy.

Weiss was sitting quietly, cleaning her saber. She had spent the rest of the day before having tea with her sister and had a very long conversation with her about her abilities in battle. Winter hadn't been too impressed with Weiss's performance in the first match and was curious about why she hadn't used something that all Schnee fighters should know. Summoning. Like she had done against Qrow with the birds. Weiss had tried to summon something, but had not managed. Winter left, but she told Weiss to do her best and not worry to much.

Weiss sighed and looked around the cabin. Pyrrha had somehow managed to teach Jaune how to sleep on airship rides so he wouldn't get sick as easily, which led him to lie down across tow of the seats and his head laying on her lap. He snoozed quietly as Pyrrha gently stroke his hair and tried to look passive, but it was obvious by the sweet smile that she was enjoying this arrangement a lot.

Nora was happily recounting the fight from earlier that day to Ren and Demoman for the hundredth time, but they didn't mind and just listened to the static girl rant about the very quick and easy fight.

Ruby was looking through each of Snipers weapons and all the while commentating to him the perfections and imperfections to him. He didn't mind and though he acted like he didn't care, he was actually listening intently and couldn't resist pitching in a few times and adding a plus or minus to a certain weapon.

Blake was playing chess with Medic while Spy watched quietly, observing the intense game of minds. At the moment, Blake was having trouble keeping herself from losing a very strong attack, but Medic was countering it very well and pinning many of her pieces causing her to have to move around to safety or even sacrifice a few of her more useful pieces.

Soldier was playing a trombone in his seat. Next to him, Engineer strummed his guitar, grimacing slightly at the horrible sound that the trombone was making as Soldier was not a very good player. But he did not say anything as it would be pretty unfair if he told the patriotic man to stop while he was strumming a guitar.

Finally, Heavy and Pyro were competing in a Tic-Tac-Toe competition. So far, Pyro was winning with two more wins than Heavy, which was causing the large Soviet to get very frustrated with the fire retardant mute. in fact, he was about to flip the table over when the airship landed and they were told to get off.

The group walked out and were almost swept away by the crowd that was already there. They stood to the side to let the crowds dissipate slightly. While they waited, Ruby noticed a lot of the people in the crowd wearing elaborate clothes and trademark black shades. Ruby turned to Weiss with a confused gaze.

"Why are there so many people dressed so fashionably?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and said in a obnoxious voice as it was supposed to be obvious, "Because this is the doubles round with Coco Adel. You met her at the battle of Mountain Glenn. She is the leader of Team CFVY, one of the best current teams in Beacon and her amazing fashion sense has made her very popular with a lot of people. I think she's fighting with Yatsuhashi Daichi. Their opponents are those transfer students from Mistral; Emerald and Mercury."

As Weiss finished explaining, over the crowd a voice was heard calling to them. "Hey! Over here!"

They turned to see a female rabbit faunus and a red skinned teenager fighting their way through the crowd to get to the group. They were the two other members of Team CFVY; Velvet and Fox.

They finally were able to reach the group and Velvet smiled happily.

"Hey guys! We just came from telling Coco and Yatsuhashi good luck int the fight. Though honestly I don't think they need it. They will win for sure!"

Next to her, Fox didn't say anything but he nodded. Ruby and Nora smiled broadly as they led the group to the stands, talking excitedly with Velvet. As they took their seats, Velvet turned to Scout for a second.

"Hey, your Scout right?"

"The one and only pally!" grinned Scout smugly and spread his arms wide, "Whatcha ya need from the Force-O-Nature?"

Velvet blushed a little and muttered something before mustering up her courage and speaking louder. "I wanted to thank you for standing up and teaching that bully Cardin. Since then he hasn't approached me once."

Scout smiled and rested one of his arms around Yang who sat next to him. "Hey no problem! If he goes after you again, just come to me. I won't be as nice to him as I was last time."

Velvet smiled but before she could thank him the announcers began talking and the group fell silent. The two pairs of fighters walked out onto the arena to tumultuous applause. A whole section of the stadium showed well dressed fashionista's cheering wildly as their teenage star walked onto the field alongside her teammate, Yatsuhashi. Opposite them were Emerald and Mercury, both looking ready for combat.

Velvet, Ruby, and Nora began cheering very loudly as the contestants were introduced. Fox clapped calmly, but he had a small smile on his face. Heavy was a bit more excited and clapping enthusiastically with the others. He was very interested to see Coco battle with her Mini-Gun more and see wether she was worth the hype.

The biomes were soon being spun around until four were chosen. Forest, Savanna, Urban, and Geyser. The fighters readied their weapons and waited for the signal. Their was a small pause as everyone in the stadium held their breath, waiting. Then the gong rang out and the battle began.

Emerald and Mercury smiled a little and just stepped back a few paces and were swallowed by the tall yellow grass. Coca just smiled and unslung her handbag and it transformed into a golden mini-gun a lot like some of Heavy's. She opened fire and the hundreds of bullets tore through the grass lands of the savanna and cutting every single grass part down to the height of a shoe. The fashionista part of the stadium roared with approval as she did so and when she finished the savanna looked liked it had been had a large lawn mower over it.

Coco stopped firing and scanned the area. There was no sign of the two opponents and the on the stadium screen where it showed the aura levels of the fighters, it showed that they hadn't taken any damage. There was an unsettling silence.

Suddenly, out of the Urban area, a gray blur jumped out of a ruined building and flew straight at Yatsuhashi who rose his sword just in time to block a powerful kick from Mercury. Mercury used his leg gauntlets (Basically the same as Yangs except on the leg) to shoot himself off the sword and charged once more and began a barrage of kicks at the bury teenager, forcing him to back up into the geyser biome of the stadium. Coco ran after them, but she was stopped by a pair of kusarigama that caught her around the arms and reeled her back into the forest biome.

The stadium gasped at the successful sneak attack and watched slack jawed as Coco disappeared into the trees and Yatsuhashi trading blows with Mercury but visibly losing slowly. Velvet gasped, a hand over her mouth. Fox just stared, but his eyes were hard and cold. Ruby and Nora turned to Velvet to comfort her and say that it would end for a victory for her friends. Heavy was scanning the forest biome, his eyes calculating. So far, the large Soviet was incredibly unimpressed with this supposedly powerful team leader. It wouldn't have mattered as much to him, but she uses a Mini-Gun. And someone who uses that is immediately under the critic from the man had built one with simple scrap metal in a Siberian work farm.

Yatsuhashi struggled to keep Mercury off of him as he was slowly back up towards to an active geyser. He tried to slice forward with his massive sword, but Mercury dodged with a gauntlet jump up and brought one of his legs down onto Yatsuhashi's head. He jumped back and tripped over the edge of a geyser and fell onto his back over the opening. His sword flew out of his hand and stuck into the ground a few feet away. He rolled towards it just as the geyser under him erupted and spewed super heated gas. He unstuck his sword and got up once more and glanced up at the board showing the aura's. He grimaced when he saw his already in the yellow while Mercury was still in the green. He turned away to duck down immediately to not get his face smashed by a high jump kick from Mercury. He somersaulted forward and turned to charge at his opponent. However, Mercury fired his gauntlets forward and launched himself backward and rammed into Yatsuhashi and sending him flying. Yatsuhashi landed on his back once more but his sword still in hand. He groaned a little and began to get up when he heard a ominous rumbling under him. He didn't need to look under him to see what was about to happen and he just closed his eyes as the steaming hot gas flew up from under him.

Coco smacked into a tree and fell to the ground, released from the kusarigama that had pulled her but in pain and her aura lowered sufficiently. She staggered to her feet and raised her Mini-Gun in a defensive stance, scanning around the wooded area she was in for any sign of her opponent. It was eerily quite and she couldn't hear the battle between Yatsuhashi and Mercury. Even the crowd was much quieter now and that did not help her confidence. She heard a rustle to her right and spun around and fired at the spot to quickly find nothing there. Her brow began to sweat as she whipped around to look behind her to see if it had been a trick. There was nothing. Visible sweating and her eyes betraying a look fright she walked forward a little, her knuckles white from gripping the handle of her Mini-Gun so hard. Another rustle was heard and she turned and revved her Mini-Gun but before she could fire she heard,

"Wait Coco, its me Yatsuhashi."

Coco lowered her gun as Yatsuhashi walked out of the bushes and approached her smiling a little. "I took care of that other creep. How are things with you?"

Coco smiled, her worry fading. "I'm having a little trouble pin pointing this girl, but she can't hide forever. Do you know-"

Before she could finish though, the loud voice of the announcer suddenly blared out. "Yatsuhashi has been eliminated after that nasty geyser blast taking out the rest of the aura and is now unable to continue the match!"

Coco stared up in confusion. "Yatsuhashi eliminated? How? But he's right-" she looked back at him to find that he wasn't there and before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt a bullets pierce through her aura from behind and she fell as Emerald jumped out of the tree grinning, her manipulation semblance being successful to distract the fashionista.

The announcer once again spoke and announced the defeat of Coco to the crowd, who were completely silent. No one had though that she and Yatsuhashi would lose. Especially without even damaging their opponents. They had beaten flawlessly. Velvet was staring at the arena as the biome disappeared and revealed the four fighters, two of them perfectly fine and exiting the arena while the two unconscious bodies lay on the ground a bit of a ways from on another and were approached by paramedics and lifted onto stretchers.

Ruby hugged Velvet as the rabbit faunus began to sniffle. Fox stared with numb disbelief. He hadn't shown the same confidence as the others but he hadn't expected to them to lose so terribly. It hadn't even been a competition. The mercenaries were quite as they calmly watched the two defeated Beacon members being taken away. Heavy was sporting a frightening grimace as his eyes followed Coco's body being escorted out. He couldn't believe a capable girl with a impressive weapon like that had failed so miserably.

The announcer announced that the next match would begin momentarily and left the crowd to mutter indisctinrtly as many of the people began to file out, especially all the fans of Coco. Velvet and Fox also got up and said that they would go and visit their teammates in the medical bay. When Medic stood up to join them, they said it was fine and that Coco and Yatsuhashi wouldn't like being woken up so early after a humiliating defeat. Once the two left, the group exchanged glances with one another, the uncomfortable silence still in the air. Finally, Pyro broke it when it looked at Heavy and let out a questioning, "Mmph?"

Heavy didn't respond immediately and just sat, grimacing. After a few moments, he turned to realize everyone was staring at him. He huffed a little and said in a curt voice, "Fashion girl should have used weapon better."

The students just looked at each other but the mercenaries nodded understandingly. They knew better than anyone that Heavy took weapons very seriously, especially heavy weapons and especially Mini-Guns.

Before they could dwell on it anymore however, the announcer once again spoke and announced the next match was about to begin. The crowd cheered, snapping out its depressed state. Ruby jumped up excitedly once more.

"Oooh, who's it going to be?"

They all looked down at the arena to see two members from Team CRDL (the team led by Cardin) walk out from one corner and from the other, a strange dark skinned girl with a blue beret and skirt and Penny.

Ruby cheered happily as Penny's name was announced and so did Engineer who had sat up a little and was staring intently at the arena through his welding goggles. Since the groups first meeting with the android, Engineer had taken an interest in her design and her functions and had been contemplating them in his head for the last few days. After seeing her match on television at the food tent yesterday, he was very eager to see it live and observe her fighting design.

The combatants stood still for a moment as the biomes were chosen. They ended up to be Mountain, Ocean, Cyber, and Geyser. There was a short pause afterward as the fighters got ready and waited for the gong to ring. Once it did, Penny immediately unleashed her four string connected swords from the strange box like object over back and launched them towards her opponents who both scrambled to get out of the way. She whipped them around and with very good precision and accuracy she was able to score a few hits on the two members of Team CRDL who had seemed to forget that it was a fight and instead began to flee. They went to the mountain biome and hid behind to large boulders. Penny turned to the boulders and launched to swords at each of them. They implanted themselves into the stone and with her arms outstretched in front of her, she used her bioengineered aura to seep power into the strings tied to the swords and raised the two boulders in the area with the her two opponents clinging on helplessly. She seemed to be having fun, but then her partner tutted to get attention and pointed at the watch she wore as if they were on a time limit. Penny sighed and then smashed the boulders downward and incapacitating her opponents.

There was a roar of cheers as the crowd applauded her incredible skills. No one except the group and the military actually knew she was an android and thought she was just a very well trained girl in training that knew how to use her aura expertly. Penny straightened up and retracted her swords back into her apartment on her back and gave a small salute to her still dazed opponents.

"Thank you for the enjoyable fight!"

She then turned to follow the other girl out of the arena as the paramedics came onto the arena once again to pick up the dazed members of Team CRDL. Up in the stands, the group were clapping along with the rest of the crowd, except for Ruby and Engineer who were cheering loudly.

"WHOOO! YOU SHOWED THEM PENNY!" yelled Ruby happily.

"Now I have seen everything!" stated Engineer, clearly impressed. Then he got an idea and turned to Ruby. "Why don't we go congratulate her in person? We got a few minutes before Yang's and Weiss's fight starts. Plus they can come down with us."

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang nodded and stood up, Yang giving Scout a kiss on the nose as he wished her good luck and in his words, "Beat the crap outta them hot stuff!" and they set off with Engie down to the arena entrance.

They arrived in time to see Penny and her partner walk out. Penny smiled broadly when she saw the familiar faces and ran up to a jubilant Ruby, hugging her tightly. Then she turned to Engineer and surprised him by giving him a tight hug as well, which he soon returned smiling genuinely. After she stood back and smiled even more widely.

"Salutations friends!" she said in a very cheery voice. Ruby giggled a little and Engie tipped his construction hat a little. "We just wanted to come down and congratulate on a darn brilliant performance," he said as he patted Penny on the shoulder. Ruby nodded and Penny looked she was going to blush.

"Why thank you friends!" She then noticed Weiss and Yang behind the other two and waved to them. "Salutations to you as well! Are you fighting next?"

The two nodded and she smiled excitedly. But before she could say anything the strange girl that was with her tutted once again and pointed to her watch once more. Penny sighed but nodded and turned back to her friends, her smile fading. "I a regret inform you that I must go, but I will be very excited to see you once more soon." She then waved once again and left with the girl.

The three students and mercenary watched her leave, a little puzzled at what had happened but didn't have time to question it. Weiss and Yang's match was about commence. Ruby and Engineer wished them luck and left them to enter the locker room and they themselves went back up to the stands where they had left the rest of the group.

Meanwhile Yang and Weiss got ready in the locker room and then walked out onto the arena to tumultuous applause and cheering from the crowd. They could still distinguish Ruby's, Nora's, Scouts, and Soldiers voice shouting encouragement over the everyone else. Then they turned to look across the battlefield to see their opponents.

One was a dark skinned teenage boy with rectangular sunglasses and a black fedora. He had a black vest over his untucked white dress shirt and dark dress pants. He also wore a loose tie around his collar and an earring his ear. In his hand he held a gray trumpet as if he was about to begin a music performance. He had a sly grin on his face as he inspected his opponents.

Next to him was a bubbly and excitedly female feline faunus with red-orange hair that went up into two ponytails. Her feline trait was a pink tail that became lighter towards the tip. She wore a light blue tank top that exposed the midriff and a pink combat mini-skirt that was tied on by a white belt. Around her neck was a cat bell and on her arms were bracers. Instead of shoes, she wore roller blades. In on hand she held a pair of nunchaku that looked like glow sticks.

The four looked at each other as the biomes were chosen. The were Mountain, Lava, Cyber, and Geyser. As the arena morphed into the respective biomes, the dark skinned boy directed his attention to Weiss and spoke in a polite and level tone.

"Well, if it ain't the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. An honor to meet you."

Weiss smiled brightly and curtsied a little. "Why thank you. I always a person who appreciates the Schnee's. What is your name?"

The boy's smiled wavered for a second as he responded, "My name is Flynt Coal and this is my partner Neon Katt," he gestured to the excited girl who waved. He then turned his attention back to Weiss and his smile began to curl into a sort of grimace. "I wouldn't say I fully appreciate the Schnee's. Especially after they ran my fathers business out and took his ideas."

His smile was now completely gone, replaced with a cold glare. Weiss returned to her fists clenching. "How dare you! The Schnee Dust Company has always been-"

"A bunch of liars and scoundrels that only care about the money and that their precious name isn't tarnished," interrupted Flynt, his cold glare not wavering. Yang turned to him, her face angry. "Hey lay off! She didn't do anything to-"

"Hey lay off!" mocked Neon, mimicking Yang's voice and sticking her tongue out, "Thats how you sound!"

Yang turned her angry look to Neon and began to growl out, "What-"

"You should try rollerblading!" Neon cut her off once more and showed off her rollerblades, "Its really fun! Though it maybe a little hard for you since your a little top heavy." She gestured to her own chest. Yang glanced down at her large cleavage, that was a little revealing, and then looked back up, her eyes red.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"STOP ARGUING AND FIGHT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLACKERS!"

They all looked up to see Soldier once more yelling his lungs out, annoyed that there wasn't a fight. Next to him, Spy just face palmed and murmured, "Merde," under his breath.

The fighters looked back at each other for a second before springing into action. Weiss going after Flynt. Yang going for Neon.

Weiss summoned a quick glyph under her and charged forward at Flynt with the small speed boost, but he dodged quickly to the side and she stopped where he had been a second ago and turned to repeat the action. He grinned and put his trumpet to his lips as she summoned another glyph and blew a high screechy note. Out of the trumpet, visible sound waves rippled out and struck Weiss hard as she tried to sprint forward with her glyph but was unable to charge through the sound waves. She stumbled back and managed to roll out of the way of the sound waves. Flynt kept on grinning as he turned a little to face her and blue another note sending another wave of sound towards her. As the waves approached her once more, she summoned two more powerful glyphs, one under her and one behind her, and released their power to charge her forward. She hit the waves and was slowed down, but she pushed through and was able to land a few hits on the trumpet player. Flynt staggered as the strikes lowered his aura but he retreated slightly and smiled even more. He held his trumpet with both of his hands a blew a hard note and suddenly he began to glow. When the glow faded their was four of him grinning slyly, each clone holding a trumpet as well. Weiss stared in shock. This was gonna be harder then previously thought.

Yang was having an annoying time trying to pin down the energetic Neon who just skated around Yang on her rollerblades mocking her opponent and repeating, "never miss a beat" over and over again. Yang fired her shotgun gauntlets at the faunus, but each shot missed and Neon just kept on riding around her. Naturally, this did not help Yangs already angry mood and furthered her resolve to beat the crap out of this annoying faunus. She fired again, missing and this time Neon came in close and smacked Yang with her glow stick nunchakus causing Yang's aura to decrease a little. Yang grunted but tried to use the opportunity of Neon coming close to hit her, but missed as Neon just rode out of range. Then behind her she heard a grunt of pain and turned to see Weiss slammed to the floor near a geyser pit by the force of a quartet of sound waves aimed at her. The heiress struggled to get up but just lay their helplessly. Yang looked to the screen to see Weiss's aura a slimmer away from being in the red and making her unable to battle.

Neon rolled in close again and gave Yang another powerful strike with her nunchakus, snapping Yang out of it and forcing her to her knees. The four Flynt's stepped up calmly to the kneeling brawler and smirked simultaneously. The only thing that kept them apart was a geyser pit. Then the real Flynt spoke.

"It seems we have been able to best one of Beacon's finest teams quite easily. Not to mention a Schnee along with that. How disappointing."

He gave a short laugh but was then interrupted as Weiss, using her last ounce of strength, grabbed the real one by the legs and pushed him and herself down over the geyser pit just as it began to spew the hot gas. Yang backed away staring at the column of steam in horror as the three clones of Flynt disappeared. After a few seconds, though it seemed like hours to Yang, the steam stopped and revealed Weiss crumpled up on the ground next to it, her clothes charred and blackened and even her skin was covered with burns. On the screen, her aura meter had been completely depleted. As for Flynt, he was revealed stumbling around, his aura very much decreased but still standing. He regained himself and then looked down at the unconscious figure of Weiss with a sort of new respect.

"Well, I will admit. That was courageous to try and sacrifice herself to take out me. But no dice Schnee."

That did it for Yang. She roared in rage and actual flames burst around her and her hair crackled with the same fire. She stood up and looked at Flynt with blood red eyes. Her semblance had been activated. Flynt backed away a little, his eyes showing a hint of fear as the fiery girl advanced. Neon rolled in and tried to hit Yang once more with her nunchakus but Yang just thrust her fist to the side and decked Neon straight to the face, adding a shotgun shot it the punch for maximum damage and causing Neon's aura to go straight into the red and unable to battle.

Up in the stands, Heavy smiled broadly. His teachings had not been in vain it seemed. Next to him, Scout gaped as Neon's unconscious form flew to the side.

"Man... I love that girl," he said, a little breathlessly. Then he smiled and turned to the large Soviet next to him. "Thanks for teaching her that cool stuff pally! I mean she was strong and hot before but she is super strong and super hot!"

Heavy laughed a little and patted Scout on the shoulder. "Heavy just does what is necessary."

Back on the arena, Yang faced her attention back onto the now panicking trumpet playing boy in front of him. Flynt fumbled with his trumpet and played a screechy note at Yang. The sound wave blasted out and hit Yang full force, but she just shrugged it off and began to advance on Flynt who kept blowing notes in fear. But it was to no avail. Yang reached him and clocked him right in the chest and, just like Neon, his aura fell to the red immediately and he crumpled to the floor.

There was a stunned silence.

There was a tremendous roar from the crowd as the announcer pronounced Yang and Weiss the winner, but yang didn't care. Her eyes returned to their usual lilac and she dashed towards the limp form of Weiss and kneeled down. She picked up Weiss and held her in her arms. Weiss coughed a little as her eyes fluttered.

"Did we lose?"

Yang gave her a small smile. "No."

Weiss grinned weakly back as the paramedics came on to tend to the three injured fighters. A few approached Weiss, but then a professional German voice was heard and they turned to see who else but Medic sprinting over, Quick-Fix in hand.

"Out of ze way, schweinhunds," he said irritably to the paramedics, and they parted to let the doctor through. He came to stop next to Yang and the crumpled Weiss in her arms and trained the Quick-Fix's beam onto the heiress. The healing beam seeped into Weiss and her burns that were covering her body faced quickly. After a few seconds she was able to stand up and rub her head in disorientation but other than that she was fully healed. The paramedics looked stunned as Medic took off the beam and smiled his scientific, slightly sinister, smile.

"Another successful procedure!" He proclaimed happily. Then he turned to see Flynt and Neon being tended to and murmured a German curse before jogging over to them and healed them. Meanwhile Weiss was helped up by Yang just as the rest of the group ran onto the arena. Ruby rushed to both of them and tackled them both in a hug. Scout also joined and it was a heartfelt moment, until Nora decided to also join and almost crushed them to death.

After disentangling the pile of hugs, Weiss and Yang talked happily with their friends. Medic had returned from healing Flynt and Neon and was now chastising Weiss for not using her healing cartridge to heal Yang and use more teamwork. Yang was in the mist of laughing to something that Engineer had said when she noticed the Heavy, standing a little away from the rest but regarding with a proud smile. She walked up to him and punched him on the arm. Not to hard, but yet again not to soft.

"Why are you so quite big guy?" she asked curiously. Heavy just smiled on.

"You are credit to team." Yang's smiled widened. She didn't know why but she felt that that statement was incredibly good coming from Heavy.

The group were about to make their way out when Flynt and Neon came towards them. Yang and Weiss looked at them with wary eyes, but Flynt just smiled. A kind smile.

"I must apologize for my behavior earlier," he said politely, "I judged you by your family and that was wrong. You ain't nothing like the Schnee's I know off and I now appreciate that not all Schnee's are bad. May I ask for forgiveness?" He reached out his hand to Weiss. Weiss hesitated, but she felt the truth behind his words and, smiling back, she shook his hand.

Neon also stepped to Yang. "I'm sorry for being rude and mean to you. I didn't realize how super awesome you were!" She had said the first part in a sad voice. But she had changed back to her fun excitable voice for the second part. Yang was taken aback for a second but then let out a giggle and raised a hand while the faunus shook happily.

Then the group headed out of the arena and onto an airship back to Beacon.

On the way, everyone chatted with one another, recounting the cool events from earlier that day. Pyrrha was relaxing next to Jaune, listening to all the funny exaggerated stories of the events prior, when her scroll beeped alerting her of a message. She took it out and glanced at it and her face hardened slightly. What would he need from her?

She put away the scroll and tried to act natural as they began to near Beacon. However, across from her, a certain French espionage was regarding her closely.

 **Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office**

Professor Ozpin sat behind his desk quietly with his usual cup of cocoa, listening to the current argument that was being held by the three fully grown adults in front of him.

"There is no guarantee that this will work!" said a distraught Professor Goodwitch.

"We are not going to do it yet, Glynda," replied Ironwood calmly as Qrow opened his mouth to reply something unprofessional. "We are just going to tell her. Ozpin is sure that she is the right one if need be and she has a right to make a decision before its to late."

"Well obviously," said Goodwitch, "there is no way in Remnant that I would allow someone to go with this without having a say."

"Then why are you arguing?" asked Qrow frowning.

Before Goodwitch could say anything else, the elevator to Ozpin's office beeped. The four adults looked towards the elevator opening doors to see Pyrrha Nikos there, looking a little nervous.

"Ah Miss Nikos," said Ozpin giving her a warm smile, "please take a seat."

Pyrrha walked towards one of the empty chairs in front of Ozpin's desk and sat. Goodwitch, Ironwood, and Qrow all went around Ozpin's desk and stood a little behind him. Ozpin himself regarded Pyrrha with a small smile, but his eyes had turned grave.

"I would like you to meet General Jame Ironwood and Qrow Branwen. Of course by now you know Professor Glynda Goodwitch."

Pyrrha nodded. Ironwood then spoke, his voice serious.

"We will get straight to the point Miss Nikos. We have been analyzing you for the past few weeks and have found your skills to be exemplary. Especially for a young huntress in training."

Pyrrha didn't say anything, but she didn't get why that was important or why they need her to come up her if it was just to compliment her. She was really missing quality time with Jaune.

"Which is why we have selected you for something very important and top secret."

That brought her back to Remnant. She stared at the General who was looking at her intently.

"What would you want me to do?" she asked.

Qrow spoke up from the side. "Well before we tell you, we must preface that this is a guarded secret and must not be told to the public."

Pyrrha looked at him and hesitated for a second. It would be hard for her to hide it from Jaune or even her team. But she had come up here and since it was the headmaster of Beacon and the General of the strongest army in Remnant that was talking to her, she might as well hear them out. She nodded that she understood and Ozpin brought her attention to himself.

"Well Miss Nikos, before we tell you exactly, I must ask you which fairytales you know."

This question struck Pyrrha as incredibly odd. "Well, I always like the one of the One Footed Casket, The Two Brothers, The-"

"What about the Four Maidens," said Ozpin, cutting her off and giving her a calculating look, "Do you know of that one?"

Pyrrha nodded. Ozpin didn't say anything for a second. Then he asked, "Could you recite it?"

Pyrrha was becoming increasingly confused, but obliged all the same.

"An old hermit is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him; the first by encouraging him to meditate and reflect, the second by bringing him fruit and flowers and revitalizing his garden, the third convincing him to step outside and embrace the world, and the fourth by encouraging him to be thankful for what he has. The old man gives the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts."

She finished and a short pause followed as she looked at the four adults across from her individual to gauge their reactions. Ozpin then spoke and brought her attention back to him.

"Well what if I were to tell you that those Maidens were real?"

Pyrrha stared at him. This was far from what she had expected of a top secret kept by such important people. Ozpin continued.

"You see, the Maidens passed and gave their powers to another young female. Usually the one they were thinking of last. Since the time of the Maidens, many girls have become Maidens and passed on their powers to another generation."

He paused and his eyes turned ashy. "However, something unprecedented has happened. Something that could mean the beginning of a war."

Pyrrha was now totally lost. But her curiosity got the better of her and she persisted, "What?"

"The current Fall Maiden, a young girl a little older than you named Amber, has been attacked by an unknown assailant. Somehow the assailant was able to absorb some of the Maiden's power out of Amber and make it her own. However, before she could fully absorb it, Qrow here intervened and was able to save Amber's life. Since then, we have been in search of the mysterious assailant... and of a new Fall Maiden."

His eyes rested on Pyrrha and she finally realized why she was there.

"Me?"

Ozpin sighed and then walked out from behind his desk, cane in hand, and walked past the seat that Pyrrha was sitting in and towards the elevator.

"Come with me. You must see something."

Pyrrha was still astonished by the revelation of becoming a powerful Maiden, but the other three adults had made their way to the elevator as well and she didn't have time to dwell on it. She got up and followed them. They all got in and Ozpin pressed a hidden button and the elevator beeped and the doors closed. But not before a cloaked man slipped in unnoticed and unseen and stayed in the corner of the elevator, silent but observing.

The elevator ride was silent and uncomfortable. Filled with the new tension that had arose in the office. Pyrrha easily noticed that the ride was much longer than a ride to the ground floor. They were going way deeper.

Finally after around five minutes, the doors opened and Pyrrha gasped.

In front of her was an enormous black tiled hall with a high arching roof and two rows of columns led to a strange object at the far end of the hall. On the walls were torches, which lit up the hall in a very dim light, giving it a very secretive look.

She walked out with the four adults and they began to walk between the two rows of columns towards the object at the end of the hall. Behind them the cloacked man slipped out silently as the elevator beeped and the doors shut once more. It was silent, except for the footsteps of the Huntsman and Huntresses echoing throughout the massive hall. Ozpin then broke the silence.

"Welcome to the Vault, Miss Nikos."

Pyrrha turned to look at the headmaster. "Vault? For what?"

"For that," responded Qrow as they reached the end of the hall and Pyrrha got a better look at the object that she had seen from the elevator and once again gasped.

It was a large machine with two large capsules in which a person could fit in on each side. In between them was a control panel. It was hooked up to the back wall with a bunch of wires and coils. However, the most startling thing about it was that one of the capsules wasn't empty. Inside was a young tan woman in her earlier twenties laying sound asleep. She looked peaceful, except for the fact that half of her face had strange black tendrils around it.

Pyrrha approached the capsule and put her hand to the glass. The four adults stood quietly behind her, letting her absorb everything. Behind the nearest column, the cloaked man gazed at the machine as well, trying to piece everything together.

Pyrrha turned to the adults. "Is this-"

"Thats Amber," said Qrow, "And the black stuff? We got no idea kid. Most likely has something to do with her part of her power being taken a though."

Pyrrha looked back at the woman in the capsule and said quietly, "Ok, but why do you need me?"

"So in case that Maiden cannot be saved or if the enemy is close and about to try and steal the rest of the power, you are there to have the power transferred into you," said a familiar voice and everyone looked to see Spy walk out from behind the column. For once, he wasn't smoking a cigarette and his face was sallow.

"They are asking you to do something many adults could not do. But understandably you are not just a teenager. You are an incredibly capable fighter and caring person. You are ripe for this role. However, it will change your life. You must be alright with this before you are subjected to it."

Spy finished and looked Pyrrha in the eye. Pyrrha was frozen. She didn't know what to do or say. If she accepted, she may not have her friends anymore, her team, her Jaune...

General Ironwood looked at the Spy astonished. "How the hell did you know that and get here?!"

Spy scoffed a little and turned to face the General. "I pieced two and two together sir. I also saved her the boring and tedious wait time that you would have most likely made her suffer through."

Before Ironwood could retort, Ozpin spoke and everyone fell silent.

"What he said is true. You now know the long and short of it." He sighed deeply and looked into the eyes of the Mistral Champion with sympathy. "Take sometime to think over your decision." And with that he turned and began to walk back to the elevator. Qrow followed him with Ironwood and Goodwitch. Pyrrha stood planted to the spot, still completely rattled by this new torrent of information. Spy approached her and put a comforting arm around her.

"I understand that this must be hard," he said quietly as he began to lead her after the others, "But it is necessary. However, if you say no, no one will think any less of you."

She looked up at him. "When did you have such a choice?

He returned her look with a sad expression. "I had a choice before I went to the war of the mercenaries you know. I could have said no and been killed by representatives. But by how they had advertised the job to me seemed ludicrous. The other mercenaries say they accepted it immediately happy to have a job. Me? I didn't need it, but I accepted it anyway. Not because I would have been killed, but for a good cause and aiding fellow comrades in the war. And it was the best decision I made."

And with that, they all stepped into the elevator and rose up, leaving the Vault behind.

 **Well we will end the chapter here. I'm sorry this took a little longer to update but I was very busy. Plus I do need to set time for Team Fortress 2. Anyway I don't have anything much to say post chapter so Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter. Finally the last part of the Vytal Tournament has come around and the plot thickens, though if have already watched RWBY (Which you all have since you wouldn't be here if you didn't) then we all know whats coming soon. But of course its a little different when he have nine mercenaries to join the fight. Anyway thats enough chitchatting from me, lets get into it!**

 **P.S. Please read the Author Note at the end as well! I have some announcements to make!**

 **Beacon Academy: Mercenaries Room**

The next morning, everyone woke up at a decently early time. Today was the first day of single rounds and first up was none other than Yang Xiao Long. She was facing of against Mercury Black, and the hype was high. After yesterday, the result of the matchup was unpredictable. Mercury's incredibly impressive skills and ability to take out one of Team CFVY with very little effort and Yangs brutal fighting and anger made this a close fight for many people. Afterward there would be a three hour break before another very highly anticipated match. Pyrrha vs Penny.

The fight started in two hours. The Teams were in the mercenaries room, lounging around a little, waiting for the time to leave. Everyone was pretty upbeat. Even Yang was having fun, joking around with Scout. She was nervous, but she knew that there was no reason to be. She could do it. Even so, she had her around Scout and kept him close to her for some more comfort.

The only who wasn't in a completely cheery mood was Pyrrha. She was sitting to the side at the desk in the room and was watching Demoman arguing with Weiss about bringing a crate of beer and whisky to the stadium and use them for celebration when Yang and Pyrrha win. But she wasn't listening to them. She was still reeling from last nights meeting with Ozpin. All this about Maidens and her becoming one... it was insane. However, deep inside she knew that it wasn't and that the decision that had been given to her was a very serious one.

She sighed and looked down at the wooden desk she was sitting at. Could she do it? Could she become the powerful Maiden and be the stuff of legends. Maybe, but

that wasn't her main problem with the whole ordeal. Her main problem was what would happen with her social life if she became one. She may not be able to hang out with her friends, the mercenaries, Jaune...

She gripped her head tightly and a tear formed in her eye. She didn't think she could live without Jaune. The others knew they were dating, but it was so much more than that for the couple. They were so close and cared about each other so much that they even slept together (NOT SEX OR ANY OF THAT CRAP!) when one had a nightmare. It was to heartbreaking to think of a life without him.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and jumped up to see Jaune looking at her with a concerned look. "Everything alright?" he asked.

She hesitated for a second. She could tell him everything and convey her troubled feelings. But then saw Spy out of the corner of her eye, shaking his head slowly. She couldn't tell him. Ozpin had said to keep it a secret. She looked back him and put on a smile and leaned forward kissing him saying, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Jaune looked unconvinced, but let it drops Pyrrha wrapped an arm around his waist and steered him back to the group, where Demoman and Weiss were still arguing. However, it had gotten louder and a little more heated.

"NO! Absolutely not! How many times do I have to say it? We cannot bring a crate of alcohol onto an airship and into a public stadium. Plus half of us here are not allowed to drink!" yelled Weiss her face becoming red from yelling so much at the Scotsman.

Demoman snorted derisively, "Aye, I started to drink when I was half ya age. And if are lassies win, what will we celebrate with? Soda? Cake? Nah, thats for wussies lass. We must drink to our victories!"

Weiss's eyes grew cold. "Well maybe thats what you think since all your victories end with blood and killing and lunatics like you and everyone here."

There was an unpleasant silence as the students looked at Weiss in horror. The mercenaries faces had gone swallow and had lost all the nicety in them. They were not happy to say the least and even Weiss recoiled slightly when she saw the faces. Demoman dropped his crate of alcohol and looked Weiss right into her eyes with his one eye.

"Don't speak about what ye don't know lassie. Ya have no idea what we went through, day in and day out."

He didn't shout or yell. He spoke calmly and quietly, but his voiced was etched with anger and bitterness. Weiss pales and stuttered trying to say something. An apology, a retort, anything. She couldn't take the cold and gaunt faces the mercenaries were giving her. That is except fro Pyro. It knew the situation was not happy and it had been effected by the Ice Princess's words but it knew it needed to do something to make everyone happy again.

Pyro mumbled loudly and walked towards the two people that had been engaged in an angry argument a few seconds before and turned to Demoman. It mumbled a few things to the black Scotsman for a few seconds, while everyone else looked at it trying to make out what the masked thing was saying. Demoman's expression didn't change at first. However, as Pyro mumbled his muffled talk, Demo's expression softened little by little. Finally, Pyro stopped and Demoman sighed and turned to Weiss.

"Aye, I'm sorry lass. I didn't mean to yell at ya. Pyro was just telling me that we are quite obviously the things you said. We killed everyday and began to enjoy it. However, while we are here, we are trying to get out of our habits and become protectors than just merciless mercenaries."

Weiss stared at him for a second. Then, to everyones complete shock, she burst into tears and fell to the ground crying. Ruby approached her, but Demoman raised a hand and kneeled down and patted the heiress on the shoulder.

"No need to cry lass. Ye got nothing to be sad about. What ye said was understandable. In fact, I will leave the alcohol behind."

Weiss kept weeping. "I'm... so sorry... I was so insensitive."

Demoman patted her gently and consoled her. Everyone else watched quietly. The students were still slightly scared about the mercenaries reaction and if the others would get angry at Weiss after Demoman consoled her. However, when they looked at the other mercenaries, they saw looks of sorrow and not anger.

After a few minutes Demoman finally was able to convince Weiss to get up. She was feeling much better and was quickly regaining her usual perfossional confidence.

"Now. Isn't it time to go?"

They all shook themselves from the momentary daze that had settled in and checked the clock on the far wall to see that it was an hour before Yang's fight began. They all scrambled up and began to get ready to leave. Usually this would have taken quite a while, but in the rush the group was out the door in just under five minutes and they ran towards the airships outside of Beacon.

Once on, they all panted heavily from exerting way to much energy to just run to the airship. Medic equipped his Quick-Fix and trained its beam on each individual until everyone felt better and refreshed. He himself had begun to regenerate his stamina back as with his energy and didn't not need any assistance.

"Well," said Ruby slowly as the group lay back in their chairs, breathing a sigh of relief at Medics healing, "that was a rush."

The others nodded as the airship began to take off to their destination. No one spoke much as they flew. Nerves had begun to kick in for Yang. She usually was very confident in herself and didn't usually worry about an upcoming fight. But this was the singles round of the Vytal Tournament. The stakes were high.

They arrived at the stadium and walked out of the airship and began to wade their way through the crowd of people towards to the locker rooms to see off Yang before they went up to the stands. After they got through the crowd, which involved some pushing from Heavy and Soldier, they stood around the locker room entrance and began to wish Yang good luck.

"You will do great out there sis!" said Ruby hugging her half sister tightly.

"Do not disappoint us Xiao Long," said Weiss with a small grin on her face.

Blake didn't say anything but just nodded and gave Yang a small but genuine smile.

Scout walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulders. "Yang. You are one of the best freakin fighters I know. And thats saying something since I literally live with eight other supreme fighters and your friends are very good. My point here pally is that your gonna nail it!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then stepped back with his trademark smirk on his face.

Yang smiled happily at the group. She was so happy that she had friends like these. Yang turned to the door to the locker rooms and, with one last wave to the others, she opened it and stepped inside.

She walked inside the familiar white locker room for the third time and sat down on the bench in the middle and began to ready herself, thoughts jumbling in her mind.

It was the singles round of the tournament. If she got passed this she would be in for the finals and had a chance to win the tournament for Vale. She would be a hero and a celebrity. But then her thoughts turned to Scout. Her cocky, loud, crazy but loyal boyfriend. What would that do to their relationship? They had gotten close and she had even learned some deep secrets of his past that he only told the ones he trusted.

She giggled slightly, remembering how nervous he had been when he had told her some of the things since he thought she would freak and dump him. However, she didn't mind. On the contrary, it made her like him more and laugh thinking about his funny stories and times with the other mercenaries.

She sighed and equipped her gauntlets and stood up. She stared at white lockers and her face became determined. Scout would want her to win the match and not worry about the future. And also, the paparazzi that would surround them would most likely make him very happy to boast his many abilities.

She took a deep breath and turned to the exit and headed for it. When she opened it, she was greeted with massive cheering and applause from the crowd as she stepped out onto the arena.

The arena was a just a plain white circular platform instead of the complicated four slices that formed a huge circle which served to change the biomes. The singles round however did not use biomes and was a pure one on one with only the abilities that they had to offer to use.

Mercury stood on far end of the arena, checking his leg gauntlets on his boots. He looked up to see the yellow haired brawler come out of the locker room and grinned. It was slightly sinister, but nothing that conveyed anything evil was about to happen.

The two fighters approached the center and shook hands as the announcer told the audience their names, school, and main abilities to look out for. Then they back away from each other and got into fighting stances.

Yang looked up to the spot she and her friends usually sat when watching the other fights and wasn't surprised to them there, cheering her on. Ruby and Nora were both ecstatically jumping up and down and chanting her name. Pyrrha and Jaune were also standing up and yelling the occasional encouraging words. Blake was waving a little flag and smiling. Weiss was sitting but Yang could see her yelling encouragement as well.

Even the mercenaries were a bit more cheery than other times. Scout of course was standing, yelling to anyone who would listen how one sided this would be. Soldier was literally chanting "BLOOD" at the top off his voice in the middle of a public stadium. Pyro was clapping and jumping happily up and down exactly like Ruby and Nora. Demoman was holding up a whisky bottle that he had snuck in and hollering drunkenly. Heavy was standing calmly with his hands crossed over his chest, but his face was soft and he was smiling, expecting a good performance from Yang. Engineer was doing some kind of funny dance while singing, "Yippee ki yea he yay kyaaah kayo!" Medic was simply clapping along with the rest of the sane crowd around him. Sniper was sitting alongside Spy calmly and watching the arena with concentrated eyes.

Yang smiled at them happily. Then she turned her attention back to her opponent and saw him also looking up at a certain spot in the crowd and grinning. She followed his gaze to see Emerald there, exchanging a similar grin with him. It was a strange grin, like the one Mercury had given her when she had walked out of the locker room. Before she could dwell on it however, the gong sounded and the singles round match began!

Mercury immediately charged forward and swung his leg in a arc to catch Yang around the head. She stood firm and rose her arm up next to her face, blocking the strike. With her over arm she swung forward at her opponent and let off a shotgun shot towards his gut. He spun out the way and then jumped towards her again, this time aiming for her legs. She backed up, dodging the powerful kick and pushed forward while pulling back her fist. Mercury looked up to see her fist coming towards his face and reacted quickly, sliding under her body and kicking her in the gut and blasting her up into the air with an extra shotgun shot from his gauntlets. She flew up winded, but came back down on her feet.

Mercury looked at her, smiling smugly as he straightened up and reloaded his gauntlets. Yang returned his look with a smirk and also reloaded her gauntlets. Neither moved for a few seconds. Then Yang threw her arms back and shot behind her blasting her self forward and right into Mercury, who had to awkwardly stumble away to avoid the charge and lost balance. She put her right and on the ground and turned herself toward him and then let go once more and raised her left arm to swing at him. It connected with his side and he skidded back. Before Yang could congratulate herself for her great thinking he ran towards her and then fell onto his back and shot both his gauntlets at her. The bullets hit her face and she fell to the floor and in pain. Mercury used his arms and did a complicated back roll to right himself and looked towards the pained brawler.

Then, to his surprise, Yang got to her feet and fire began to crackle around her. Her eyes had become red and she looked like she was about to dish out some real pain and hurt. Before Mercury could do anything, Yang activated her semblance and charged straight at Mercury and decked him right in the face sending him flying back. She then shot upward with her gauntlets and came back down and pounded him into the ground with one massive strike.

And just like that, the gong sounded. Yang looked up, her eyes returning to their normal color to see that she had lowered Mercury's aura into the red with her temporary power boost and had won the first singles round. The stadium around her were cheering and applauding with a defining roar. She noticed her friends cheering and whooping along with the crowd. Yang smiled. She had done it!

"You won't get far!"

She turned to the angry and spiteful voice to see Mercury up once more and charging at her. Her eyes flashed red once more and swung a devastating strike into his incoming leg. He fell to the ground once more and began cradling his leg.

Their was a large gasp from the crowd. Yang looked around. They must have been shocked that Mercury had attacked her... right? Then she noticed something on the arena screen. It showed Mercury still on the ground after Yang had defeated him. Yang was looking up smiling when she suddenly turned around pended Mercury in the leg, sending him to the position he was in now. Her eyes widened.

"No..," she muttered. From the entrance to the arena, paramedics filed in, followed by a dozen Atlesian Soldiers who surrounded Yang, blasters raised.

"Yang Xiao Long! Do not move from that spot!"

Yang put her hands up in the air, the moment of happiness completely gone. From the stands there was a concerned shout and Emerald was seen running to get down to the arena. She made her way down and approached her teammate and asked the paramedics in a worried voice if he would be okay. Then turning to Yang, with tears in her eyes she said, "Why would you attack him like that? He was just on the ground!"

Yang flared up. "What do you mean on the ground? He attacked me!"

The Atlesian Soldiers tightened their grip on their blasters. "Yang Xiao Long, you have the right to remain silent!"

Yang looked around, tears in her eyes as well now. All seemed to have gone down. How could people not see what happened?

"THAT GIRL'S A BLOODY SPY!"

The loud drunken voice tore through the shocked silence like a blade. Demoman was standing up, his whisky at his side and pointing his finger at Emerald. Next to him, the other mercenaries were also staring down at the mint haired girl with calculating eyes.

"Ye all saw that lads? That bloody mist around them when it happened," said Demoman turning to look at his comrades. The others nodded. They had all noticed a strange transparent mist around the two when Yang had hit Mercury. A lot like Spy uncloaking.

Then, to the stadiums horror, Soldier literally jumped out of the stands and broke through the force field that kept the stands safe from the fights in the arena and landed on the arena. He advanced towards Emerald and Mercury, a manic gleam in his eyes.

"BOYS WE HAVE A TRAITOR!"

Emerald and Mercury watched the patriotic mercenary approach them, fearing their own health. But, before Soldier could get within ten feet of them, another dozen Atlesian Soldiers came out and blocked the mans path.

"Freeze! You have no authority to come down here! Leave the premises at once!"

Soldier was about to fight his way through the wall of Atlesian troops, when the other mercenaries and Team RWBY and JNPR came down as well. Heavy and Engineer ran to Soldier restraining him from doing anything even more rash and stupid. Scout, Nora, and Team RWBY ran to Yang, who had collapsed on the ground sobbing. Medic and Demoman were trying to explain what they saw to one of the Atlesian Soldiers. Pyro, Sniper and Spy though were looking at Emerald and Mercury as they were led out of the arena by the paramedics. The mercenaries eyes were filled with suspicion. They had seen something that none of the others had seen and knew that it hadn't been a mistake.

 **Beacon Academy: Team RWBY's Dorm**

"That was unacceptable Miss Xiao Long! What were you thinking?!"

General Ironwood was passing in front of Yang who was sitting on her bunk watching the general in front of her, trying to plead her innocence. In the other bunks, the other members of Team RWBY sat there watching the conversation with grim faces. To the side, Scout, Soldier, Heavy, Medic, and Spy were also watching the whole affair quietly, but their eyes with a certain malice.

"I told you general, he attacked me!" Yang said angrily. Ironwood looked at her his face showing a look of disbelief.

"Attacked you? All the footage we have seen on the battle shows him on the ground after you defeated him and you being proclaimed the winner. Then all of a sudden you turned around and decided to cripple him!"

Yang spoke up once more. "But I swear-"

"THATS ENOUGH!" yelled Ironwood, at the of his patience, "Miss Xiao Long, we have all the evidence that you attacked a defeated and basically unarmed person with malice. People have already questioned Ozpin and Beacons methods of teaching since the incident that may I mention only happened an hour ago!"

Ironwood calmed down a little before continuing in a cold voice, "I have no choice but to disqualify you and your team from the Vytal Tournament. Your actions have made it clear to many people that you are unstable and to keep you in the tournament is unwise."

There was a horrible silence. Yang was looking at her hands, tears beginning to track down her cheeks once more. Ironwood looked at her and his face softened.

"I can see your not a bad person. And I wouldn't believe that you had done this if someone had told me. But I saw what happened and I cannot deny what I saw," he said in a calm manner.

"Then you would have seen the mist that was around them right before it happened," said Spy all of a sudden from the corner, his face deadly serious. Ironwood looked towards the French espionage and narrowed his eyes.

"Mister Spy, I still have no idea what you and your fellow comrades have been talking about when mentioning this 'mist.' We have looked over the tapes many times to see only what millions of people around Remnant saw."

Scout stepped forward threateningly, but Heavy put a hand on his shoulder holding him back though his own face was also looking at the General with upright disgust.

Ironwood turned back to the blonde brawler on her bed. "I must attend to somethings now. Please just stay in your dorm and relax." And with that he left her, her team and the mercenaries alone.

"YOU ARE A CRAPPY EXCUSE OF A GENERAL, MAGGOT!" yelled Soldier after the generals retreating back. Yang put her face in her hands and began to sob. Ruby and Scout came to her and began to whisper comforting words, or at least Ruby was. Scout was spouting profanity about the general. Weiss and Blake looked on with sadness.

"Schweinhundsm," muttered Medic angrily as Heavy mashed his large hands in frustration. They knew what they had seen. Many years of fighting in the Gravel Wars, dealing with spies, had imprinted those types of things in their mind.

Spy himself, turned to the sobbing brawler and sighed deeply. "I am sorry we could not deter him. Though if I might say, it was a lost cause to try and do so. He had not much choice in terms of the matter. Even if we convinced him, we would have to convince the millions of people who had seen it as well."

Yang looked up from her hands, her eyes red and tear tracks smudged on her face.

"You guys believe me right?"

Scout looked at her appalled. "Of course we do babe! Why would you need to ask a thing like that?"

Ruby smiled at Yang and hugged her tight. "I believed you the moment you first said what had happened."

Weiss and the mercenaries in the room all nodded as well. Blake however looked down and avoided Yangs gaze as it fell on her. Yangs bloodshot eyes widened and her hands began to tremble.

"Blake?"

"I cannot deny what I saw Yang. It looked like you attacked him when he was wounded. I didn't see anything else. Which is why I'm having a hard time believing you."

Blake looked up to see her blonde teammate choke out a sob. Next to her Scout scowled and wrapped his thin arms around the once strong and firm brawler. Ruby and Weiss stared at their faunus teammate. Soldier was looking at Blake, mouth agape. Heavy had a very foul look on his face. Medic gripped his gloved hands tightly, rage behind his spectacles. Spy however, just took a drag from his cigarette and let out a small chuckle.

"Well, it seems that the cautious Blake is still with us. Even after her teammate got framed. I must say, very impressive."

Everyone turned to stare at the masked frenchmen who took another drag from his cigarette and continued, "It is good that you are questing the authenticity of this story. It means you are not easily deterred by major events. However, in this case, Yangs story is the true one."

Blake blinked for a second, unsure how to respond. Spy grinned. "Me and the other mercenaries have fought in a war with many spies exactly like me. Every time we disguise, we set off a misty cloud around us before we completely disguise. That misty distortion that we saw around Yang and her opponent were very similar to this. And if I recall correctly, the girl known as Emerald used some sort of disguising or illusion technique when she fought against Coco. How strange for that to happen once more and do it to disqualify the opponent of her teammate."

He grinned broadly as Blake digested his story. Blake however had one more question. "Why would she do it so her own teammate got hurt?"

Spy's face became grave as he turned to his comrades who were all thinking the same thing. They had done it many times back on the battlefield to save a losing fight.

"Because a competitive nature and a desire to win leads to sacrifices."

Team RWBY stared at the five mercenaries in the room. The room temperature felt like it had gone down a couple of degrees. It was a cold silence. Then Spy looked up once more.

"However, I do not think that is all that was behind what happened."

Once more, the four teens looked at him curiously.

"I believe there is something deeper and more dangerous to all of this. Which is why I will be investigating the room that Emerald and Mercury stay at. Then we will get some answers."

 **Beacon Academy: Courtyard**

Meanwhile, Team JNPR, Pyro, Demoman, Engineer and Sniper were taking a stroll through the massive courtyard that surround the fighting school.

They had decided to give Team RWBY some space after the incident. So, naturally, Nora had voted to go to the festival and win some prizes. She had already started out of the dorm room, dragging a very surprised Ren, before anyone could object. Which led to Jaune and Pyrrha to go after her. They were joined by the fire, bomb, wrench and scope of the mercenary group and soon found themselves at the festival in town. There they were able to pick out Nora, winning a massive amount of prizes while Ren stood to the side, a little disheveled from being literally dragged their. Once they had persuaded Nora to leave the festival, which had been very hard, they returned to Beacon and decided to take a relaxing stroll before Pyrrha's match against Penny.

Jaune and Pyrrha were at the front of the group, holding hands and not speaking but enjoying each others presence. Behind them, Nora was showing off her prizes to Pyro and Demoman, who were laughing along with her at the reactions of the salesmen when they had seen her scores at the games she had been playing. In the back, Ren talked quietly to Engineer about what had happened back at the stadium and the chance of General Ironwood letting Yang off. Sniper simply walked with them silently, his hat pulled down slightly.

As they walked on, the sun began its slow decent back under the horizon to give way to the moon. As the minutes ticked by, Pyrrha began to sweat slightly. She had not forgotten about the decision she was supposed to make and as time flew by, she knew that she would be expected to answer soon. But she still didn't have the slightest clue of what she even thought of all of this.

Jaune noticed her hand become sweaty under his own and glanced over at his girlfriend. He could easily notice the anxiety and sadness in her eyes. He had to know what was happening with her. He turned around and tried to catch on of the others eye. To his surprise, it was Sniper who saw him looking at first and even more to his surprise nodded immediately.

"Come on mates," the assassin said, "Let me show you mates where I taught Ruby how to shot a bloody rifle."

He led the others away. Pyrrha began to follow, but Jaune gripped her hand. "Pyrrha, wait."

She looked at him confused. He sighed. "He did that so I could be alone with you."

Pyrrha let go of Jaune's hand and turned to face him. "Why?" she asked. She wasn't angry or suspicious. It was just a genuine question.

Jaune looked at her once more and saw the tightness of her features. She was dwelling on something and it was worrying her greatly.

"I can tell your hiding something and its hurting you. I understand not wanting to tell people, but can't you tell me? You know I will understand and try to help you no matter what."

He took her hand once more and looked into her green eyes with his bright blue ones. "I love you Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha was frozen in shock and fear. She had loved the blonde goofy knight for a long time now. And to hear that he actually loved her, made her heart melt. But it also made her decision even more difficult. It made her situation more painful.

She closed her eyes and looked away. "Im sorry Jaune. I can't tell you."

Jaune looked at her, his bright blue eyes full of worry. "Pyrrha please, I just want to-"

"I CANT!"

Pyrrha screamed loudly. It was full of pain and sorrow for what had been laid on her and what it would do to her and her loved ones. All of it had finally gotten to her. Her semblance activated for a second and Jaune, who was still wearing his highly magnetic armor, flew back and into the wall of the school. He slid down and staggered to his knees looking at Pyrrha. Not with anger but with more concern.

Pyrrha finally realized what she had done. She put her hands to her mouth and tears began to trickle down her face.

"I'm sorry Jaune," was all she could say before she ran off. Jaune tried to speak, but he was still winded from being flung into a wall.

The others that had been there a few minutes ago came running back, hearing Pyrrha's shout. They found Jaune in a small pile of bricks from the wall that he had smashed into. He was on his hands and knees, trying to figure out what he had done.

"Crikey mate," Sniper said, eyes wide behind his shades, "The hell did she do to you?"

Engineer kneeled beside the knight. He put an arm under Jaunes arm pit and helped the still groggy and confused knight. "Now ain't the time camper. Lets get this boy to the doc!"

 **Vytal Colosseum:** **Maintenance Room**

"Ah much better," sighed Mercury as he lay on a table, working on his 'legs' with a screwdriver. Next to him, Emerald sat in a chair, looking exhausted and frowning at the gray haired teen next to her. A few feet away, Cinder stood with scroll out, making some arrangements. To her side stood a Neo, quite as ever, enjoying a Neapolitan ice cream.

"You know its hard being punched in the legs and crippled deeply," mocked Mercury to Emerald as he screwed in one last bolt to his synthetic leg. Emerald scowled at him. Her use of her illusion semblance to distort Yangs vision and provoking her to attack had drained her.

"Thats enough, Mercury," chided Cinder, though she was smiling a little. All was going according to plan. The final part would soon happen and if all went well, then Vale would be fighting for their lives.

She scrolled through her contacts and messaged her ally, Adam Taurus, to begin setting up for the main event. Then she pocketed her scroll and turned to the two teens.

"Well, me and Neo must be going now. You two know the plan," she looked at Emerald, "You must do one last illusion during the next fight," she looked at Mercury, "and you can relax and make sure no one interferes. From there I will take over. Understood?"

The two nodded and the evil woman grinned. "Soon, I will take the rest of that Maidens power and kill Ozpin."

 **Beacon Academy: Team RWBY's Dorm**

Two hours had passed and the dorm room still hung with the depressed air that they had came in with. Granted, it had gotten slightly better. Yang had stopped crying and was now enjoying Scout put on hilariously ridiculous cosmetics. Ruby was next to her, laughing a little as Scout put on a hat resembling a cooked chicken called the Wing Mann. Heavy was observing a chess match between Weiss and Medic. Soldier had once again surprised Blake with a large and well written book called _Hamilton._ It was an engrossing book about a young orphan that becomes a great politician and writer of laws when he moves to the great country of America. Spy was standing near the windowsill, smoking his usual cigarette.

The door burst open and in came Engineer and Demoman, carrying a barely conscious Jaune. Behind them, Nora, Ren, Pyro and Sniper filled in.

"Doc!" said Engineer before any of the others could ask what had happened, "Heal up Jaune here!"

Medic stood up from his chess match and adjusted his spectacles. "Of course my hard hatted friend!"

Engineer and Demoman laid him on the ground softly. Medic pulled out his Quick-Fix medi-gun and trained its beam on Jaune. After only a few seconds, the blonde knight sat up looking around him with startled eyes.

"Pyrrha!" he shouted, concern etched in his voice. He tried to stand up, but Demoman forced him to stay sitting.

"Relax lad," Demo soothed, "She's fine. Nora was able to contact her and she told us she was heading to the stadium for her match. Though it is a little early."

Jaune sighed and looked down at his knees as Medic stopped healing him and put away his Quick-Fix. He still didn't know what had he had said wrong and even more concerning, what was in her mind. These thoughts swirled in his mind, but were interrupted as Sniper checked his watch and spoke.

"Mates, when she left it may have been early, but now it might be wise if we start making our way to the bloody stadium before its too late."

The others nodded and began to get ready to leave. Jaune also got up and got his coat, still very worried, but putting it out of his head for now. He would at least see her in the arena.

In two minutes, everyone was ready except for Yang, Scout and Spy. Engineer raised an eyebrow. "You fellas comin' or what?"

Spy looked away from the the view outside the window. "Non. I must stay here to investigate something. Yang her is staying because she is technically not allowed to be in the stadium anymore. And Scout..."

Spy turned to Scout questioningly. Scout sat down next to Yang and looked up at Spy with determination. "Cause my girl needs me shapeshifter. I ain't leavin her to be depressed pally."

There was a slightly stunned silence. No one, especially the other mercenaries, would have thought that the loud mouth, cocky Scout would actually miss out on a fight and stay to comfort someone. Sure, he had bought Yang an incredibly expensive motorcycle, but he could have just been trying to boast about how he could get her stuff. But this was from the heart.

Yang looked at him and smiled, fresh tear appearing. But these weren't sad or depressed tears. These were happy tears. She hurried her head in his chest and sobbed happily. Scout patted her on the back and looked at the others, challenging them to say something.

Then Spy spoke, his voice not mocking or mean but proud, almost like a father.

"You have grown Scout. You have changed since we arrived here," he said simply, smiling down at the speedster. Scout looked shocked for a second. Then he smiled back.

At the door, their was a cough and all turned to see Sniper pointing at his watch. "I hate to interrupt this touching moment you mongrels but we need to get bloody moving if we want to be there in time."

The others around him nodded and they said their farewells before heading out, closing the door behind them.

There was a small silence as the three remaining fighters were left to their own devices. Then Spy sighed and flicked his cigarette out of the open window.

"Well my friends, I must get to some investigating. You two have fun, but please don't do anything naughty. I have no inclination to want to separate to writhing bodies."

And with that he walked out the door, taking out another cigarette as he did so.

Scout and Yang were left alone in a comforting silence. Then Scout turned to the blonde brawler, grinning a little.

"Well babe, whats on ya to do list? I mean ya got me here with you to do stuff and thats always a bonus."

Yang looked at him and her smile suddenly began predatory. Her eyes gleamed slightly. She pushed him down on the bed and laid on top of him.

"Oh we will have some fun."

Scout grinned his usual cocky grin. Then he put on a face and did his best impression of Spy. "Don't do anything naughty though!"

Yang laughed and cupped Scouts face. "I will keep it from going too wild. But, I need some relief and after your caring words a few minutes ago, I must reward you." And with that she pulled Scout into a passionate kiss and they enjoyed themselves, alone and together.

Meanwhile, Spy was walking through the corridors making his way to the dorm room where he had met Cinder Fall for the first time. All the way, he was thinking of what he would find there.

He had been suspicious of Cinder and her crew since the time he met her and now, events were occurring with at least one of her team members tied into it. Not to mention, the strange power he felt when he was near her.

He found the room and saw it, obviously, locked. It needed a keycard to get through. Without breaking a sweat, he pulled out the Red-Tape Recorder, a reel to reel tape recorder, and placed it on the keycard terminal. It sparked for a second and the Red-Tape Recorder began to spell out something. The emergency code to the room, in case the person had lost the keycard.

Once it was done reciting the code, Spy took it off the terminal and typed in the code. The terminal beeped and the door to the dorm room unlocked. Spy took out Ambassador and gently pushed the door open.

The room was like every other Beacon dorm. Nice and well organized with four beds, a bathroom, and a desk for studying. However, unlike most Beacon dorms, there was a board on the wall next to the desk which was littered with papers. The board itself was covered with a type of map and lines were place all over. It reminded Spy of the map he had found in the ruins of the warehouse that he and Pyro had gone back to investigate.

He approached the corner and studied the map closely. To his surprise it was almost identical to the one that he had found. The lines, dots, and circled areas were the exact same to the other one.

"So they did have something to do with Torchwick and Mountain Glenn," Spy mused quietly. He turned his attention to the desk covered in papers and began to look through them. They were all notes on different people at the school and attending the Vytal Tournament. For what a whole forty-five, he tried to find anything concerning anything mysterious or even evil in each paper but failed.

He was getting increasingly frustrated, when he spotted something tucked away in one of the desks overhead drawers. A scroll. He reached for it and took down delicately. He tried to open it but, like the door, it was locked. He sighed and once again took out his Red-Tape Recorder and placed it on the device. To his surprise, the device didn't spark and the recorder didn't not repeat him a code. The scroll was to well guarded.

He put away the Red-Tape Recorder and thought deeply. He suspected that this will have the secret plans that these people were cooking up. After seeing the map on the board, he could tell that these people were evil and were working with criminals such as Roman Torchwick. And now, he most likely had their plans in his hands, but could not unlock it. His normal sapper would just destroy it. Which only left...

He looked at the scroll one more time before, with great annoyance pulled out a strange white sapper with a large blue dot in the center. The moment it was out, the dot moved like an eye and a British voice spoke.

"Ah, hey hey!" said the Ap-Sap.

Spy groaned a little. He hatted this talkative sapper, but it had its moments. Though it was programmed to destroy devices it could also simply just hack into them, at Spy's command.

"Listen up," Spy said, whispering, "I need you to hack into this device and either open it or project its files out of eye of yours so I can examine them. Got it?"

"Yep!" said the Ap-Sap amiably. Spy put on the scroll and the Ap-Sap began mumbling to itself as it began to work.

"Ah, yes. Hard security. Hmm... ah there we go! Okay, now we just need to... oh dear. No that won't work."

Spy waited patiently for a few minutes, trying not to get to frustrated. Finally, the Ap-Sap looked towards Spy with its one blue eye and said, "If I let you use the device, it would encrypt your data and make you easy to find. Should I just project the files and tell where to look in?"

Spy nodded and the Ap-Sap's eye went wide and a blue projection of the files of the Scroll were shown on the wall. Spy stood silent for a second, pondering what to search for. He didn't not what the file would be named. Well might as well start of the obviously wrong and stupid one.

"Search for 'Evil Plans'," he said face palming. It sounded ridiculous just saying it.

"I found 'Evil Plans to Destroy Beacon'," said the Ap-Sap, startling Spy. He hadn't expected anything. But, it seemed he had hit the jackpot. "Open it up."

On the wall a bunch of documents appeared from the file. They were all labeled with steps of the plan. One was named, "Mountain Glenn." The other was named, "Disqualification of participant." Spy told the Ap-Sap to zoom in on that file and skimmed through the contents.

This plan had been done to plant the doubt in peoples minds about Beacon and especially Ozpin about what they thought their. And to disrupt the calm and peacefulness for moment.

Spy looked disgusted and told the Ap-Sap to zoom out and once again looked through documents. There was one called, "Final Step" and he was about to tell the Ap-Sap to zoom in on it, when something caught his eye. Another document. "Maiden Ambush."

Spy stared at the title for a second before ordering the Ap-Sap to enlarge it for him. Inside, the information he found was like a missing puzzle piece. It told of how Cinder, Emerald and Mercury had ambushed the Fall Maiden Amber and had used some type of Grimm to suck out the power and transfer it into Cinder. However, as he remembered from the meeting between Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, Qrow and Pyrrha, Qrow had been able to retrieve Amber before all her power had been taken.

The file also mentioned about a new alliance. After Cinder had gotten most of the power of the Fall Maiden, she had stormed the White Fang hideout in Vacuo and confronted their leader Adam Taurus and had struck an alliance with him. This also soon included the hiring of criminals, most notably Roman Torchwick.

Spy stared at the contents. Everything began to make sense now. All the events leading up to here... were all linked. He told the Ap-Sap to zoom out of the folder and turned to the final folder. "Final Step"

The Ap-Sap opened the file and Spy read it. As his eyes moved through the text, his eyes widened.

"Mon Dieu..." he said quietly.

He had to get Yang and Scout, to tell Yang to contact the others.

He told the Ap-Sap to close the file and then disconnected it from the scroll. He put it away and then grabbed the scroll. As he left the room running, he heard something. It was distant and hardly distinguishable, but still he knew what it was.

Screaming.

 **Vytal Colosseum**

While Spy had been looking through the many dorm room of the evil doers and Yang and Scout made out, the others had made it to the tournament in time to catch the match. Outside, sun had started to set and the light had begun to dim. They had just seated themselves into their usual spots and were getting comfortable, when the announcer spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Bring your hands together for our two competitors tonight!"

There was a roar of applause and cheers as down in the arena below, Pyrrha and Penny came out from opposite sides and walked to the center. Jaune tried to scan Pyrrha's expression from the stands, but could not see anything but a serious and determined face. On the other side, Penny was smiling happily and basically skipping towards the center.

The two shook hands, and then backed up and got into fighting stances. Their was the usual tense silence. Then the gong rang.

Penny immediately unlocked her string controlled swords from her back and used them to lunge forward at her opponent. Pyrrha dodged a few and blocked one with her shield, before pressing forward and stabbing her spear towards Penny's chest. Penny stepped back used her swords to block the stab and push Pyrrha away. She immediately followed up with another all out attack and forced Pyrrha to retreat. Pyrrha used her rifle part of her spear and fired a few shots at Penny, but they were simply blocked by one of the swords.

The crowd cheered as the fight got more and more intense. In one section of the crowd, Emerald sat her eyes fixated on the fight. She knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes and used her semblance.

Back on the arena itself, Pyrrha was dodging acrobatically around Penny's swords, trying not to get impaled. Her incredibly training and skills as a Huntress made her undeterred by this, but her mind was having trouble staying focused. Emotions were sloshing inside of her like a raging sea. She felt terrible for hurting Jaune, even if by accident, and the decision still weighed heavily on her mind.

While in the midst of these thoughts and emotions, she tripped over and fell to the ground. She staggered to her feet instantly and looked at her opponent. She gasped in horror.

Penny was had retracted her swords and had them above her. She was smiling in a very evil way and her arms were up as she was about to pounce. Then above her, ten other swords materialized above her along with her original set. Then another ten. And another, and another. It kept multiplying until there were literally hundreds of swords above her.

Pyrrha was shaking. She didn't know how she could do this. It was insane. She was too scared to call for help. Penny thrust her arms forward and the swords soared straight towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha closed her eyes and in her panic her semblance activated. However, it was much more forceful than she usually did. It took hold of every sword and forced them back towards their original thrower. They then soared past Penny, but the strings connected to them caught around her waist, neck and arms and kept pulling. That is until they went through her synthetic body.

Pyrrha fell to the ground and her eyes seemed to clear. In front of her, their was a sliced up android and only a set of eight swords behind her. She chocked out a gasp. Along with her, the crowd gasped as well. On the arena screen, it showed a simple eight swords being sent by an excitable girl before her opponent sent out a shockwave of magnetic power and forcing the swords to go backward and the strings that connected them to Penny go right thought the synthetic girl.

There was a shocked silence. No one moved. They just stared.

Suddenly, a female voice echoed out of the speakers. Not just in the stadium. Everywhere.

"What a shame. Look at this. A friendly tournament for the kingdoms to celebrate peace over gone wrong. First a competitor attacked a defeated opponent. Then another one got so competitive, it sliced through a secret synthetic of Atlas. To think that Atlas would be so petty as to bring a bio-engineered android with living aura around it to fight in a tournament. However, more importantly, the two competitors that did damage. What do they have in common. They are from Beacon Academy and learn under the headmaster Ozpin. This begs the question of what he teaches the children to do. To kill? To fight without honor? How terrible. But that is enough about that. It is time that the result of the result of the kingdoms continual absentmindedness come forth."

As the voice said this, a loud screeching noise could be heard. People looked around for the source and a giant Nevermore came down onto the stadium and roared down at the people below, unable to get through the protective barrier. People began to scream and the stadium began shake slightly as people began to run as fast they could to the exit.

The group were being jostled by the crowds of people. The mercenaries got the students out of dangerous swarm by the only means they could think of at the time. Heavy grabbed Ruby and Weiss, Soldier grabbed Blake and Ren, and Demoman grabbed Nora and Jaune. Together with the other mercenaries they dropped down into the arena itself and broke through the protective shield that kept the crowds safe from the battles in the arena.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled as they landed and extricated himself from Demomans grip. Pyrrha was motionless. Stunned and terrified at what she had done. Above her the Nevermore was trying to smash its way through the barrier that protected the stadium.

The others ran after Jaune. Ruby was with them and then her scroll rang and she looked to see who it was. Yang. She picked it up and Yangs voice spoke out loudly.

"RUBY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"I'm fine Yang! But everything is going crazy!"

"We know! White Fang and Grimm have begun to attack the city! Me, Scout and Spy are off to help now!"

Ruby stopped and trembled. The city was under attack...

Sniper stopped and saw her trembling. "What is it mate? I get that this is all insane and crap, but now is not the time to stop and think about it!"

Ruby looked up at the mercenary. "White Fang and Grimm are attacking the city and Yang, Scout and Spy are going in to fight!"

That made all the mercenaries and the other members of Team RWBY stop in their tracks. They couldn't just leave Team JNPR here, but their other comrades were going to go out there and fight in a mass scale battle.

Before they could say anything, Nora looked at them and then yelled to them in a very uncharacteristic way.

"Go! We can take care of ourselves here!"

They stared at her disbelievingly. But she gave them a determined look and they nodded. Ruby turned back to her scroll and yelled, "Me, Weiss, Blake and the other mercenaries are on our way. Team JNPR is staying behind to take care of somethings."

Then she and the others, besides Team JNPR, began to run to the exit.

 **General Ironwoods Main Ship**

The soldiers on the ship were enjoying a nice relaxing time until General Ironwood, broadcasted them a message and notified them of the attack. The fleet of Atlesian airships had suddenly become very busy as men began to ready firearms and synthetic Atlesian Soldiers.

In all this chaos, Neo was sneaking around. She was finally going to do what had wanted to do for so long.

She snuck up on two men and easily took them out with her umbrella. She then moved on to another pair of guards and did the same to them. It soon became a pattern and soon every man on the ship had been taken out. There hadn't been that many, and with someone with the skills of Neo, it was basically clockwork.

She smiled as she walked to the back of the ship. There she opened a door leading into a large room with many tiny closed off prison cells. She walked up to one specific one and coded in a code that she had found while taking out the men.

The door opened, revealing a red haired man with black eyeliner around eye and wearing a white suit. And a bowler hat. He was smiling as he saw who had opened the door.

"Ah, about time Neo," drawled Roman Torchwick.

Neo just smiled and held up a scroll.

"Yes, I know, hack the Atlesian Soldiers, I got it."

He got out of the cell and made his way towards the control center of the airship with Neo in toe. Once they arrived to a large room with rows of desks and complicated computers and buttons and a large control table with all the main stuff, he took the scroll and placed in a small slot on the table. The scroll went red and began to infect the system.

Torchwick giggled to himself. Back on the ground, hundreds of Atlesian units that had been firing upon invading Grimm and White Fang had now began turn their fire upon Huntsman and Huntresses that were protecting the city.

"Hahah! What a beautiful gift for being in that awful cell for so long," he gloated. Neo smiled widely, happy to see her master and only real friend free once more.

Torchwick was having a fun old time when, suddenly, the room began to flash red. He looked around to see what could have cause it to do so. Then he was answered by the speaker system.

"Self-destructing air fleet in thirty seconds."

His eyes widened. Neo was also looking terrified. On the control panel, a woman's face appeared.

"Cinder!" Torchwick gasped as he stared at the panel desperately, "Thank god we need help! The ship is going to-"

"Self-destruct?" Cinder said, an evil gleam in her eye. Torchwick nodded and Cinder laughed.

"I know it is Roman. Its supposed to."

Torchwick looked at her angrily.

"WHAT?"

Cinder just smiled at his enraged and terrified face. Behind her, the screams of civilians being slaughtered could be heard, along with sounds of battle and alarms.

"I made it so once the infection spread through the Atlesian forces, all the airships would self-destruct as well. All I needed them to do was infect the soldiers. After that they are useless. Just like you."

With that, the panel went dark leaving Torchwick and Neo to stare at the spot in rage and horror.

"Self-destructing in ten seconds."

The two partners in crime looked up at each other. One last time.

 **City of Vale**

Cinder was still smiling when the entire Atlas Air Force exploded above the city, drawing out more screams.

The city was in pandemonium. Fires had already started to spread as rioting White Fang members and Grimm stormed the streets. Some Huntsman and Huntresses came to fight them, but many had been slain. The forces were rampaging to one single place. Beacon.

Cinder looked towards the school. Her smile broadened.

It had begun.

 **After a week in development, I hope it was worth the wait. Remnants New Mercenaries chapter 18 is here! Lol, aside from Gabe Newell jokes and what not, I do genuinely hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I am very sorry it took some time to post. Now before I leave, I do want to make three shoutouts.**

 **First is that if you guys want me to do review responses, please tell me and I will do so. I haven't till now since I didn't consider this story popular enough or even good enough at that. However, if you people want review responses then I will be more than happy to oblige.**

 **Second is that, though I won't be hosting any sort of game nights like my friend chief of RAGE does, I will leave my steam name out there so if people do want to play TF2 with me, they can. And before anyone asks, no none of my items are for sale.**

 **My steam name is Ellis & Scout  
Look for a deadliest warrior layout with Ellis from L4D2 on one side and Scout from TF2 on the other as thats my avatar.**

 **Finally, I'm going to start a TF2 trivia at the start of each chapter from now on. They will be multiple choice and will talk mostly about weapons. For the people who get the question right in the reviews, I will give them a shoutout in the following chapter. Below is an example of what I will be doing and if you do answer this correctly in the reviews, I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter.**

 **Which Scout weapon allows you to triple jump, without needing to do damage or use another weapon to help you as you double jump.**

 **a) Force-O-Nature**

 **b) Soda Popper**

 **c) Atomizer**

 **d) Winger**

 **This should be a simple one for people who play the game a lot. But yeah this is something I will add now every chapter. Anyway, I think that is all that needs to be said. Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: Welcome back everyone and today, finally, the next real chapter is here! I wanted to give a shoutout to everyone that gave me suggestions and their opinions about the continuation of this story. The reviews touched my heart a lot. Now since I haven't posted in a while, I will post pone the trivia for a little so I can get my bearings. But I'm sure you guys just want to get to the story and I can't really blame you at all. So without further a do, read on my faithful lads!**

 **Vytal Colosseum**

"PYRRHA! PLEASE GET UP!" yelled Jaune as he, Nora and Ren ran towards the shocked fighter. Above them, the Nevermore screeched and pounded on the protective barrier around the stadium. Though it was made to keep out Grimm such as the Nevermore, the barrier was beginning to weaken under the constant abuse from the Nevermore. It would hold out much longer.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled again as he reached her and kneeled next to her, "Please get up! You are in danger!"

Pyrrha turned her head to look at Jaune. He face was gaunt and her eyes glassy. "What have I done Jaune?"

Jaune gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes and spoke in a firm tone. "Nothing. This wasn't your fault. But we must get out of here before-"

Jaune was cut off by a particularly loud screech from the flying Grimm above. He looked up to see it flap up higher and then dive straight down. The moment its long white beak hit the barrier, the barrier shattered and the Nevermore flew down towards the four Huntsman in training. Nora and Ren took out their weapons and began firing at the dive bombing beast to no avail. Jaune grabbed Pyrrha and dragged her away just in time before the Nevermore hit the ground where they were a second ago and creating a large crater in the arena.

"We have to get out of here now!" yelled Ren as he fired his automatic pistols into the cloud of smoke where the Nevermore had crashed, "We have to find the others and help them."

Pyrrha looked up a little surprised. "Where are the others?"

"Defending the city from the invading Grimm and White Fang," said Jaune as he stood up and helped his girlfriend to her feet. "They need our help. Are you ready?"

Pyrrha was still recovering from what had happened. She didn't know if she could actually be of use when her emotions were so jumbled. But Jaune was here, helping her get through it. She looked at him defiantly and drew her weapons.

Behind them the. Nevermore roared once more and emerged from the crater it had created. However before it could attack the team, it was hit by a barrage of screeched and fell back once more into the crater. Team JNPR looked behind them to see Team CVFY running towards them, their weapons out. As they passed them, Coco stopped next to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Go! We will take care of things here!" she yelled and not waiting for an answer she charged after her team.

Team JNPR began to run towards the exit of the arena. They made it without any further incident and exited the arena to the outside of the stadium where the airships usual lay waiting. However, when they looked around, they could not see a single airship. Jaune groaned.

"Oh no... How the hell are going to get down there? And I swear if someone mentions landing strategies for jumping I'm going to rip out my hair."

His team looked at each other, trying to think of any other way. Nora was about to tell Jaune that it was the only possible way to get down, when a small white airship arrived at one of the docks. The side hatch opened and revealed General Ironwood beckoning them in.

"Get inside now! I will take you down to the battlefield!"

Team JNPR did not need to be told twice. They rushed in and Ironwood closed the hatch behind them and sat at the wheel and immediately began driving the airship down towards Vale.

"How is the fight going sir?" asked Ren as they took a seat around the general in the co pilot seats. Ironwood didn't turn away from the steering wheel but through the reflection of the airship windshield, his face hardened.

"Our Atlesian Soldiers have turned against us. Their programming has been hacked into and has caused them to fight with the enemy. Not only that but right after the entire Atlas air navy that was stationed over Vale was made to self-destruct. We have a few fully fledged Huntsman and Huntresses fighting, but mostly it is the Huntsman in training from Beacon that make up most of our forces."

Jaune looked at the general, his eyes filled with concern. "Please don't tell we have had many or any casualties sir."

General Ironwoods face slackened and he looked down.

"Many students and have been slaughtered. Even adult Huntsman have begun to be torn through by the massive army that has attacked the city. If that wasn't bad enough, these monsters are not sparing any citizens. They are tearing through streets and houses, killing everything in their path."

Their was a dark silence as the general drove them through the cloudy sky towards the fire and smoke that was Vale. It was one thing to think that they would kill adult Huntsman, but children? And innocent bystanders?

The general looked up once more and he stared at his reflection through the windshield. "However, we do have something that has kept us from all out defeat so far."

Team JNPR looked up at the general a little surprised. Ironwood shook his head a little and let out a shallow chuckle.

"I never thought I would actually be happy to have mercenaries on our side. But I guess these men are a bit different from standard mercenaries. These men have literally been our best source of defense and attack so far. Their weapons and experience in the battlefield has made them an incredible asset to our side. And though they are incredibly violent, killing White Fang members and tearing through Grimm and Atlesian Soldiers, its nothing compared to the atrocities that the other side has committed."

Jaune sat up a little and looked at the general. "Are all nine mercenaries together?"

General Ironwood rose an eyebrow but nodded. "Yes. I did see them meet up at the entrance to Beacon. Their your friends also met up and together they have been the reason that Beacon itself has not been overrun. Speaking of which, we are almost there."

Ironwood steered the airship down towards the gates of Beacon where Team JNPR could see their friends back up against the gates fighting off the horde of Grimm, Faunus, and Atlesian Soldiers. They landed and Team JNPR jumped off the airship and immediately were sucked into the fight. Ironwood closed the ship and then flew off to find people in need of assistance.

The fight itself was a gruesome one. While Team JNPR met up with the reunited Team RWBY and fought off a few stray enemies, the real fighting was with the mercenaries. And there had been some serious changes to their load outs.

Scout was running about the enemy ranks, to fast for them to hit him, and taking pot shots at his foes with his shining Australium Scattergun while laughing maniacally. A few Atlesian Soldiers saw the Scatterguns usefulness at close range and began to back up and fire at Scout from a far. Scout simply switched out to his Unusual Festive Shot To Hell Pistol with a Isotope effect on it and picked off the Atlesian Soldiers. Then he took out his Australium Force-O-Nature and ran straight towards a large White Fang member and fired both shots in the guns clip into the faunus's head. The terrorists head exploded, sending meaty chunks everywhere that also sprayed blood. Scout jump back from the gory splash zone, taunting his opponents mercilessly. A Ursa tried to strike the Bostonian from behind, but Scout simply ducked down and took out his Batsaber and broke the Grimm's neck with a skillful flip over its head and striking it straight in the neck. He landed behind the dead Ursa and taking out his Australium Scattergun once more, he charged back into the fray.

To say that Soldier was causing havoc would have been an understatement. He had chosen to equip his Australium Rocket Launcher and was right now in the process of blowing any enemy in his way, no matter if they were human, faunus, robot, or monster. Body parts, blood, and guts flew around him as he screamed his battle cry at the top of his voice. However, his recklessness was causing him to take some damage from many sides and slowly wearing him down. Luckily, he had an easy solution that would not just heal him a little but also kill more enemies at the same time. He switched out his Australium Rocket Launcher and brought out his Australium Black Box. Using the health give back on every hit, he fired rockets at his enemies and healing himself while destroying the opposition. When he had easily cleared his area, Medic ran over quickly and trained his Australium Medic-Gun onto Soldier and healed the patriotic maniac fully before running back into the fray to heal others. Soldier was about to equip his Australium Rocket Launcher once more, when a large Beowolf leaped out of no where and tacked him to the ground. It bared its fangs as it looked down at Soldier. Suddenly, a loud shot rang out and the Beowolf felt something down in its stomach. It looked down to see that it had no stomach anymore. Just a hole and few bones and black blood dripping from where it had been and a Unusual Festive Shotgun with a Cool effect pointing straight at the hole. The Grimm slid off as Soldier stood up, dusting himself off and finally re-equipping his Australium Rocket Launcher before charging into the fight once more.

Pyro was having fun giving happiness to the enemy. Correction, Pyro was having fun being a Nazi burning Jews at a concentration camp... thats more accurate. He had equipped his Australium Flamethrower and ran straight at the enemy, laughing joyous as it saw them burn. Though for it, it was seeing them laughing happily as they were shown what happiness and magic was. Its opponents didn't last long and ended up writhing in the floor in agony as the flames consumed their body and turned it into ashes. One Death Stalker was able to stay alive after being set on fire and charged after the mysterious pyromaniac. However, Pyro had sensed a motion behind it, most likely all those years of Spy checking at the Gravel Wars, and equipping its Australium Axtinguisher and, turning around, smashed the blade down on the burning scorpion like Grimm's head. The Death Stalker screeched in pain as the weapon carved through it head and out the other side. Its corpse went limp and burned down to join its brethren. In ashes.

Drunk men on the battle field isn't unheard of. Drunk men with golden weapons and a killer skill? Not so much. Demoman had equipped his Australium Grenade Launcher and randomly launched pipes (grenades) into the crowd of enemies, cackling madly as they blew up into smithereens. He did this for quite a while, causing mayhem in the enemy ranks. However, after around the sixth volley of grenades, he realized he had run out of ammo. He switched out to his Australium Sticky Bomb Launcher and fired the sticky bombs at the feet of the incoming crowd of attackers. His foes looked down at the spiky mines and looked back up at the drunken scotsman. Demo simply smiled and donated the bombs sending bits and pieces of everyone splattering all over once again. He laughed once more and was about to run over to Engineer, who had a Dispenser up, to refill his ammo when a large burly White Fang member approached him, wielding a large. broadsword. The faunus swung it around menacingly and stared at Demoman with hard eyes. Demoman paused for a second looking at this new adversary before grinning and taking out his Australium Eyelander. The two opponents circled each other slowly, swords held before them. After a few seconds, the White Fang member screamed a battle cry and ran forward, sword above him. Demoman just smirked and rose his Australium Eyelander and blocked the strike. The swords collided and glanced off each other. Demoman took no time to let his opponent recover himself and slashed across the faunus's stomach. Faunus howled in pain as the sword sliced a deep gash in his stomach, revealing a small part of the large intestine. The White Fang member breathed heavily and tried to raise his sword once more but Demoman just laughed and raised his Australium Eyelander high and, with one swift slash, he decapitated his foe. The headless corpse fell to its knees and lay on the ground, slowly oozing blood from the sliced veins and arteries showing out of the neck. Demoman sheathed his Australium Eyelander and stood silent for a second as a moment of respect for his adversary, before taking out his Australium Sticky Bomb Launcher once more and sticky jumping away towards Engineer.

Our favorite Sandvich eating Soviet mercenary was busy firing his highly lethal Australium Tomislav right at the enemy, causing them to fall down bleeding from various bullets holes all over the body. Heavy laughed as a few Grimm tried to jump over the bullets only for Heavy to adjust his aim slightly and catch them mid leap and send them back down in a heap of black Swiss cheese. However, the enemy realized that they would need something more durable to get though Heavy's column of death. Heavy was just finishing off a pack of Beowolfs that had tried to surround him when loud booming steps sounded. He stop firing his Australium Tomislav and looked to see a Atlesian Knight (one of those mechs from the warehouse invasion) charging down the street towards him. As it approached, gatling guns came out of its shoulders and began to fire at the Soviet mercenary. Heavy ducked behind a wall as the bullets fired at his position. He sighed a little and winced as he realized he had been hit quite a few times. He looked up to see if Medic was anywhere nearby. When he couldn't find his German comrade, he just shrugged and traded his Australium Tomislav for a Festive Sandvich. He took a bite out of the Christmas themed snack and his health filled right back to full. Once he was done he peeked around the corner to see the Atlesian Knight trying to find where he had hidden. Heavy quietly took out his Australium Mini-Gun, he need the faster firing speed to take out this enemy, and reving it behind the wall he slowly walked out from behind his cover and instantly started firing. The mech was taking by surprise and tried to return fire, but Heavy had gotten the jump on it and the Australium Mini-Gun's bullets had already began to tear through the mech without any trouble and reducing it to scrap metal in less then ten seconds. Heavy stopped firing and looked down at his Australium Mini-Gun and then cradled it like a baby. He loved his guns.

When you are defending a certain point, stationary buildings are an incredible asset. Such as Dispensers... or Sentry's. Engineer had immediately set up a Sentry gun and used his Australium Wrench to quickly upgrade it to level three, using rubble, scarp metal from dead Atlesian Soldiers, and armor from White Fang members as metal to upgrade. When the enemy first charged in, seeing only a few people protecting the entrance to Beacon, they were sure they could easily overwhelm... only to hear a beeping sound from the corner and seeing a large red Sentry gun with twin Gatling guns and a box that fired four rockets. Their had been a spilt second silence before the Sentry opened fire and cleared the entire wave of enemies. Engineer just stood beside his contraption and laughed as he hit the Sentry with his Australium Wrench to reload the bullets and rockets in the building. After, as his teammates began charging in themselves, he placed down a Dispenser for his team, to heal up if Medic wasn't around but more importantly refill their ammo, and quickly upgraded it. By the time it was done, his comrades were running back and forth from his little nest and the battlefield, thanking him happily for the aid. All was going great... that is until a Atlesian Knight came around and launched a few rockets at his Sentry. Engineer took out his Rescue Ranger and fired at the Sentry to heal it as it got attacked, but it was no use and his contraption was blow to shreds. The mech that had destroyed the Texan's beloved sentry now turned to him and lined up the shot. However, Engineer just smiled and replaced his Rescue Ranger with his Australium Frontier Justice. Since his sentry had killed many enemies before being taken out, the gun he was holding was crackling with revenge crits. Engineer smiled and raised the gun and fired all three shots from its clip at the Atlesian Knight. In normal circumstances, this may have down a bit of damage but not enough to be very significant. However, these were crits. Three times the power. The shots tore through the mech like it was made out of paper and it fell, smoking slightly and completely defeated. Engineer reloaded his Frontier Justice, chuckling slightly, before turning to his Dispenser and collected some metal. Then he proceeded to erect another sentry.

The general ideology is that doctors in war are very easy targets and are easy to dispatch. That is true in many cases. Except for a certain German doctor. Medic was laughing hysterically as he used his Australium Blutsauger to fire syringes into the enemy lines. They weren't as effective as bullets, a large amount can easily take out a few people. Not to mention, when these syringes hit an opponent, Medic would automatically heals him a small amount of health. This makes the Blutsauger a prime weapon for battles and when Medic needs to defend himself against more then one enemy. However, he knew he couldn't just kill all day with his Blutsauger and after finishing off one more poor White Fang member with a couple of syringes to the neck, he equipped his Australium Medi-Gun and began to run to his teammates that needed healing. As he did so, enemies would try to pick him off, only to get blown away by the other mercenaries or syringed to death by the Australium Blutsauger. For a while, Medic followed this pattern until he finally healed enough to build his Übercharge meter to max. He grinned his sadistic grin and turned to the nearest mercenary. It was Heavy. Medic cackled insanely as he trained the healing beam on Heavy and popped the Über. He and Heavy both began to shine a metallic red color and Heavy roared with laughter as he revved his Australium Mini-Gun and fired at the helpless attackers who did not fully realize what had happened. By the time they did, they were long gone. They piled around the dynamic duo as they murdered them mercilessly. Finally after eight seconds, thought it had seemed like hours, the Über fizzled out and left Medic and Heavy standing and a large pile of bodies. Medic looked below his feet at the corpses he was currently standing on. He loved his job.

Sniper was having a grand time. He stood next to Engineer's nest and had equipped his Australium Sniper Rifle and was currently putting bullets through the skull of every enemy that passed his scope. He grinned as he sniped another enemy, his one hundred and fiftieth. He was reloading his gun when he noticed a few red dots pointed towards his face. Realizing what they were, he ducked down behind Engineer's Dispenser as the enemy snipers shot at where he had been. Sniper took a moment to gather himself before quickly peeking over the top of the Dispenser and sniped one of the snipers. The shot hit is mark, striking the opponent right through the eye and causing him to fall off his perch, blood spilling from the new hole in his head. The red dots of the other snipers turned to face Sniper once more, but he was ready and quickly took out another before once again ducking behind the Dispenser. However, this time when he checked to see if the enemy sniper had moved on, he saw that the red dot was fixed on his position and most likely wouldn't move and was tracking the whole area around him. Sniper thought for a second before he got an idea. Crouching, he army crawled to a bunch of corpses near the Dispenser and hid under them. He slipped into the pile of bodies, ignoring the rotting flesh of dead faunus and humans. He noticed that a White Fang members body was twitching slightly. He just stared at it emotionlessly and took out his Australium SMG. He raised the gun and fired a few bullets into the dying faunus's body. The faunus gurgled for a second before falling completely limp. Sniper looked at it for a second longer, checking if the faunus was indeed dead, before switching back to his Australium Sniper Rifle and poking a small hole through the mass of bodies in front of him, he looked from inside his corpse fort at the enemy sniper who hadn't noticed that he had moved. Sniper smiled and aimed.

The teams expert espionage was in the midst of a complicated but very effective loop. Equipping his Dead Ringer trinket and his Australium Knife, he would disguise as an enemy and blend right in. He wouldn't stab immediately, but wait for a very good opportunity to cause confusion instead of just outright killing. When these moments came, he would backstab the nearest foe and losing his disguise. He would continue backstabbing until the enemy finally noticed him and turned their attention on him. At this moment he would switch to his Australium Ambassador and fire a few shots into the enemy line, killing a few. However, when the Grimm, Atlesian Soldiers, and White Fang seemed to be on top of him, he would just smile and take out his Dead Ringer. Letting a stray bullet hit him, he would leave a fake corpse behind and run back around the enemy line again, meanwhile disguising again. Once he uncloaked, the cycle would begin once more. At few points, he would take out his sapper and sap a few Atlesian Soldiers, but it wasn't to high on the priority list and it was much easier to kill them instead.

While our nine brave and brutal mercenaries were fighting off an army of opponents, the students had regrouped inside the gates of Beacon. They hadn't wanted to leave the mercenaries on their own, but Engineer had insisted that they could take care of them selves and to either get someplace safe or protect another part of the school.

Pyrrha was feeling slightly better as she was hugged by a very worried Team RWBY and smiled a little. There were words of sympathy and comfort thrown around a little and for a moment, the eight future Huntsman and Huntresses forgot that they were, in fact, in the middle of a war.

Pyrrha was just letting go of a very tearful Ruby when she noticed a man with gray hair, green suit, spectacles and a cane running towards them. Her smile melted off as Professor Ozpin rushed towards them.

"Thank Remnant your all alright!" he said as he stopped in front of them panting slightly. He did look genuinely relieved, but his eyes were serious and gray. Pyrrha had a feeling what was about to happen and she gulped. She still didn't know if she would be able to, but right now there really was no other option. Her worries and fears were confirmed when Ozpin looked directly at her and spoke.

"We must go Miss Nikos. I don't think I need to explain much more."

She looked around at her loving friends. The first friends she had had for so long. After being known as a celebrity in Mistral, she had been ostracized by her fellow peers, due to her being so intimidating. She had never wanted to push people away, but in the end she had left for Beacon friendless. Then she had met Jaune and the others. They had lighted on her life and made her happier then ever before. She now looked at Jaune, tears flowing down her cheeks. Jaune looked at her and then at Ozpin and his face hardened.

"Look, I don't care where your taking her, I'm coming with," he said with such a stern voice that everyone stared at him. He was talking to the headmaster of Beacon after all.

However, Ozpin didn't seem to mind. He just looked and Jaune and nodded. Pyrrha silently thanked both Jaune for offering to go with her and Ozpin for agreeing.

"Fine. But we need to go now!" he said earnestly.

The others looked incredibly confused as Ozpin and began to ran back towards the academy, Jaune and Pyrrha in toe. Yang yelled after them, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"No time to explain!" Pyrrha yelled back not stopping.

Team RWBY, Nora and Ren exchanged confused looks. Then Ruby gripped her scythe, a determined look in her eye. "Lets follow them and make sure nothing holds them up. It seems they were in a hurry to get somewhere and it wouldn't help them if they had to fight off enemies."

Everyone nodded and ran after the other three, leaving the mercenaries to deal with on coming army.

* * *

Cinder stood on a roof overlooking the Beacon grounds and watched as Ozpin ran towards the school followed by two students. A little behind them, more students ran behind them with their weapons drawn acting as some type of guard.

Behind Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Adam Taurus stood silently. Behind them, the city of Vale burned and cried out in pain as the armies of Grimm, White Fang and Atlesian Soldiers stormed the streets. All had gone to plan. Now for the main event.

As she watched Ozpin and the two students enter the school, Cinders lip curled into a sinister grin. She turned around and looked at her comrades.

"It will all be over soon," she said with the sinister grin still on her face, "all we need to do now is do commence the final part of the operation. You three will personally keep the anybody else from entering the academy while I go in and follow Ozpin and his retched pigs. Afterward you will wait for my signal and-"

She was interrupted by a strange black portal suddenly appearing next to them. From inside, three men stepped out and the portal closed behind them. The first was a man with short black and gray hair. He also has a mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes.

The second was a large, muscular man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat and a large belt. His pants are black and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

The last one was a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

They stood quietly for a second, regarding the ravaged city with different expressions. The mustached man stared with a small grin on his face. The muscular man stared with a passive face, expressing now real emotion. The pale man giggled in excitement at the carnage and barely contained himself from laughing hysterically.

Finally Cinder cleared her throat, her face contorted in suppressed rage. "What are you doing here?"

The three men turned to look at her and exchanged bemused looks. The mustached man was the one to break the short pause.

"We have been sent here by our mistress. It seems she wants to make sure that all is done to perfection... understandably."

Cinders eyes glowed with a dangerous glow as she glared daggers at the man. He simply smirked and looked towards the entrance to Beacon academy which was now being guarded by Team RWBY, Nora, Ren. He didn't seem to mind the death glare that was being directed at him.

"I don't need your help," Cinder said threw gritted teeth, "You might as well go back through and tell Salem-"

"I would not say anymore," said the muscular man, his voice low and serious, "she sent us here. There must be a reason. We must obey."

Cinder turned to him and was about argue until she realized he had a point. The mistress would not be to happy if Cinder send back the three men and disobeyed her orders. She sighed and turned back to the school. "No matter, the plan still goes the same. I will be the one to take the maidens power and kill Ozpin."

The mustached man rolled his eyes. "Of course. Now let us-"

Before he could finish, a bright flash of light blinded them all for a second. When the burning feeling in their eyes subsided, they looked to see two figures standing where the flash of light had appeared. Before any of them could say a thing, one of the figures yelled furiously.

"YOU LYING BITCH!"

Cinder looked to see Roman Torchwick and Neo both standing there, alive and intact. Roman was glaring at her angrily sputtering nonsense, his knuckles white from gripping his cane so hard. Next to him, Neo was a bit calmer but she didn't have her signature smile.

Mercury laughed a little as he saw the thief try to string words together. Roman turned to him angrily and pointed his cane at the gray haired teen making him stop laughing and stare at the irate man.

Before the situation could escalate anymore, the mustached man cleared his throat and everyones attention went to him. He looked at Roman and smiled and held out his hand in a gentlemanly sort of fashion.

"You must be the notorious Roman Torchwick. I have to say I am very impressed with what you have done for our cause."

Roman ignored the offered handshake and turned his cane towards the man. "Who the hell are you then?"

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Arthur Watts. Me and my colleagues here are have come from the mistress herself to make sure that the final part of the operation goes smoothly. I am glad to see that you were able to escape that suicide mission that Cinder made you go through, no doubt with the help of your little friend here," he gestured to Neo who flashed him her usual seductive smile, "Your expertise in stealing and causing mayhem in the news would be very useful in the future."

Roman began to calm down a little as Watts praised him and eventually lowered his cane entirely to let the man speak. When Watts finished, Roman let out a small chuckle and stared back at Cinder.

"See? Why can't you be like him eh?"

Cinder growled in annoyance. Watts just smiled and turned his attention to the leader of the White Fang who had been silent throughout these events. "So you are the famous Adam Taurus that Cinder here was able to recruit to our side? Hmm, I must say your faunus are very loyal to you."

Adam nodded towards Watts. "They will go to whatever lengths to see our people finally equal. Even if the cost is death."

Watts nodded and then turned to his two companions that had come through the portal with him. "So Hazel and Tyrian, what do you think of our team? Is it worthy of our mistress?"

The muscular man called Hazel, looked at each person in turn before nodding slowly. "As long as they are ready to go through any obstacle in their path, I say that they are worthy."

The pale man called Tyrian just laughed maniacally. "Our goddess has her own preferences and if she decides they are unworthy, then they are!"

He giggled a little as Emerald and Mercury gave him frightened looks. Adam just looked away staring at the teens in front of the academy entrance. Roman and Neo had also turned to stare in the same direction. Cinder glared at the three men one more time before also turning to the task at hand.

"Alright," she said her voice curt, "All of you will distract the teens down there while I make my way inside. Obviously they are small fry, but they have been a thorn in my neck for a while."

Watts smirked. "A couple of kids keeping you down Cinder?"

Cinder fought the urge to blast Watts with some glass Dust. She breathed deeply before continuing, "Once I am down with the maiden and Ozpin, I will come back to where you guys are fighting and show them the true terror of the Grimm. And then... it will be just the beginning."

* * *

"So... does anyone know what they were talking about?" asked Yang as she stood in front of the entrance to Beacon alongside her friends. The others shook their heads. Ruby looked at her sister and said, "Well it must have been very important for the fight. I mean since we are in the middle of an invasion."

Ren nodded. "Yeah, maybe its some sort of secret weapon they have in store and Pyrrha maybe the one to use since she's very powerful."

"Then why wouldn't one of the staff members use this weapon or better yet Ozpin?" asked Weiss. The teens fell into thoughtful silence. Despite the sounds of fire, fighting, and occasionally screaming, it was quite calm for them. Around them there was nothing out of the ordinary and so far nothing had come to attack. Until now.

Suddenly Blake perked up and then looked to a certain spot quite a distance away. She narrowed her eyes. She had sworn she had sensed something there. Maybe it was just a-

"Hey guys!"

Everyone readied their weapons and pointed it a spot a few meters away only to find a blond monkey faunus with his hands up in surrender and yelling, "DON'T SHOOT!"

The group blinked for a second.

"Sun? What are you doing here?" asked Blake.

Sun lowered his hands and scratched the back of his neck with one. "Well, me and Neptune were walking through the streets of Vale when the attack started. Neptune got caught up with saving some civilians. I was about to help him when I was forced back by a couple of large Ursa's. I led them on a while goose chase and finally led them to those nine friends of yours who killed them easily. Then told me to go and find you and here I am."

There was moments pause before Blake sighed. "Well at least what I sensed was nothing bad-"

"FOR THE GODDESS!"

A white figure darted from the spot and flew straight towards the group of teens. They scattered and he landed on all fours right where they had been with the teens now around him. He got up and cackled at delight at the future Huntsman and Huntresses. On his arms he had equipped wrist blades that were also automatic pistols.

Tyrian straightened up and looked around at the seven teens who were pointing their weapons at him. He giggled a little and then smiled maniacally.

"Who's first?"

Before any of the teens could do anything, a blinding light flashed next to Tyrian suddenly and blinded them. Once the light cleared, Emerald, Mercury, Adam, Watts, Hazel, Roman, Neo and Cinder were standing there. Cinder looked towards her comrades, nodded, and then ran into the academy before any of the teens could see. Once the teens could see they were met with the eight new threats. They all once again readied themselves and focused their weapons on their new opponents.

There was a slight pause as everyone sized each other up. Yang glared at Mercury and Neo who just smiled tauntingly at her. Blake looked at Adam with a strange mixture of fear and determination in her eye. Ruby glared at Roman Torchwick. This silence continued for almost a minute. Then Tyrian repeated in a quiet but manic voice.

"Who's first?"

Yang roared with all the pent up anger since the Vytal Tournament match against Mercury and instantly activated her semblance. She charged at Mercury and Neo and the three of them fell back a few meters away and began to brawl.

Blake was next to attack and she went straight for Adam and began to slash at him with her small sword and he blocked with his longsword and they began to trade blows while dodging around each other acrobatically.

Weiss summoned a glyph under her feet and propelled herself forward towards Emerald who brought up her two kusarigama and they also began to trade quick blows.

Ren and Nora nodded to each other before separating with Nora swinging her weapon towards Hazel and Ren quickly running towards Watts and firing his dual pistols rapidly. Hazel blocked the strike easily by just raising his arm and Watts dodged the oncoming attack with quick and nimble movements.

Sun jumped in and swung his staff at Tyrian who dodged and laughed maniacally as he began to engage the faunus in combat.

Ruby looked at her friends fighting and a tear welled up in her eye. They were all fighting a losing fight. Even she could tell that these opponents were of a higher caliber then them. But she would not let them fight alone. She turned to look at the last remaining villain. Roman stood their regarding his cane smugly, waiting for Ruby to attack. Ruby griped her scythe tightly and then before she could back out, she charged in.

* * *

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Ozpin, Pyrrha and Jaune all ran out and ran through the Vault. Jaune looked around in awe as they ran, but he knew that he couldn't linger for long. They reached the opposite of the room quickly. The machine with the current maiden inside one of the cockpits was still untouched and Ozpin immediately went to a control panel in between the two cockpits and began typing hurriedly.

"Alright, we don't have much time! Miss Nikos please get inside the other cockpit," Ozpin said as he pushed a few more buttons and the empty cockpit opened.

Pyrrha stared for a second before looking back at Jaune who was pale with anxiety. She couldn't leave him. But she had to.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked shakily.

She pulled him and kissed him passionately. She could feel tears trickling down her face as she did so. When she let go, he was staring open mouthed.

"I love you Jaune," she said and then turned and entered the cockpit. Jaune shook himself out of his trance and watched tearfully as his girlfriend was seated into the cockpit and the lid closed. They exchanged a look of love as Ozpin began to type once more.

"Alright the transferring procedure will begin in just a moment," he then turned to Jaune and his eyes were full of sympathy. "I am very sorry Mister Arc. I truly am."

Jaune couldn't respond. He was too sad and broken to reply.

Ozpin keyed in a few last commands and the machine began to rumble with life. In the cockpit with the maiden, a strange light was being sucked out and funneled into a pipe connected to Pyrrha's cockpit and it went into Pyrrha. She screamed as the massive power began to enter her system. Jaune ran towards the cockpit and pounded on the glass as he saw her girlfriend being pumped with godlike power. He began to sob as he watched his one and only girlfriend be taken from him for a good but dangerous cause.

Suddenly, a black arrow flew through the air and pierced through the maidens cockpit and into her heart. The maiden gasped for a second before going completely limp. The machine began to send out and alarm and malfunction as the power that had been going into Pyrrha was suddenly coming out of her and flowing straight towards the woman who had shot the arrow. After a few seconds, the machine exploded, expelling Pyrrha into Jaunes arms and causing them both to fall to the floor.

Pyrrha blinked groggily as she looked down to see the tear stained face of her boyfriend. She didn't feel any different. Had something happened? She looked down at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at something else and she turned to see what he was staring at. Her heart skipped a beat.

Cinder Fall was levitating in the air as the godlike power of the fall maiden was entering her body. She laughed triumphantly as the power seeped into her and made her feel whole and powerful. She had finally gotten all the power, not just a part, but all of it. A few meters in front of her Ozpin was watching her with cold eyes. He had unslung his cane from his hip and was now holding it in front of him like a weapon.

After a few minutes, all the power had been transferred into Cinders body. She remained floating but with a new aura of energy around her. She regarded herself for a second taking in the power. Then she looked down at Ozpin and smirked.

"Well dear Ozpin... it seems you have failed this time."

Ozpin didn't respond to her. Instead he turned to the two teens who had begun to stand up and ready their weapons.

"Go! Do not try and fight!" he yelled towards them. Pyrrha and Jaune hesitated for a second but Ozpin's cold expression prompted them to move. They ran past Cinder and towards the elevator. Cinder paid no heed to them and let them go. Her focus was solely on Ozpin.

"Lets finish this Ozpin. Time to die."

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune ran outside Beacon to find a mini war being held in front.

Yang was trading blows with Mercury while trying to hit Neo at the same time. However, it was basically impossible to do both at the same time. Mercury was able to find openings frequently due to Yang losing focus on him and trying to land a hit on Neo. Neo herself had no problem dodging the attacks Yang sent her way and was even to hit her a few times with her parasol before retreating back. Yang had stupidly attacked both of them at the same time and was now paying for it. Her aura was depleting steadily as she continued to take abuse from both sides.

Nearby, Blake was struggling to keep Adam from slicing her in two. She had switched from close combat to ranged very quickly after they had started. She was jumping around him and firing her pistol, but it wasn't a particular powerful weapon and Adam was able to simply block the bullets with his longsword as he advanced towards her with a hungry look on his face.

Weiss was clashing blades with Emerald and seemed to be able to keep up a steady fight with no real problems. However, Emerald was a bit more quicker and was easily more nimble. She skipped around the heiress and slashed with her two kusarigama causing Weiss's defenses to weaken ever so slightly and sometimes even landing hits. This tactic was incredibly effective and the heiress was slowly losing aura.

Nora was having very big problems. Her very powerful attacks that could one shot a team of training Huntsman or Huntresses was failing to do any sort of damage to Hazel. Every time she swung her weapon in hammer form at him, he simply blocked it with a forearm and pushed her away. When she tried her grenade launcher form he simply grabbed the grenades out of the air and crushed them. He would rarely attack her but every once in a while he would punch her away when she tried to attack him. These punches were few but incredibly powerful and were dropping Nora's aura significantly.

Ren hadn't been hit once yet. But he hadn't been able to hit his opponent either. Despite his increased efforts to hit Watts, the man was two quick. But the worst part was that the man wasn't even trying to fight back. He just dodged and smirked at Ren who was getting increasingly more annoyed but more importantly, tired. Watts was trying him out so much that it was taking its toll on Rens aura. So despite not being hit, he was losing just as much as everyone else.

Sun was getting the crap beaten out of him. He had fully underestimated his opponent when charging in and had paid for it dearly. Tyrian was maniacally bouncing him around and slicing at him periodically running Suns aura down. He could have been quicker and finished off Sun in a few minutes but he had decided to have some fun. In fact, for anyone fighting Watts, Hazel and Tyrian this was the case. They could have easily beaten their opponents but had decided to drag it out. By the time Jaune and Pyrrha had come out, Sun was covered in cut and bruises and his aura was at the end of its tether.

Finally, Ruby was clashing with Roman. Scythe against cane. She was doing markedly better then the others as she had gotten a weaker opponent but she wasn't doing very well either. Despite Roman usually being quite inadequate in battle, him almost dying had given him quite an adrenaline and an anger to spurt out. This was able to help him power himself up a little and get the upper hand against the young reaper. He had scored some well placed shots with the gun part of his cane and had been able to bludgeon Ruby a few times, lowering her aura a substantial amount. She had been able to fight back and get her own hits in, but she was starting to get weak and tired.

Jaune and Pyrrha watched the fights go one for a few moments before they exchanged looks and nodded. Then they both separated to help the ones in most trouble. Pyrrha went straight to Yang and aided the brawler by fending of Neo and allowing Yang to fully focus on Mercury. Jaune ran towards Ren and, unsheathing his sword, he swung at Watts's back. However, Watts sensed the approaching opponent and dodged quickly tutting a little as Jaune missed and stumbled over himself a little.

"Now thats not fair," Watts smirked as Jaune straightened up once more and turned to face him, "fight like a real Huntsman would. Face to face."

Jaune gritted his teeth. Beside him, Ren staggered to his feet and with some difficulty lifted his pistols. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He gave Jaune a sidelong glance and laughed out, "He's too fast."

Jaune didn't respond and just kept glaring at Watts. Watts just continued to smirk at him, silently mocking him. Before either of them could make a move, they all heard a cry of agony and all heads turned to see Blake on her back on the floor. She was sporting a large gash on her forehead and her cat ears were bleeding from being smacked and cut at. Above her, Adam loomed, his longsword raised. His face was one of complete anger and he opened his mouth and roared at the cat faunus in front of him.

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN SOMETHING BLAKE! WE COULD HAVE RULED TOGETHER AND BROUGHT EQUALITY TO OUR RACE! I LOVED YOU! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO BE A FILTHY TRAITOR DIDN'T YOU? A DISGRACE TO YOUR KIND! I WILL BE DOING US A FAVOR BY SLAUGHTERING YOU RIGHT HERE!"

Blake cowered under him, moaning slightly. The fear she had felt going in was now all over her. Yang punched Mercury aside and screamed at Adam.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!"

Adam ignored her and raised his longsword high. Yang tried to charge towards him but Mercury stopped her with kick to the back and sent her sprawling. Many of the others tried to aid their friend as well, only to be thwarted by the enemy.

"DIE!"

Adam brought down the blade and it cut right though Blake's skull. Blood gushed from the open cut to her head. The blood rushed out and covered her now pale and lifeless face.

There was a terrible silence as the group of Beacon students stared at their once quiet but strong comrade. Adam pull the blade out of Blake's skull and cleaned it with a relish. He laughed as he did so, ignoring the devastated shrieks from Blake's friends and the numerous death threats. He turned to face these people and to give them the same treatment when he heard a strange noise. A loud electronic whooshing sound behind him. He turned around and his mouth fell open.

There stood Blake, bleeding from the cuts that he had given her during the fight but not dead. She was completely alive and looking at him with the upmost of hatred. In her right hand she carried a small golden pocket watch.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" Adam asked, still at full volume.

Despite her anger and pain, Blake actually managed a small smile. She held up the gold pocket watch and said in a shaky voice. "You can always count on your friends saving you."

Before Adam could question her further he heard the same noise again behind him and whirled around to see a man in a red suit and red balaclava. Spy stood there glaring at the man before him for a second before unfolding his Australium Knife.

"I'm going to gut you like a Cornish game hen," he said, his voice dripping with venom. Adam raised his longsword but Spy was quick and slashed at his arm and he cried in pain and dropped his longsword. The cut had been so quick and powerful, it had been able to cut through the aura and inflict damage on Adam himself. Spy followed up with a quick slash to the face and then he pushed the surprised Adam and stabbed him in the back. If Adam hadn't had aura, he would have been killed from the backstab, however his aura had been broken from it and he was now completely vulnerable on the ground. Spy dusted off his suit and spat on the ground next to Adam.

At that moment, everyone else began to spring into action. Yang got up once more and clocked Mercury in the head so hard that he flew a full twenty meters before crashing to the ground. Pyrrha was able to push Neo back and knock her out with her shield. Weiss regained her composure and used her Ice Dust to freeze Emerald in place before propelling herself forward with a glyph and rammed into Emerald causing her to fall unconscious. Ruby was finally able to disarm Roman. She hooked her scythe around his waist and then used her semblance to ram him to a wall where he crumpled.

However, for Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Sun it wasn't so fortunate. Nora had turned back to face Hazel and had been immediately knocked out by a powerful punch to the gut. Ren called for her and ran to her but Watts caught up to him and with one powerful neck jab, he dropped Ren to the ground. Jaune charged towards Watts but Watts dodged and did the same to him. Meanwhile, Tyrian had finally had enough of Sun and decided to end him. With a powerful sideways slash with one of his writs blades, he sent Sun to ground. Then he got on top of him and raised both his wrist blades above him with a manic gleam in his eye.

But before he could start stabbing, he felt a strong pressure of air behind and it blew him off Sun. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet next to Watts and Tyrian to see a masked thing with a golden flamethrower staring at him. And behind it came the other mercenaries, all of them completely fine from their battle with the Grimm, Atlesian Soldiers, and White Fang and all loaded with their Australium gold weapons.

There was a short silence as the three remaining bad guys looked at the newcomers. Then Sniper looked around at the winded, beaten up, and even some unconscious bodies with a bemused look in his eye.

"What did we miss mates?"

Beside him, Medic spotted the unconscious and wounded students and rushed out towards them with his Australium Medi-Gun out. Tyrian made to move for him but the sound of Soldier, Demoman, Heavy cocking their weapons made him stop. Medic ran towards the unconscious figures of Jaune, Nora, Ren and Sun and trained his healing beam on each of them in turn. The moment he had finished with Sun he left the four of them to regain themselves to go heal the bloody and bruised Blake. Eventually he got around to all the students and refilled their aura to max, all the while his comrades kept the Hazel, Watts, and Tyrian from interfering. Though it seemed that weren't that interested in that anymore.

Watts regarded them with a calculated look before speaking up. "So you are these powerful over worldly fighters? I must say I am most impressed so far. Your espionage seems to be an expert in stealth and quick kills and your doctor has abilities that I have not even dreamed about." He observed as Medic healed Yang fully.

Hazel looked at Heavy's Australium Mini-Gun and asked with genuine curiosity, "How much does that weigh?"

Heavy was a little taken aback by this question but answered it nonetheless. "One hundred-fifty kilograms."

Hazel nodded his approval as Medic returned to his comrades. Soon all the students and Spy also joined him and the eighteen fighters of good stood before Hazel, Watts, and Tyrian.

Scout walked up, his smug smile plastered on his face. "So this is where you give up, eh?"

There was a small silence (Yeah I know I love doing small pauses and silences). Then Watts and Tyrian both burst into laughter. Hazel's expression didn't change but he shook his head slightly as he stared at the Bostonian. "I don't think you realize what has happened."

The group exchanged confused looks. Then Pyrrha suddenly gasped. "Professor Ozpin! Is he-"

As if on cue, the ground rumbled and Beacon tower began to shake violently. Suddenly a bright organ light burst through the academy and in one moment the entire tower exploded in an orange explosion. The debris fell all around them and the group had to dodge a few that had come their way. However, when the debris stopped falling, they had a much bigger problem.

Floating out of the remains of the prestigious academy was Cinder Fall, still cloaked in her aura and smiling joyfully of all the power she had attained and at her recent success. The defeat of Ozpin. Watts turned back to Scout and mimicked the Bostonians smug smile. "Does that answer your question boy?"

Before anyone could answer him, another series of violent tremors shook the ground. This time it wasn't exactly coming from Cinder. The source was a distant mountain. It was shaking the whole city. Then cracks began to appear on the surface of the mountain and from them, an ominous growling. Suddenly the mountain blew apart to reveal an enormous dragon like grim with a hard surface like armor and large leathery wings. It roared, making the ground shake again and then flapped its wings and flew towards the burning city. On the way black spots dropped from its belly and fell to the ground to form different types of Grimm.

The group of heroes were stunned as they watched the beast fly towards the city and draw out new screams of terror from the citizens. A harsh and cruel laugh tore them away from the scene. Cinder was laughing evilly as she saw her plan finally complete. Her mistress would be very pleased with accomplishments they had made. Meanwhile, Hazel had collected the unconscious bodies of Adam, Emerald, Mercury, Roman and Neo and placed them behind him, Watts and Tyrian.

Cinder continued to laugh as the dragon like Grimm descended on the city and blew fire at the city causing to burn even brighter. More screams and wails of agony and despair rang from the city, making the students's hearts break and there courage weaver. A few arrows were fired towards the dragon Grimm from a few brave archers, but it was to now effect (DAMN, THOSE ARCHERS ARE THE BEST DAMN RANGE IN CIVILIZATION VI). The mercenaries just looked at the evil doers with anger in their eyes. However, before they could spring into action a small but confident voice spoke up.

"You are a monster! Don't you feel anything for the people you are killing? For the families you are destroying?"

Cinder stopped laughing and looked down to see Ruby walk a few steps towards her and stare at up at her with tears in her eyes. Everyone else was also staring at her. It was very brave for someone to walk up to a floating godlike woman.

"Do you have any feelings towards those people?" Ruby repeated again. Cinder's expression hardened and she lowered to the ground and she looked directly at Ruby and spat on the ground.

"I do not care about those worthless people. They were scum just like and your stupid friends and your dear old Ozpin. It is a dawn of a new era. The one of our mistress. Salem! And our first sacrifice to her will be," she drew her bow and arrow out in a blink of an eye and drew the arrow back just before finishing, "you."

What happened next was so quick that it barely registered for some of the people there. Cinder let the arrow fly towards Ruby. Ruby was paralyzed with fear and grief. Behind her, her friends were screaming for her to move while trying to get to her themselves. But would not make it. They weren't fast enough. As the arrow board towards her, Ruby closed her eyes. She knew it was over. But she was happy that she had stood up for what was right before meeting her end.

She waited for the quick painful piercing of the arrow, but it never came. She tentatively opened her silver eyes and her heart dropped. The tip of the arrow was inches away from her. But it was protruding out the back of a saddle bag. The saddle bag that belonged to a certain Bostonian youth. She chocked out a small sob as she looked up at Scout. He had been the only one that could have saved her. His speed had been able to come in just in time. But for the ultimate price.

Scout turned to look behind him and he gave Ruby a small smile. "Thanks for changing me Rubes... thanks to everyone. I love you Yang. I love you my fellow mercenaries," his eyes fell on Spy in particular, "I love you dad."

And with that he closed his eye and evaporated into a golden light...

There was a long silence as the heroes of Remnant stared at the spot where one of the greatest speedsters had been.

Then all hell broke loose.

Yang fell to her knees and let out a guttural cry. The eight remaining mercenaries all roared in anger and somehow all became Übercharged and grit boosted. They all charged forward towards Cinder with the attention of bringing her to a painful death. Cinder tried to fend them off with a powerful blast of fire, but it did nothing and the mercenaries charged on and opened fire on her. She screeched in pain as the triple powered bullets tore through her massive aura and weakened her. Hazel, Watts and Tyrian tried to come and help but were easily swatted away by the livid mercenaries.

Meanwhile Ruby just stared at the spot where Scout had been. He had saved her life at the cost of his. He let his ego go and ran in to do the right thing. She turned to see her sister on the ground weeping her soul out. The other students were around her trying to comfort her but at the same time crying themselves. The death of such a loud mouth may have not been so effecting. But a loud mouth who was loyal, brave, kind to his friends, and a vital part of a team that was now incomplete. That was something more. It was then that it all struck Ruby and she began to go light headed.

Then the rage set in.

She turned towards and screamed an almighty cry. As she did her silver eyes flashed out into the darkening area around them and swallowed the twenty six individuals near in a silver light. Then all went black.

* * *

Ruby woke up to feel perfectly fine. She felt soft covers over her and didn't want to move. But she forced herself to. She forced her eyes open and looked around. She was in a small white room with wooden cubbies on each side and benches. Around the room, nine makeshift beds were set up. It was a bit of tight squeeze but it was manageable. Ruby recognized her friends lying in each one. She also noticed the eight mercenaries snoozing on the benches near the beds.

Thats when it all hit her. The invasion on Vale. The defeat of Ozpin. The destruction of Beacon academy. The release of the dragon Grimm. And the death of Scout...

She looked at her sister who was lying next to her and a tear trickled down her face. She was about to look away to wipe it off when she did a double take. Her jaw dropped. Her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing.

Next to her sister, sitting on a small chair was a familiar baseball cap wearing Bostonian. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, but he was defiantly breathing. Ruby rubbed her eyes hard and stared at the spot again to make sure she wasn't imaging things. He was still there. Before Ruby could check again, she heard a familiar voice.

"Your not imaging things Miss Rose."

She turned to see Spy yawning groggily and look at her. He seemed to be the same as always, but his eyes were slightly bloodshot and his suit was unusually ruffled and not straight. Ruby opened her mouth to ask but Spy put a finger to his lips.

"Lets us wait for everyone else to wake up. Then we can discuss. There is a lot to discuss and I would rather have everyone awake to hear it at the same time. Don't worry. They should be awakening any minute now since you did."

True to his word, after two minutes the rest of the students began to shift around in their beds and wake up. For a few minutes there was general confusion on where they were. They spotted each other and were incredibly happy to see each other alive. However, they all ended up doing the same thing. They all were staring at the now alive and well Scout. When Yang noticed her boyfriend alive and next to her she had woken him and all the other mercenaries up with a loud squeal of joy and had launched herself onto him. He looked bewildered for a second before realizing who was on him and he smiled and hugged Yang tightly.

"Your alive!" she said happily as she hugged him. Scout just chuckled a little. "Yeah, that arrow ain't enough to kill me. Well actually it did, but I gotta thank the respawn generator for still being connected to my essence."

Yang and the other students gave him confused looks. They had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. But before they could question him, Spy cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"So I understand that you all may have many questions what about where we are and Scout being alive. I will explain all of this now." He stood up and paced around the room.

"Ruby's silver eyes power somehow teleported us back to our world and more specifically, an old place we used to fight in called 2Fort. We are in the RED base of 2Fort at the moment. Upon arrival you all promptly fainted and have been out for a day and a half. During this time we have been able to gather much information that is unwelcome to say the least. Since our disappearance from Earth, the two brothers that were fighting over the piece of land left to them by their father were resurrected. The brother Blutarch Mann immediately reinstated his group nine BLU mercenaries who are if you remember the exact copies of us. They were able to beat back the robots that we were fighting before we were sent to Remnant and send the third brother Gray Mann packing. Afterward, Blutarch once again turned to the land that he and his brother had been fighting over and demanded it to be his. His brother, Redmond Mann who is our owner obviously complained and tried to find away to get his RED team back since we weren't on the planet. However at that convent time we return with eighteen newcomers. Yes I said eighteen. The nine evil doers from Remnant; Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Adam, Roman, Neo, Hazel, Watts and Tyrian were teleported with us. However they appeared in the BLU base while we appeared here in our base. At first the Administrator, the woman that manages the fights between RED and BLU was going to execute you and the other nine in your sleep. However, a crazy idea formed that I will explain in a minute."

He took a deep breath and then gestured to Scout.

"To explain the return of Scout, you must remember the respawn generator that kept bringing us back to life overtime we died in battle. Well it seemed that even in another world, the respawn generator worked. Though it would have respawned Scout here instead of on Remnant. This basically means that if all nine of us had killed our selves the moment we had gotten in Remnant, we would have returned to Earth. But of course we didn't know if it would work. Scout was actually here when we arrived after the teleportation. And yes I am his father."

Scout groaned a little as Yang giggled a little. Spy continued.

"So now onto the most important piece of business. To keep you guys alive, you have all been hired to join Team RED. The same goes for the evil nine who were hired for Team BLU. You have all even been hooked up to the respawn generator just like us. But the catch is still to come. If you have not noticed yet, you have no aura and your weapons are not here with you."

This caused Ruby to freak out for second and search frantically for her beloved Crescent Rose. Yang leaped to her side and soothed her little sister and motioned Spy to go on.

"You have none of your previous abilities on Earth and so are quite ordinary. You most likely have some more strength then normal people due to your physical training, but special powers. But we have a solution for that. You will not be fighting how you used to fight. You are going to chosen by us to be a certain class."

He gestured around at his fellow mercenaries, "We are a class of fighter. Each of you will be doing the same class as one of us. All of you will be a different class than each other but will have one of us to relate to and teach you the perks of the class. You will be getting your weapons soon enough depending on your class. I will explain how the weapon rules work in this war. The evil guys will also be doing the same. In short, you are all going to become mercenaries."

There was a stunned silence as the students stared at the French espionage. He just smiled at their shocked expressions and took out a cigarette an began to walk towards the sliding gate at the entrance of the spawn room. The other mercenaries, including Scout also got up and made their way towards the exit. Scout gave Yang a quick kiss before joining his comrades.

As they were leaving, Spy turned around once more and said, "For now relax and regain yourselves. The fight between RED and BLU do not begin for a week. We need time to train you. And for now, we need to choose who will be our trainee." And with that he walked out and the sliding gate shut behind them.

 **Author Notes: Whew! What a rush! So yeah that how this is going. I will return them to Remnant eventually for Volume 4 and for them to defeat Salem. But I want to do some of this first. So for you guys, I want to see your ideas of who should be which class. Let me remind you the team rosters from Remnant.**

 **RED Team:**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Yang**

 **Jaune**

 **Nora**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Ren**

 **Sun**

 **BLU Team:**

 **Cinder**

 **Emerald**

 **Mercury**

 **Adam**

 **Roman**

 **Neo**

 **Hazel**

 **Watts**

 **Tyrian**

 **I have some ideas but I would like to see what you guys have. Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: ... Oh hello! Yes I have finally returned! Took me over half a year to get off my lazy ass and start typing again but... yeah okay I don't really have a good excuse. I was just reading over my past chapters recently and some reviews and got quite sad about basically abandoning this. So I will return now, not to my old machine gun posting self, but to a chapter coming out in a respectable time. So I will let you read and then check in at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

The students stared at the sliding gate that the mercenaries had just exited through. The shock of being in a different world hadn't completely faded yet and they didn't know quite what to do while they were waiting for the mercenaries to choose. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Ruby finally spoke up tentatively.

"So… Spy is Scouts dad…"

Everyone turned to their heads to her and she suddenly felt very stupid. Out of everything that Spy had told them she had chosen the least important piece of information.

"I can't believe we were teleported into another world," Weiss said, trying to keep the shakiness out with very little success. The others nodded in agreement. Nora sniffled in her corner her usual go lucky smile no where to be seen. Jaune shivered slightly. Pyrrha sidled closer to him and put her arms around him though even she couldn't suppress a tear. Everyone just sat there quietly and in sorrow. What would happen while they were gone? What of all the Grimm swarming the city and Beacon? Would they ever get back…

Yang stood up. She wiped away a few tears from her face and faced the group with determination. "Come on guys! We can't just sit here and brood!"

They all turned their heads to her, surprised and bewildered. Weiss scoffed a little and gave Yang a very annoyed look. "Easy for you to say. You love risking your life! Not to mention your boyfriend is still alive and well so you have someone here to love and-"

She was interrupted by Yang lunging forward and clapping her hand over Weiss's mouth. Weiss struggled, clawing at Yangs palm. Everybody jumped and rushed over to help Weiss and were about to attempt to pull Yang off when she began to ramble.

"YOU HAVE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT EVERYTHING DON'T YOU PRINCESS? AREN'T YOU HAPPY THAT WE ARE ALIVE? AREN'T YOU HAPPY THAT WE ARE IN A WORLD THAT OUR FRIENDS KNOW ABOUT AND HAVE DONE EVERYTHING TO KEEP US FROM BEING EXECUTED? AREN'T YOU HAPPY THAT WE ARE ALL TOGETHER?"

Yangs face was tearing up as she continued. Weiss had stopped struggling and was still, watching Yang through wide eyes. The other students had froze as well, afraid that if they moved, Yang would flip out an try to kill them.

"DO YOU REMEMBER THAT THE MERCENARIES HAD TO GO THROUGH THE EXACT SAME THING? EXCEPT THEY WERE IN A UNKNOWN WORLD. EXCEPT THEY WERE SEPARATED. BUT DID THEY FREAK OUT OR COMPLAIN? THEY ADAPTED AND USED OUR HELP TO GET BACK TOGETHER AND THEN HELPED US GET THROUGH ENEMIES AND MAKE US STRONGER DESPITE THE FACT THAT COULD HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND A WAY BACK HOME? DO YOU GIVE A CRAP?"

At this point, Yang had let go of Weiss and had begun to collapse on the floor, tears flowing freely from her red eyes. The others silently watched her, feeling shame falling on them. Weiss most of all felt incredibly terrible. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't form. They all once again stood there in silence.

"You know knuckleheads, we weren't completely fearless."

Scout stood next to one of the cubbies. He had entered through the sliding gate unnoticed during Yangs yelling. He had a small sad smile on his face as he looked at the surprised and depressed students. Ren was the first to reply.

"You didn't seem scared."

Scout chuckled a little while kneeling down next to Yang and patting her on the back. "Look pally, we are mercenaries. We are basically trained not to show fear. But I remember being freakin' terrified. None of my pals were nearby and I didn't know if I would ever see them again."  
"But you killed an Ursa right before you met us," Jaune pointed out.

Scout just shook his head, bringing Yang close to him where she cuddled up into his chest. "I fought that thing because it was the only thing I could do to get my mind off the situation. Even for a little. But I was still scared."

Scout looked at each and every student before continuing, "I understand that this hard pals, I really do. Before I met you I doubt I would have. But you guys changed me. I owe so much to you chuckleheads. Which is why," he stood up, gently pulling Yang up with him, "I'm gonna make sure you have the most comfortable war ever!"

He looked around, a confident grin on his face. When no one responded, he scratched the back of his head and started to sweat slightly.

"Ah crap," he croaked.

Then Yang leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. That unfroze everyone and they, for the first time since coming to Earth, smiled happily and began to laugh. Scout began to laugh as well and together, they roared with laughter enjoying each others presence.

"This is impossible."

Cinder clenched her fists and teeth as she heard Tyrian repeat the same thing he had been saying for the past hour. She, Emerald, Mercury, Roman, Neo, Adam, Watts, Hazel and Tyrian were all in the BLU base that was located across a small river from the RED base. They sat in the BLU spawn room, identical to the RED spawn room except for blue walls and blue equipment in the cubbies. An hour ago, they had been given the same talk that the RED Spy had given to the students by the BLU Spy. It had been incredibly strange in the beginning. They were all convinced at first that these mercenaries in blue were the exact same ones that they had fought with. But the BLU Spy simply showed them a photo of the nine BLU mercenaries and the nine RED mercenaries standing side to side.

However, Cinder wasn't very concerned about the cloned mercenaries. She was much more concerned with the fact that they had lost all their powers except for physical prowess and that to keep them from being executed they were to fight in this small war with a respawn machine and different types of gimmicks that one team would need to complete to be considered the winner of that battle. But they would have to fight like one of the mercenaries. They would have to fight as one of their most powerful enemies and team up with nine mercenaries that were the exact same.

Cinder put her hand on her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. To distract herself from all the complicated and disturbing thoughts clouding her brain, she looked around the room and examined the state of her "teammates".

Emerald was still lying on her makeshift bed, silently looking up at the ceiling. Despite having no home back on Remnant, a few tear tracks stained her face. Cinder could only assume that the thought of being stuck forever was in Emeralds mind and it disturbed her deeply, which Cinder couldn't argue with.

Beside Emerald, Mercury sat against the wall. He was bouncing a ball he had found in one of the cubbies against the other wall. Every time the ball came back to him, he methodically flicked his wrist and sent it back with no pleasure from doing it.

Roman was sitting on a bench, twiddling his bowler hat. Unlike Emerald and Mercury, he had been able to suppress his feelings and so far seemed to be content with the situation. But Cinder could tell that he has incredibly worried about being stuck here. He wasn't as involved in the plan to take over Remnant, making him the most ordinary person and someone who just stole for a living.

Leaning on his shoulder, Neo was taking a nap. Despite being a mute, she had made an incredible fuss when she couldn't find her parasol. Only Roman stroking her hair could calm her down and she eventually fell asleep. Roman swore that if anyone told them about him "canoodling" Neo, he would murder them in their sleep. Honestly, Cinder was just glad that Roman had an even better relationship with Neo then she did. It meant she wasn't in charge of controlling Neo if she got fussy, scared or needy for ice cream.

The leader of the White Fang was leaning against the wall, holding his mask in front of him. His eyes were on it but they were staring past it. They were staring to the future of the White Fang without him. Out of them all, Cinder guessed that he was being hit the hardest with the news of being trapped on this world. Besides his devotion to taking over Remnant, he had his fanatic campaign to supervise. His crazed drive for Faunus equality was the main reason for all the violence and terror he has committed over the years. Now, all of those beliefs do not matter. According to the BLU Spy, there are no Faunus in this world. There never were any.

Watts was keeping himself busy by inspecting the cubbies against the walls. There were a few stray bullets and clothing still lying in them and he was picking them up and examining it closely. Like Roman, he seemed to be the least perturbed by the recent turn of events. He had listened to the BLU Spy carefully and had been the only one not to let out any reaction when it was announced that they were in a different world. He was so unconcerned with this news that Cinder started to think that he actually was happy about what happened only for the promise of more knowledge.

Brooding with his head down and his arms crossed, Hazel looked like a stone statue. Cinder knew he was trying to figure out how to get out or through this predicament. Despite being a buff, large and powerful man, he was also very intelligent. Cinder remembered a motto he would always say when something was in their way. "Always find a way through. Never be stopped by anything." However, judging by the veins popping on his forehead, Cinder assumed that he was having trouble sticking to his motto.

Cinder turned her head to the far corner to look at her last companion. Tyrian was curled up and crying. His Faunus trait, a scorpion tail, had come out from under his robes and had wrapped around him. He was shivering slightly as he kept muttering something under his breath continuously since the BLU mercenaries had left them to rest. He had obviously been very effected by the recent events and Cinder knew very well why. Tyrian was obsessed with their mistress and master that was pulling the strings to take over Remnant. Salem. He would do anything for her and considered her a goddess. The fact that he is now separated from her and may never see her was complete agony to him. Even so, Cinder couldn't help look at him in disgust. For such a powerful Faunus, he could be incredibly pitiful.

Cinder sighed and got up. She was starting to get really tired of waiting in this room with nothing to do. She began to walk toward the sliding gate when it opened itself revealing the BLU Scout just outside the spawn room. He was an exact clone of the Scout Cinder knew except he wore blue instead of red. Even though she knew he was a different person, Cinder cringed at the familiar cocky smirk on the BLU Scouts face.

"Oh what's up?" Scout (I will only be specific with BLU and RED when absolutely necessary and not obvious) said, walking inside and letting the metal gate slide down behind him. He looked around at the group and his eyes rested for a second on Tyrians curled up form before leaning against the wall and looking at Cinder. Cinder grimaced slightly. She still didn't feel comfortable talking to any of the mercenaries. These ones weren't her enemies but they were basically strangers and as far as she's concerned, she wasn't planning to make friends with any of them.

"I am getting restless," she replied coldly. She tried her best to look threatening even without her aura. Scout just kept on smirking. Cinder relaxed with an annoyed huff and sat on the bench next to Neo.

"Well, don't worry hot stuff. I am here to take you guys down to the Intel Room in a few minutes," he said calmly. He waited for response but when no one did he said, "So… what's your deal with the them kids on the other side that are hanging with those damn REDs?"

That hit her nerve. Cinder bolted up in a rage while yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THOSE MEDDLESOME BRATS! IT'S THAT SILVER EYED GIRLS FAULT THAT WE ARE ALL HERE! THEY WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO STAND A CHANCE TO US IF THEY DIDN'T HAVE THOSE GOD DAMN MERCENARIES!"

She stood still, breathing in and out as everyone stared at her, surprised from the sudden outburst. Even Tyrian had looked up from his corner and was staring at Cinder through red eyes. Scout had stepped back at the outburst but recovered quickly and put his hands while approaching slowly.

"Hey hey, take it easy hot stuff. Didn't mean to make you pissed." He then smiled once more and said with evilly, "At least now you can make them suffer so many times."

Cinder turned to him, her anger replaced by confusion. He just laughed cockily and reached behind him, producing a Scattergun.

"Remember the respawn? Well with it, you can kill the enemy team constantly in long matches! For example," he put the Scattergun to his head and fired. Blood sprayed everywhere as the corpse fell to the ground in front of the shocked group. That had seen many deaths but such a sudden and happy suicide was not normal for them.

"Holy crap!" Mercury yelled jolting up, forgetting about the ball he was playing with. Before they could do or say anything else, they heard the sound of doors sliding behind them. They all turned and saw the BLU Scout, completely intact and well, walk out of the small white room that was separated from the room they were all in by two sliding glass doors.

"See?" He said, ignoring the astonished looks from the gang of evil doers. They had only heard of it but never seen it in action.

"Look chuckleheads," Scout continued after no one replied, "That RED Scout that was killed in your freakin world was respawned in the RED base moments later and a few moments before you guys got here."

Cinder felt the anger build up once more. The Scout she thought she had finished off was still alive and well. The BLU Spy had conveniently left that piece of information out. She bit her lip to keep herself yelling while Roman, who was holding Neo up from falling asleep once more, asked skeptically, "Yeah, well you have been here for a while. How do you know we are connected to this respawn machine?"

Scout just rolled his eyes before running straight up to Roman and firing the Scattergun in his face. Roman's face caved in and the force of the shot at point blank range caused the corpse to fly back into the cubbies and fall back onto the floor.

That woke Neo up. She stared in horror at the remains of her favorite companion and began tearing up. Meanwhile, Scout just blew smoke away from his Scattergun, ignoring the shocked looks from everyone else for the second time. Neo turned to him and was about to charge him when she noticed something behind Scout. Her mouth fell open.

Roman Torchwick walked out of the white room totally intact like the BLU Scout had been after he had killed himself. He too was a little shocked at what had happened but he didn't have much time to think before Neo rushed over and tackled him in a hug. Scout just grinned as Roman patted Neo on the back and comforting her. Then Scout turned and began walking toward the sliding gate.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think your going?" yelled Emerald. The BLU Bostonian didn't answer until he reached the edge of the sliding gate and it opened in front of him. He then turned to look back at the evil group and simply said, "To choose your class. Let's go chuckleheads."

The RED Scout led the Beacon students down a narrow staircase that turned to the left every few yards. Behind him, the students followed much calmer than before and ready to begin their training. Nora and Yang were even discussing which class they maybe chosen to do.

"I totally think I will be with Demo!" Nora said while Yang exclaimed, "Well I will be chosen as Heavy! I am the only for the job!"

Jaune walked behind them alongside Pyrrha with a slightly nervous look. Pyrrha noticed and grabbed his hand, surprising him.

"Don't worry Jaune," she said soothingly, "I'm sure you will be chosen to do something you are comfortable with. These guys have been with us for a while now and have even trained us."

Jaune just grunted a little, still feeling very nervous. Pyrrha squeezed his hand tighter and gave him a peck on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Okay okay, don't get too touchy," Scout called out behind him, "We are here."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and went down a small room and then through another narrow hallway that turned finally to a large high ceiling room. It was mostly empty except for a desk in one corner with a high back chair behind it and a red suitcase laying on top. Nearby, a red teleporter sat operational and ready to send someone through to the other one. All the other RED mercenaries were in front of the desk, except for Spy who was sitting in the high back chair. Scout and the students walked over and Spy gestured for Scout to come forward and he and the other mercenaries got into a line with each one side to side and facing the nine students.

"Welcome my friends," Spy began standing from his seat and walking over to the students, "I hope you are well rested and ready. We do not have much time to loiter. We must train you about everything that goes with your class in a week. We will be going in order and once chosen, you and the mercenary that matches your class will go through that teleporter," he gestured to the teleporter, "and you will be transported to the training facility where you will all be in separate rooms and begin your training. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and he began to walk to the first mercenary in line who happened to be Scout.

"Let us start off with the fastest and most agile class. The Scout. We have chosen the one person here that we know least about. But of what we know, this match seems to be the most reasonable." He paused for a second, grinning around at the students who were standing up straight tensely before finishing.

"Sun Wukong, congratulations your are RED's new Scout."

Sun looked incredibly surprised as Scout stepped forward and offered his hand for a shake. Sun shook it, slightly obliviously. Scout put his arm around Sun and began leading him toward the teleporter while saying, "Alright pally! I hope your ready cause it's time to teach you about the class!"

That seemed to cheer Sun up a bit and he smiled back at the cocky Bostonian. "If you say so mate! Lets get started!"

The monkey Faunus and mercenary walked onto the teleporter and, in a quick flash of light, they vanished.

"For our new BLU Scout, we have chosen the one called Mercury," said the BLU Spy to evil gang in the BLU Intel Room. Mercury and Scout stepped forward and shook hands firmly. Mercury's face was stony as he faced his new mentor. Scout was quite the contrary, grinning his usual cocky grin.

"Cheer up pally, this aint gonna be too bad," he said as they made their way to the spinning BLU teleporter, "lets train and then beat the crap outta those RED fakers!"

Mercury didn't respond but he took a quick look back at his fellow evil companions before he and Scout stepped onto the teleporter. The others did not react as they watched he and the mercenary disappear in a flash of light.

The RED Spy stepped up to Soldier. "For our new RED Soldier, we have chose someone that he respects greatly and has already trained under him before. This is obviously none other than Jaune Arc."

Pyrrha smiled brightly and kissed Jaune before pushing him forward towards the waiting Soldier. The patriotic American clasped Jaune on the shoulder and stared him in the eyes under his helmet. "You are good son. Real good. But we must train you in the ways of a American for you to become the best!"

Hand still clasped on Jaune, he steered him toward the teleporter and they stepped in. Jaune turned back to quickly wave at his teammates and was just able to seem them smile and wave back before he was teleported.

"Mister Adam, please step forward as the new BLU Soldier," the BLU Spy pronounced calmly, addressing the White Fang leader. Adam stepped forward and headed straight for the teleporter without talking to the BLU Soldier.

"MAGGOT!" roared Soldier, his face livid. Adam stopped and turned to look back as Soldier stormed up to him. Adam was about to say something scathing when Soldier grabbed his head in one hand pulled it right against his own and began to yell straight into his face.

"YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR TEACHER BOY! YOU WILL LISTEN TO THE AMERICAN WAY! IF YOU DISRESPECT ME AGAIN YOU WILL BE VERY SORRY BOY!"

Adam just rolled his eyes at the screaming American. This was a mistake.

Bellowing in fury, Soldier lifted Adam by the head and flung down onto the teleporter. Then he stepped on himself and adjusted Adam into choke hold right before they disappeared to the training area.

"Let us continue to Pyro," the RED Spy gestured towards the RED masked pyromaniac. Pyro clapped it's hands a little like a school girl and stared straight at Pyrrha. She waved back nervously, beginning to realize who the new RED Pyro was.

"Pyro was a bit of a harder one to choose in terms of skills. However, Pyro already had somebody in mind and wouldn't take no for an answer." He stole a fearful glance towards the fire user before continuing, "It's choice was somewhat reasonable so we decided to go through with it. This person is Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyro clapped joyfully as Pyrrha stepped up and instead of shaking her hand, it pulled her into a tight hug while muffling something in a happy way. Pyrrha just kept smiling nervously and patted Pyro on the back. Once Pyro let her go, it immediately grabbed her hand pulled her with it toward the teleporter without warning. Pyrrha cried out in surprise but didn't say anything to the excited mercenary as they got onto the teleporter and vanished.

As the BLU Spy proceeded towards the BLU Pyro, he noticed a few tense looks on the faces of the remaining evil doers. He smirked a little while remarking, "bad experiences with the other Pyro I assume?"

The evil doers scowled in response earning a small chuckle from the BLU Spy before he continued, "Well I hope the one called Cinder Fall is ready because by what we have found out about you, your quite the good match."

Cinder actually stepped back a few paces before realizing it and, regaining her composure, she stepped forward towards the BLU Pyromaniac. The Pyro didn't seem to mind the lapse of strength from Cinder. In fact, it just clapped happily and took out a small balloon and began twisting it around until it somehow became a pink unicorn. It held it out to Cinder who was about to just ignore it and leave for the teleporter, when it took out a lighter and burned the tip of the balloon and began clapping happily as the unicorn began spinning around losing air as it burned until it was nothing but pure dark ashes. Cinder stared in horror at the BLU Pyro as it turned to look at her and though she couldn't see through the mask, she knew it was giving her an evil and sadistic smile as if to say, "Did you like my trick miss? I have more to show you!" For the first time in her life, Cinder felt uncontrolled terror as she was lead to the teleporter by her worst nightmare.

Once Pyrrha and Pyro had left, the RED Spy turned towards the next mercenary but was interrupted when the RED Demoman sprung forward happily. "Aye Spy let me announce my pick! Please laddie!" Spy just rolled his eyes before nodding though under his breath he was muttering, "You were next anyway you drunken cyclops." Demoman smiled to the remaining group before he suddenly grabbed a Scrumpy bottle from behind him and tossed straight at Nora who caught it, with sparkling eyes. "Congratulations me lass, you are REDs new Demoman!" Demo roared happily as Nora hugged him tightly. She even took a swig from the bottle he had tossed him and despite being way to young for such a powerful drink, she roared a lot like Demo and kept taking healthy swigs. They began to proceed to the teleporter, arms around each others shoulders and Scrumpy bottles in their other hands, when Spy grabbed Demo by the shoulder and held him back.

"What the hell-," he began to say but Spy cut him off angrily. "We do not need another person with a dysfunctional liver! Especially someone who is underaged! Do not make her chug bottles of that disgusting bottle you drunken wretch!"

Demoman turned around to face Spy affronted by the Frenchmen's comments and was about to say something scathing in response when a bottle from the side hit Spy other the head and sent him to the ground. Demo looked to his side to see a red cheeked angry Nora, holding the bottle like a sword.

"DONT INSULT MY DEMO BUDDY LIKE THAT! THIS STUFF IS BETTER THAN YOUR STUPID CIGARETTES AND WINE!"  
There was a shocked silence as the other mercenaries and students gaped at Nora in astonishment. Then Demo roared with laughter and once again draped one arm over Nora and pointed at her with the other saying in a gleeful voice, "This guy!"

Spy got up slowly and with the help of Medic, he faced the two fully healed. Despite what had happened, his face was calm as he reached into his suit and brought out his cigarette case. "This choice is both the best match and the worst thing to happen to us," he said coldly as he placed the lit cigarette in his mouth. He then waved them away toward the teleporter and they went, still chuckling from the booze.

"I am sure your comrade will be fine," the BLU Spy was saying to the evil doers after Cinder and the BLU Pyro had left, "Pyro maybe… terrifying, but it never tries to hurt its allies." The baddies just snickered slightly and Spy made mental note about their lake of loyalty to each other. "Now let us continue to the demolition expert, or just Demoman," he gestured towards the mercenary in question who was tossing a sticky bomb in his hand while scanning the remaining candidates closely with his one eye. He already knew which one would be his trainee but always wanted to know what his allies would be like as well. He was brought out of these musings as Spy cleared his throat and then called out, "Mister Tyrian, you will be accompanying our drunken demolition man."

Tyrian, who hadn't fully recovered from the fact of being separated from his mistress, just stepped forward towards the teleporter like Adam ignoring Demoman. The other evil doers waited for the BLU Demo to flip out just like Soldier but were surprised to see him calmly catch up to the solemn man and offered him a Scrumpy bottle. Tyrian looked at the offering and then at Demo who was giving him friendly smile. All of a sudden, Tyrian felt red hot anger rising in him. This man thought he could be like his beloved mistress by offering him a bottle of alcohol?! He screamed in outrage and smacked the bottle out of Demos hand a and onto the floor where it shattered.

The BLU mercenaries tensed up suddenly and stared at the BLU Demoman. Fear was in their eyes and the other evil doers were slightly curious why they were so scared. Demo stared at Tyrian for a second, his face neither happy or angry, before he reached behind him a produced a second bottle and took a large swig of it before returning his one eyed gaze to his new trainee. Tyrian was still panting, a wild look in his eyes. Then Demoman began to speak.

"Usually, I would have to kill you for breaking a bottle of Scrumpy life that but I understand your not in the best of places at the moment lad. You are in an unknown place and with mates that you never met. But you think you know them because you were enemies with their clones. Well, I just want to say lad that I maybe Demoman, but I am the BLU Demoman. You can trust me lad."

Tyrian didn't stop staring at him with his furious look but his comrades were looking at Demo with some respect. Though they weren't the touchy sort of people, wanting world domination and all, they still recognized an honorable man.

The BLU Demoman paused for a bit more to see if Tyrian would react but when nothing came, he continued on. "I have looked at the information we got about you and didn't see much in the demolition category. However, I got information on your craziness which I always appreciate but also your skills with axes and other sharp objects. Not to mention that useful scorpion tail is quite special and is very useful for balance. Why do I bring this up? Well…" he reached behind him and Tyrian gasped.

It was a double headed axe with a very long shaft that ended in a strong and slightly spiky grip. It was pure black but a few dark red stains were visible on each blade. He found himself reaching for it but it was pulled away from him as Demoman smiled once more and flipped the weapon around a little, an impressive feat considering how heavy it was.

"This is the Scotmans Skullcutter!" he said proudly as he performed a slashing technique with it, "Its incredibly heavy but at the same time incredibly powerful. I know your more of a light footed lad but if you can wield this and keep that balance and speed from your usual training, you will become a force that no one will want to face!"

He spun it on last time and then flipped so he was holding the base of the blades and pointing the grip end of the shaft towards Tyrian. He looked at his trainee, not needing to say anymore. Tyrian looked at the weapon he was being offered and an inner battle began to wage in his mind. He loved his mistress so much and could not bear to be without her but this weapon and this man who would make him stronger and a mercenary as powerful as those damn RED ones! He was starting to collapse on his knees his hands clasping his head when he finally stopped and came to a conclusion. He rose slowly, and griped the Scotsman Skullcutter and looked straight into Demomans one eye.

"I will fight for my mistress Salem! Teach me your ways of combat so I can destroy those wretched brats that stood in OUR WAY AHAHAHAHAHA! He dissolved into maniac laughter as he held the Scotsman Skullcutter in both hands while the BLU Demoman just nodded and said, "WELCOME TO THE DOMINATEING!" before joining in on the laughter.

After Nora and the RED Demoman had left, Spy was still muttering various insults under his breath as he approached Heavy Weapons Guy. "To accompany our Heavy with have Yang Xiao Long. Congratulations." He said with a flat boring tone. However, Heavy and Yang didn't seem to care as they fist bumped. "Can't wait to be working with you again big guy!" Yang said excitedly, "and this time, I am going to our sparing matches!"

Heavy let out a hearty laugh. "Oh that slaps me on the knee. You are no match for me! But I will change that. We will train so you can fight me and all those other babies!"

"Hell yeah!" Yang yelled pumping the air before she and Heavy made their way to the teleporter.

"Well… that was awkward…" the BLU Spy said as Tyrian and the BLU Demoman finally left, leaving the echoes of their insane laughter behind. Shaking his head to regain himself, Spy moved on to the next mercenary. "For our new BLU Heavy we have-"

"Me."

Spy turned to see who had interrupted and found Hazel towering over him menacingly. Not losing any composure, Spy inquired, "You are Hazel if I am not mistaken?"

Hazel nodded and Spy just nodded before stepping aside. "Yes you are the new BLU Heavy. Now meet your partner and get out. This should have ended a while a go."

Hazel and the BLU Heavy stepped up to each other and exchanged a firm handshake, not to be polite but to see who's grip was stronger. As they did so Heavy grinned and said, "I am impressed with your strength baby man. You may just be able to pick up Sasha or Natasha." Hazel didn't smile back but he replied, "I assure I will be able to do whatever you ask me to do as part of the training."

They stood there silently, still griping each others hands while boring into each other. Then they let go and both gave each other a look of respect before heading toward the teleporter to start their training.

"This seriously is taking way too long to do," the RED Spy groaned as he moved to the RED Engineer who was not wearing his usual yellow hard hat and instead was wearing his Texas Ten Gallon. Spy raised an eyebrow at the texan before sighing and addressing the students.

"For Engineer, we had some trouble deciding as in skills some had something in common and others had nothing in common. However, after considering how some of you fight mentally, we found somebody who will need to work to learn the skills but should share many ideals with our illiterate friend." Engineer scowled at Spy as the sneaky frenchmen chuckled a little at his quip before announcing, "Lie Ren! I hope you are ready to go a little outside your usual skills because we have deemed you the most fit for this class!"

Ren was taken a back for a second before smiling and coming forward to shake hands with Engineer. "Its a pleasure to work with you Engineer," he said in his usual polite voice. "To you as well partner," Engineer replied with and equally polite tone, "You and me should do very nicely. Scout told me good things about you."

Ren remembered the time he had asked Scout to train him in speed and it brought him great happiness to hear that the cocky Bostonian had actually complicated him to the other mercenaries. He and Engineer began to head to the teleporter and as they did, he begun to relax completely and his worries of his predicament seemed to melt away.

"Now this choice was mainly made because all the other classes were taken by other candidates," the BLU Spy was saying as BLU Engineer stepped up next to him with a polite grin on his face. "However, we feel this will still work so if Miss Emerald could step up as our new BLU Engineer."

Emerald stepped up and shook hands with Engineer not returning his smile. "I understand you don't have much experience in the field of engineering or building much but I think we can change that," Engineer stated as they began to make their way to the teleporter. Emerald just nodded in response, not showing any real expression as they began to teleport to the training area.

The RED Spy looked at Weiss, Ruby and Blake and sighed as he approached the next mercenary. He knew who was ending up with Medic and he felt incredibly sorry for her. "For our Medic, we have chosen the person who has worked with him before and will be the most used to his-" he paused here and glanced at the german doctor who was cleaning his Bonesaw with a cloth. Spy closed his eyes before he continued, "Miss Schnee I am very sorry for you. You are the new RED Medic."

Medic stepped up and gave the heiress his signature bow. "We are training together again fraulien. This time though," he straightened up and his crazy smile was plastered on his face, "We will be really practicing medicine."

Weiss just stepped forward and to everyone else surprise, she smiled and replied, "I am delighted to work with you again Medic. Your methods may be slightly sadistic and barbaric but they are also ingenious and quite interesting to learn."

Medic nodded eagerly. "You are very correct fraulien. Now-" he began leading Weiss towards the teleporter, "lets begin."

Watts was watching the BLU Spy carefully as he approached the BLU Medic. If there was anything good about the situation that he was in at the moment, it was the fact that he maybe able to learn more about how the Medic works. But first he must be chosen to the Medic. He now watched as BLU Spy turned to him, Roman and Neo and began with his usual speech about the reason that a person was chosen to be the class but Watts was only interested for when he would announce the name. As a learned man, he must know more about the incredible healing prowess that he saw the RED Medic use at the Battle Of Beacon.

"So we have chosen the candidate who we think best fits these traits and that is Mister Watts-"

"YES!" Watts exclaimed happily which was something completely out of character for him and he realized it very quickly and regained himself before approaching the BLU Medic and stretching his hand out politely. Medic accepted it while asking, "I presume you are somewhat of a fan of my work considering your reaction. Did you see my counterpart use his healing?"

"Yes and I was very intrigued. Any learned man such as myself would of give anything to just know how it is done."

Medic let go of his hand and putting his arm around Watts, he said, "Well I hope your not squeamish because its gonna be a blood bath!"

The Red Spy and Sniper faced the last two students who hadn't been chosen yet. Ruby and Blake stared back at them, not that nervous as they had a very good feeling where they were going to be paired up with. Spy exchanged a quick glance with Sniper before turning back and saying, "Alright, let us end this nice and quickly. I doubt I even need to say who is to who. Just walk to your respective partner and let is get started." Ruby immediately shuffled over to Sniper who smiled at her. She tried to return it but it faltered slightly. She tried to cover it up with her hoodie but the ever preceptive Sniper noticed.

"Something the matter mate?" he asked as he leaned down to peer under Ruby's hoodie to look at the girl. She didn't respond and cowered a bit more within her hoodie. Sniper looked over at Spy and Blake who both shrugged their shoulders, clearly as confused as he was. Ruby didn't seem to be in any terrible mood before. Besides of course that of the initial shock of the situation. But it should worn out by now. Sniper looked back at her just as something surfaced on his mind.

"Did you not want to be paired up with me mate?" he asked softly, "I understand not many would-". Ruby interrupted him by flinging her arms around him and began to sob. "No! I just can't get over the fact I will be killing people over and over again! Not to mention half of them will look and act exactly like you guys! How can I do this! I'm only fifteen! I'm barely a Huntsman!" Ruby looked up at Sniper, her face streaming with tears. Sniper looked down at her quietly through his shades. Then he kneeled down a little and put his hand on her shoulders. "Listen to me Ruby. You are no bloody ordinary fifteen year old. You are a fighter and a damn good one at that. These people who you will be killing will not hesitate to murder you over and over again. You must be strong mate and prove you are no slacker. You must fight to protect your teammates and your friends. Be strong mate. I will help you much as I can."

Ruby looked up at the Australian, her eyes still watering. She, Blake and even Spy were staring at him in shock. It was the first time he had something quite so deep and motivational. It was quite a contrast to his usual monotone bored and professional behavior. Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes and finally cracked a smile. "Thanks Snipes. I am ready to start working." Sniper grinned and together they walked to the teleport and, in a flash of light, they disappeared.

"Well that was certainty something," Spy said as he took out a cigarette and lit it. Then he turned his attention to Blake. "I assume you do not have such qualms about going in to this?" Blake looked down for a second considering that question. She definitely nervous and it was not agreeing to her morals. But the face of Adam kept floating in front of her and it was enough to fill her with enough rage to push her usual morals to the side. She looked back up at Spy with fiery defiance in her eyes, not needing to say anything. Spy took blew out some smoke and began to walk towards the teleporter. "That is good Miss Belladonna," he turned around in front of the teleporter, "because I will be doing everything I can to make you not so much a better fighter. But a better killer." With that he turned around and stepped on the teleporter and vanished. Blake stood for a second longer before running over as well and disappeared, leaving the room completely empty.

"Alright we have our last two here and since I am quite tired of this charade I will just say that the one called Roman Torchwick will be with Sniper and the one called Neo will be with me. Understood?" The BLU Spy announced to the former criminals in a bored fashion. They both nodded in return, not to much to say to the remaining mercenaries. Neo simply walked toward Spy and curtsied before gesturing to the teleporter. Spy raised an eyebrow. "Not much of a talker are we? Well that is actually even better for your job. Let us get going." They were approaching the teleporter when Roman suddenly called out from behind, "Hey you take care her okay?" They turned around surprised. Roman swore to himself, regretting his outburst. "Just go already." Spy snickered and turned around but Neo stared at Roman. She then walked back over to him and to Roman's utter shock, she wrapped her arms around him quickly and gave him a warm smile before skipping back towards Spy who was waiting for her on the teleporter.

"A bit of a love interest mate?" Sniper inquired grinning evilly as Roman watched the two disappear. He turned to face the Australian annoyed. "Oh shut up you psychopath." Sniper chuckled slightly, aggravating Roman even more. "I prefer assassin with standards but I guess your not far off mate. Now lets get you to the same level." Roman looked affronted. "I will have you know I am a trained fighter as well who can stand up to most-" Sniper yawned and began making his way to the teleporter. "Yeah alright mate, let's get training. I can tell you are not even ready for what these times here are gonna be like," he looked straight at Roman through shades and said suddenly with deadly seriousness, "I hope you are going to learn to die as well as kill because you are going to die. A lot. That is the life here in our world."

 **There is the chapter that should have come out quite a while ago but did not. I must really apologize to those that did enjoy this story and are probably quite annoyed with me. But I will try to make it up to you with new chapters coming out in good time. I would like thank everyone that followed, favorited this story. You guys are the best. Reviews are always welcome and I will see you in the next chapter... BYE BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys,**

 **It's been quite a while since I updated and honestly I should have done this a while ago so people don't have to wait for an update is never coming. This story will unfortunately be discontinued, however, I am doing a new story at the moment that I am planning to finish entirely. Before I finish, I just want to thank every single person that read and supported this story to the end. It means the world to me and I hate that I have to discontinue but after going so long and not updating, it does not feel right. Please forgive my absence and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


End file.
